


Take Your Shell! (Formerly Two Worlds in a Pizza Box).

by DrAwesome2000



Category: Persona 5, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Chompy helps with that, Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Haru will get revenge against Sugimura, Inter-dimensional traveling, Masters of Stealth Universe, Minor Violence, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Not as weird as you may think, Sugimura gets his ass kicked by Raph and he deserves it!, Team as Family, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 96,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrAwesome2000/pseuds/DrAwesome2000
Summary: Four months after the events of Wanted: Bebop and Rocksteady, our favorite half-shelled heroes and their friends find themselves working with a bunch of teenagers from another universe in one of the most improbable team-ups ever!(Inspired by quite some Persona 5 fics).





	1. The Pig, the Rhino and the Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAHHHH! My first work in this page. I'll be honest, i'm so excited for this. After seeing the TMNT 2012 series, reading some Persona 5 fanfictions and playing both the Persona 5 videogame and TMNT: Mutants in Manhattan, i decided to create my first contribution in this fandom.

This is a story about friendship, family, teen romance, revenge, second chances, and pizza… a **CRAP TON** of pizza. A story where two teams of young heroes from completely different dimensions have to work together in order to stop a bunch of weirdos who want to destroy and/or conquer both of their home worlds. (Seriously, this may be one of the weirdest team-ups ever).

It all started in the city that never sleeps: New York, it is been now four months since our half-shelled heroes, with a great help from their retro counterparts and the ex-evil henchmen-now street heroes, Bebop and Rocksteady, stopped Shredder and Kraang from 1987 from destroying the world. However, the city wasn’t 100% safe yet, as there still were a few problems to take care of. Street gangs like the Purple Dragons, rampaging mutants like Spiderbites, Pizza Face and some Squirrelnoids, and last but not least, a certain nerd-looking evil scientist, who while trying to create his own criminal empire, he accidently started the events of this crazy story.

It was a normal night work in TCRI, the whole place had been through a lot of crap since the Kraang was kicked out of earth, now it was under the control of the EPA (Earth Protection Agency). Most of its rooms in the upper levels were filled with Krang technology leftovers: Kraangdroids, Stealth Ships, Biotroids, you name it. Right in the uppermost part of the building, two EPA soldiers were in charge of being security guards in a room completely filled with Kraang Interdimensional-Traveling tech, but instead of doing their job, they were just arguing about the final episode of Crognard the Barbarian. They agreed in one thing though: it totally sucked…

Suddenly, a strange noise was heard inside the room, the two soldiers (who were supposed to be working) quickly came inside, only to find that all the interdimensional-traveling equipment has completely disappeared! The security cameras had no clue about the thieves, nor there wasn’t evidence of any damage in the place, it’s like if all the contents in the room… disappeared, just like that. (Yep, those two dimwits were going to get fired for this… but let’s keep going with the story).

A few days later, deep down the New York sewer system, hidden in their secret lair, our four favorite mutant ninja turtles were doing the things they do best when they aren’t patrolling the city.

 **Mikey** , the pizza-loving goofball, was practicing his skateboarding skills in the living room (even though he has been told NOT to do it… a lot of times).

 **Donnie** , the one who loves calculations, experiments and his girlfriend April O’ Neil, was busy working in his lab, probably making some upgrades for the Shellraiser, finding a way to bring Metal-head back, or just trying to create a sparring robot that Raph doesn’t destroy in 5 minutes…

Speaking of him, **Raph** , the skull-cracking muscle, was hidden in his room, playing with his little alien turtle pet, Chompy Picasso. All while using some _Ultimate Warrior Training_ as an excuse in case any of his brothers catch him in the act… again.

And the last, but not the least important brother, **Leonardo** , the high-skilled honorable leader, was training in the dojo, trying to become one with the universe through meditation and that kind of Zen stuff. Ever since their dear Master Splinter met his sad demise at the hands of the Super Shredder, Leo has had to become the new head of the Hamato Clan. It wasn’t easy for him to lead his friends in the right path, but whatever obstacle he found, he made it through thanks to his skills, his strong spirit and OF COURSE, his family, and not that Space Heroes bullcrap as he thinks.

However, while Leo was trying to find enlightenment, he got suddenly interrupted by some strange foggy visions. It was something about a portal, another world, a blue butterfly, a bunch of teenagers in extravagant costumes, a small army of monsters lead by Master Splinter and some kind of muscular dark-grey demon. And the last (and probably the most terrifying one), a giant red winged demon with a lizard tail and a headband with two horns… reducing all of New York to nothing but ashes… with very little effort…

 

 **Leo:** _Um… ngh… GAH! Again…? What are these visions? What’s going on…?_

He asked himself, heavily breathing after that sudden return from his meditation. This wasn’t the first time he saw those visions, in fact, he has been seeing them the last few days. And they have been stronger every time. He decided that it was enough training for today, as he knew that Casey and April were coming tonight for a dinner to celebrate the impending beginning of summer break, and they planned to make it big (at least Casey planned that). He walked to the living room, sat down in the couch and turned on the T.V. hoping to relax after those unpleasant visions. After seeing his older brother sitting in the couch looking a bit shocked, Mikey stopped his skateboarding and sat next to him, unaware that Donnie and Raph were eavesdropping them on their way to the kitchen entrance.

 

 **Mikey:** _Yo Leo, decided to quit training for today?_

**Leo:** _Um, what? Oh… yes Mikey… yes I did._

He responded, still a bit shocked from earlier, trying not to make his brother worry.

 

 **Mikey:** _Are you ok, bro…? You look quite freaked out._

**Leo:** _Mikey I’m not… freaked out, ok?_

Mikey nodded, still not convinced at all by that answer.

**Mikey:** _Whatever you say bro…  Anyway, April and Casey are coming here soon with dinner. Wanna join us?_

**Leo:** _Like if you really need to ask me that?_

Feeling a little comforted now, Leo and Mikey got up of the couch and headed to the kitchen where their other two brothers were waiting for them. Once the four turtles sat down, Raph, seeing Leo feeling a bit down, tried to cheer him up.

 

 **Raph:** _Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to leave the dojo and come back to his life._

**Leo:** _C’mon Raph, gimme a break. It’s not a big deal._

**Raph:** _Of course it is. I mean just because you’re the new sensei, doesn’t mean you have to keep some secrets from us._

**Leo:** _Secrets? What do you mean?_

He asked a bit bewildered.

 

 **Donnie:** _Like those weird visions you’ve been having the last few days._

After that comment, Leo looked quite surprised. Are his brothers really seeing the same visions too? Whether they were saying the truth or not, he pretended to be skeptical.

 

 **Leo:** _What, visions? Nah. You know, i think you guys are just trying to make a fool of me._

**Raph:** _Leo, we aren’t joking. We’ve seen it too. Something about a portal, another world…_

**Donnie:** _A blue butterfly, a bunch of weird-dressed teens…_

**Mikey:** _Master Splinter and a gray demon leading together a bunch of crazy monsters, and… a giant…_

He gulped in that part, feeling a bit nervous, so Donnie continued there.

 

 **Donnie:** _And a giant red demon… incinerating New York._

Leo was completely shocked about this. How could his brothers see the same exact things he saw? Are those visions just that? Simple visions?

**Leo:** _I… i just don’t believe it, I mean, this can’t be a coincidence._

**Donnie:** _Leo’s right, as much as I want to find a scientific explanation for this, I can be sure about this: If we’ve been seeing the same visions at the same time for all this long, I’m afraid they are more than just visions. I think they are more like…_

**April:** _Premonitory dreams?_

The four brothers turn around just to see that Casey and April just arrived by surprise, joining the conversation while carrying a few snacks bags and frozen pizzas. Donnie changing his worried expression by a much more relieved and happy one, rushed to hug his loved one and gave her a soft, lovely kiss on her forehead much to her embarrassment. However, with a warm smile on her face, she kissed him back in the right cheek, causing his cheeks dust pink, but he was totally happy for that.

 

 **Raph:** _Ugh, for the love of…! Can you guys believe this two? Get a room, will ya!?_

Leo, Mikey and Casey laughed a little after seeing the couple getting more flustered once they heard Raph’s sarcastic remark, so they launched a counterattack.

 

 **Donnie:** _What’s the matter Raph? Jealous?_

**April:** _I’m sure he is because Mona Lisa is not here right now!_

The others laughed even louder after seeing Raph biting his lip with an even bigger fluster on his face because of that sarcastic counter. Having no choice, he let out an annoyed grunt and remained quiet, accepting defeat. April, embracing Donnie’s back with her left arm, changes the topic.

 

 **April:** _Anyway, sorry for appearing out of the blue guys, but we wanted to come earlier to start the dinner._

**Casey:** _More like a dinner, it’s a celebration. Summer break it’s only a week before our hands my reptilian ninja-bros, and tonight, we’re going to bring the house down!_

**Donnie:** _I hope not literally…_

After that little awkward moment, the six heroes started the preparations. Leo started preparing some smoothies, Mikey and Casey cooked the pizzas in the microwave, Raph and Donnie helped with some instant noodles and April prepared the snacks and the silverware. All ready for some family party dinner to celebrate the beginning of summer break. Four mutant turtles, a half-human, half-alien mutant and a single human eating pizza and noodles in a secret lair in the sewers, for a normal person it would be like totally freaky, but for them, it was a cheerful family dinner like they always have done.

Once the smoothie glasses were emptied, the noodles and pizzas were annihilated and Mikey was **dangerously** close to puke a lot after all he has been eating, they resumed the conversation about the visions.

 

 **April:** _So, you guys may think these premonitions and not just visions?_

**Raph:** _Exactly, I mean, don’t you guys think it’s freaking weird that the four of us are having them at the same time?_

**Donnie:** _Of course it’s weird, and most important, how is Master Splinter involved in all of this?_

**Leo:** _I don’t know guys, how about if it’s a warning for something big?_

April scratched her head a little while trapped in thought, then she explained a theory.

 

 **April:** _Do you think this may be related to the strange robberies?_

**Leo:** _Strange robberies? What do you mean?_

Casey showed them the web news his phone in order to answer that.

 

 **Casey:** _These last few days, crime levels in New York have been spiking like crazy, dudes. Banks, Supermarkets, even TCRI, were completely ransacked! One moment all the stuff is right there and at the second… BAM! Everything gone._

**April:** _But according to the news, there wasn’t evidence of forced entry or damage in the security system. And according to the security cameras, there wasn’t signal of the thieves, just the goods disappearing like nothing… it’s almost like if-_

**Mikey:** _They used magic to transport the goods, or they used a techno weird gadget to quickly teleport the stuff, or they used a giant invisible pencil to erase the stuff and - OUCH!_

Mikey was suggesting that, before being cut off by Raph smacking him for interrupting April.

 

 **Raph:** _How many times did I told you!? Don’t butt in other people’s conversations! Especially NOT with your goofball nonsense!_

**Mikey:** _And how many times did I told YOU!? Don’t smack me like that while I’m talking!_

The others decided to ignore the two brothers while were in their petty fight while Leo continued with the matter at hand, suddenly changing into a bit more serious and worried tone.

**Leo:** _Anyway… This clearly is NOT the work of a normal criminal, as ninjas, it’s our duty to find who’s behind this and stop them. And… I’m not gonna lie, guys. I’m a bit worried about this… just like April said, this may be related to those premonitions, and if that’s the case… it seems we are going up against something real big, maybe even bigger than everything we fought so far. And I don’t know if we can actually pull this through._

Leo was showing quite a really worried expression on his face, he knew his friends and family were strong, but he wasn’t sure if they were strong enough to face a threat of that power. After seeing this, the others, feeling a lot of sympathy for him, got as close to him as much as possible.

 

 **April:** _Leo, you don’t have to feel sad._

**Casey:** _Yeah, just cause you’re the sensei now doesn’t mean you have keep all the fun by yourself, you know?_

**Raph:** _So what if those stupid visions are true or not?_

**Donnie:** _As long as we all stay together, there’s nothing we can do!_

**Mikey:** _Of course we can do this, bro! It’s just a dumb giant demon. How could that be even worse than everything we been through?_

Leo, quite surprised and relieved by the support of his friends, bowed to them and thanked them, he was really lucky to have them. After that, and an awkward group hug and regained his confidence, Leo give the signal.

 

 **Leo:** _Ok, let’s go everyone!_

The whole team put their right hands together, then cheerfully lift them into the air, while shouting their signature battle cry.

**Everyone:** _BOOYAHKASHA!!!_

After a few moments, everyone was into the Shellraiser going to the Foot’s lair, to meet with Karai and Shinigami, Leo and April talked to them before leaving the hideout, Karai told them they should meet them as soon as they could, as they may have a lead to the responsible of these weird robberies. Before getting into their vehicle, Mikey teased Leo a bit with the fact that they were going to see Karai, as they all knew the slightly _complicated_ relationship he has with her… of course Leo, quite flustered, slapped his little brother for that. With the Shellraiser going to the Foot’s, our heroes were theorizing on who could be the mysterious thief. Leo and Raph suggested that some Foot soldiers still loyal to Shredder are responsible, Donnie and April suggested that Shredder and Kraang from 1987 returned from their world to try and get supplies for their technodrome. Mikey suggested that heavily-armed, super-smart, evil squirrels were behind all of this… only to be once again smacked by Raph and laughed at by Casey.

Anyway, the group reached their destination: The Foot Clan’s hideout. Even now under Karai’s control, the place had a little creepy aura emanating, however, it was **absolutely nothing** compared to when Shredder was in charge. After all, Karai said she and Shini were going to restore the clan’s honor and she wasn’t joking about it. Just after getting out of the car, our street heroes saw that Karai, the new leader of the Foot (and Leo’s _‘’girlfriend’’),_ and Shinigami, her mystical best friend and second in command, were already waiting for them outside of the place.

With a little coquette smile on her face, the half-girl, half snake mutant, approached Leo after he got out of the vehicle, and greeted by giving him a sweet, quick kiss while wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

 **Karai:** _About you guys showed up for the party._

She said with a pretty cocky tone on her voice, while gently cupping Leo’s right cheek with her right hand (both of them unaware of the others were giggling at them by seeing this, not that they really mind they were actually dating or something. After all, the Turtle leader always had quite some feelings for his adopted sister, and sure as hell those feelings were reciprocated in her own way). Leo, with a confident smile while recovering from the trance, responded while gently wrapping his arms around Karai´s waist.

 

 **Leo:** _What did you expect? We come at the very last moment, but we never miss one of your parties._

**Karai:** _You always do Leo, i know I can totally count with you guys._

She said that while they were **THIS** close of sharing anoother kiss. Leo’s heart was beating pretty hard, and his face was red as a tomato, but he totally didn’t give a damn about it. Unfortunately, Karai’s flirty face suddenly changed into a more serious one, and she respectfully pushed Leo away from her… much to his disgust.

 

 **Karai:** _Sadly, I didn’t call you guys for a social meeting. As April may have already told you, there were strange quick robberies around the town._

After that interrupted flirty moment, Leo decided to keep with the actual problem.

**Leo:** _Yes, we´re aware of that. Do you know something about this?_

**Shinigami:** _Oh, you’re dang right we know something!_

She responded with quite an upset looks on her face, much to the Hamato clan’s surprise.

 

 **Mikey:** _Why’s that, Shini?_

**Shinigami:** _Because just yesterday, our hideout was ransacked as well. Under our own noses!_

Everyone let out a little surprised gasp after that. The Foot clan has had been robbed? **Under their own noses!?** This definitely was the work of a super criminal, or just an extremely-lucky idiot with a death-wish. Either way, robbing the Foot clan was not a simple task to achieve.

 

 **April:** _Did they took anything important?_

**Karai:** _Actually, whoever are behind this, knew what they were after. Stockman’s old lab in our hideout was confiscated, along with all of its equipment. And yesterday, it just disappeared like nothing._

**Shinigami:** _We saw how it happened by seeing the cameras though. First the goods started to be covered by a strange pink glow, and then, they just disappeared. Unfortunately, we don’t have any clue of the thief._

Shini showed the team a little video of security of yesterday, and she was saying the truth: all of Stockman’s gadgets were suddenly covered in a strange pink glow before disappearing.

**Donnie:** _A pink disappearing glow, huh?_

Donnie asked with a curious look while putting his right hand on his chin.

 

 **Donnie:** _Although I don’t have any evidence to prove it, I think I’ve seen something like that before._

**Raph:** _Where?_

**Donnie:** _With some Kraang teleporting devices._

**Raph:** _Wait! So, you think the Kraang is responsible for this?_

**Mikey:** _I though all of the Utroms were supposed to be rescued from Kraang-Prime’s mind control._

**Donnie:** _I know, but that’s what we need to know guys. It could be that... or that someone else is using their tech._

**Leo:** _Karai, you said that you had a lead about who might behind these robberies._

**Karai:** _Yeah, we got that info from quite… a reliable source._

**Casey:** _A source? Who’s that?_

**Karai:** _About that… well… we’ll be blunt._

**Shinigami:** _We know you guys are not gonna like who got this lead from._

The female ninjas responded in a rather frustrated manner.

 

 **Leo:** _Why? Who’s your source of info?_

He asked and remained silent a few seconds before everyone (except Mikey) realized with the same frustrated expressions.

 

 **Leo:** _Don’t tell me… you two got this lead from…_

Leo said that before being interrupted by a very-well known high-pitched cackle. April, using her psychic skills confirmed it… it was definitely them. Raph, completely annoyed by that fact, asked them.

 

 **Raph:** _Them!? Of all people!? WHY THEM!?_

He was totally complaining about that, knowing that Karai’s source of info for this mission were none other than Shredder’s ex-henchmen: Anton Zeck and Ivan Steranko! Also known as Bebop and Rocksteady. Revealing themselves, wearing their retro counter-parts’ outfits, Bebop was using his cloaking device to help him and Rock to remain hidden and make a dramatic appearance in front of everyone after they find out they were the source. The Pig and the Rhino greeted the rest of our heroes, happy to know they had to work with the ninjas again.

 

 **Bebop:** _Heheheee… wassup y’all?_

**Rocksteady:** _What is up, comrades of the Hamato Clan?_

All of the members of the Hamato clan (except for Mikey), looked at them a bit annoyed after their ‘’ _Dramatic Entrance’’_. Bebop and Rocksteady are quite uneasy allies, and not saying that because they’re not good team players, it’s because they’re quite… well… dumb. However our heroes had to acknowledge that as street heroes, they are much, much better than being evil henchmen. The last four months, the Pig and the Rhino were responsible for stopping quite a lot of important crimes in both Jersey and the Big Apple. Even while they kept talking about how much they wanted to be acknowledged as heroes, they had no trouble using the same methods as the Ninja Turtles: hitting the bad guys hard while staying in the shadows, hidden from everyone else, also they’ve helped the Hamato Clan with quite a few important cases as well.

Mikey cheerfully give a high-five (or in his case, a high-three) to the mutant duo while cheerfully greeting them.

 

 **Bebop:** _My man! M to the I, to the K, to the E, and finally and Y!_

**Mikey:** _B and R! Our favorite Warthog and Rhino dudes! How’s been going the hidden super-hero business in Jersey!?_

**Bebop:** _Meh, you know the deal, yo! A couple of things aren’t exactly what we expected at all. But it’s totally cool. Ain’t that right, Rock?_

**Rocksteady:** _Da, G! This still much better than working with the maniacs like Shredder or Squishy Kraang thingie._

Mikey keep his happy conversation with Bebop and Rocksteady, until a totally annoyed Raph interrupted them while violently pushing Mikey away.

 

 **Raph:** _Alright, enough of this! Karai said that you two idiots have info about the robberies. You actually have them or NOT!?_

**Bebop:** _As it may surprise you Raph, we actually have! Check this out dawgs! This is from one of robbed places._

**Rocksteady:** _We were checking strange robberies as well, and we find clue of true culprit’s identity._

And then, the warthog showed to our heroes a video that a security camera captured in a storage affected by the weird robberies. The video didn’t had a very good resolution, but it still clearly showed how strange little creatures appearing inside a storage full of Krang techno-devices via teleport. They carefully approached the gadgets, covering them with the strange pink glow, then disappearing with them. Everyone seemed surprised, however, Donnie had a familiar feeling with those creatures.

**Donnie:** _Wait! Bebop, can you stop the record there? And try to clear the image a little. I think I’ve seen those small creatures before._

**Bebop:** _Sure thing, dawg!_

He stopped the video in the indicated part, and after a few image clarifications, everyone gasped in surprise as they saw that the strange creatures turned out to be familiar two-legged little robotic pests.

 

 **Donnie:** _And there it is! Anyone recognize these robots?_

**Raph:** _No way! Are those…?_

**Leo:** _Mousers!_

**Karai:** _I think we all got an idea of who might be behind all of this, right?_

 

 _"Baxter Stockman"_  

 

Everyone said that name in unison. Because, indeed. Baxter Stockman, the evil scientist who somehow escaped from Shredder’s hideout in the woods while it was on fire, was secretly working in his twisted technological gadgets to help him with his evil deeds. But the questions in everyone’s lips were… Why is Stockman stealing stuff from almost all of New York? How did he create those teleporting Mousers? And how are our heroes gonna track his location?

For that, everyone quickly returned to the turtles’ lair in the sewers, as Donnie had an idea on how to try and pin down Stockman’s location. The turtles were driving the Shellraiser, Casey, April, Karai and Shinigami were in the Party Wagon, while Bebop and Rocksteady were in their signature white van.

Once everyone reach their destiny, Bebop and Rocksteady look around the place with a rather surprised look, as not only this was the first time they visited their lair in the sewers, it was much more comfortable than they expected to be.

 

 **Bebop:** _Wowza! Look, baby Ivan! It’s the turtles’ secret lair!_

 

 **Rocksteady:** _For place hidden in stinky sewers, it is much cooler than I thought!_

 

 **Bebop:** _Oh, snap!_   _Look dawg! A pinball machine!_

**Rocksteady:** _Ooh! I got first game!_

B and R were totally eager to play with the pinball machine, until they got suddenly interrupted by a slightly annoyed Leo. He told them that they can play all they want after they have dealt with Stockman and his teleporting Mousers. The mutants apologized and the three of them walked to Donnie’s lab in order to listen to the turtle genius’ idea.

 

 **Raph:** _Alright Donnie, everyone is here. What’s your brilliant idea to find and stop Stockman?_

He asked with quite a sarcastic tone.

 

 **Donnie:** _I’m totally glad you asked, my skeptical brother._

He cheerfully responded while making a few adjustments to one of his energy scanners.

 

 **Donnie:** _Thanks to some tricks I learned from our interdimensional_ _counterparts and our space adventure, now I’m able to use my scanners to track the residual energy from the teleporting devices._

**Casey:** _Which means, what in English?_

Casey asked a bit confused (can’t blame him, everyone else was. It wasn’t easy to understand Donnie’s Techno-babble).

 

 **Donnie:** _It means, that when the mousers teleport themselves, we can pin down their location, which makes a lot easier for us to find Stockman._

**Leo:** _Ok team, once Donnie finds Stockman’s hideout, we should prepare to go and stop him once and for… ngh… Gaaaahhh!_

Leo was in the middle of his speech while he and his brothers were interrupted by the visions again, but this time, they also felt, not an extremely painful, but an annoying headache. April tried to asked them what’s going on, but she, along with Casey, Karai, Shinigami, Bebop and Rocksteady were being affected as well, Both the visions and the headache.

The visions about the butterfly and strange teenagers were still quite foggy, however, the rest were much clearer now. Stockman was indeed behind all of this. The strange portal to another world was actually one of his inventions. Splinter was covered in a blue aura with chains. The small monster army he was leading had those auras as well. The monster army was totally clear as well consisted of:

**\-- An Ape-man with chains on his torso; a red helmet with yellow spiked hair in Mohawk style; riding a grey cloud with eyes, flashing a smile with fangs; while wielding a giant staff that read ‘’8000 K’’.**

 

**\-- A woman wearing a mask with four small yellow-blue eyes, two horns with bigger eyes; totally covered in a black suit with metallic spikes in her bra and shoulders and a red cape; and a chain with a savage dog head in each hand.**

 

**\-- A man wielding a golden staff; with his body totally covered in a blue jumpsuit with golden round shoulder guards, golden shoes with giant blue wings, long golden wristbands; and it had little red wings instead of eyes.**

 

**\-- A man with blue skin and some tribal-looking tattoos; wearing a demon-looking yellow mask with long; white hair; metallic skirt-like cloth with metallic pants; a tiger-themed cape; a belt of golden flames; golden shoes with a long platform under them and wielding a crossed double-sword.**

 

**\-- A shiny, chromed robotic woman with a read head; golden horns; golden gloves; golden shoes and a little red skull in her chest; who is also capable of transforming into a motorcycle.**

 

**\-- A round, giant spaceship-looking black creature with a shiny neon rainbow grin, covered in some strange flame-like red aura.**

 

**\-- A three-faced, flower-themed pink skull with smaller skulls under it, showing a dark woman on the top. The woman had long black hair, she was wearing long golden bracelets, golden earrings, golden bra, and a giant crescent moon on her head covering her eyes.**

 

 **\-- A little snowman with a black harlequin hat, a bathroom towel as cape, black boots, an ‘’S’’ symbol on his chest (apparently drawn with crayons…) pretty muscular** **arms and a giant ice hammer as its weapon.**

 

**\-- A small robotic, floating, Halloween pumpkin-headed creature with a light-brown charro hat, a bathroom curtain covering his body, with only his right hand showing, wearing a rusty-looking metallic glove, holding an old lattern, and… an incredible lot of weapons hidden inside the curtain!**

 

**\-- And the muscular grey demon aiding Master Splinter, was wearing a general suit, six bat wings with feathers at the beginning, a golden mask with two small horns in the front and two big gray horns on the back of his head. As well as having a small halo made ob bat wings floating above his head. He also was wielding a gun with a pretty large cannon.**

 

And the giant red demon was coming out of one of Stockman’s portals… ready to incinerate New York.

After that, our heroes woke up from the trance, still feeling the headache, confused for all of that. Leo, heavily breathing, tried to wonder what happened.

 

 **Leo:** _G-guys… you all saw that too…? Didn’t you…?_

**April:** _So those were the visions you guys were talking about._

**Raph:** _Yeah, but this time they were stronger._

**Mikey:** _…and more painful._

**Karai:** _Leo, what on earth was that!? What were those things we saw? And why our father’s spirit was involved with those monsters?_

**Bebop:** _And why that strange butterfly talked, yo!?_

The rest of the team watched Bebop a bit confused after he said that. They indeed heard the butterfly say something.

 

 **Leo:** _Now that you mention it, it seemed that the blue butterfly tried to talk, b_ _ut we couldn’t understand anything. Did you guys could hear it?_

**Rocksteady:** _Da, we clearly hear the little butterfly! It sounded quite sad._

**Casey:** _Quit the suspense and just tell us!_

**Bebop:** _It said… ‘’Help…’’_

**Leo:** _‘’Help?’’ why would it would something like that? Anyway, if those visions are true and Stockman is involved, we must find him quickly and stop him before he unleashes a total catastrophe in New York… or maybe even the world._

With that said, our street heroes moved on quickly to the Shellraiser, the Party Wagon and Bebop and Rocksteady’s van, rolling directly to the streets.

Using his improved scanners, Donnie found multiple energy readings from the teleporting mousers, however, he took more interest in a certain location where it had a massive reading. He said that it should be the place where the mousers were being deployed, so if they wished to find stockman and stop him, they should go there. With the location in sight, our heroes put the pedal into metal and rolled to that place.

The team reached the coordinates, it was a big abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of the city. It had a few broken windows and a few holes in the sealing. Not exactly a good place to live, but it was indeed a useful hideout. The ninjas and their allies approached carefully to a few windows to try and spy over the place and everyone’s theory was correct: Baxter Stockman was behind all of these robberies. He was using those modified mousers to steal the goods in order to create a strange machine with the stolen equipment from TCRI, and his old lab in the Foot’s lair. Leo seeing that the machine could be the creator of that portal, gave a signal and everyone entered the place being as stealthy as possible. Meanwhile, the evil-nerd, enthusiastically laughing about his incoming success, was talking to himself in third person.

 

 **Baxter:** _Yes, yes my little mousers! Keep bringing more Krang technology to me! Once my portal machine is complete, nobody will be able to stop me. And the whole world will finally tremble before the might of…_

**Raph:** _Dunster Blockhead!_

**Baxter:** _IT’S BAXTER STOCK-! What the..!?_

Baxter upset because they mispronounced his name, turned around only to find all of our heroes behind him, cracking their knuckles, ready to kick his sorry butt!

 

 **Baxter:** _The turtles and their friends!? Karai!? Shinigami!? Oh, come on! Even Zeck and Steranko!? What do you all want!?_

**Leo:** _Alright Stockman! We know you’re behind these robberies, so we are going to stop you. Right here, right now!_

**Karai:** _Let’s get him guys!_

**Mikey:** _Booyahkasha!_

Everyone quickly rushed to Stockman in order to give him a tremendous smack down. But as the moment Stockman snapped his fingers with a cocky smile, they were suddenly stopped and captured by Krang biotroids, controlled by mousers! They looked way different though, they had more metal in their bodies, sharp claws, a purple orb in their chests that allowed them to shoot a powerful laser, small missile launchers in their shoulders, and even jetpacks! And their butt-cannons looked even weirder than usual. These were obviously improved by Stockman. Laughing at our heroes’ failed attack, Stockman mocked them while preparing a little speech (and by little, they knew it meant to be quite a long one…).

 

 **Baxter:** _So, what do you think about my new improved biotroids? Thanks to my little teleporting mousers, i ''borrowed'' these babies from TCRI, and made a few… modifications in order to help me with my newest plan. Do you want to know what I’m planning? I’m listening some of you saying yes…_

**Donnie:** _No!_

**April:** _Not really!_

**Raph:** _Do you really think we wanna hear a dumb speech about your stupid plan, Stinkman!?_

They all sarcastically answered that, only to cause Stockman’s disgust, and he once again yelled at them.

 

 **Baxter:** _It’s Stockman! STOCKMAN! And i’m going to tell you anyway, so shut up and listen! I think some of you wonder how my mousers got the ability to teleport. How I got the biotroids, and what am I planning._

**Mikey:** _Not really…_

**Baxter:** _DON’T INTERRUPT ME!_

Totally upset, he scolded the little turtle for interrupting him as he continued his speech while showing our heroes a strange gun. Leo with a sarcastic tone, asked what that thing is, knowing that he would totally regret it, as it only fed up Stockman’s ego…

 

 **Baxter:** _This, Leonardo, is my Stockman Portal-Tron 8000! Patent pending. A little special device created to generate portals so I can travel around this and other dimensions. I also created small remote-beacons for my mousers so I could teleport them at distance with my Portal-Tron, along with whatever objects were in contact with them, that’s how they helped me to get all the Kraang tech from TCRI._

**Donnie:** _Wow that’s actually quite impressive… scientifically speaking… of course._

The other heroes rolled their eyes after Donnie’s response, they didn’t like it very much.

 

 **Leo:** _Ok… that explains the stolen Kraang tech. But what about the banks and the supermarkets?_

**Baxter:** _The supermarkets were just a test run, of course. And the banks, well… um… I was broke and I needed money, ok!? Anyway, with all the tech I got, now I’m finally able to show you my latest creation. Behold!_

Quickly, Stockman unveiled a giant structure covered in a white sheet, revealing a big technological device, our heroes quickly showed shocked expressions, as this machine was exactly the one in the visions, creating the portal. Of course, Baxter took it as flattery.

 

 **Baxter:** _Impressive, right? I know! This is The Giant-sized Stockman Portal-Tron 12000! Its patent is in process too. With this baby, not only I can create bigger portals, I can bring powerful creatures from other dimensions and submit them to my control! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

After that annoying speech, Baxter turned the machine on, ready to bring his monster army to this dimension, and try to take over the world (quite the cliché, right?). Knowing this could cause a total disaster, Leo and the other street heroes managed to break free from the biotroids in order to stop Stockman’s crazy plan. Raph stabbed a few mousers with his Sai, Mikey and Shinigami used combined Kusarigama attack, Casey tackled them with his Hockey stick and baseball bats, April with her tessen and Karai with her Wakizashi sword, slashed them to pieces, while B and R blasted them with their guns... their many, many guns.

 **Raph:** _Leo! You and Donnie take care of the machine! We’ve got this robo-freaks!_

**Mikey:** _Wait… really?_

With their teammates taking care of that, the two turtles quickly reached the control panel. With Leo covering him, Donnie quickly started tinkering with the keyboard hoping to turn it off, however, the complexity of this machine was quite different from the rest of Stockman’s inventions.

 

 **Leo:** _Donnie, you may want to hurry!_

**Donnie: _I’m working as fast as I can!_**

 

 **Baxter:** _Hahahahaha! It’s too late turtles! My machine is already bringing something from a different dimension! Now, prepare to face the wrath of my super monster army... OF DOOOOM!!!_

Stockman was frantically laughing, as our street heroes watched in terror how the Portal-Tron was about to bring who knows what kind of monster. Mikey hid in his Shell, Rocksteady hugged Casey, Bebop, April and Shinigami, Donnie covered his eyes and Leo just watched in shock preparing for the worst. But as suddenly, something came out of the portal. Another of the visions came true, however, it wasn’t the giant red demon… it was the little blue butterfly.

Stockman, totally disappointed, started to do one of the things he does best... whine about this.

 

 **Baxter:** _A - a butterfly!? Seriously!? Honestly, i… i was expecting something much bigger and deadlier than… this. Seriously… this… this is kind of pathetic… I think I’m gonna – UNGH!_

Stockman’s complaint was being interrupted by Leo punching him in the face. Meanwhile, while Donnie managed to turn the portal off, the butterfly gracefully fluttered around the battlefield, nimbly dodging the lasers and sharp blades with little effort, then it gently landed in an unexpected place… on top of Rocksteady’s left knuckleduster!

Bebop and Rocksteady, with an awkward expression, watched the little bug happily resting in Rock’s hand when suddenly, it released a small blue flash blinding the two mutants. After that, they found that everyone else froze in their spots, as if time itself has stopped.

 

 **Bebop:** _What the…? What happened to everyone?_

**Rocksteady:** _I – I don’t know, comrade…_

They wondered if the butterfly indeed caused everyone to freeze so suddenly, until they heard a sad little girly voice…

 

 **???:** _Help…_

Gasping in surprise after hearing that voice, Bebop and Rocksteady wondered who could be talking when they found the source after they heard it again… It was the butterfly! And it was crying for help!

 

 **Butterfly:** _Please… help…_

**Bebop:** _Yo, yo, yo…! Please, tell me i’m not the only one listening to this, Rock!_

**Rocksteady:** _I would like to say no, comrade Bebop. But I am listening too!_

The rest of our heroes were dealing with the rest of Baxter’s robot army, when Raph noticed that the Pig and the Rhino were standing there, looking at the butterfly, like if they were hypnotized or something. Along with the others, they tried to check if they were fine.

 

 **Raph:** _Hey, Hey!_

**Mikey:** _Um… Earth to Bebop and Rocksteady?_

**Karai:** _This doesn’t looks good… April, you think you can check if they’re still alive?_

**April:** _I’ll try…_

She used her psychic powers to try and check what was happening with the mutant morons, she found that they’re fine, but she found much more than that.

 

 **April:** _Guys, you may wanna hear this!_

Once they finished dealing with the robots, the others quickly gathered around her, so they could hear what she had to say. Apparently, the blue butterfly was saying something to B and R, and it wasn’t a casual conversation…

 

 **April:** _The butterfly… it’s talking to them…_

**Leo:** _What is it? What is it saying?_

**April:** _It’s asking Bebop and Rocksteady… for help! Something about find… ‘’a trickster’’… and help him to avoid death… or he’ll never reach… ‘’The Holy Grail?’’_

**Leo:** _Trickster? Avoid death? Holy Grail?_

**Casey:** _What the heck is that supposed to mean!?_

Suddenly, April’s mind-searching was interrupted by a big noise. The Giant Portal-Tron started to create another portal, but this time, it’s seems it was starting to overload or something as this one had the shape of a shining dome. Baxter, recovering from Leo’s beating, noticed it and quickly panicked.

 

 **Baxter:** _What the - ? NO! YOU MORONS, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? The portal-Tron it’s having an energy overload! We have to turn it down or the portal-dome will keep growing until it devours all the warehouse! or even the whole city!_

**Donnie:** _What do you mean an energy overload!? The machine does not have energy inhibitors or something to avoid that!? It’s supposed to have them! IT’S BASIC SCIENCE!_

Donnie angrily scolded Stockman for that as he angrily responded.

 

 **Baxter:** _Of course I made the inhibitors, you ignorant mutant reptile! They’re right over – what the…?_

Baxter turned around so he can show our heroes about the energy inhibitors he build to keep the Portal-Tron safe from and overload… just to find that they’ve got damaged in the fight… by BOTH of Raph’s Sais! Everyone turned to him totally upset for that as he said in embarrassment he lost them in the fight. At that moment, the portal-dome started to grow even bigger, they had to do something to stop it, otherwise, all of New York and everyone in it would be consumed by it.

 

 **Leo:** _Donnie! Any ideas on how do we turn it off!?_

**Donnie:** _We must reach the controls and do it manually! But we must do it quickly once we get inside the dome, otherwise, we’d just be teleported!_

Baxter tried to go to the control panel. Unfortunately, he wasn’t fast enough, as he got absorbed by the portal after a few seconds. Seeing that, Bebop and Rocksteady once again hear the butterfly talking with quite some sorrow in her voice.

 

 **Butterfly:** _Anton Zeck, Ivan Steranko… this is your only chance… you must enter… find the trickster and his allies… and i beg you… please help them save our world…_

The mutant duo stayed silent for a second, then they nodded together with determination starting burn in their eyes. Everyone quickly leaved the place in order to think of a way to turn the machine off… only to see the Pig and the Rhino entering their van to go back there!

The rest of our heroes watched surprised as they wondered what they were doing.

 

 **Bebop:** _Yo, Leo! Get everyone out of here, dawg! We’re turning that portal thingie off!_

 

 **Leo:** _What!?_

**Karai:** _Bebop, a_ r _e you two idiots!? No, let me rephrase that… YOU TWO ARE IDIOTS!_

**Donnie:** _If you try to go there you’re gonna get sucked up by the portal in a matter of seconds!_

Our Street heroes tried to reason with them out doing something stupid, after all, Bebop and Rocksteady were not exactly their best friends, but they acknowledged they were formidable allies (or at least they were much better than being Shredder’s thugs). Leo tried to go with them and stop the Portal-Tron, Bebop knowing that it was pretty dangerous, he and his rhino friend had no choice but to glue the older turtle to a wall. 

 

 **Leo:** _What the...? What’s this all about!?_

 

 **Bebop:** _Sorry, yo… It’s hard to explain…_

**Rocksteady:** _But it_ _seems this world needs you ninjas more than it needs the Bebop and the Rocksteady… farewell comrades…_

With both sorrow and determination in their eyes, Bebop, Rocksteady and the Butterfly quickly got in the van, and accelerated, going back to the warehouse as the portal was growing big enough to swallow the place. They got inside the dome and barely had enough time to ram at the control panel, making the portal-dome start to wildly wiggle, as it gave a blinding shine, and then it disappeared…

The rest of our heroes watched in both shock and sorrow as there was a big hole in the ground where the big warehouse used to be, but there was no sign of Stockman, the Mutant Morons or the Butterfly.

 

 **Casey:** _Holy… sewer pickles!_

**Shinigami:** _Did… that just happened?_

**Donnie:** _They did it… they stopped the portal… had they not… we all would be doomed by now…_

**Mikey:** _Bebop… Rocksteady…_

**Raph:** _Those two dimwits saved us all… again…_

**Leo:** _No… no, this… can’t be…_

Out of all our heroes, Leo was the most shocked by this. He just couldn’t believe the situation, nobody could. They just saw how two mutant idiots like Bebop and Rocksteady, out of the blue sacrificed themselves in order to save not only their allies, but also all of New York! Leo asked April if she could track them with her psychic skills, but it was worthless, there wasn’t any signal of them.

They were… gone…

With that settled, our heroes had no choice but to return home, however they had no reason to celebrate at all, as they maybe completed the mission and save the city from Stockman’s crazy plan, but that cost was too high. They at least just hoped that Bebop and Rocksteady were at a much better place right now…

 

However, they were unaware that the Mutant Morons in fact were still alive, the portal indeed opened on the other side, transporting the Pig and the Rhino into another dimension. After getting out of their van, recovering from a headache, courtesy of the trip, they found that the butterfly disappeared, as they find themselves into some kind of strange… museum?

 

 **Bebop:** _Aaaaawwwww, my head’s killing me! Rocksteady, where… where the heck are we!?_

 

 **Rocksteady:** _It seems that we are into kind of… museum. A museum full of portraits._

**Bebop:** _But what kind of museum would have waving photos like those, yo!? It’s freaking me out, G!_

They took a look around, and as Rock said, the place was indeed filled with strange, portraits of people. They looked quite distorted, waving, almost if like if they were alive! But they stopped to see one that somehow caught their attention.

 

 **Bebop:** _Yo, yo, yo! Check it out Rocksteady! Check it out!_

The mutants checked that the portrait was of a young man, he was around 16 or 17 years old, with dark-blue hair, wearing a white gakuran-style shirt. They checked the lower part of the distorted painting of the young man, and they found a name. They assumed it was Japanese or something, but they agreed it had quite a very interesting name…

 

 ** _Yusuke Kitagawa_** …


	2. We are... The Elite!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our half-shelled heroes and their allies thought that this crazy adventure finished when they stopped Stockman, but they were wrong. THIS, was just the beginning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, after a little while, i humbly present you the chapter 2 of Two Worlds in a Pizza Box. Hope you enjoy it.

New York: That never sleeps, more specifically, Manhattan, even more specifically, a little dark alley somewhere in the Big Apple. Some Italian mobsters, exactly three of them, probably still working for Don Vizioso, were running out of the place. Even with those sky masks covering their faces, anyone smart enough could see that their faces were completely covered by the word ‘’Fear’’, it was clear that they were trying to escape from something much bigger than the police. One of the mobsters tripped, and just before even thinking about getting up, he got suddenly dragged by some kind of creature. But what exactly was they running away from? It could be the Turtles? The Mighty Mutanimals? Perhaps the EPA? No, it was something else, something much, more sinister…

The last two mobsters found themselves cornered in another alley, they turn around only to find a bunch of people, about 10 or 12 of them, and they were wearing strange purple tunics, with hoods covering their faces. Once they reached the scared mobsters, they spoke in a pretty creepy tone. 

 

**Cultist:** _You should not have tried to trick us…_

**Cultist:** _You will face the consequences of crossing us…_

 

The mobsters tried to convince them to talk about this, that it was just a misunderstanding (although, they actually tried to trick the cultists into killing them and take all of their stuff), but it was worthless. As soon the cultists stop talking, they used some kind of strange technological device and summoned a monster. A monster big enough to take care of them, the Italian thugs screamed in fear as they fell victims of the creature in the alleyway, while the cultists were chanting some strange motto…

The next night after that, in the other side of the Big Apple, our four half-shelled heroes: Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey were in a routine Night-Patrol, each one of them watching over a specific zone. It has been now almost two weeks since the turtles and their friends saw how Bebop and Rocksteady, without any explanation,  joined a little blue butterfly and entered a strange portal created by Stockman, sacrificing themselves in order to save their allies and the city, leaving our heroes… well, not exactly ‘ _’heart-broken_ ’’, but still! They were taking a look around trying to find any suspicious criminal activity, or any clues about if Bebop and Rocksteady were still alive. They reunited in a rooftop close to April’s apartment to take a break and to share any gathered intel.

 

**Leo:** _Did you guys find anything suspicious?_

**Donnie:** _Negative._

**Raph:** _Nothing we should beat up._

**Mikey:** _Nada, bro…_

**Leo:** _I see…_

 

They sounded quite depressed after sharing the results, Leo contacted April and Karai, hoping if they or Casey and Shinigami found any good leads, but they weren’t having better luck than the turtles. They really wanted to find any important clues about what really happened to B and R, that couldn’t just be the end for them. And about the visions, they were still appearing, it was obvious there was great danger incoming, and without the necessary info, they just don’t know how to prepare for whatever catastrophe was about to fall not only on NY, but maybe on the whole world.

 

**Leo:** _Ok… I think this is enough patrolling for today, guys. Let’s just return home for now._

 

His brothers agreed to that idea, they were completely tired after this night, they just wanted to eat pizza, play videogames, and/or watch TV before falling asleep. But before they were even thinking about returning home, they heard a faint ‘’Help’’ cry coming from the area, the turtles quickly started to look around the area to find the source of the lament. Mikey heard it coming from a trash contender in a nearby alley, the four brothers opened the contender only to find someone familiar… it was none other than **Jack Kurtzman:** journalist, main benefactor of the Mighty Mutanimals and a valuable ally of the Hamato Clan. The half-shelled heroes were totally surprised, as they found that Jack was badly beaten and **THIS** close to fall unconscious.

 

**Kurtzman:** _Turtles… glad to… find you all…_

Although his face was pretty beaten, they could notice Kurtzman smiling in relief and saying that before giving them a USB Drive, and fainting in the contender. When he woke up, he found himself laying in the couch, in the Turtles’ lair living room, along with the other ninjas (and Casey), trying to fix him up and to try and find out what happened to him.

 

**April:** _Guys, he’s awake!_

**Kurtzman:** _Uuunngh… April, turtles… thank goodness. I thought I was never gonna find you._

**Raph:** _Mr. Kurtzman, what happened? How did you get so hurt?_

**Kurtzman:** _It’ll be a lot easier if you just check the content of the Drive I just give you._

 

**Leo:** _Donnie’s already taking care of that. He’ll finish that in just a few moments._

 

They waited a little while until Donnie returned from his lab, he was using his laptop to check the content of the drive, and found a lot of photos of suspicious people and a mysterious symbol: **A globe being held by two hands and watched by a giant red eye.** The ninjas wondered what was this all about.

 

**Leo:** _Ok, Mr. Kurtzman, I hope we aren’t putting too much pressure on you but we need some answers right now. What happened to you? Who are those strange people? And what exactly is this symbol?_

 

Trying to sit up while having some of Mikey’s **_‘’World-Famous Pizza-Noodle Soup’’_** (which actually had a much better flavor than everyone else expected), Jack tried to explain to our heroes.

 

**Kurtzman:** _Those Leonardo, are a bunch of members of some new weird cult that recently appeared in the city. They call themselves…  ‘ **’The Elite´´.**_

**Leo:** _The Elite?_

Kurtzman explained that just a few days after our heroes saw Bebop and Rocksteady sacrificing themselves out of the blue, those strange cultists started to appear in the criminal underworld. At first, they weren’t a big deal, however, in just a week, they started to quickly gain a lot of power and notoriety, too much at the point that even the most dangerous criminal gangs in NY knew they should either join them, or let themselves be destroyed by them.

Kurtzman started to investigate and in a couple of days he found out that thing were much more troublesome than he expected, **they were already controlling more than 80% of the NY criminal underworld!** **Even the police and the EPA weren’t able to do something about this!** Thanks to a leak from one of his sources, Jack found the place of a meeting between the Elite cultists and some Italian mobsters so he went there to spy them in order to gain useful info. The cultists were planning to exchange a lot of cash to gain some special weapons for their strange organization. However the deal went wrong, the mobsters tried to kill the cultists so they could have both the weapons and the cash… but it was a huge mistake. The cultists already expected the betrayal and in return, using a strange device, they summoned some monsters. The monsters were piles of green goo with red eyes and big mouths, slightly bigger than a human adult, they called themselves **‘’Slime’’.** They were quite slow, but also incredible resilient, as the gangsters tried to attack them, but they seemed to be unaffected by their weapons. They tried to escape, but in the end it was worthless…

Even Jack just couldn’t believe it, knowing it was way too dangerous now and that he got enough information about this, he tried to go away in order to contact with his mutant allies, but he got surrounded by some of those cultists and their monsters. Even before wondering how did they find him, the cultists and monsters badly beat him up and threw him into a trash contender, thinking he was dead. He said he has been there for a whole day before the turtles found him. Leo and the other were shocked about this, they wondered if that cult was involved with the visions, and with what happened with the Mutant Morons.

Thanks to Kurtzman’s drive, they also found the locations of three possible hideouts, with that settled, our heroes prepared all of their gear. Once everyone were in the Shellraiser and the Party Wagon, they first dropped Jack to a nearby hospital, then they went to check one of the hideouts. Karai, who was with, Leo, Mikey and Shinigami, in the Party Wagon saw that his adopted brother/lover was quite worried, so she tried to talk to him.

 

**Karai:** _Leo, um… I know this might not be the right moment. But, is there something you wanna talk about?_

 

The older turtle remained silent for a few seconds after he heard her question, trying not to lose focus on the road, he took a deep breath and answered.

 

**Leo:** _To be honest, yes… I’m… quite worried about this. I mean, it’s been just two weeks after what happened with Bebop and Rocksteady, and things are already starting to get even weirder._

**Shinigami:** _You mean both the cultists and the visions? You think those could be somehow related?_

Shini asked, joining the conversation as well as Mikey.

 

**Mikey:** _You think we’re gonna find answers once we deal with those creeps, isn’t it bro?_

**Leo:** _I am not sure. But whether we find answers or not, whoever those weirdos are, we must find out whatever intentions they have and stop them if necessary._

 

Leo received a call from Raph via T-Phone, he was in the Shellraiser with Donnie, April and Casey. Raph told him that according to Donnie, they were close to one of the Elite’s possible hideouts. Once he heard that, Leo gave the signal and everyone accelerated to reach the location, near the Docks. The team of street heroes parked their vehicles in a few garages nearby the place, those were abandoned so there was no problem using them. They climb to the rooftop of one of the buildings next to the place to investigate and after a few minutes of waiting, Mikey and Casey looked at something interesting in the area.

 

**Mikey:** _Guys, look! It must be them._

**Casey:** _Look at those jerks. Walking like they own the streets._

 

They pointed out at five strange individuals wearing the purple tunics quietly walking, all while singing some kind of motto, it was too low to be heard from the rooftop though. Leo asked April if she could find out what they were saying, he responded that they were singing:

**We are powerful! We are the chosen ones! We are… ‘’The Elite’’!**

The ninjas (especially Mikey), got quite freaked out after hearing that. What could that mean? What power could they be talking about? Chosen for what? There was still a lot of questions. After that, they saw the cultists entering an old storage.

 

**Leo:** _That must be the hideout._

**Karai:** _I know that place. It was a safe house used by Shredder to hold important deal meetings and keep tons of illegal weapons inside_. _But it was supposed to be abandoned once Saki died._

**Raph:** _If the place is supposed to be ‘’empty’’, what are those weird losers exactly doing there?_

With that question in mind, there was only a way to find it out. The street-heroes carefully approached the rooftop of the storage, and through a skylight, they checked the place and they were surprised for what they found. The storage was old and abandoned from the outside, but from the inside, it was the **COMPLETE** opposite. The interior was full of elegant tables with candlesticks on top, all around a huge round coffee-colored carpet in the center, dark-red velvet curtains in every corner, and several paintings of the strange symbol of their organization. Simply lit with candles around, the place had a rather gloomy appearance, it looked like if the Elite was some kind of sinister group, it reminded our heroes of when Tiger Claw leaded a small army of mutant Shredder-Freaks back when they fought the Demodragon Kavaxas. The ninjas seemed quite surprised by all of this. 

**Casey:** _Wicked…!_

 

**Raph:** _‘’Wicked’’ doesn’t even describe this Casey._  

 

Our heroes remained quiet for a few seconds in order to wait for something to happen, after that, they saw a bunch of cultists gathering around the carpet in the center. And once all of them were in place, they raised their hands, then they started to sing their creepy motto. 

 

**Cultists: _We are powerful! We are the chosen ones! We are The Elite! WE ARE THE ELITE!_** **** **Mikey:** _Guys, I think I speak for most of us when I say this: This is totally messed up!_

 

**Casey:** _Yeah, forget ‘’Wicked’’, yo. This is totally like, ‘’Ultimate, Straight up Wicked!’’_

 

**Raph:** _Leo, shouldn't we get down there and beat them up? My fists are dying for some action!_

 

**Leo:** _Hold on! Let’s see what happens first!_

 

Although Raph didn’t like that response that much, they listened to Leo’s instructions, they waited to see if anything else happens. The cultists’ determination started to increase, they started to sing louder, louder and louder, they were using every bit of power in their lungs and throats to sing with all their might. It was very hard for our heroes not to fell a big chill running down their spines as they were hearing that sinister song, they felt like their bodies were freezing on the spot, they felt surrounded by a dark shade, they barely could get ahold of themselves, even Mikey hid in his shell out of fear. They felt it, something was coming, something sinister…Remembering his ninja training with Master Splinter, Leo shrugged the fear out of his mind and helped his friends to do the same.  

 

**Leo:** _Guys, Guys! Snap out of it! I know how you all are felling, but remember! We are ninjas! We don’t let fear get the best of us._ Sensing the determination coming out of him, Karai regained her confidence and joined Leo in his motivational talk.  

 

**Karai:** _Guys, Leo’s right! We’ve faced aliens, crazy mutants and even a demon lord! We can’t let a bunch singing weirdos intimidate us!_

 

Seeing that, Leo with a warm smile thanked his lover for helping him with that, she smiled back at him, along with a little ‘’ _no problem_ ’’.With that little pep talk, the rest of their friends felt how the fear was being washed away from them. With their willpower regained, they apologized to Leo for that, Mikey got out of his shell and continued to observe the cultists, but now they didn’t let that creepy chant scare them anymore.Just at the moment the cultists started singing even louder, a mysterious figure appeared from the shadows. It was a mysterious human wearing a strange clear-grey armor, with an angel wing at the left, and a demon wing at the right. The armor had the Elite symbol in the chest, and a simple helmet, allowing his face to be seen, the figure was a bespectacled middle-aged man, around 50-55 years old.   

 

**Donnie:** _Guys, look._

 

**Mikey:** _Who’s that weirdo in that crazy armor?_

 

**Leo:** _It must be their leader._ Leo was right, that man in fact, was the leader of the cult. Even though they were looking at him from a skylight, our heroes could tell by looking at his face that this guy totally meant business. He calmly walked to the center of the carpet, he silenced his followers with just a single hand waving, then he started a little arrogant-sounding speech.  

 

**Elite Leader:** _My fellow chosen ones! I am pleased indeed that all of you made it to get here in order to behold the progress of our work. I understand that we have been facing a few setbacks in our other base of operations, however, we are much closer than ever before of making our goal come true._

 

The leaders’ voice has quite some power in his tone, as the cultists were cheering him as their ‘’Mighty Leader’’, he kept talking while showing some kind of strange amulet, which he used to summon one of those Slime monsters under his control, it seemed that whatever he was talking about, it was something indeed, something huge. Leo stared at them wondering what kind of goal was he talking about, and even more if all of this madness along with that gadget were indeed related with the teenagers, the monster army leaded by Splinter, the giant red demon and/or whatever happened with Bebop and Rocksteady. The other ninjas were totally in disagreement with this, they were completely this meant big trouble. They turn to Leo, asking what to do hoping he already had some kind of attack plan or something. With determination in his eyes, the older turtle gave the signal.

 

**Leo:** _Alright guys. Karai, Casey, Raph and I will deal with the leader and his monster, the rest of you distract the cultists._

**April:** _As you say, leader!_

**Karai:** _Just say it and we’re ready!_

Everyone else nodded after hearing that order. Thanks to Karai, our street heroes knew about a secret entrance in the backside of the storage, like true ninjas, they sneaked inside and carefully, using stealth to take some of their guards down, and they approached the meeting place. As they got closer, they heard the cult leader talk again while bragging about his amulet.

 

**Cult Leader:** _Thanks to this sacred amulet, bestowed to me by the gods themselves, we will carry the torch for our fallen hero and then… and only then, we will finally create a place worthy of our kind. A place for us. A PLACE FOR THE ELITE!_

**Raph:** _Think again, Mighty Weirdo!_

 

The leader turned around only to see the Ninjas appearing from the shadows, with an emotionless expression on his face, he humped, then he ordered his followers.

 

**Cult Leader:** _Ninja mutants and a few kids, eh? Nothing worth of my time. Elite Cultists… dispose of this common filth!_

As he gave the order, the cultist were already unsheathing swords, daggers, naginatas, and many other sharp close-combat weapons, ready to kill our heroes without any kind of regret. Knowing this, the ninjas quickly prepared themselves to fight them, as they didn’t knew anything about their fighting style. However, the resulting fight between the Elite cultists and our heroes turned out to be, to say the least… **ABSOLUTELY DISAPPOINTING!** The cultists knew little-to-nothing about combat, and about using correctly those weapons even less. Even an amateur in martial arts could wipe the floor with all of these weirdos with little effort, and you can guess how our heroes handled this: with absolutely **NO PROBLEM.**

The ninjas didn’t even need to use their weapons, just a few basic hand-to-hand combat attacks and those weirdos were K.O’ed, Raph and Mikey defeated them by using some B-Boying moves instead of their ninja skills, even Casey, with just one punch, he knocked out a cultist rushing to him with a sword. Before they even knew it, the street heroes already defeated all of the cultists, and they even didn’t break a sweat, in fact, this was just barely an excuse for warm up for them. The leader, completely disappointed and showing quite some arrogance, he exclaimed.

 

**Cult Leader:** _Jeez… I told these guys they needed to learn how to use those weapons. It matters not, let us see how well you ‘’ninjas’’ can take care of a serious threat. Unfortunately I don’t have the time to properly kill you, so as a compensation, I’ll let you handle, this!_

In that moment, using his amulet, the cult leader summoned five of those Slime monsters to deal with the ninjas, as he calmly got away through a portal, much to their surprise. Using his hi-tech googles, Donnie checked them using the power levels of past adversaries as reference, and gave a fair warning.

 

**Donnie:** _Careful everyone! Each one of these monsters can actually put up a fight!_

**Leo:** _Alright team, you heard Donnie! Let’s show these monsters what we’ve got!_

With a signature ‘’ _Booyahkasha!’’_ courtesy of Mikey, the Ninja heroes quickly rushed to fight the Slimes.

 

**Raph:** _Ready for this Casey?_

**Casey:** _Let’s pop these Slime Balloons! **Goongala!**_

 

However, as they landed the first hit, Raph and Casey found out that the Slimes did not even flinched from the attack. Their weapons almost bounced against their slimy bodies. After that, the Slime launched a head-butt against the Hockey player and a small projection of dark energy against Raph, launching them to the other side of the room, much to everyone’s surprise.

 

**Donnie:** _I told you they can put up a fight._

The turtle nerd said while he and April were facing similar trouble with another of those freaks. The Slimes indeed were being damaged by our ninja heroes’ physical strikes, but the damage was pretty low, almost non-existent, as their weapons either bounced or go stuck at the moment they landed against the monsters. And both the head-butts and the dark energy projections… they weren’t exactly extremely powerful, but still quite a big problem for our heroes.

 

**Mikey:** _Guys, I don’t like to say it. But it kinda sucks to be us now._

**April:** _Isn’t there a quick way to deal with these slime-balls or something!?_

 

**Shinigami:** _They must have some kind of weakness, we don’t find it and we are done for!_

 

Soon after recovering from a head-butt, Leo found that his friends were being cornered by the slimes, determinate to help his beloved ones, he kicked one of the tables right to one of the monsters’ face in order to make an escape route for his teammates, suddenly discovering something interesting.

Thanks to one of the candlesticks on the table the monster quickly got caught in fire, like if his body were made of some kind of flammable material. The Slimes showed uneasy expressions as they saw their partner being incinerated like a giant, ugly, green candle. Once the fire quickly was extinguished itself from its body, the Slime monster fell to the ground, seeing this as a chance, Karai gave him a good dosage of her Wakizashi sword. Everyone gasped in surprise by seeing the monster disappeared in black smoke with just one slash. The other Slimes showed terrified expressions by seeing that.

 

**Karai:** _Leo… did you just saw that!?_

**Leo:** _They have a weakness after all. Fire!_

With that new discovery, our street heroes knew what to do. Grabbing the remaining candlesticks along with some of the curtains, they used them to cover the slimes then they set fire on the curtains, burning the monsters to knock them down and them, they quickly finished them off. Once they recovered from the beating, the other cultists ran away scared, swearing revenge after seeing how our heroes defeated their monsters. Once they took care of that problem, the ninjas returned to the turtles’ hideout in the sewers to try and catch up with this situation, more specifically, they were in the kitchen eating a few snacks. Mikey started by showing disapproval about this, all while he opened the fridge door, receiving a delicious cheese-sicle, courtesy of his adorable and weird pet, **Ice cream Kitty**.

 

**Mikey:** _Dudes, just what was that all about? I mean, we just fought a bunch of Slime monsters commanded by ‘’The Mighty Leader’’._

**Raph:** _The Mighty Leader?_

**Mikey:** _Yeah, the name Mighty Weirdo you gave him was pretty lame. Honestly bro, you never had any skill in naming - OUCH!_

 

He groaned in pain because Raph slapped him for insulting his Naming Skills. Leo interrupted their bickering to keep going with the matter at hand.

**Leo:** _Forget that, Mikey. You too, Raph. We need to know who exactly are those Elite weirdos and find out what are their intentions before it’s too late._

**Shinigami:** _And how, exactly are we gonna do that?_

Leo explained that they are going to investigate the coordinates of the other two possible hideouts they’ve got thanks to the info received from Kurtzman, hoping to find some answers. They have probably won their last fight with no problem, thanks to the fact that the turtle leader found the monsters’ weakness at the last moment, but by looking at their Mighty Leader, our heroes knew that he and his cult weren’t some people you can just mess with and hope not to face the consequences. They needed to do something and do it NOW! By showing a map of Manhattan to his friends, Leo pinpointed the location of the other two hideouts. One was in the middle of Chinatown, while the other was in an apartment complex next to Little Italy as he spoke about his plan.

 

**Leo:** _Alright, here’s the plan: Raph, Shini, Karai and I are going to the one in Little Italy. Donnie, April, Casey and Mikey are going to Chinatown. We are gonna find out whatever those weirdos are up to and stop them._

With a group High-Three and a signature ‘’ _Booyahkasha’’,_ our street heroes rapidly moved to the location. After a while Donnie, April, Casey and Mikey, were waiting at the rooftop of one of the buildings near the coordinates, secretly watching if they can find any info about the cultists and their secret plan. While Casey and Mikey were at the other side of the rooftop, playing Rock, Paper, Scissors to kill some time, seeing that his girlfriend April seemed to be quite worried about all of this, Donnie quietly approached to her to try and converse, hoping to cheer her up a little.

 

**Donnie:** _So… April, this is going to be like, super obvious, but… um… you’re worried about this too, aren’t ya?_

 

Scratching his nape a bit nervous, he asked a bit flustered, knowing that it was a very silly way to start a conversation with his girlfriend. A bit flustered as well while knowing of Donnie’s intentions, April responded to that question with a soft smile while gently holding his hands.

 

**April:** _Don’t worry, D. I would be lying if I say I’m not. Just look what’s been happening in the last two weeks._

**Donnie:** _Yeah… Stockman’s machine, the butterfly, those weird cultists, and…_

**April:** _Bebop and Rocksteady. They weren’t exactly our most beloved allies, but still… do you think… they’re still alive?_

**Donnie:** _Honestly, I don’t know. But i will make sure to find out what happened to them and bring them back, and stop whatever those cultists-weirdos are planning. You can count on that._

 

**April:** _I know I can always do, D… thanks…_

He shyly responded, with a noticable red shade on her face. When he first met April, Donnie totally fell in lover with her, always trying to impress her and/or show her his feelings, that never ended up pretty well though, specially when she blamed him for her father's mutation. But as time passed, she started to notice Donnie's true feelings. She noticed that she could always count with him no matter what. Hell, he even risk his own life by letting himslef being disintegrated when April was possesed by the corrupted Aeon crystal. When she could bring him back, she knew Donnie was that _Special Someone,_ like in those cheesy romantic comedies. She couldn't be more thankful for meeting such an amazing guy like him. It seemed Donnie’s plan worked, April felt a little better after that little chit-chat with him. Better enough for her to feel in the mood to lean and place a soft, gentle and not too short kiss on the turtle’s lips. (Even though this wasn't exactly the best moment to do so). Donnie was feeling like his face was on fire, after all, receiving a lovely kiss from your beloved girlfriend was a pretty flustering experience for most people (and mutants), but it was totally worth it. Donnie hapily hugged her waist with both arms while pressing their foreheads together. Even tough their faces were practically red-hot, they were totally enjoying the sappy but comfortable moment, until...

 

**Mikey:** _Awww, aren’t you two so adorable looking together like that?_

Their little romantic moment was interrupted by Mikey and Casey, leaving the couple super embarrassed. If it were possible, their faces would’ve got even more flustered than ever before. They both apologized for that and asked if they needed something. The young turtle and the hockey player gave a teasing but sincere reponse.

 

**Casey:** _Sorry for interrupting you, lovebirds. But I think we have a problem._

**Mikey:** _Remember when you told us to warn you if we find any suspicious activity?_

**April:** _Yeah. Why?_

**Casey:** _I admit that i’m not the smartest of all of us here, but I think that could be considered a ‘’suspicious activity’’._

The Hockey-Playing vigilante said while pointing down at the street, showing Donnie and April what was going on: A big group of Elite cultists were calmly walking in the streets of Chinatown, approaching to an alleyway between a ramen shop and an electronics store, leading to an old apartment complex in the end. Knowing this must be their hideout, the four heroes were preparing themselves for their mission. Suddenly, they heard a lot of screams and a few explosions coming from the hideout, it looked like the cultists were having a real bad time, and because of the noise, Donnie deduced that it was much worse than when they were easily defeated by the ninjas. After the noise stopped, the small group quiclky approached the location, ready for whatever awaited them, but just at the moment the four heroes arrived at the alleyway, they discovered quite a big surprise: they found that the Elite cultists were completely knocked out cold and their monsters were brutally annihilated.

Mikey couldn’t hold his impression while seeing this. After all, after fighting them by themselves, our heroes found out that these cultists were, honestly… even more pathetic than the Purple Dragons before Hun’s arrival. However, thanks to those strange monsters, they became way too powerful for the local authorities, so both the Hamato and Foot clans had to deal with them by themselves, and although it wasn’t exactly something easy, it wasn’t an impossible mission either. And now, they find out that something, or someone defeated them just like that!

 

**Mikey:** Duuuuuuuuude…

 

**April:** _What the…? What did just happened?_

 

**Casey:** _I don’t know. But whoever did this, sure packs some serious firepower, and I’m talking about **REAL** firepower._

**Donnie:** _I just hope **they** are on our side. I mean, a single individual couldn’t handle all of them by him or herself and cause this kind of damage._

 

Suddenly they heard a soft giggle along with some slightly malicious snickers coming from the area. Sensing the presence of three, April warned the others, Casey prepared himself while Donnie and Mikey hid in a trash contender. Once the others prepared, April told them to hold on, (much to Casey’s disgust), then she asked.

 

**April:** _We know you’re in there. Can you please come out and talk? We don't want to hurt you._

**Casey:** _Seriously? Do you really think they’re gonna answer you just like that, red?_

**April:** _Hey it’s worth the try! I don’t feel any hostile intentions in them anyway._

**Girl’s Voice:** _Greetings, fellow vigilantes!_

 

Hearing that, April and Casey watch over the rooftop of one of the buildings just to see a mysterious figure jumping from there. After a mid-air backflip and a graceful landing next to a trashcan, that person revealed to be:

**\-- A young woman with fluffy light auburn hair and brown eyes. Wearing an elegant outfit consisting of  a dark purple cavalier hat with a plume, a long-sleeved pale pink blouse with a black corset vest with gold buttons, black pantyhose, bloomers that matched her hat, a holster belt with ammo and lace-up pumps, a black mask and violet gloves.**

After that, suddenly another person appeared from inside the trashcan. This one was:

**\-- A slim red headed girl, a little smaller and younger than her companion. Her outfit was quite weirder, consisting of a skintight black bodysuit with fluorescent neon green stripes, matching boots with neon green soles, and a pair of big black glasses with orange lenses as her mask.**

April and Casey couldn’t say such a thing because they were kind of surprised for the weird outfits, they looked like they came from some crazy Disguise-Party. Either way, the girls apparently were waiting for them.

**Elegant Girl:** _Street heroes of New York! We have finally found you! It was much easier than I thought._

The elegant girl with the hat let out a giggle out of happiness while her red-headed partner told her that of course it was easy, thanks to her skills and the info they’ve got. A bit confused, the kunoichi and the hockey-player talked to them just to make sure the girls weren’t confusing them with someone else.

 

**April:** _Um… are you sure you two are looking for… us?_

**Casey:** _Yeah, I’m sure you’re just looking at the wrong people, yo?_

**Elegant Girl:** _Oh, my apologies. There’s no mistake, we are exactly looking for you._

**Techno Girl:** _April O’Neil and Casey Jones. Am I right?_

 

Surprised from that, the two street heroes nodded, causing another little giggle from the mysterious girls while giving a fist bump to each other… they knew they were right! April tried to talk to them in order to get some answers.

 

**April:** _So… who are you? And what do you want with us?_

**Elegant girl:** _For security reasons, we can’t tell you our real names unless we found ourselves in a safe area, so we’ll tell you our codenames. You can call me… **Noir.**_

****

**Techno girl:** _And I am **Oracle.**_

****

**Noir:** _And this one here is **Mona.**_

****

April and Casey looked while next to Noir and Oracle, another weird creature appeared:

**\-- A small bipedal anthropomorphically cat with an oversized head, big blue eyes, a yellow scarf around his neck, and wearing a little utility belt.**

It was kind of confusing alright, but for our valiant New Yorkers… it was everyday business.

 

 

**Mona:** _Ok, now that the presentations were made, I’ll get to the point. We are looking for you two and your other ´´ **friends´´.** Because we need your help._

 

The street heroes a bit suspicious of the weird feline after hearing him talking about their other friends (all while he was grooming himself…), so they tried to play skeptical.

 

**April:** _Other friends? I… don’t know what you guys are talking about._

**Casey:** _Sure… it’s just the two of us. April and me, no one else._

**Noir:** _Guys, you don’t need to play dumb with us. Believe it or not, we all are on the same side._

**Mona:** _And of course you know what "friends" we are talking about, right Oracle?_

**Oracle:** _Yep. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. The four ninja turtles._

April and Casey looked at them quite surprised, the turtles’ existence is supposed to be secret, after all they’re mutants but most important, they’re ninjas. And the fact that some weird-looking people and a talking cat with good intentions were looking for their help could mean just one thing… it was something REALLY serious.

 

**Mikey:** _Wait! You know about us!?_

 

Mikey, surprised for that last comment suddenly jumped out of the trash contender, and rushed to the visitors… all while being scolded by his three friends.

 

**Oracle:** _Yep. We know as well that you guys are having trouble with a bunch of Demon-summoning lame-butt weirdos called ‘’The Elite’’_

**Mona:** _That’s why we came here, because we know wha- meow! OW, OW, OW OOOWWWW!_

 

Mona was explaining before being interrupted… by Mikey, who was being totally charmed, was pinching and pulling the cat’s cheeks, telling how of a cute weird kitty he was. Quite upset, Mona pulled the turtle away from him.

 

**Mona:** _STOP THAT ALREADY! I am NOT a cat!_

**Mikey:** _You sure about that lil’ dude? I mean, you totally look like a cat, you totally meowed just like a cat would do, and just a moment ago, you were totally grooming yourself EXACTLY the way a cat would do._

 

Mikey responded to him in an innocent, teasing tone. Mona complained a little more while still rubbing his cheeks in pain.

 

**Mona:** _Look, it’s hard to explain right now. But seriously, I’m not a cat, I just… happen to look like one. But that’s all!_

 

The others just watched a bit bewildered while the cat (Sorry, NOT a cat) and the turtle continued their little bickering about Mona’s appearance.

 

**Noir:** _I’m sorry. I hope you don’t find this situation… a bit too strange._

She bowed politely to the others, apologizing for the embarrassing situation.

 

**April:** _Two girls with extravagant costumes looking for our help with a talking cat… who right now is arguing with Mikey?_

**Donnie:** _Yeah… to be honest, this is not even close to the weirdest thing we’ve ever seen today._

**Casey:** _Or in our lives._

 

Once the awkward introduction moment finally finished, April, by a petition from Noir, took her T-Phone and tried to contact Leo and the others to tell them about this. Once the older Turtle responded, she told him some people are looking for them, but then, Leo asked something interesting.

 

**Leo:** _Um, April, just a wild guess, but…_ _by any chance, those people have code names like Noir, Oracle and Mona? And one of them turns out to be a weird, talking cat?_

**April:** _Yeah, why you ask?_

**Leo:** _Because it seems we just have meet… the rest of their friends._

 

Leo said that before sending to his friends the coordinates of their location, because indeed, him, Raph, Karai, and Shinigami have met some similar teenagers, who also have easily beaten some cultists, but this time, it was five of them. Even though the visions were still foggy, he knew these teenagers were the ones he saw there. And it wasn't just a hunch. As Leo described them, Oracle told him their codenames, that team consisted of:

**\-- Panther: A young woman with platinum blonde hair styled in bushy pigtails, bright-blue eyes, wearing a skin-tight red latex cat-suit with a cleavage cutout and zippers, pink gloves, a panther mask, dark red thigh-high boots and a tail on the back of her suit.**

**\-- Skull: An aggressive-looking young man with spiked blond hair and brown eyes, wearing matching black jacket and pants, a red ascot, combat boots, yellow gloves, and a skull mask.**

**\-- Fox: A young man with gray eyes and dark blue hair, his outfit consists of a black high-collared, puff sleeved jumpsuit with a striped sash across his hips, white motorcycle boots, a white fox tail attached to his suit, and a traditional kitsune-style half mask.**

**\-- Queen: A young woman with reddish-brown eyes, brown hair in a bob cut with blunt bangs and a French-braid headband of the same color. Her outfit consist of a dark-blue and black skintight suit with a black scarf, a dark-grey corset-style leather breastplate, shoulder and knee pads with spikes, boots with metal heels and toes, white gloves and an iron mask.**

By looking at her eyes, and thanks to some extra info from Oracle, the ninjas could definitely tell that you can mess with her… if you wanted a quick and sorry death… (Seriously, out of all of them, she was the most scary-looking). And just at her side, last but not least, showing a cocking smirk, the leader of the group, **Joker.**

**\-- A young man with dark-gray eyes and unkempt black hair. He was wearing a black angle-length tailcoat, a high-necked waistcoat, black jogger-styled pants, brown-black winkle pickers, red gloves, and a black and white, bird-like domino mask.**

Our heroes, especially Leo, could feel a strong air of confidence coming out from him, it could be either he was just a showoff, or he was quite confident in his skills… or both. Either way, Leo immediately knew that Joker totally wasn’t someone you should underestimate.

 

**Leo:** _Ok, so you guys are Joker, Skull, Panther, Queen and Fox… nice to meet you all, I guess._

**Karai:** _Just, exactly, who are you guys? How do you know who we are? And what exactly do you need our help for?_

 

The ninja leaders tried to ask the mysterious teenagers wondering if they could get some answers, changing his confident looks by one quite more serious, Joker, along with his Queen, responded to that.

 

**Queen:** _Because of some security protocols, we can only tell you the name of our group and why are we looking for you. Joker?_

**Joker:** _We are **The Phantom Thieves of Hearts!** And the reason we need your help is because… the fate of yours and our home world are at stake._

 

The four ninjas let out a little gasp out of surprise, then stare to each other for a while. They stayed silent for a few seconds until Raph broke the silence with a sarcastic question.

 

**Raph:** _Wow! It’s just me, or the fate of the world is resting in our hands waaaaayyyy to often?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, i apologize in advance if you find any trouble with my fic. And i understand it if you don't find it as exciting as i thought it would be, i mean, this is my first fanfic ever! I wasn't expecting it to be a masterpiece! Anyway, stayed tuned for Chapter 3.


	3. When Ninjas meet Thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they thought meeting the Phantom Thieves was getting crazy, our ninjas encounter three familiar faces. And one of those is a very loved one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who actually gave a damn and took some of their precious time to read my fanfic... i apologize. It's been a lot of work for me to properly work in this chapter (it's my 1st work after all). Anyway if you have any trouble with this chapter, let me know and i'll edit it into a two part chapter. (12620 wors... i know, i'm a horrible person). Enjoy!

For petition of the Phantom Thieves, Leo, Raph, Karai and Shinigami, waited for Donnie, Mikey, April and Casey, along with Noir, Oracle and Mona to come in order to move to the hideout and ( **finally** ), catch up on the current situation. Once the whole team gathered in rooftop in the middle of Little Italy, they prepared to move to the Turtles’ lair… before Shinigami, known to be a cat-lover and who was totally charmed by Mona’s looks as well as Mikey was, started to playfully pet him, much to his embarrassment.

It wasn’t **THAT** embarrassing compared to when Mikey rubbed his cheeks though, this time it was different. Shini was gently grooming his head, cheeks and top of his head with her own hands, it was almost like if Mona was being groomed with a silk scarf, it was so soft, he couldn’t or didn’t want to describe the feeling. The (not) cat totally enjoyed it, as he let out a few little purrs and sweet _Meows_ while expressing absolute satisfaction on his face.

 

 **Shinigami:** _Aww, ain’t you an adorable weird little kitty? Who’s a cute weird kitty? Who’s a cute weird kitty?_

**Oracle:** _I know right? He says he isn’t really a cat, but his looks, behavior, AND his love for sushi totally disagree with that._

 

The small red-headed female thief joined the Foot witch in petting the cat. Mona couldn’t even realize it by then, but he was so comforted by the feeling of having a two pretty young ladies grooming him so gently, he was practically hypnotized (probably because he imagined Panther petting him instead of Oracle). He thought this was a sweet dream and he didn’t want to wake up. But knowing Oracle, that was going to end soon.

Motivated by mischief, Oracle pinched his cheeks hard, causing Mona to wake up from the trance and realize that this was just making a total fool of himself.

Completely embarrassed he pushed both girls away while some of his fellow thieves were slightly giggling at that.

**Mona:** _S - S - STOP THAT! I am NOT a CAT! And you Oracle… you should’ve known better by now!_

**Oracle:** _Whatever you say kitty. He he hee!_

 

Seeing the situation was getting way too weird, Leo asked if they please can go to the hideout so they can finally get some answers. However, Queen said that they can’t do it yet.

 

 **Leo:** _What’s wrong? Is something happening?_

**Queen:** _I’m very sorry Leonardo, but it seems that we still need to do one more thing before moving on._

**Panther:** _Yeah, you guys still need to meet our two most recent members._

 

All while seeing Panther so enthusiastic, Leo asked if it was really important to meet these other two members, the thieves nodded to that. April made sure they were saying the truth, as she felt the presence of other two persons apart from everyone here, although, it seems that Queen was not very excited about this unlike her fellow thieves. In that moment some of the Phantom Thieves took turns to speak.

 

 **Fox:** _Our two newest recruits thought us some useful tricks for our work as thieves._

 

 **Oracle:** _Yep, it was also thanks to them we know about you guys and your world. In fact, they came from just here!_

**Skull:** _Not gonna lie, those two ass-hats were a total pain in our asses when we first meet them, but-_

**Mikey: _Dude, do you kiss your mother with that mouth!?_**

 

 **Skull:** _What was that, you little shell-brain!?_

 

The blond male shouted as the youngest turtle interrupted him just to scold him for his vulgar way with words. The other thieves couldn't help but to snicker about it.

 

 **Panther:** _Sorry, Michelangelo. But it's better if you get used to that._

 

 **Mona:** _That, and the fact that he's the dumbest of all of us._

 

 **Skull:** _I love you two, but shut the hell up!_

 

 **Queen:** _As skull was saying, these two were quite a BIG headache when we first met them. Although, after all we’ve been through with them…_

**Noir:** _Now we are really thankful that we met them, they’re now like family to us!_

**Leo:** _I see. But, who are those guys you are talking about anyway?_

 

Mona let out a pretty confident snicker just at the moment Leo asked, then he started to talk in his signature _‘’High and Mighty’’_ tone, much to the embarrassment of the other thieves. They knew this wasn’t going to end well.

 

 **Mona:** _They Leonardo, are none other than our most powerful and skilled partners in thievery, of course second only to Joker AND myself, they also have the honor of being MY personal bodyguards. If you want to meet them… here they are. Manifest before me! PUMPKIN AND DIAMOND!_

 

With a really confident expression, Mona clapped his front paws, hoping his ‘’Bodyguards’’ to dramatically appear behind him… but nothing happened. He was just standing there, realizing those two were making fun of him, that of course, leave him (and his partners) totally embarrassed. The ninjas asked if something was supposed to happen after that, while their faces were showing confused expressions.

 

 **Mona:** _Aw, come on! What the heck are you two doing? You were supposed to wait for my signal and appear as **my personal bodyguards**! What’s wrong with you guys!?_

**Panther:** _Here we go again…_

**Fox:** _I felt like something like this was going to happen…_

**Skull:** _Seriously Mona, you’re only embarrassing yourself… and us._

**Noir:** _Um, Mona-chan. I’m sorry to rain in your parade, but i think you’re talking about Joker’s Bodyguards._

 

 **Mona:** _Hey, I’m with Joker most of the time. So that means they’re practically my bodyguards too!_

Getting sick of how weird the situation was becoming, an annoyed Queen sighed, and asked Joker to please finish this nonsense already. Joker nodded, then with his signature smirk, he snapped his fingers.

 

 **Joker:** _Ok..._ _Manifest before me! **PUMPKIN** AND **DIAMOND**!_

 

As Joker gave the signal, two strange figures appeared from the shadows and stand right behind him. The ninjas were still quite confused about this.

**Karai:** _Seriously guys. Why do you want us to meet your other friends so bad?_

**April:** _Karai’s right. I don’t think it’s that of big of a - **WHAT THE HECK!?** _

 

 **Leo:** _No… way…_

**Raph: _You’ve got to be kidding me!_**

 

Leo and the others quickly gasped in surprise, with eyes wide-open, as they find out that the Phantom Thieves’ newest recruits and Joker’s ‘’Bodyguards’’ were none other than…

 **Bebop and Rocksteady**!

Giving his signature high-pitched chuckle, the pig and his rhino partner greeted their old allies.

 

 **Bebop:** _Ho, oh snap! Just look what we found, Rocksteady! Hee-heeeee!_

**Rocksteady:** _Long time no see, comrade ninjas! He, he, he…_

 

The street heroes were in shock, they definitely didn’t expect something like this and they just couldn’t find the words to describe it. A strange group of teenagers and a talking cat-thing from another dimension are coming for their help to deal with some monster-summoning weird-looking lame cultists, and on top of that, they not only find that Bebop and Rocksteady were still alive, they also were **friends** with those teens.

They were used to deal with strange things, but this… this was quite too much, even for them. Mikey was the most surprised one, as he saw that Zeck and Steranko were using extravagant outfits just like the other Phantom Thieves.

**\-- Bebop was wearing a Halloween Pumpkin-themed leather jacket with inverted colors; dark-blue jeans; a left kneepad with the Phantom Thieves logo; black biker boots; a spiked wristband in each hand; dark-grey shoulder guards with spikes (the spikes were quite smaller compared to Queen's); a silver skull necklace, and his visor had a small black and purple Halloween pumpkin on each side and the front part had two lines (one for each eye of his). A remarkable detail was that all the circuits fused in his body were neon orange instead of neon purple.**

**\-- Rocksteady’s outfit consisted of a long-sleeved, black dress shirt with a dark-blue tie under a Cyan half-zipped, long-sleeved plush waistcoat with the image of a golden hammer and sickle (symbols of the Russian Flag) in the back; sky blue and white camouflage pants; white combat boots, a matching Ushanka (Russian hat) with the Phantom Thieves logo in the front; and a dark-blue mask with snowflake patterns around the eyes. The remarkable detail was that his jagged horn, shoulder guards, knuckle dusters, his golden tooth, and even all the small golden nuggets in his body were turned into diamond.**

 

 **Queen:** _Ok, now that this ‘’Glorious Moment’’ has finished, can we **please** go to your hideout, Leonardo? At this point, I would even considerate it a favor._

 

The turtle leader didn’t even think in hesitating against Queen’s suggestion, even with her mask on, Leo could see her face was completely flustered. He couldn’t blame her, she was surely embarrassed by how awkward this situation was getting.

Before anything else happened, everyone were going back to their vehicles, however, once they reached their cars, Donnie wondered if everyone were going to fit in both the Shellraiser and the Party Wagon.

 

 **Donnie:** _Um, guys. I don’t want to drag this any longer, but considering there’s seventeen of us and a giant mutant rhino, I’m not sure if we all will fit in our vehicles._

 

 **Panther:** _Oh, there is no need to worry, Donnie. We brought our own cars too._

**Noir:** _Behold! The **Phantom Van** and the **Mona Bus**!_

The fluffy-haired lady cheerfully showed our ninjas their first vehicle. Playing a horn with "La Cucaracha Tone", there was: **The Phantom Van**.

It was actually Bebop and Rocksteady’s signature van, but it has had quite a makeover. The vehicle was completely black; the names ‘’Bebop and Rocksteady’’ were complete written in a red background with white letters; the two people faces on the right side were replaced with the Jack Bros. (Jack Frost and Jack O’ Lantern); while the left side was covered by drawings of all of the Phantom Thieves masks (courtesy of Fox). And the back doors were covered by the Phantom Thieves logo, as well as their signature motto ‘’Take Your Heart’’. They had to admit it, the van looked quite classy, but sophisticated. Quite proud about this, Bebop and Skull bragged about their masterpiece.

 

 **Bebop:** _Y´all better appreciate the work, dawgs._

**Skull:** _Yeah, it took us almost a whole day to redesign this baby._

 

 **Fox:** _I helped too, you know?_

 

 **_Bebop:_ ** _Yeah, but only with painting the masks!_

**Raph:** _Ok, this is your ‘’phantom van’’… It’s not bad for a vehicle that belonged to two morons. Gotta give you that. Now, where’s the ‘’Mona Bus’’?_

**Joker:** _You heard Raph, Mona._

 

The Cat-like creature nodded to his partner.

 

 **Mona:** _It seems m_ _y time to shine has finally come. Morganaaa… Transfooooorm!_

With that determinate cry, and a few of ridiculous poses, Morgana jumped high in the air, turning first into a smoke cloud, then landing while turning into a big bus. The ninjas, especially Mikey, were surprised after seeing this, he showed a big, excited smile on his face.

 

 **Mikey:** _Mona… You’re one, crazy, AWESOME CAT DUDE!_

**Mona:** _You didn’t have to add the cat part… but I appreciate your comment Mikey._

 

_He quickly opened his side door while speaking in a cheerful fashion._

 

 **Morgana:** Alright, _Panther. Ladies first._

Once everyone organized to get inside the vehicles, they rolled to the Turtles’ hideout in the sewers.

Leo, Joker, Raph and Skull were in the Shellraiser.

April, Donnie, Panther and Fox took the Party Wagon.

Queen, Karai, Mikey, Noir and Oracle got inside the Mona Bus. (Much to Mona’s frustration. He wanted Panther to get in).

Casey, Shinigami, Bebop and Rocksteady were rolling in the Phantom Van.

Once they were half way there, the whole group started a conversation with help of their smartphones and T-Phones. The excitement was present in the conversation, especially for Mikey, he thought he was in some kind of crazy anime movie or inside an adventure of his favorite comic books. For him, this was becoming one of the best days of his life.

**Mikey:** _Dudes, this is awesome! We are rolling inside of a cat - sorry. Not a cat that can transform into a Bus!_

**Donnie:** _We know Mikey, we heard you the last six times…_

**April:** _Still, driving that kind of vehicle is something you don’t experience every day._

**Skull:** _We know, right?_

**Noir:** _I think I speak for all of us when I say that going into an adventure in another universe, with guys like all of you, is an exciting experience too._

**Fox:** _A feast for the senses… but a torture for my stomach…_

**Karai:** _What’s wrong with him?_

**Rocksteady:** _Ah, da… Sorry for that. Comrade Fox gets the carsick quite easily._

**Casey:** _You better not puke in our Party Wagon! Got it, yo?_

**Fox:** _I cannot promise that, but I will try… mmph…_

Although Casey couldn’t notice, Fox was definitely getting carsick. After all, all the time traveling in the Mona Bus in Mementos wasn’t any helpful at all. His face was getting a little green, and his sight was getting woozy as well, he was definitely going to throw up. Panther gave him a bucket just in case he needed it… and she carefully moved herself a few inches away from him.

**Bebop:** _Y’all better get ready to clean when we get home…_

**Casey:** _Yo, Raph! That Fox guy is gonna puke in our car! Aren’t you gonna say anything?_

**Raph:** _Don’t bring me into this._ _I’m still trying to find out who is this little girl and what is she doing with us._

Raph complained about that, as back a little while ago, when they got into the Shellraiser, they found a little girl with platinum-blond hair, noticeable pink lips and golden eyes. She was wearing a Victorian or French Maid blue dress, matching headband with butterfly and yellow roses. She was sitting in Mikey’s navigation seat while carrying an abnormally large book called ‘’Le Grimoire’’.

The two turtles asked Joker and Skull if this was a problem, the thieves said it totally wasn’t.

 

 **Little Blondie:** _If you are referring to me, allow me to introduce myself. My name is **Lavenza**. _

**Mikey:** _Nice to meet ya too._

 

She giggled a bit due to Mikey's excitement. After thanking the young turtle, Lavenza continued with the presentation.

 

 **Lavenza:** _As I was saying, I am an ally of thre Phantom Thieves. And I can assure it is a pleasure to finally meet all of you._

 

 **Leo:** _Ok, Lavenza. Once we get to the hideout, you guys are going to give us some answers. Who are those weird cultists? How did you guys meet Bebop and Rocksteady?_

**Donnie:** _And why do you call yourselves ‘’The Phantom Thieves of Hearts’’? I mean, how can you steal someone’s heart? It doesn’t make any sense!_

**Joker:** _I understand this is quite a headache, Donatello. But I promise once you guys take us somewhere safe, we can tell-_

**Oracle: _Leo, look out!_**

****

**April: _LEO!_**

 

Just at the moment the conversation was interrupted by April and Oracle’s shout, Leo quickly turn the wheel in an attempt to use an evasive maneuver, because the Shellraiser was **THIS** close of being hit by a powerful combined force of many small dark energy projections.

Once they successfully dodged the attack, all the vehicles stop and everyone got out rather upset for the surprise attack, just to find they were being attacked by a group of 10 Elite Cultists. The one leading the group was quite pissed for the Ninjas last campfire they set in their storage. Even though, by looking at his face our heroes could tell this guy was pretty angry most of the time.

The weirdos were waiting for them in the middle of the street, in order to try an ambush with a big group of Slimes and get revenge on the street heroes. If would’ve been a success if it weren’t for the red-headed ladies’ warning and Leo’s driving skills.

 

 **Joker:** _It’s them…_

**Leo:** _The cultists…_

**Skull:** _Dammit! Those assholes found us!_

**Mikey:** _Language, Skull!_

**Angry-looking Cultist:** _Mutant vigilantes of New York! For interfering with matters that are beyond your comprehension, you shall face your impending punishment. And that punishment is none other than… DEATH! It is a shame you will only regret your actions in the after - huh? Wait a minute… I think I’ve seen those kids before…_

The main cultist was about to use his small amulet to kill our heroes, but at the moment he saw the Turtles’ new allies, a familiar chill ran down his spine. After staying silent a few moments, he and his group recognized the thieves.

 

 **Angry Cultist:** _You…! T-the Phantom Thieves! They’re back!_

The ninjas seemed a little surprised as they saw how the rest of cultists talked to each other quite intimidated about this, they remembered the Phantom Thieves from when they hacked all the giant screens in Tokyo to announce their big heist against Masayoshi Shido, as well that Joker was still alive. Knowing the teenagers and the Mutant Morons were a bigger threat, the cultists didn’t hesitate in using their full power. In groups of two, the cultists combined their small amulets to summon long, white dog-like creatures called **_Inugami,_** ready to join the Slimes into killing our heroes. Obviously, they weren’t going to let that happen.

 

 **Queen:** _Look out, everyone! We’ve got company!_

**Mikey:** _Don’t worry, Queen! We got this!_

The brunette-haired thief wondered what was Mikey planning when he saw him and Casey holding some glass bottles with a rag on the top and filled with a strange liquid. Back in the sewers, before they were going to investigate the other Elite hideouts, knowing the monsters’ weakness to fire, our heroes prepared some Molotov Cocktails ready to incinerate them in case they had to fight the Slimes once again. Once they set fire on the rags, the Hockey player and the young turtle prepared to toss the bottles at the monsters.

 

 **Queen:** _Molotov Cocktails…?_

**Casey:** _Have a drink, freaks!_

**Mikey:** _Booyahkashaaaa!_

**Queen:** _Guys, wait!_

Queen tried to warn them before they threw the bottles, but it was too late. Mikey and Casey threw the Cocktails at the monsters, hoping to roast them.

 

But it didn’t end up like they hope to be…

 

The street heroes watched surprised as they saw the Inugami protecting the Slimes by intercepting the bottles, and even when they broke, the Molotov Cocktails did set the monsters on fire, but they seemed totally unaffected. Once the fire extinguished, the Inugami launched a simple but powerful tail slap against them, knocking them down, but not out. By seeing this, the others knew these ones were far stronger than the slimes. The angry cultist leading the little group, laughed in arrogance at our heroes, feeling totally confident about their moment of glory, while Queen and Panther were helping Mikey and Casey to recover from the slam.

**Angry-Looking Cultist:** _Mwahahahahahaha! You see!? This is why ignorants like you shouldn’t have underestimated us. We are Powerful! We are the Chosen ones! We are… **THE ELITE!**_

**Queen:** _That’s what I was trying to warn you about. The Slimes indeed are weak to fire, but the Inugami are fire-proof._

**Panther:** _Well, honestly we can’t blame you guys. You don’t know how things work with dealing with these freaks._

**Karai:** _This is just great! We could barely defeat those slime-balls when we knew they hate fire. How are we supposed to defeat these ones?_

 

Karai asked quite mad while she saw Mona and Lavenza walking to the frontline.

 

 **Lavenza:** _Fortunately for us, it turns out both of these creatures share one common weakness. Wind._

**Raph:** _What? How are we going to use wind to deal with these freaks? We attack them with a fan?_

**Mikey:** _How about we attack them by blowing at them or turning an AC in front of them?_

 

Mikey obviously got smacked for suggesting that after his older brother’s sarcastic question…

**Oracle:** _Yeah, something like that. But MUCH stronger!_

 

Everyone turned to Oracle after hearing her response, while Mona walked in front of the monsters. He seemed quite confident of himself (like almost always).

**Mona:** _If you wish to see how we deal with these freaks, allow me to demonstrate. But I must warn you, you guys may get impressed WAY too much._

The ninjas wondered about Mona’s intentions, they weren’t sure if a small cat-looking creature was going to handle these freaks, but who knows? After a few more determinate poses and a confident snicker, as Mona’s eyes were glowing in yellow, he made a little summersault backwards and shouted.

 

 **Mona:** _Come…! **Mercurius!**_

****

Suddenly, both the ninjas and the cultists were surprised, because after shouting, Mona was covered in a powerful, towering blue aura. Once the aura disappeared, Leo and the others watched bewildered for what came from it: The winged blue man with the golden staff appeared right behind Mona! The one they saw with the other monsters aiding Splinter.

The cultists were surprised as well, they didn’t expect the Thieves had similar powers like them. Before even thinking about attacking our heroes, by a little clap from Mona’s hands (or front paws), Mercurius waved his staff, causing a powerful whirlwind to envelop all the Slimes and Inugami, destroying them instantly.

The Ninjas were totally impressed by this, the cultists were quite scared, the leader of that small group pretended not to be scared but it wasn’t working pretty well. 

 

 **Angry-looking cultist:** _Y-you cat-freak… let’s see how you can handle this!_

Once again in groups of two, the cultists fused their amulets to summon more monsters. This time, were strange knights in horses called **_Berith_**. Mona, completely unimpressed by that, quickly runs to give a high-five to his companion Fox. As Leo wondered what was that move, Oracle explained it was called a ‘’ ** _Baton Pass_** ’’. You were able to use it every time you knocked a monster down by either hitting their weaknesses or landing a critical hit. This also allowed the receiver of the pass to attack with more power.

 

 **Mona:** _Get them, Fox!_

**Fox:** _Understood! Cultists of the Elite! You shall see before your own eyes how much insignificant your power is against ours!_

**Angry-looking cultist:** _You cocky punk! **Kill that brat!**_

****

Fox sighed in disappointment by seeing the bunch of Berith rushing to kill him instead of taking a safer choice. It seemed that the cultists weren’t going to give up, so he and the other thieves knew they had no choice but to beat some sense into them. With a little soft chuckle, he covered his face with his right hand as his mask was consumed by blue flames.

 

 **Fox:** _If that is what you all wish, very well. Behold… my other self! **Kamu Susano-o!**_

 

And just the way Mercurius appeared, Susano-o did the same right behind Fox. The blue man with metallic pants, tiger cape and the strange double crossed sword. He took a deep breath, then he effortlessly blew a cold breath, easily freezing the Berith. Once the monsters were practically ice statues, Kamu Susano-o finished all of them with a simple but mighty swing from his sword. The Berith disappeared without trace after that.

Even though his moves were simple, Fox was showing quite an artistic and elegant manner. The ninjas were really excited by seeing this, the angry leader of the cultists wasn’t.

**April:** _Incredible…_

**Mikey:** _Holy Chalupa!_

**Leo:** _So the monster army in our visions is on our side after all… and they all are strong!_

Leo couldn’t help but get a small smile of excitement on his face, Lavenza happily responded to that.

**Lavenza:** _I do not wish to sound arrogant, Leonardo. But allow me to tell you that this is not all of their power._

**Angry-looking cultist:** _We are the Elite! We won’t fall to a simple cat-freak and an arrogant brat!_

Even though the cultists were quite freaked out, their arrogance didn’t allowed them to accept defeat against a brat and a cat-looking creature (especially for the angry one leading the little group). This time, each one of the first half of the group summoned a strange floating lady called **_Silky_** , while each cultist of the other half summoned a strange green ghostly horse called **_Kelpie_**. Seeing the opportunity, calmly but without letting his guard down, Fox gave a double high five to his comrades Skull and Panther.

 

 **Fox:** _I entrust this to you two._

**Panther:** _We got this, Fox!_

**Skull:** _Hell yeah!_  

 

The two blondies nodded to each other while standing back-to-back against the monsters. With their masks being consumed by the blue flames and their eyes with the yellow glow as well, Skull covering his face with his right fist, and Panther covering hers with her right hand while doing quite a sexy pose, both with beast-like grins on their faces, they shouted.

 

 **Panther:** _Let’s dance, **Heacte!**_

****

**Skull:** _Whoop these suckers! **Seiten Taisei!**_

****

And just like the last two monsters, Hecate, the lady in black with a chained dog-head on each hand, and Seiten Taisei, the man-ape with the ‘’8000k’’ staff. They expulsed a power full blast of fire and electricity respectively to annihilate the monsters without even let them ask ‘’ _what the-?’’._ The leader of the group of cultists didn’t wanted to admit, but he knew he and his group weren’t going too well with this.

 

 **Angry-looking cultist:** _You… you think you are defeating us, but we are just… um… warming up! We will not fall to stupid brats!_

This time, five of the cultists summoned together a creature with lion head and bird body called **_Anzu_** , while the other half summoned together a golden colossus called **_Kin-ki._**

 

 **Panther:** _Oh! You want more?_

**Skull:** _It’s fine by us, losers!_

With those sarcastic remarks, Skull and Panther each one gave another Baton Pass to their comrades Queen and Noir. The angry Elite cultist and his group were quickly intimidated when they saw Queen launching a vicious glare and Noir giving an innocent but deadly smile at them. They nodded to each other knowing they were ready and with the same method they summoned their personas.

 

 **Queen:** _Charge, **Anat!**_

****

**Noir:** _Descend, **Astarte!**_

 

And then, the motorcycle-woman and the dark lady on top of the pile of giant pink skulls appeared behind their summoners. Anat with a powerful blast of Nuclear power, and Astarte using a strong projection of psychic energy, destroyed Anzu and Kin-ki without breaking a sweat. While the ninjas were super excited and speechless by this, the leader of the cultist group was starting to get more scared than pissed. However he shouts in anger while the cultists started to chant their motto out of determination.

 

**Angry-looking cultist: _You are not going to defeat us!_**

 

With that settled, just like the last time, the first half summoned a hideous creature with a jaw covering almost its entire torso, it was called **_Pisaca._** The other half did the same with a half-human, half-snake woman called **_Lamia._** The ninjas were starting to get upset for this. By checking the monsters and how their summoning devices worked, Donnie and Oracle deduced that they need to combine efforts if they wanted to bring stronger monsters.

 

 **Donnie:** _They just keep coming and coming._

**Raph:** _Seriously, these guys really need to learn when to give up._

Seeing the chance, Queen and Noir gave a double high-five to Oracle. She let out a little mischievous snicker as she walked to the battlefield.

 

 **Oracle:** _Alright… it’s my time to shine! Manifest… **Prometheus!**_

****

And then, the giant spaceship-looking creature appeared just above the place to the amazement of the ninjas and cultists. At the moment Prometheus opened its mouth, many mechanical arms appeared to grab Oracle and gently carried her into its insides. The street heroes were worried about this, but the thieves told them that she was totally safe and sound. A super excited Casey asked her.

 

 **Casey:** _Hey, Oracle! How are you gonna deal with these freaks!?_

**Oracle:** _I won’t deal with them. I’m just preparing the spotlight for these two._

She calmly responded while making her persona project a big light above the next ones: Bebop and Rocksteady! The ninjas blinked that in total shock as those two were posing in the spotlight ready to fight.

 

 **Raph:** _No… way…_

**Shinigami:** _Those dummies can do that too!?_

 

Just at the moment Oracle projects the light above them, with the same method their teammates used, with a little cackle and their eyes glowing yellow, the young red-headed and the mutant morons prepared a little presentation, eager for their ninja allies to meet their personas.

 

 **Oracle:** _Alright. Pumpkin, Diamond! Just like we practiced!_

 

 **Bebop:** _Ladies and gentle-mutants!_

**Rocksteady:** _The Bebop and the Rocksteady proudly present…_

**Bebop:** _The amazing and fantabulous… Super Jack Brothers!_

**Rocksteady: _Super Frost!_**

****

**Bebop:** _and **Iron Lantern!** Woo!_

Each one of the auras emanating from the mutant morons were considerably stronger than the ones from their fellow thieves, making our ninja heroes deduce these ones were far stronger than the other personas. However, they got quite confused by their looks… and not only because they were far smaller than the other ones.

Rocksteady’s Ultimate Persona, **Super Frost** looked like a normal Jack Frost, although with some quite remarkable differences: His hat, boots and collar were totally black, his arms and pecs were slightly muscular, he was wearing a cyan bathroom towel as a super-hero cape, as well as a ‘’Superman S’’ symbol on his chest (drawn with crayons…), and was wielding a hammer made of ice. Even though the hammer was a little bigger than Super Frost himself, he was able to easily carry it with one hand.

Bebop’s Ultimate Persona, **Iron Lantern** was a quite different Jack O’ Lantern. His pumpkin head was completely made from pieces of junk of different colors, like some kind of metal-collage (he had a ‘’Baby Duck Xing’’ sing on the back of his head…). He was wearing a light-brown charro hat, a dark-red bathroom curtain covering his body, showing a rusty metallic glove holding an old lantern.

The cultists, their monsters, even Raph and Casey were laughing at how ridiculous the personas looked while Mikey and April thought they were so cute, however the thieves told them they totally **SHOULD** **NOT** underestimate them… and they were right! Just at the moment Bebop and Rocksteady showed the power of their personas, everyone, especially the cultists, knew the true meaning of the following phrase: ‘’True power does not come from your size, it comes from the size of your power’’…

Before they could even think to attack, Lamia and the street heroes watched how Iron Lantern quickly turned his rusty glove into a small cannon that launched a tremendously large blast of fire at Pisaca, incinerating it at the very moment. Lamia was both impressed and terrified for how her partner was so easily defeated by the small persona, to the point she couldn’t see something quickly rushing to her.

 

Until it was too late…

 

At the moment Lamia heard a cute high-pitched ‘ _’Hee-Hoo’’_ shout, she turned around… only to receive a simple but solid strike from Super Frost’s hammer, right in her face. The blow was so powerful, it not only turned her into black ashes at the moment of hitting the floor, it also leave quite a big hole in the ground as releasing a strong shockwave that knocked all of the cultists down…

 

As well with a few cars in the area…

 

While Joker, Queen, Mona and most of all, Oracle (she was shedding a tear of happiness), had quite a proud look on their faces, the ninjas and the cultists were totally surprised by how strong those small personas actually were. While recovering from that big shockwave, the angry cultist saw how Bebop and Rocksteady were laughing at them after seeing how the thieves’ personas defeated their monsters like if it was just a game for them. That was causing his blood starting to boil (to say the least…).

 

**Angry-looking cultist: YOU! WILL! NOT! DEFEAT UUUUUS!**

He practically roared out of his lungs as he ordered his crew to combine all of their amulets with full power. By combining all the power in their amulets, they opened quite a big portal, however, it also cause the amulets to quickly overheat and explode, rendering them completely useless. Once the portal fully opened, a humanoid creature with a green skull and mushroom-head appeared, wearing a black robe and wielding a long sword. It responded to the name ‘’ ** _Chernobog_** ’’. The angry cultist laughed with quite a bit of madness as his companions loudly chanted their motto. Oracle and Donnie analyzed the monster with quite a worried expression.

 

 **Oracle:** _Oh-oh…_

**Donnie:** _Holy… Watch out guys, this one’s much stronger than all of the other monsters together!_

While all of our heroes were quite worried about having to face an actually strong opponent, Bebop and Rocksteady turned to a smirking Joker. Seeing he was ready for action, the mutant morons nodded in complete trust towards their leader and passed the baton to him. Leo watched confused as Joker was calmly walking to the battlefield with both arms crossed. Oracle and Skull warned them that things were going to get supper messy as they said that out of all of the Phantom Thieves, Joker was not only the leader, he was also the most powerful.

As he stopped, standing only a few meters away from Chernobog, all of the cultists started to laugh at him, thinking that he must be totally stupid for him to face a strong monster by himself.

 

 **Angry Cultist:** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What a stupid brat! You really think you can defeat Chernobog by yourself!?_

**Joker:** _Just you watch…_

Even though that was barely above a whisper, he sounded like he knew what he was doing. All the non-Persona Users, especially Leo and the cultist leader could feel it by seeing his steely eyes, there was something in him, something that makes you realize you shouldn’t underestimate him. They saw power… a LOT of power!

As his eyes started to glow in yellow and his mask was being consumed in blue flames, Joker whispered the word _‘’Persona’’_ , and a mysterious figure covered in a long-sleeved, brown kimono with a hood appeared behind him.

Thinking Joker was only making fun of him, the leader of the cultist group angrily shouted Chernobog, ordering him to kill Joker. As the monster quickly rushed to attack the Phantom Thief, his persona slowly unsheathed a sword and gave Chernobog a swift, simple slash, causing to him to stop right in the spot, like if he were frozen or something.

 

 **Joker:** _The show’s over…_

As both Joker and his persona slowly turned around, Chernobog quickly disappeared in black ashes. The ninjas and even his own comrades were impressed by how he easily defeated that monster. The cultists, especially the one leading the group, were terrified by how strong the Thieves actually were.

 

 **Joker:** _It seems that you’re no longer able to call your monsters._ _If you all know what’s good for you, I recommend you to please, go away._

Even without turning to them, he warned the cultists. Although his voice sounded calm and polite, a very small amount of rage was present, causing the Elite cultists to fell a tremendous chill running down their spines. Knowing that and the fact that their amulets were destroyed, the cultists had no choice but to run away in terror, swearing revenge against our heroes while shouting the thieves just got lucky (what a bunch of sore losers…).

Once they ran away, Joker changed his cocky expression into a more calm and friendly one as he approached the turtles, who were totally amazed for his power.

 

 **Joker:** _Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey. I think my persona is really eager to greet all of you._

The turtles and their allies wondered what that was all about when his persona started to take off the hood of his head as he spoke with a completely familiar voice.

 

 **Joker’s Persona:** _My family… I am very glad to see all of you once again._

The turtles, April, Casey, Karai and Shinigami watched completely speechless, dropping their weapons with eyes and mouths wide-open as they saw that Joker’s persona was actually someone very loved for them.

 

**Master Splinter…**

 

They stayed silent for a few seconds while Splinter, with a warm smile opened his arms, clearly calling for a hug. No words were needed for them to explain what happened next. With tears pouring out of thier eyes, the four turtles and Karai rushed with all of they’ve got to hug their beloved father, proof of how much they missed him. What was seen next was a warm, tender and beautiful family hug. April, Casey and Shini watched with watery eyes at the beauty of that moment before joining the group hug.  Joker, Skull, Fox, Mona, Lavenza and Rocksteady watched, smiling in complete sympathy while Panther, Noir, Oracle and Bebop sniffed a little and wiped their eyes, fighting back the urge to cry at the moment. Knowing this was an important moment for the ninjas, the thieves remained silent for almost three full minutes before Splinter gently broke the hug apart as he spoke to the turtles. 

 

 **Splinter:** _My sons, I know I have a lot of explaining to do. But first, we should go home._

The ninjas nodded to him and without any hesitation, everyone got into their cars and quickly rolled to the hideout before anything else happened.

 

 

***

 

 

After 10 minutes of uninterrupted traveling, our improbable heroic team-up finally arrives to the hideout through the underground tunnels. Noir and Panther quickly showed quite some disapproval after finding out that the turtles lived in the sewers for… obvious reasons, but they were surprised by seeing how cool and comfortable the lair actually was.

 

 **Noir:** _So… this is where you actually live? The sewers…?_

**Raph:** _Gotta love the place. It’s the stench that keeps oooon giving._

**Lavenza:** _Even though the location is quite… ‘’Unique’’, it is not hard to find a comfortable homely essence around the place._

**Panther:** _Yeah. I can’t say I hate this place despite it is in the sewers._

**Skull:** _Whatever, I’m just glad we can finally take a break._

After stretching and sighing a little, relieved because they finally reached a safe place to rest, the thieves were completely covered by blue flames revealing themselves as normal teenagers in regular summer clothes. Even Bebop and Rocksteady turned back to their retro outfits.

The youngsters made a line while having Bebop revealing their names as he passed by them.

 

 **Rocksteady:** _Comrade Ninjas, meet the rest of our comrades in the thievery._

**Bebop:** _Haru Okumura, Yusuke Kitagawa, Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki, Futaba Sakura, Morgana…_

**Mona:** _I know what are you thinking Mikey, but I’m already telling you. I am NOT a cat... at least not a normal one._

Morgana interrupted the mutant warthog only to warn Mikey once he saw him turning into a normal black cat, leaving Bebop a little upset. He ignored that and continued with the presentations.

 

 **Bebop:** _This is our crazy, bad-butt advisor and second in command, Makoto Niijima. Seriously, she is the best when it comes to strategy and advice, dawgs!_

**Makoto:** _Hello. I’m glad we can finally meet properly._

She bowed politely to the ninjas as they retuned the bow in a similar polite manner.

 

 **April:** _The pleasure is all ours, Makoto._

**Bebop:** _And this guy. This guy! Is our incredible, awesome, fearless, super tough, #1 boss-man!_

The warthog presented his companion with quite a lot of enthusiasm, Leo could see he wasn’t exaggerating about him, especially after seeing him defeating a powerful monster with almost little-to-no effort. With a small yet soft smile, the leader of the thieves friendly extended his hand to Leo in greetings.

 

 **Joker:** _Kurusu. Akira Kurusu. Splinter, Bebop and Rock told us a lot about you, Leo. And I can say is a pleasure to finally meet you._

**Leo:** _Well… those two are not exactly our ‘’Best Friends’’, but any friend of them and/or our father is a friend of ours too. Welcome, Akira._

The shared a long, friendly handshake, both of them giving a pleasured smile to each other. It was clear these two were going to get along pretty well. The handshaking was interrupted when Akira felt a little self-conscious by Shinigami, who was looking at him from top to bottom, very carefully with a small coquette smile on her face.

 

 **Leo:** _Do you… need something, Shini?_

 

 **Shinigami:** _Ah, nothing. I’m just seeing this guy definitely looks charming._

**Ryuji:** _Yo, Shini! Wanna check me and my friend too?_

Seeing the opportunity, the male blondie asked while dragging Yusuke in a little attempt to flirt with her. The artist of course, was quite confused and unaware of Ryuji’s intentions. The foot witch checked them for a few seconds before giving her opinion.

 

 **Shinigami:** _Well… I can tell Yusuke is not as charming as Akira is, but he definitely isn’t far behind._

**Yusuke:** _I appreciate your honest evaluation, Shinigami._

**Shinigami:** _But you Ryuji… I’m sure when I say that you’re vulgar, stupid and you totally lack tact. The complete OPPOSITE of a ‘’Chick Magnet’’!_

**Ryuji:** _WHAT!?_

**Morgana:** _She only has 30 minutes to meet you and she already knows everything about you, Ryuji!_

Morgana shouted with a grin while he, Ann and Futaba were laughing at Ryuji’s failed ‘’Chick-Hunt Operation’’.

 

 **Ryuji:** ‘’ _Can it, cat!’’_

 

Ryuji let that out, gritting his teeth in frustration and embarrassment. Once he took that burn from his cat-looking companion, Futaba happily joined the foot witch in her examination by embracing her ‘’Big Bro’’ and bragging about him.

 

 **Futaba:** _Our badass leader’s got everything, you know? Charm, Kindness, Brains, Skills, a hot body. And between you and me… he and Makoto are study partners in the secret subject… of love!_

She whispered that last part to both Shini and April. The two kunoichis remained silent a bit confused about that until their eyes opened wide in surprise and whispered in excitement.

 

 **April:** _Secret subject of love…? Wait, you mean they’re…_

**Shinigami:** _They’re couple?! Well… honestly I’m not surprised._

Using her psychic powers, April ensured Futaba was telling the truth. Akira and Makoto indeed were couple, they still haven’t discovered how their friends found about it yet. To tell the truth, they tease them a little for that (especially Futaba, Ann and Bebop), however, they are grateful that their teammates respect their relationship, even they give them some time for themselves from time to time. The two kunoichis started to gossip with the youngest thief, completely excited for that little announcement. (Much to Makoto’s non-stopping embarrassment).

 

 **April:** _Tell us everything! For how long they were dating!? Since they were starting dating!?_

**Shinigami:** _Have they kissed yet!? Is he a good kisser!? You think Makoto would let me confirm that!?_

 

 **Futaba:** _That and more. I can even show you a few of their lovey-dovey conversations I hacked from their- ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!_

**Makoto:** _There is NO need for that, Futaba. Thank you._

 

Before even thinking in sharing her info with them, a very flustered Makoto grabbed her by the ear and carefully pulled her away from them. Although Futaba gave small moans of pain, she was not being hurt.

Deciding to ignore that awkward moment, the four turtles turned around to Yusuke, who while laughing softly (still satisfied for Shini’s _‘’evaluation’’_ ), was working with a small sketchbook on his hand.  

 

 **Raph:** _And what the heck are you doing?_

 

 **Yusuke:** _Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. To think someone as fascinating as Splinter-Sensei would name four interesting creatures after important artists of the Renaissance. This is an opportunity I cannot miss. Can you all please hold still while I try to capture your essences for my artwork? Mmm… Raphael, can you please move one millimeter at your left? There!_  

 

He instructed the turtles while still working in his sketchbook, hoping to show these turtles in a future masterpiece… before an upset Futaba smacked his sketchbook off of his hand, leaving Yusuke both surprised and a bit mad, leading to a bickering.  

 

 **Yusuke:** _My sketchbook! Futaba, what do you think you’re doing!?_

 

 **Futaba:** _No. What do YOU think you’re doing, Inari!? Remember what Splinter-Sensei said. They’re MUTANT NINJAS. They’re supposed to stay hidden. You can’t expose them in your artwork!_

 

 **Mikey:** _Wait, Inari…? As in ‘’Inarizushi’’?_

 

 **Futaba:** _Correct! 1000 points bonus for Mikey!_

 

Futaba happily smiled to Mikey, knowing that he quickly understood the nickname she gave Yusuke for messing with her ‘’ _Phoenix Neo Ranger Feather-man’’_ action figures. Both the young thief and the young turtle burst with laughter making fun of that while Yusuke was pinching the edge of his nose in frustration. ‘’ _Why did she had to tell him that nickname?_ ’’. Yusuke was thinking that while a confused Donnie asked Bebop in a whisper about his new friends.  

 

 **Donnie:** _Are they that weird all the time?_

 

 **Bebop:** _Trust me, they’re just warming up, G…_

 

 **Leo:** _Why don’t we resume our conversation in the kitchen?_

**Lavenza:** _That would be a wise choice, Leonardo._

Before going to the kitchen, the turtle sensei approached the Thief leader with a curious expression.

 

 **Leo:** _Um, Akira? Before we go… can I… ask you a favor?_

**Akira:** _Sure. What is it?_

**Leo:** _Can you… you know... ‘’summon’’ Splinter? Please…?_

**Akira:** _No problem._

With a nod and a friendly smile, Akira accepted Leo’s favor as he closed his eyes, concentrating. His whole body once again was covered by the blue flames, going back to his thief attire. Akira summoned Splinter once again. Leo barely could contain his happiness of seeing his beloved father once again.

 

 **Splinter:** _Leonardo, I know I promised to give you answers. But first I need you all to meet my… ‘’Business Partner’’._

The ninjas wondered what he meant by business partner when they saw Splinter nodding to Akira, after a few seconds another Persona appearing beside Splinter… this time it was the grey demon who was adding him with the other Personas. The street heroes blinked in complete surprise for that.

 

 **Donnie:** _The muscular gray demon…_

**Casey:** _This is straight up crazy, yo!_

**Leo:** _Who are you…?_

**Persona:** _I am an emissary of freedom… **Satanael!** I am the rebellious soul resting inside Akira Kurusu's heart as well as your father's spirit does._

Once the ninjas meet Satanael, all of our heroes went to the kitchen to catch up with the matter at hand. Everyone was sitting in the table talking about all of this madness while a cheerful Mikey bestowed some deluxe pizzas to their visitors. He carefully choose the ingredients to try and not to make Bebop freak out by becoming a cannibal or something like that.

 

 **Mikey:** _My thief homies, and demon lord homie. I humbly give you all an interdimensional offer of peace and love from our world. Three Cheddar, Turkey Bacon and Pineapple deluxe pizzas. Fresh made!_

**Futaba:** _Liar. I heard a microwave go off!_

Even though the red headed thief saw through Mikey’s trick, the thieves didn’t hesitate in accepting his pizza, and it was quite delicious as there was satisfaction on their faces, perhaps they didn’t expect the food of this universe to be actually that tasty. Makoto was known for being… quite mindful of the nutritional quality of her food, but she accepted Mikey’s offer nontheless.

 

For the next 1 hour and 45 minutes, both teams were sharing everything they’ve been through. The turtles and their allies were surprised when they heard about the sick game the mad fake god Yaldabaoth dragged the thieves into; how they used the Metaverse to steal the distorted hearts of villains; about Akira’s wild card power; Personas and Shadows; how they met B and R in Madarame’s palace and awakened their personas when they explored Futaba’s. Lavenza explained that she was the butterfly who asked them for help as well for Splinter to be an extra guide for the thieves.

 

The Phantom Thieves acknowledged that the turtles weren’t far behind, they were surprised as well after knowing they went to space (in reality); all the times they stopped the Kraang; how they fought a demon lord too; they traveled through time… a lot of times; and recently, how Bebop and Rocksteady helped them to stop interdimensional terrorists.

The thieves explained as well that thanks to Yaldabaoth messing around fusing mementos with their world, caused a bit of trouble in Space-Time continuity between dimensions, that’s the reason why Bebop and Rocksteady were in that world for almost a year and a half when it was only two weeks and a bit in the turtles’ world.

Lavenza came with the thieves as an extra support from the Velvet Room because her master Igor was busy fixing the problem Yaldabaoth caused. Also Splinter let them know that the cult known as _‘’The Elite’’_ indeed came from their world.

 

Even though everything was explained, there were still a lot of questions. Like, why Lavenza would ask Bebop and Rocksteady for help out of all people? How they were related to the power of the Trickster? And how the hell were they able to awake to the power of Persona!? Sadly, that story is for another time.

 

Seeing they needed some drinks and desserts, Ann and Ryuji went to the fridge to get some ice cream and sodas. At the very last moment April tries to warn them about something else in the fridge. But as soon as the blondies shouted totally freaked out once they opened the fridge, the redheaded kunoichi knew it was too late for that…

 

 **Ryuji:** _What the hell!?_

**Ann:** _Wh - what is that thing!?_

 

 **Mikey:** _Guys, meet Ice-cream Kitty. My beloved Ice cream-mutated pet cat._

**Futaba: _O…M…G! IT’S SO CUTE I CAN’T STAND IT!!!_**

****

Futaba quickly rushed to the fridge to friendly get the mutant kitty out of there and hug her, completely smitten by her unique appearance. The kitty didn’t hesitate in giving Futaba a gentle lick on her nose, leaving a bit of ice cream on the tip. She shook in complete happiness while Ryuji and Ann watched bewildered.

 

 **Ann:** _A mutant-cat made of… living ice cream…_

**Ryuji:** _Dude… and I thought Mona was a weird cat. Right, guys?_

**Ann:** _Uh, guys?_

**Casey:** _They’re totally ignoring you two. Look at the table._

As the both blondies and the redhead hacker turned to the table, they saw the rest of their teammates were watching at the center of the table, blinking in total amazement. They were seeing a little red turtle with small spikes on his shell and tail happily eating a piece of turkey bacon from Ryuji’s slice, then burping a large flare (large compared to his small size anyway) before Raph picked him up and carefully put him on his right shoulder. Haru got totally charmed by the little turtle's looks.

 

 **Morgana:** _Ok… What. In the world. Is that?_

**Raph:** _Say hello to **Chompy Picasso**. A baby alien-turtle I adopted._

**Haru:** _I... um… well... Raph-kun… can i?_

The turtle quickly nodded, giving permission to Haru as he instantly knew what she wanted to do. He carefully placed Chompy in Haru’s hands, then she fed him a small piece of pineapple from her Pizza Slice. Chompy let out a little grunt of happiness as he crawled on Haru’s arm to reach her left shoulder and rub his head against her cheek, the fluffy-haired lady giggled at the cute moment before gently petting his little head with her right hand, then carefully placing back on Raph’s shoulder while thanking him for letting her do that, with that signature sweet smile of hers never leaving her face.

 

 **Haru:** _Thank you so much Raph-kun. And a pleasure to meet you, Chompy-kun._

The other thieves watched completely surprised by that cute scene, except for Bebop and Rocksteady, who are totally used to things like this.

 

 **Makoto:** _That’s amazing…_

**Lavenza:** _Alternate Universes sure are different…_

**Rocksteady:** _You would not believe how_ _easily you get used to stuff like this, comrades._

Steranko was speaking the truth. After all, a big bunch of teenagers and a powerful little girl having dinner with mutants, a talking cat, a mutant ghost and a demon lord was totally weird for almost everyone, but for our mutant heroes, this was every day business.

 

 **Leo:** _Ok, we’re going off topic. Akira, if the Elite are indeed from your guys’ world, what are they doing in ours in first place?_

**Akira:** _For all the info we gathered, we know that those weirdos are summoning and controlling shadows to achieve their evil goals._

**Ann:** _What goals exactly and why are they here, we still not sure…_

**Bebop:** _But we’re sure some REAL bad dizzle will come out of that, yo!_

**Splinter:** _Fortunately for us, we have a great tool in our side. The Persona Compendium._

In that moment, Lavenza showed to the ninjas the large book she was carrying. The Persona Compendium contained info about every shadow/persona the phantom thieves had encountered. Skills, Arcana, Affinity, etc. Thanks to the fact that most personas have a weakness, the thieves, especially Akira were prepared to hit them where it hurts them the most. Completely motivated by curiosity, Mikey and Donnie took a look at the book (after asking Lavenza for permission obviously), discovering extremely valuable info about personas. They found info about  ** _Lakshmi, Yoshitsune, Attis and King Frost._** There was even special info about the other thieves’ personas, as well as Splinter and the Super Jack Bros.

But their excitement was interrupted when the two turtles screamed in terror while the other ninjas gasped after they all saw one persona in particular.

 

 **Splinter:** _Donatello, Michelangelo! What is the matter!?_

**Mikey:** _It’s… **IT’S THAT DEMON!!!**_

****

**Leo:** _Before you guys came, we’ve been having strange premonitions about all of this._

**Karai:** _And one of those was about a giant demon burning all of our city._

**Casey:** _And it looked pretty much like THAT one, dudes!_

After checking the page of the mentioned demon, the thieves, Lavenza, Satanael and Splinter became pretty worried about this. For the page the ninjas showed them was about the demon known as **_‘’Belial’’._**

 

 **Morgana:** _Belial!?_

****

**Ryuji:** _Ok, I think I speak for all of us when I say we’re in quite deep shit now._

**Lavenza:** _I would not use those words to describe it, but I agree_ _. Belial is the second most powerful persona of the Devil Arcana. And according to my compendium, he has no weaknesses. If the Elite is planning to summon and control that demon, it could be a disaster._

Having his doubts, Akira added an important question to the discussion. It seemed he wasn’t sure about the cultists using Belial.

**Akira:** _Wait, it doesn’t make too much sense. Beelzebub is far more powerful than Belial. Why they wouldn’t try him instead?_

**Satanael:** _You speak a great truth, Trickster. Beelzebub is indeed the most powerful Devil persona. However, you should know by now the required conditions for such a powerful persona for you to control._

Satanael explained to the ninjas that in order to create/summon powerful Personas like himself, Splinter or in this case, Beelzebub, the summoner needed to have a great bond with the avatar of the Devil Arcana, (and it was clear that Ichiko Ohya has no intentions of bonding with these psychos). With that aside, the thieves fully explained to the street heroes the reason of their visit.

 

 **Makoto:** _Keeping with the matter at hand, we found out that the Elite was going to this world, which was a great opportunity for us to gather backup._

**Ann:** _Even though Bebop, Rocksteady and Splinter-Sensei told us about everything you guys have done, it’s still really amazing._

**Ryuji:** _That’s why came here. To ask you guys to help us to deal with these crazy assholes. After all, both of our worlds are at stake thanks to them._

Leo and his friends didn’t have to think about it. Knowing this could be a danger for both worlds, they quickly accepted to help the Phantom Thieves to defeat The Elite. With that settled, Morgana give the ninjas a sheet with instructions written in it.

 

 **Leo:** _What’s this?_

Morgana responded that the sheet with the info he asked Akira to write is a little ‘’Recipe Book’’ to create elemental weapons (Molotov Cocktails, Freeze Sprays, Air Cannons, Stun Guns, etc.), they could be useful for the ninjas when fighting shadows as they can’t use Personas. Although, he wondered if these materials were possible to get in this universe. By checking the materials required to create the elemental weapons, Shinigami noticed something familiar.

 

 **Shinigami:** _Plant Balm? Cork Bark? Aluminum Sheet? Guys, Karai and I actually know a place where we can get all of these materials._

**Morgana:** _Wait. You actually know where to get those?_

**Karai:** _It’s a second-hand shop, it’s just a few blocks from the Foot’s lair. Shini usually goes there to get some material for her witchcraft. We can get all of these for a pretty good price._

**Makoto:** _Excellent. We just need go there to buy what we need, we come back here to make the weapons…_

**Ann:** _Then we go to our world to find out what the Elite is planning._

**Akira:** _And stop them once and for all before it's too late._

Transforming once again, the Thieves prepared themselves to go for the material they needed for the elemental and forces sets. Haru noted that her partner Futaba was getting a bit uneasy.

**Haru:** _Um, Futaba-chan. Are you sure you want to come with us?_

 

The truth is, Oracle wasn’t feeling uneasy, she was feeling especially excited about this. Even though she stills feeling quite uncomfortable hanging around crowded places, she couldn’t waste the opportunity of taking a tour around a foreign country with her friends, even more if it was in another universe.

 

 **Futaba:** _Are you kidding? I’m totally NOT wasting a chance like this! Besides, I have you guys taking care of me._

**Mikey:** _Oh, yeah! Let’s go for a little tour around Manhattan. Ninja-style!_

With both youngsters giving an excited high-five, the heroes quickly got out of the sewers to go get the materials, leaving Ice cream Kitty and Chompy to keep an eye on the lair.

Everyone decided to go traveling between the rooftops, using admirable parkour maneuvers to leap from one point to another. By traveling on Rocksteady’s shoulder, Lavenza used a couple of wind and psy spells to help the rhino land more cautiously and not opening holes in the rooftops when landing.

Thanks to their powers and all of their training in the Metaverse, the Phantom Thieves had no problem with the rooftop leaping, even Futaba had quite some skill at this, leaping from top to top like nothing. It was like they were flowing through the nightlight. Swift, elegant and magnificent, like pro synchronized swimming. Akira was quite showing off a little bit with the maneuvers, it seemed that he was trying to impress the ninjas, Leo took it as a little challenge and tried to show him the benefits of his training.

Their respective lovers couldn’t help but notice it, and started to talk about it. As well as the others joined the gossip.

 

 **Karai:** _Hey, Queen. Looks like your boyfriend is trying to show us off._

**Makoto:** _He’s been always like that. Although, he knows when he needs to keep a cool head._

 

 **April:** _Still, gotta admit Joker and you guys knows a few  parkour tricks._

**Panther:** _Thanks April. You guys are pretty good too._

**Donnie:** _Thanks to many years of training._

**Bebop:** _And talent, yo. Don’t forget the talent._

**Mikey:** _Talking about Joker. What’s exactly on him that made fell for him anyway?_

A bit flushed, Makoto stopped in a big rooftop along with the rest of the gang, then she explained with a little bit more of detail how she met Akira for the first time. It was in the library, when he was in his first days of school.

At first, Makoto didn’t give any importance, but when she became suspicious about him while investigating the identities of the Phantom Thieves, as well as learning more about his true personality and history, it leaded to the chain of events that not only changed her life for good, but also made her fell in love with him.

She admitted she is still pretty surprised someone like Akira wanted to become lovers with the former Student Council President of Shujin, but she is more than totally grateful for the boyfriend and family she got for that. Everyone couldn’t help but to feel happy for her.

 

 **Mikey:** _Wow…_

**April:** _That’s pretty romantic._

**Makoto:** _Well… thanks you guys. Seriously._

Her face was practically red as a beet, but she responded with a soft smile, grateful for those comments. After ending his little parkour challenge with Leo (in a tie), Akira with his signature Joker-smirk, happily joined the heart-to-heart.

 

 **Akira:** _Ok guys. Not that I complain, but my queen has enough of getting gorgeous face flustered. Karai, April, it’s your turn now ladies. What made you get the relations you have with Leo and Donnie?_

**Rocksteady:** _Ooh, Da! We want to hear!_

**Futaba:** _Tell us. TELL US!_

The mutant Kunoichi and the leader of the Foot Clan felt a little caught off guard, but just like Makoto, they didn’t lose composure and explained. The thieves listened carefully to April and Karai explaining about how they started their respective relationships with Donnie and Leo.

Mikey joined the conversation by talking about his girlfriend as well as Raph’s. Skull and Mona were super shocked after hearing about Mona Lisa and Renet, with Pumpkin and Diamond confirming those parts.

After a good five minutes, Lavenza and the thieves felt how their hearts were quite touched by the story, to the point that Panther and Noir couldn’t help but feel a few tears of happiness rolling down their cheeks.

 

 **Ann:** _Wow… That’s soooo romantic!_

**Lavenza:** _This is the proof that the exterior is not what it counts when you truly love someone and the feeling is reciprocated._

**Haru:** _To be honest, even though I’m quite envious of all of you, I'm so happy for you girls. To have someone especial to love in your own way. Simply delightful._

 

 **Yusuke:** _I must definitely capture this in my canvas!_ _Can I please draw portraits of each couple after we deal with this madness?_

**April:** _Um… maybe later Fox, thanks…_

With an awkward laugh, April responded gently to Yusuke’s artistic request. Everyone let out a laugh at how flustered she and Makoto were looking, but still, just like the dinner in the hideout, this was quite a good bonding moment, both teams getting to know each other, seeing that even in their own ways of seeing justice, they all were seeking to protect and help the weak.

Sadly, their cheerful expressions suddenly changed into some upset ones. April sensed something, Oracle’s sensors picked something, Bebop’s nose started to sniff, and everyone getting into more aggressive stances.

 

 **Leo:** _Alright. It was fun for the first ten minutes, but now it’s getting annoying. Show yourselves you weirdos! We already know you were following us!_

At the moment Leo let out that frustrated comment, they all started to hear a familiar annoying chant.

 

**_We are powerful. We are the chosen ones. We are The Elite!_ **

Many of the Elite cultists started to appear from the shadows and climbing to the rooftops, apparently they were following our heroes in secret, planning to execute a surprise attack (or at least that’s what they thought…).

To tell the truth, the cultists were doing a decent job staying hidden while following our heroes when they were halfway to the store Karai and Shinigami suggested to visit. However, in the moment the cultists started to follow them, the heroic team-up already knew about them, thanks to April’s psychic senses, Oracle’s efficient sensors and Pumpkin’s piggy nose and hi-tech googles. They just seemed not to care about it until now.

This time it was not only the same group the fought before, this time they brought reinforcements. It was twenty-three of them now, leaded by the angry cultists from before, and he was even more pissed off than last time to say the least.

 

 **Angry-looking cultist:** _Well, it seems that we underestimated your skills thanks to our previous… encounter._

 

All of our heroes laughed a bit after that. Making fun of the cultist who was thinking he was a dangerous adversary for our improbable team-up.

 

 **Futaba:** _Riiiiight. "Encounter"._

**Ryuji:** _Pretty sure that by‘’encounter’’, you mean how our personas kicked the shit out of your monsters with no problem._

 

 **Akira:** But _don’t worry, seeing that you still can’t call for help, this time we are not using our personas. That would make things a little fairer for you guys._

Akira said with his signature Joker voice and smirk, teasing the cultist. This caused to get him even more upset.

 

 **Angry-Looking cultist:** _You cocky-ass brat… very well, let’s see how you can handle all of us this time without your precious… personas._

 

As he snapped his fingers, the cultists unsheathed many close-range weapons. Swords and Shields, Naginatas, Lances, Knives, and the angry one was wielding a Ceremonial sword. With her powers and by checking their stances, April quickly deduced they had to be careful with these ones.

 

 **April:** _Watch out, guys. These ones actually know how to use their weapons._

**Ryuji:** _Guess what? We know how to use ours too._

At the moment April wondered what was he talking about, the thieves already were unsheathing weapons of their own. Akira, a dagger; Morgana, a sword; Ryuji, a morning star mace; Ann, a whip; Yusuke, a katana; Makoto, knuckle-dusters; Haru a battle axe; Rocksteady, his trustworthy hammer and sickle; and Bebop (for the surprise of all the non-persona users) a chainsaw! The improbable heroic team-up was MORE than ready to kick shell!

 

 **Leo:** _Let’s do this, team!_

**Akira:** _Booyahkasha!_

 

**Mikey:** _Sounds weird when he says it._

 

**Raph:** _Sounds weird when YOU say it!_

With that settled, the cultists quickly rushed to kill our heroes, but this time, the resulting battle were more thrilling than the last one. The cultists were actually capable of putting out a fight, to the point that the ninjas had to actually use their weapons, but they were still not THAT good.

 

 **Yusuke:** _If taking more punishment is what you all desire…_

**April:** _Then we’ll give you more!_

 

Using her tessen and katana respectively, April and Fox quickly disarmed five cultists, leaving them defenseless against Raph and Casey, who tackled them with full force.

Queen was busy dealing with an arrogant female cultist using a dagger. The cultist was trying not to look at Queen's eyes, as they were glowing red with fury.

 

 **Female Cultist:** _You brats won’t stop us! We will get what we really deserve!_

**Makoto:** _You have no idea of how damn right you are…_

 

By using her knuckle-dusters with a large blade on each one, Makoto blocked the attacks, and with a quick combo of two kicks and an elbow strike, she easily knocked out the female cultist without breaking a sweat.

Another four of those weirdos were intimidated by seeing that Haru was wielding a battle-axe with a sinister-looking black blade, as well as Bebop’s chainsaw that had a sinister look too.

 

 **Haru:** _What is the matter?_

**Bebop:** _You afraid of a little axe and chainsaw, mothersuckers?_

 

Feeling teased, the cultists tried to attack the thieves, but they easily dodged their assault. The word _Dodging_ wasn’t correct to describe it, they were practically DANCING. Pumpkin and Noir were evading the cultists’ attacks with effortless, gracious dancing moves, as if each one were executing an individual choreography. Haru was practically dancing ballet while Bebop was using his signature dance moves.

 

 **Bebop:** _Too slow, foolio!_

**Haru:** _Slow and predictable!_

With great dexterity Noir and Pumpkin slashed the cultists’ weapons in two, making them quiver in fear, leaving them vulnerable to Mona, Donnie and Shinigami. The fluffy girl and the warthog give each other a fist bump for that.

 

It was now Skull’s turn to fight a muscular cultist wielding a shield and sword.

 

 **Muscle-headed cultist:** _I’M GONNA SHREED YOU TO RIBBONS!_

 

 **Ryuji:** _HAVE A TASTE OF MJOLNIR, MOTHER-EFFER!_

****

Skull roared while giving a solid strike to the cultist with his mace. The impact was strong enough to shatter the shield to pieces. Bewildered by the power of the thief, the cultist didn’t saw Skull launching a powerful jump-kick right at his face, knocking him out instantly.

Skull snorted in satisfaction for knocking him out, unaware of a female cultist behind him.

 

 **Female cultist:** _You let your guard down, you brat!_

**Ann:** _Aw, hell no you don’t!_

The cultist tried to stab Skull from behind with her naginata, but she was stopped by Panther, who binded the naginata with her whip, all while scolding skull for not being careful. Before the cultist could even think on doing something, Panther’s whip started to unleash a strange purple aura that quickly froze her naginata solid. And with a combined double kick from both Panther and Skull, they both broke the frozen weapon and knocked out the cultist.

 

 **Ann:** _That was easy._

**Ryuji:** _Ha, Loser!_

 

Seeing they were in quite a disadvantage, two of the cultists had an idea. They quickly planned to capture Oracle and Lavenza, thinking of it as a good opportunity to quickly subdue the heroes by threatening the girls’ lives. Both girls were completely unimpressed for that.

 

 **Futaba:** _Are those enemy NPC's really gonna try THAT?_

**Lavenza:** _How disappointing…_

Those weirdos rapidly rushed to capture the little girls...

Only for one to be quickly grabbed by the waist and feel a tremendous kick in the crotch from Oracle. Even though Futaba wasn’t the strongest of all the thieves, the kick was so strong that everyone in the battle field felt the hit.

Especially Casey, who covered his own crotch, remembering about his first encounter with Hun. The cultist couldn’t even scream for the pain he felt before fainting.

Meanwhile Lavenza calmly released a small but powerful bolt of light from her book, sending both cultists flying back to the battlefield. When getting back up, the cultist who didn’t got kicked by Oracle, got quickly defeated by Karai. The foot leader was quite impressed for how the little girls defended themselves. And she said with a soft smile.

 

 **Karai:** _Nice moves girls!_

**Futaba:** _Meh. It was nothing._

 

 **Lavenza:** _Do not worry about us. Just finish dealing with this nuisance._

The angry cultist (who was fighting Akira and Leo) got quite mad after hearing Lavenza’s comment.

 

 **Angry-looking Cultist:** _Nuisance!? We are not a nuisance! We are powerful! We are the chosen ones! **WE ARE THE ELITE!**_

 

 **Leo:** _We know already!_

**Akira:** _Seriously, you sound like a lame stock record._

Out of rage, the angry cultist quickly tried to unleash a strong downward slash against Joker, but he effortlessly blocked it with his dagger, making the cultist watch in shock, unaware that it gave Leo an opening to counter with a roundhouse kick right to the cultist’s gut.

The angry cultist felt how the air was knocked out of him as he barely could regroup with the rest of the cultists. He was gasping for air, realizing at how even without their personas, the ninjas and the thieves were a bigger threat than expected.

 

 **Angry-looking cultist:** _You… you damn brats… our mighty leader will know about this… and when that happens…_

**Rocksteady:** _Get ready for me to HORN you in FACE!_

Before he could even finish his revenge threat, Diamond ran to the cultists at high speed, knocking them down with his diamond horn like bowling pins. All of the cultists fell flat to the ground, falling unconscious, clear sign of our heroes’ victory over them.

Mikey and Oracle celebrated by doing a little victory dance while singing together ‘’ _Go ninja, Go ninja Go!’’_ , to celebrate their victory against the weirdos. Karai and Shinigami looked at Panther, Queen and Noir quite seriously. The female thieves were quite nervous by the kunoichis’ stare.

 

 **Makoto:** _Um… is something wrong, Karai?_

 

 **Karai:** _Queen, i'll be blunt. You, Panther and Noir are ferocious, violent and honestly, quite a bit sadistic._

**Haru:** _Well… we apologize if our fighting style was – Huh!?_

Noir’s attempt to apologize was interrupted by both Karai and Shini, who were hugging the trio of thieves with excited smiles. The three ladies were pretty confused about this.

 

 **Karai:** _Apologize? Are you kidding?!_

**Shinigami:** _You three would be perfect lieutenants for the Foot Clan! Any chance you’d like to join us after this?_

**Ann:** _Um… we… lieutenants!?_

**Makoto:** _We... can talk about this later._

Something similar was going on with Skull, as both Raph and Casey were congratulating him for his excellent battle skills.

 

 **Raph:** _You’re pretty good at fighting, Skull. Sure, you’re violent, vulgar, dangerous and crazy. _But that ain’t bad.__

**Casey:** _It was an honor to beat those weirdos at your side, yo._

**Ryuji:** _He, he. Thanks, you two psychos are good at this "Kicking the shit out of bad guys business", too._

 

Leo and Joker were smiling at what they were seeing. They were watching how all of their teammates were quickly starting to get along pretty well. This was something that normal people don’t see very often. Both leaders looked at each other and talked.

 

 **Leo:** _Gotta admit it. You guys really know how to handle yourselves._

**Akira:** _Meh. Fighting Shadows, working out at the gym and a little training with Splinter work wonders on you. Pumpkin and Diamond helped as well with that._

**Leo:** _You know, it’s kind of funny how you and your friends get along with those two pretty well._

Leo said while seeing Bebop and Rocksteady happily talking with the other thieves, as they were life-long pals. Joker took a little breath and responded.

 

 **Akira:** _After all we’ve been through, I would die for them. And not only those two, but for my other teammates as well._

**Leo:** _Yeah. That part, I totally get. They’re like family to you._

Joker nodded in complete understanding, it was quite clear that he and Leo were more alike than he expected to be. Knowing this wasn’t the time for a chit-chat, our heroes quickly moved to the second-hand shop.

After another 20 minutes of exciting rooftop-leaping everyone returned to the hideout with the materials needed to create elemental weapons. Akira and Morgana were quite impressed by how cheap the ingredients actually were. 40 Dollars (4501 Yen) for 15 aluminum sheets? What a bargain!

Being quite the quick-learner, Leo helped Splinter, Akira, Morgana and Lavenza to create the elemental weapons to help the ninjas in case they have to fight more shadows (which was quite probable).

Yusuke wanted to offer Casey a Stun Gun, but he respectfully rejected while bragging about his homemade teaser.

 

 **Yusuke:** _Are you sure you do not want a Stun Gun, Casey?_

**Casey:** _Thanks my artistic partner, but Casey Jones already has a little zapper._

 

Once they were done, the ninjas equipped themselves with the following: Molotov Cokctails, Freeze Sprays, Stun Guns, Air Cannons, Atom Matches, Psycho Bombs, Happy and Curse Bombs, and a few Megido Bombs just in case.

 

_**Rocksteady:** _Everyone ready, comrade Boss-Queen and comrade Boss-Man!__

 

 **Akira:** _Good. We have the tools, we have the talent._

**Makoto:** _It’s time to go to our world to find what the Elite is planning and stop them!_

**Splinter:** _We must make haste, my family. But be must be wary as well. Make sure you all are ready for anything._

**Satanael:** _We cannot afford to make mistakes in our mission. Failure is NOT an option._

**Donnie:** _Um, Mr. Satanael? Technically failure IS an option._

**Ann:** _You what else IS an option? Whipping your half-shelled ass all over the city!_

 

 **Donnie:** _Ok, sorry..._

 

By some advice from Makoto, the ninjas prepared some luggage, as she said that they may have to stay a couple of days in the thieves’ world in this mission. Mikey and Raph had to bring their pets as well, Futaba and Haru were quite happy for that fact as well as the turtles.

 

 **Akira:** _We all good?_

**Leo:** _Ok. Let’s go everyone!_

 

With that settled, everyone got into their vehicles while Lavenza checked a few pages of her book and opened a big blue door in the underground tunnel. Once it was fully open, The Shellraiser, the Party Wagon, the Mona Bus and the Phantom Van accelerated through the portal while everyone shouted a combined **_‘’BOOYAHKASHA!_** Ready for their next destination:

 

Shibuya!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is ladies and gentlemen, Chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit and stay tuned for Chapter 4.  
> In case anyone wonders, i choose the manga name for Joker simply out of personal preferences. Don't get me wrong, though. I understand Ren Amamiya is his cannon name, and honestly, i like it. However, i'm more used to the Akira Kurusu name. Besides, this fic is in an AU, so i don't see any problems for that.
> 
>  
> 
> As a side note these are the weapons the thieves are using in this fanfic.
> 
> -Akira: Pro Parrying Dagger/Nataraja.  
> -Morgana: Claiomh Solais/Sudarshana.  
> -Ryuji: Mjolnir/Megido Fire.  
> -Ann: Naraka Whip/Wild Hunt.  
> -Yusuke: Usumidori/Heaven's Gate.  
> -Makoto: Sabazios/Judge of the Dead.  
> -Haru: Fleurs du Mal/Yagrush.  
> -Bebop: The Harvester (Chainsaw)/Governor (Sniper Rifle)  
> -Rocksteady: Fortunate Son (Hammer and Sickle)/Chaos Rain (M134 Minigun)
> 
> (if you have other suggestion for B and R weapons, i'm glad to hear them):  
> Whatever, Merry Christmas and happy 2019!


	4. Welcome to The Phantom Lair.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our street-heroes find that their time in Shibuya will be more confortable than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, finally. Chapter 4 is ready. I'm sorry if it took too long for this, i've been busy. Anyway here it is ladies and gentle-mutants. Enjoy. (I know almost 9000 words migth be a pain in the butt, i'm sorry).

A pair of eyes were slowly opening, the person apparently having a hard time because a tremendous headache. After a few moments trying to stand up, looking around the place, that person remembered what happened.

The person recovering from the headache was the angry cultist who was fighting Leo and Akira a few moments ago. He recalled how the thief and the mutant turtle easily defeated him when they made Rocksteady knock him and his partners down like bowling pins, he fell out cold for almost an hour.

Still felling like he got hit by a bus, the cultist tried to help his companions to get up, it wasn’t easy thanks to the pummeling they took from the ninjas and the thieves. Once everyone, though still weakened finally up, tried to catch up with the situation.

 

 **Female Cultist:** _What… what happened…?_

**Muscle-headed Cultist:** _My head… ugh… I remember a fight… and… I think we lost…_

 

 **Angry Cultist:** _I am afraid that it is the truth, my friends. It seems that we have bigger problems than we expected._

While some of the cultists were still felling a strong migraine, some others recalled what happened in the place.

**Slim Cultist:** _Oh, right… the Phantom Thieves… they aligned with those annoying ninja-freaks. And kicked the crap out of us… twice! Oh, god… if our leader finds out about this…_

**Angry Cultist:** _Come on, calm down… our leader doesn’t need to know about this yet…_

**Mighty Leader:** _It is too late for that now!_

Just at the moment he heard that voice, the cultists suddenly felt a brutal chill running down their spines, all of the cultists rapidly turning around and kneeling before the owner of that voice while the angry one was changing his usual angry expression for one of absolute terror. He slowly turned around to find ‘’ ** _The Mighty Leader’’,_** the mastermind of the cult known as **_‘’The Elite’’_**. And by judging by his looks, anyone with enough common sense could say the fact that he was totally disappointed by what he was seeing… was a total understatement.

 

 **Mighty Leader:** _I was wondering what took you so long with the task I gave you, so I decided to go and take a look by myself. But I not only find that those pesky ninjas are not dead, but also find your amulets are completely broken as well as all of you… TAKING A DAMN NAP!_

He said that last part with quite a considerable amount of rage in his voice, while both of the gloves of his armor were showing powerful spheres of dark power. The cultist deduced that he and his partners were going to be punished for their failure, and it wasn’t going to be pretty…

The Mighty Leader quickly demanded an explanation for this and having no choice, the poor angry cultist had to speak with the truth.

 

 **Angry Cultist:** _Your holiness… it wasn’t our fault. It… it was those ninjas… they somehow allied with… The Phantom Thieves!_

**Mighty Leader:** _Did you just say… Phantom Thieves?_

 

The cult leader raised an eyebrow, lowering his arms and removing the dark spheres from his hands as he heard what his subordinate was saying. The angry cultist knew this could be a chance for mercy (although a very small one…).

 

 **Angry Cultist:** _Yes, my lord. Those damn brats somehow followed us here and we confirmed that they are working together with those ninja vigilantes._

The cultists wondered what was going on as they saw their leader turning around and mumbling something. Had could they saw the Mighty Leader’s face, they would’ve seen him showing a murderous expression.

 

 **Mighty Leader:** _Dammit… so that stupid brat Akira Kurusu couldn’t just sit idle and let us work in peace. It does not matter, if that punk wants to keep playing ‘’Superhero’’, fine. But once I get my hands on that son of a bitch… I will rip his head off and use his skull to drink wine._

After all that mumbling, he calmed down a little, then talked to someone by using a communication device in his helmet, he sounded a bit serious but strangely, quite amused as well.

 

 **Mighty Leader:** _Yes, it’s me… yes… as we suspected, all our enemies are now working together… I assume you are ready for what comes next. Excellent, let us procced with the operation as normal… ok, I will see you in our HQ._

He turned back to his weakened and terrified followers and with a wicked grin, he calmly told to get up and prepared themselves.

 

 **Angry Cultist:** _Is something the matter, my lord?_

**Mighty Leader:** _Nothing important. Prepare your gear, we are going back to Shibuya. Things just have gotten a bit more… interesting._

_*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*_

Meanwhile in another universe, a portal opened inside an abandoned parking lot, the Shellraiser, the Party Wagon, the Mona Bus and the Phantom Van appeared from the portal. Most of the place was underground so there was no worries about being spotted. Our heroes got out of the vehicles, April was making sure nobody was watching.

 

 **April:** _Alright guys, the cost is clear._

**Lavenza:** _Our next destination is close. Are you guys prepared?_

**Leo:** _Yes, just give us a minute._

The turtles got clothes form their luggage, then quickly changed into their undercover attires. In just a moment, each turtle was wearing a trench coat of a different color, a matching fedora hat, a scarf and wide sunglasses.

Leo’s was dark grey; Raph’s was black; Donnie picked chocolate and Mikey Velvet blue. It was part of being a ninja after all, stay undercover and stuff.

As our heroes walked out of the parking lot, after a few minutes of walking they reached a small, stretched, quite populated, but somehow comfortable residential district.

 

 **Futaba:** _My ninja friends, welcome to **Yongen-Jaya, Shibuya**! Home-Sweet-Home._

**Ryuji:** _Pretty good, eh?_

The ninjas, especially Mikey, were quite impressed for the simplicity of the place. The streets were quite cramped and there were a few bicycles parked around. Leo and the turtles didn’t have to worry that much about being seen since it was still nighttime. While walking to their destination, Karai noticed Makoto talking on her phone.

 

 **Makoto:** _Hello… yes, it’s me… sorry for not calling earlier… yes we’re almost there… ok, I’ll see you there… thanks, you too._

**Karai:** _Who are you talking to?_

**Makoto:** _Huh? Don’t worry Karai, it's just my sister. You will meet her later._

The heroes finally reached their destination, a humble café. During the dinner our heroes had at the turtles’ lair, Akira told Leo and his brothers about this place he had as home during his probation. He felt uncomfortable as hell at first, but as time passed, this café has become his home away from home. The ninja leader asked the thief leader if this was the right place.

 

 **Leo:** _Coffee and Curry ‘’LeBlanc’’? Is this the place you told us about?_

**Akira:** _Yes, this is it._

**Morgana:** _Now, remember. Just get in, ask about ‘’Sojiro Sakura’’ and show him your faces. Simple._

 

 **Leo:** _Are you sure? What if the owner freaks out or – UUF!_

**Raph:** _Stop being such a wuss and get in!_

The instant Raph pushed his brother through the double-door in quite a violent but playful manner, the four half-shelled heroes entered into the café. The smell of coffee was present in the whole place, the turtles remember that smell emanating from Akira as well, but here the essence was quite stronger, it wasn’t something uncomfortable though. Just like their hideout in the sewers, LeBlanc was not exactly the _‘’Best Place Ever’’._ Still, it had a homely sensation that made you feel like no matter where you live, you were always at home in the café.

The instant the turtles entered, they were greeted by a middle-aged man with slicked-back dark hair, grey eyes, a chinstrap beard with a goatee and glasses.

He was wearing a pale pink dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, pale khakis with legs folded up to mid-calf and an apron with a pinstripe on it. He was also puffing a cigarette. He greeted the mutants with a stern but kind tone in his voice.

 

 **Café Owner:** _Welcome to LeBlanc. May I take your order, please?_

**Donnie:** _Goodnight, sir. Are you perhaps, Sojiro Sakura?_

The old man nodded to that question. Knowing it was him, the turtles slowly removed their hats and coats, revealing themselves to the owner, hoping he wouldn’t freak out after seeing four mutant turtles.

Sojiro raised an eyebrow in surprise, he turned off his cigarette, and after seeing the turtles for a few moments, he realized something.

 

 **Sojiro:** _Mutant turtles…? Ah! You must be Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. Welcome! Please have a seat._

The half-shelled ninjas accepted Sojiro’s offer, still a bit confused by seeing him greeting them so kindly (not that they would actually complain about it). In the moment they sat down in the tables, the rest of our heroes got in.

 

 **Haru:** _Good night, Sakura-san._

**Bebop:** _Yo, Sojiroooooo!_

**Futaba:** _Sojiro, we’re home!_

**Sojiro:** _Ah, you’re back._

 

While Futaba was happily hugging him, the café owner turned around in happiness after seeing Lavenza, the rest of the ninjas and the thieves entering as well. Rocksteady was the last one who entered, he had to duck a bit past through the double door (the reason Sojiro modified the café door was exactly for that, so Steranko can get in without much problem), and carefully sat down on the far most table. Everyone was quite cramped, but not necessary uncomfortable.

Leo, Akira, Raph, Haru and Chompy sat down in the chairs in front of the counter. Makoto, Karai, Mikey and Casey were in the closest table to the door, April, Morgana, Ann, Yusuke and Donnie were in the middle table, while Lavenza, Bebop and Rockstaedy were in the far most table.

The female blondie made the presentations.

 

 **Ann:** _Guys, meet Sojiro Sakura, or ‘’ **Boss** ’’, how we usually call him. He’s the owner of the place, a VERY GOOD friend of ours, and Futaba’s adoptive father._

**April:** _Nice to meet you, Boss._

**Sojiro:** _The pleasure is all mine, guys._

While the ninjas (and Casey) were politely greeting Sojiro, Futaba, who was holding a cooler, quickly went to the freezer and put the cooler inside while giving a stern look to her adoptive father, trying to look somewhat threatening. Then she sat with Lavenza and the mutant morons.

 

 **Futaba:** _Alright, Sojiro. Whatever you do, **DON’T** eat the ice cream in this cooler._

**Sojiro:** _It’s ok. But, why you don’t want to share your – **What the hell!?**_

****

**Futaba: _THIS_** _is why!_

****

The middle-aged man quickly jumped in surprise by seeing the reason of her daughter’s warning. Ice Cream Kitty was peeking out of the cooler before while giving Futaba another gentle lick on her nose, making her once again shiver in excitement. Sojiro let out an annoyed sigh while Futaba closed the fridge door after the mutant kitty waved her paw at him in greetings.

 

 **Sojiro:** _Aw, jeez. And I thought Akira’s stupid cat was weird._

**Morgana:** _Hey! You know this ‘’Stupid Cat’’ can understand you, right?_

**Sojiro:** _Yeah, yeah. Sorry._

 

The middle-aged man quickly apologized to the feline. He stiil wonders how he along with Makoto's sister gained the ability to communicate with Morgana. Knowing he had to thank Bebop and Rocksteady for that ''Gift''. 

 

 **Sojiro:** Jeez, _sometimes i forget that you can actually talk... Anyway, Ivan. Did you guys had any trouble finding Leonardo and the others?_

**Rocksteady:** _Nyet. It was like piece of kier cake, although we found weird cultists._

**Ryuji:** _But we kicked their asses. Twice. Those shit-heads were no problem._

**Mikey:** _Ryuji…!_

**Ryuji:** _Language, I know…_

The café owner showed a warm smile after seeing everyone was getting along pretty well, it was quite heartwarming.

**Sojiro:** _I see. Well you all must be hungry for all that ‘’Dimensional-Traveling’’ thing, so I’m going to make dinner. Akira, I’m gonna need your help._

**Akira:** _Sure, Boss._

Akira rapidly put an apron on and started to help Sojiro with dinner. In just a couple of minutes, everyone in the café started to feel the smell of coffee and curry going through their noses, the ninjas couldn’t help but to take a deep breath an exhale in satisfaction while their mouths started watering. If the food smelled that good, it has to have an equal or BETTER taste, they thought. Noting this, Futaba, Bebop and Rocksteady nodded to each other before bragging a bit, each one of them showing a mocking smirk.

 

 **Rocksteady:** _Yo, comrade ninjas. We is not trying to brag, but comrade Sojiro´s coffee and curry are the best in all of the Shibuya._

**Bebop:** _Yeah, and when Boss-man Akira helps with that, be dang sure they’re gonna taste super delicious, dawgs!_

**Futaba:** _Your minds and mouths are going to FLIP! Mwehehehe…_

Everyone quickly turned to the door after hearing the bell ringing as someone else came in. It was a woman with long gray hair, asymmetrically parted on the right side, her eyes were exactly the same color as Makoto´s. Her outfit consists of a black Business suit with a black turtle neck, dark grey high heels; violet fingernails, a section sign necklace and a black bag sluing over her shoulder. Makoto introduced her to the ninjas.

 

 **Makoto:** _Guys. I want you all to meet **Sae Niijima.** She’s a Defense Attorney, an ally as valuable as Sojiro and all of you guys. And my older sister._

**Akira:** _And my future sister-in-law!_

Akira took that chance to shout that from the kitchen, leaving Sae pinching the bridge of her nose, and Makoto blushed, groaning in annoyance and embarrassment while everyone were slightly laughing at that attempt of teasing the Niijima Sisters. Regaining her composure, Sae greeted the Street Heroes.

**Sae:** _Ok, thanks for that Akira-kun… Anyway, good night everyone. Hope I’m not getting in the middle of something._

**Leo:** _It’s not a problem, Niijima-san._

 

 **Haru:** _In fact you are just in time for dinner. Would you like to eat with us, Niijima-san?_

**Sae:** _Having the chance to once again enjoy the food of this café? Count me in._

She accepted the invitation with quite a warm expression while sitting in the chair Akira was sitting before. After a few minutes, Akira and Sojiro served coffee and curry to everyone (except for Morgana, he choose to have a plate of his favorite Fatty Tuna instead). Before they even knew it, the ninjas were making quite a quick work of the food. They took a spoon of curry, savoring to the last bit, then sipping some coffee from their cups. Thanks to all the time Akira had training with Sojiro, he was now able to make coffee and curry with a flavor that reaches Boss’ level. Maybe even surpass it.

The ninjas totally enjoyed the curry and rice, even Chompy was enjoying it as both Raph and Haru were sharing their food with the alien turtle. Donnie said that thanks to his anatomy, Chompy would enjoy spicy food without any problem for his digestive system. Ice cream Kitty couldn’t eat curry for obvious reasons. The street heroes adored the flavor and depth of the coffee as well… except for Mikey who quickly spitted and coughed his after the first sip.

 

 **Mikey:** _BLEGH! What the heck, man!? This is like, 1000% super bitter!_

**Morgana:** _Oooh, someone is not used to drink coffee. Boss is gonna get maaad._

**Haru:** _Don’t be so hard at him, Mona-chan. Maybe it’s just his first coffee._

 

Mikey got a little nervous from Mona’s sarcastic remark and laugh, probably because he thought Sojiro would get mad at him for spitting his coffee. But it was the opposite.

 

 **Sojiro:** _Don’t worry, Michelangelo. I wasn’t used to coffee either when I was your age. Here, let me give you another cup._

 

In just a moment, the middle-aged man took Mikey’s cup, washed it and refilled with a different coffee blend. This one had milk and quite more sugar than the last blend. After just one sip and Mikey eyes were totally wide-open, he totally loved this one.

 

 **Mikey:** _Man! Now THIS is good coffee, thanks boss!_

**Futaba:** _Chill, Mikey. Maybe you just need more EXP points in **Coffee Knowledge.**_

****

**Mikey:** _Yeah, maybe is just that. But seriously Boss, this coffee and curry are amazing._

**Yusuke:** _Perhaps is due to the aroma in the place, but every time I visit LeBlanc, my body AND my soul call out for some of the delicious food you serve here._

**Makoto:** _We all here share that same thought._

**Sojiro:** _That near brings a tear to my eye._

The middle-aged man chuckled at all those hearted comments while they were enjoying the food. Before they everyone even noticed, it was closing time already. Once the meal was finished, the ninjas and the thieves were already outside of the café. The street heroes didn’t hesitate in bowing to the thief leader and the café owner, thanking for their hospitality. It was clear they completely loved the food as well as the place.

 

 **Leo:** _Akira, Sakura-san. We are really grateful for the meal._

**Karai:** _The coffee was delicious. Not too bitter, not too acid, nor too bland. Perfect!_

**April:** _The curry was excellent too. The meat practically melted in our mouths. It had a perfect balance between spice and sweetness._

**Donnie:** _And not only the food. The atmosphere here is **a beauty!** It’s not flashy, but you totally feel like home here._

**Sojiro:** _Thanks guys. But Akira helped quite a lot as well. After all, this punk is the best apprentice I’ve had._

**Akira:** _Actually, I’m the ONLY apprentice you’ve had._

 

Sojiro let out another sincere chuckle, both him and the thief leader once again appreciating the honest comments from the street heroes while closing the café for today. Then, he asked something quite important.

 

 **Sojiro:** _Alright, it’s over for today. So… Look, I know you guys just got here but, have you found a place where to spend the night already?_

The ninjas were caught quite off guard by that question. Sojiro was right. Where they were going to sleep? Makoto told them that they had to spend some days in this world during their mission to stop The Elite. How are they going to deal with that problem? Their worries were suddenly stopped by Rocksteady.

 

 **Rocksteady:** _Don’t worry comrade Sojiro. We know perfect place for ninjas to stay. Right, comrade Bebop?_

The warthog remained silent a few seconds before a lightbulb turned on top of his head.

 

 **Bebop:** _Huh…? Oooooh, right! We do! It’s a super awesome place, guys! And it’s big enough for all us!_

**Ryuji:** _Wait, we actually have a place like that?_

**Ann:** _You moron!_

**Morgana:** _You bonehead! Of course we do!_

Zeck was face-palming while he and the other thieves showed an upset expression by seeing Ryuji’s ignorance. After staying confused a few seconds, the male blondie finally realized what his fellow thieves were talking about.

 

 **Ryuji:** _Oh, crap! You mean the ‘’Phantom Lair’’? You’re right, we can let them stay at our hideout!_

**Rocksteady:** _That is, if comrade Haru is OK with this._

 

 **Haru:** _Of course I’m Ok with this, Ivan-san. It’s to help our friends after all._

The ninjas (and Casey) wondered where the thieves were planning to take them as they saw them giggling, but it wasn’t a creepy giggle, this one was out of excitement.

 

 

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

 

 

Our improbable heroic team-up reaches their destination: A two-floored white house in the outskirts of Hiroo, in the southeast of Shibuya, one of the most expensive residential districts in all of Tokyo. Thanks to the fact that they had their vehicles, our heroes had no problem going there, saving the troubles of taking the subway (Leo thought he and his brothers were in quite a risk of being too exposed if they took the train).

Once they reached to the place, Haru punched a code in a security panel opening the door. While going through the walkway, the ninjas were surprised by what they were seeing. More than a house, it was more like a small mansion. Once Haru opened the house main door while giggling a bit, the street heroes became speechless…

 

 **Haru:** _Fellow street-heroes of justice! Welcome to our ‘’Secret Hideout’’_!

 

 **Futaba:** _The ultimate shelter for cheese snacks, senseless gaming and bad decisions!_

**Akira:** _Welcome… To The **Phantom Lair!**_

****

**Leo:** _Incredible…_

**Casey:** _This… is… **AWESOOOOME!**_

****

Just like their fellow vigilante, the rest of the street heroes couldn’t contain their excitement. The house was already looking wide and amazing from the outside, but the inside was **EVEN MORE** amazing than they expected. The ninjas took a look around the place, everything was so modern yet comfortable. The kitchen, the laundry room, even the living room were huge enough for the whole team. The living room consisted of a large square space, one meter under the floor level, it has a large red couch in front of a giant TV screen, with two brown couches on its sides. There is also a wide balcony just a few steps away at the left of the living room, giving a beautiful sight of this part of Shibuya.

In the second floor, there was a hallway with a master suite in the end, with two Queen-size beds and a master bathroom included; at the left side of the hall there was three bedrooms with two bunk beds in the first room, one bunk bed in the second and a giant bed in the third room (the ninjas could guess who sleeps there) and a bathroom in each room. In the right side there was three single rooms with a queen-sized bed and a small bathroom in each room.

And if this wasn’t enough, Ryuji and Morgana proudly showed the street heroes a large gym in the underground level with all kinds of both simple and advanced training equipment, it also included a boxing ring and even a shooting range (courtesy of Bebop and Rocksteady). This of course excited both Raph and Casey.

Makoto told them that the security system in the place was thanks to the mutant morons as well, said system was so efficient, if it weren’t for the fact that they have the access code, even the Phantom Thieves themselves would have an **EXTREMLY HARD** time trying to break in.

Simply put, this house was like a dream come true!

 

 **Karai:** _Haru, this is amazing! I thought Shredder’s hideout in the woods was fancy, but **THIS**!? How the heck did you afford this place!?_

**Haru:** _I got it through… a few favors, Miwa-chan._

Haru explained that at the beginning of summer, she was quite worried that all of the former Phantom Thieves weren’t being able to see each other so often once they had to start new chapters in their lives, in that moment, one of her uncles asked her and her friends to take a look around here in order to check if the place wasn’t being damaged or something like that, as he was planning to rent it. After checking that the place was OK, Haru was about to call her uncle when Akira had a brilliant idea: to convince her uncle to keep the place so the group could live together like a special dormitory for weekends and vacations.

The fluffy-haired girl was both completely shocked and excited by the idea, and she didn’t hesitate into trying it. After a few favors she made for her uncle, he said that she could keep the house. Thus, after a few days of moving stuff, decorating and modifications (thanks to B and R), the whole team made a big celebration by inaugurating their new hideout. **_‘’The Phantom Lair’’._**

After the little tour around the lair, our flabbergasted street heroes gathered with Sae, Sojiro and the Phantom Thieves around the living room to discuss the progress of their mission. Just like in the turtle’s hideout, with a little help from Lavenza, Akira could temporally ‘’ _Release_ ’’ both Satanael and Splinter, so both of them could catch up with the matter at hand as well.

 

 **Sae:** _So, that weird cult is indeed going to the turtles’ world._

**Makoto:** _Exactly, we tried to find out what are they doing there. But we didn’t get any progress, sis._

**Sae:** _I see…_

The older Niijima sister said with a rather worried tone on her voice, she was showing her signature ‘’ _Prosecuting Stance’’_ , sitting in one of the brown couches. Both arms around her chest with both legs crossed.

 

 **Donnie:** _Look, if the Elite is traveling between both of our worlds, I’m sure it’s not just for going sightseeing._

**Yusuke:** _Donatello has a point. They must be looking for something important, but we need to find out what is the reason of their actions._

**Akira:** _Sae-san, you said you were investigating these weirdos. Have you found any clues about them yet?_

 

 **Sae:** _Not at all. They may be a bunch of weirdos, but they know how to stay hidden._

**Morgana:** _So we still have nothing. I hate to admit it, but those jerks are pretty clever after all._

**Ann:** _Probably not them, but their ‘’Mighty Leader’’ has to be clever. At least that how the cultists call their leader._

 

Everyone was pretty disappointed for that. Sae was in charge of a little personal investigation about the Elite some time before the moment her sister and the Phantom Thieves went to recruit Leo and the other ninjas for their help in this mission. She traveled through all of Shibuya trying to find any reliable source of info, but she had no luck with that. The only thing she is got however, were only mere rumors, mostly made by smug dumbasses who pretended to be part of the cult in order to gain popularity with girls.

 

 **Mikey:** _Now that I think about it, the name Mighty Leader doesn’t fit him._

The youngest turtle said while placing his left hand under his chin in thought. The red-headed thief quickly joined him in his doubt.

**Futaba:** _Totally agreed. He needs a more appropriate supervillain name. Anybody has a suggestion about how should we name that guy?_

After that question (and a few seconds blinking in confusion), the masters of stealth started to give Mikey and Futaba suggestions for a proper supervillain name.

 

 **Ryuji _:_** _Oh! How about ‘’Captain Cuckoo’’?_

**Mikey:** _That name sucks._

**Morgana:** _A lame suggestion. Normal coming from you, Ryuji._

The cat-looking thief totally snickered, making fun of the male blondie’s idea. That of course, irritated him.

**Ryuji:** _Mona, do me a favor. Shut the hell up!_

**Mikey:** _Next._

**Shinigami:** _‘’Emperor Mystery’’?_

**Futaba:** _Mmmm… Nah, not evil enough. Next._

**Morgana:** _I’ll give you a good suggestion. How about… Sir Freak-celot? You know, ‘’Freak’’ and ‘’Sir Lancelot’’._

**Mikey:** _Nope. Futaba was right, you have no taste, Kitty._

**Ryuji:** _Ha - ha! In your face!_

The blond boy didn’t hesitate in taking the chance to get revenge at Morgana for making fun of his suggestion mistake, that of course, made the (not) cat go into a bickering with Ryuji. Again…

The rest of the heroes ignored those two and continued with the suggestions for naming the Elite leader.

**Bebop:** _‘’Psycho-Tyrant’’?_

**Futaba:** _Pretty good, but not enough. Next._

**Yusuke:** _How about… ‘’Dr. Strange’’?_

**Mikey:** _Dude! That’s a superhero!_

**Futaba:** _Seriously! What’s wrong with you, Inari!?_

 

Both youngsters quickly snapped at the confused artist. Groaning in slight frustration, the hacker asked the leaders for better ideas.

 

 **Futaba:** _Whatever._ Akira, _Leo, any suggestions?_

Both leaders stayed silent a few seconds before thinking an appropriate name for the leader of the Elite. Hoping not to upset the youngsters just like Yusuke did. Waving his fingers in a creepy manner, the turtle leader gave his idea.

 

 **Leo:** _How about… ‘’The Bizarre-nator’’?_

**Mikey:** _Not bad, bro. But just in case, Akira what do you have?_

**Akira:** _Mmmmmm… what do you think about… ‘’The Cult King’’?_

**Mikey:** _The Bizarre-nator and The Cult King… actually those aren’t bad names._

**Futaba:** _Wait… Bizarre, King… Mikey, are you thinking what I’m thinking!?_

Mikey remained silent for a few seconds, blinking in curiosity. Then his eyes started to open wide along with a wide grin on his face when he realized what Futaba is talking about. After a few seconds, both shouted at the same time.

 

**_‘’King Bizarro!’’_ **

****

**Mikey:** _Awesome Name, Futaba!_

**Futaba:** _Now that’s a proper name for the leader of a cult full of weirdos!_

Everyone watches a rather upset while the youngsters give each other another high-five, celebrating they gave a proper name to the leader of the Elite. Everyone looked at them a bit embarrassed, especially Raph and Makoto.

 

 **Satanael:** _Yoshi, is your son always **that** energetic?_

The demon lord whispered to Splinter, and having no choice, the mutant ghost smiled heartily, giving his persona partner an honest answer.

 

 **Splinter:** _Trust me… you have not seen nothing yet._

 

Starting to get a little impatient, Lavenza sighed deeply, trying to keep with the matter at hand.

**Lavenza:** _Very well… we need to find about the intentions of this ‘’King Bizarro’’. But perhaps this will be better if we think about it tomorrow morning._

**April:** _Lavenza is right… *Yawn* I could use some sleep right now._

Nobody hesitated in getting in agreement with the red-headed kunoichi, after all, defeating a bunch of weirdos then traveling between dimensions was quite an exhausting activity. The thieves went to their rooms to quickly change into their pajamas. Each one of the rooms was decorated abit to accomodate their occupants' personalities. They still had their own rooms in their houses and dormitories, but The Phantom Lair was created so the ex-thieves could hang together more often in weekedns and vacations. 

The room with the two bunk beds was occupied by Akira and Ryuji. In the left side was a work desk; a T.V. with a DVD Player and an old video game console; a small yet comfy hearth-shaped, pink cushion for Morgana; and a small brown shelf with some of his favorite books; two Jack Frost and Jack O’ Lantern dolls; as well as a few souvenirs and a few photos of him hanging out with his friends and/or other confidants. That side was quite organized.

The right side, however…

The right side was quite a mess. There was some dirty clothes on that side of the floor and the lower bed in the bunk was quite messy as well. There was a black, larger shelf as well, completely filled with manga and a few dusty track team medals on the top. A modern video game console, and a small, round table with a dirty plate and a few bags of chips.

Still, Ryuji was quite excited for the idea of sharing their room with Leo and Raph. The turtles took the upper beds in the bunks.

The second room in the left side of the hallway was Yusuke’s. It had a wide window so he could take a look at the outside to find inspiration for his work. Naturally, it was filled with all of his materials and paintings, especially a huge abstract painting placed in one of the walls. There was a small bed in the floor (which was covered in paint spots), and a small shelf for all of his paint jars. But the room had enough space for Casey and Mikey to make themselves comfortable.

The third room belonged to Rocksteady, the room was filled with a few Russian decorations, a photo of his mother, one of the current Russian president of the thieves’ world, as well as a lot of weapons for his modular backpack (Scatter Guns, Plasma SMG’s, a Flamethrower; his ‘’Fortunate Son’’ double weapons; hell, even his ‘’Rain of Chaos’’ M134 Minigun).

Thanks to that, and to the fact that his black bed was covering most of the room, there was only enough space for the mutant rhino to stay comfy (barely…).

The first room in the right side belonged to Bebop. It was colored in black and neon purple was quite filled with some of his techno-gadgets; a closet that covered half of one of the walls; an individual bed; and a dark-purple shelf filled with his favorite CD’s, a lava lamp, some ‘’trophies’’ form his days as a Phantom Thief, his old techno suit, as well as a CD player on top of the shelf. Donnie had the pleasure of sharing room with the mutant warthog.

The room in the middle was for Ann. The main detail with her room was the closet; it was twice as wide as Bebop’s! Completely filled with clothes, shoe boxes and shopping bags. There was a small shelf full of different types of footwear: heel shoes; boots; sneakers; sandals; etcetera. There was also a long mirror to help the blond girl to check the clothes she was planning to wear. A work desk filled with fashion magazines, an advanced make-up case, and a lot of candy wrappers. The bed had a cute, heart-shaped cushion and it was quite messy (not as much as Ryuji’s, though).

April was still wondering how she was going to find space to sleep there…

The street heroes didn’t need to think much about the owner of the last room in that side of the hallway. The place was mostly occupied by a lot of computational gear. There was many posters of Futaba’s favorite video games and anime; there was evidence of her mother’s research as well. Her bed was quite wide enough for more than one person to sleep in, but that’s how she likes it. Simply put, Futaba’s room in the Phantom Lair was no different from her room in Sojiro’s house.

And last, but not least, the Master Suite. The room was practically divided in two parts. Makoto and Haru invited Karai and Shinigami to sleep there.

The right side belonged to Makoto, out of all of the rooms, this one was the most organized. The place had a work desk with a laptop, a small lamp and a Buchimaru pencil case; three shelfs filled with books, some of her favorite CD’s, as well as some academic and Aikido _"1st place"_ prizes and a small Buchimaru doll; and a small table in the middle of her side of the suite. Her bed was perfectly clean there was a big Buchimaru doll next to the pillow, and next to the bed, was a small shelf with a digital clock, a few manga she borrowed from Futaba, and three photos; one of Makoto riding a black-chromed Motorcycle; one of Makoto, the Phantom Thieves and her sister hanging out in Dome Town (She stills remember when Futaba, Ryuji and Rocksteady were puking in trashcans after the rollercoaster ride during that day); and the other one of her and Akira in a cheesy yet romantic date in Destinyland.

The left side of the suite was Haru’s. As expected of someone like the fluffy-haired thief, her room was elegant and sophisticated. There was a clean, white individual bed with five pillows; a low bureau on each side of her bed (her Grenade Launcher ‘’Yagrush’’ was on top of the left bureau. And her ‘’Fleurs Du Mal’’ axe was hidden under her bed); a small tea table; a small, brown shelf with expensive silverware; some plants in flower pots scattered around the whole room; a wide painting of a beautiful passage above her bed; another low bureau with a mirror and a make-up case (not as advanced as Ann’s); and next to her side of the suite, there was a balcony with a small green house.

The other thieves decided that Makoto and Haru should take the suite for three reasons.

  1. They had the most belongings.



 

  1. They were planning of sharing a room while going to college.



 

  1. The house was Haru’s after all.



When all of our heroes were preparing to sleep, Morgana noticed Lavenza opening a small portal-door in the beginning of the hallway.

 

 **Morgana:** _Miss Lavenza? Where are you going?_

The young assistant got caught off guard by that question. Apparently, she was planning to leave the mansion unnoticed.

 

 **Lavenza:** _Oh, my apologies. I was just planning to return to my home, so the rest of you could sleep without any problems._

She apologized, thinking that she might just be a burden for the heroes if she stayed the night in the lair with them. But it seems that the ninjas and the thieves didn’t liked her idea that much, as they were showing concerned expressions.

 

 **Bebop:** _Are ya serious?_

**Futaba:** _Come on! You don’t have to go, you know?_

**Lavenza:** _I am afraid I must. I am here only for the mere reason of being a guide for all of you in this mission. So it would be kind of strange if i-_

She was explaining before being respectfully interrupted by the leaders, the demon lord and the mutant ghost. She let out a small surprised squeak at that action.

 

 **Leo:** _Lavenza, nobody said that you were only our guide through this mission._

**Akira:** _And you don’t have to leave just because you think you would bother us. I mean, after all we’ve been through, it’d be a pleasure if you wish to stay with us._

**Splinter:** _Of course we are not asking you to stay only as our guide. But also as who you are, Lavenza._

**Satanael:** _Besides, I am not sure if Igor and your siblings will be there waiting for you. Am I right?_

Lavenza’s face quickly changed into a slight shade of red. The fact that not only her guest but all of his confidants as well considered not only an attendat but an ACTUAL friend was more than heartwarming. 

Also, she knew they had a point, her Master was still busy trying to fix the disaster Yaldabaoth caused among the time-space continuity. And Margaret, Elizabeth and Theodore were busy taking care of their own important business, she knew going back to the Velvet Room just to stay the night alone was quite an absurd idea.

Once again, the Masters of Stealth asked her politely.

 

 **Akira:** _Lavenza, will you please stay in the lair with us?_

**Ann:** _Come on. I’m sure you want to say yes._

**Mikey:** _Please, please, please, **pleaseeeeeeee!** _

**Futaba:** _Please, please, please, and 1000 times **pleaseeeeeeeee!**_

 

 **Raph:** _Please accept. It’s the only way to shut up these two!_

 

The attendant stayed silent a few seconds after seeing an annoyed Raph covering both of the youngsters’ mouths. After that, she frantically nodded in happiness, accepting their offer, making our heroes happy.

 

 **Ann:** _Excellent, now you just need to change into a cute nightwear!_

**Lavenza:** _That will not be a problem._

By releasing a small light from her book, Lavenza’s attire was instantly changed into a velvet blue night t-shirt, with platinum butterflies across the shirt and matching pajama pants and slippers. Now everyone was ready to go to sleep.

 

 **Rocksteady:** _Alright, comrade Lavenza. You is going to share the room with comrade Futaba._

**Lavenza:** _Understood. But Futaba, we are going right to sleep!_

**Rocksteady:** _Da! Remember what Sojiro said! No computer tinkering after 10 P.M. Ok?_

 

Steranko quickly stated that while gently poking Futaba's forehead. The hacker was still not used to the morning routine of a normal person. But she was doing fine.

**Futaba:** _No fair, tomorrow’s Sunday! And its summer break! I don’t have to worry about school!_

Sojiro had to interfere before his daughter dragged her discussion with the Rhino and the Attendant any longer.

**Sojiro:** _Maybe. But you also have a job to do, so better get some good sleep. You don’t want to fall asleep when fighting those weirdos, aren’t ya?_

**Futaba:** _Ugh, fine…!_

With a pout, the red-headed hacker begrudgingly accepted their condition, while going back to the kitchen to leave Ice Cream Kitty in the fridge. But she was still happy nonetheless.

Sae and Sojiro said they were going back to their own houses, after all, somebody had to take care of their places. With that settle, the adults bid our heroes good night, Splinter and Satanael went back into Akira’s heart, and all of our heroes went to their rooms for a good night of sleep.

 

Or at least they hope for that, until…

 

**Morgana: _AKIRAAAAAA!_**

****

The raven-haired young man and his three roommates were already going to bed, just to be interrupted by Morgana in quite a disrespectful manner. Quite ironic, since the feline always nagged him to go to sleep earliy. Groaning at the annoyed cat, the thief leader asked.

 

 **Akira:** _Ugh… Mona, what is it now?_

**Morgana:** _Explain. **THIS.**_

As Mona pointed his left front paw at his cushion in a quite upset manner; Akira, Leo, Raph and Ryuji saw little Chompy happily sitting there. By his looks, the baby turtle was pretty comfortable in there.

But the reason Morgana was upset? Simple. When Akira and Morgana came back to Tokyo to spend summer break, the rest of the thieves made a small celebration. In that day, Ann gave that cushion as a gift to the feline. No wonder he loved it so bad.

 

 **Ryuji:** _It’s just little Chompy sitting in your stupid cushion. What’s the problem with that?_

**Morgana:** _Ok, first off, the cushion is NOT stupid! And second, that is exactly the problem! You guys really expect ME to share my beautiful heart cushion with an alien turtle!?_

**Raph:** _BABY Alien turtle! And yes, we ARE expecting you to do it!_

Getting frustrated, both leaders decided to put an end to Mona’s complaint before the rest of their friends were disturbed by the clatter.

**Leo:** _Morgana, please. It’s just for a couple of days until we defeat the Elite!_

**Akira:** _Can you please not be such a shell-hole and share your cushion with Chompy?_

**Morgana:** _But, Akira… wait, ‘’ **shell-hole’’?** Really?_

**Akira:** _Yeah. You know, you take ‘’Asshole’’ and replace ‘’Ass’’ with ‘’Shell’’._

His roommates looked at him for a few seconds, blinking in confusion, while Futaba, Yusuke and Mikey were congratulating him from their rooms for quite a creative insult. Akira looks at his confused partners, hoping to find out why they are looking at him like that.

 

 **Akira:** _What?_

**Leo:** _I don’t know if I should congratulate your insult… or feel offended by that?_

**Raph:** _Personally… I think I should slap you._

**Ryuji:** _You just invented that, didn’t you?_

**Akira:** _Maybe…_

He responded with both of his signature joker smirk and tone. His roommates sighed with a bit of annoyance, keeping with their little discussion with the cat.

**Raph:** _Anyway. Morgana, would you really like to see poor Chompy sleeping in the cold, dirty floor? Just look at the poor baby._

The (not) cat quickly turned his head to look at the baby turtle, who was already showing puppy-eyes, letting out cute high-pitched groans of sadness, begging Morgana to share his cushion.

 

 **Morgana:** _Puppy-eyes? Really? HA! If you think an experienced Gentleman Thief like myself is going to fall for that, you’ll be wrong!_

 

The feline scoffed at that with his signature smug attitude, after all, he fought murderous creatures that could come from the most hideous nightmares; he saw his friends being erased from reality; fought a fake-god; he wasn’t going to surrender to simple puppy-eyes.

But truth to be told, he was actually using every ounce of his willpower to fight that adorable, honest baby-stare. Chompy was starting to get the upper hand at this fight, but Mona wasn’t going to give up to a cute baby turtle, dammit!

Before he even knew, the lights were turned off, the security system in the lair was activated, the rest of our heroes were already sleeping and Mona was already laying in his comfy, cute hearth-shaped cushion.

With Chompy…

Morgana wanted to be pissed, he wanted to protest against this, but after seeing the baby turtle cuddling against the warmth of the cat’s fur and the cushion with complete happiness in his reptilian face, he knew this wasn’t a bad idea at all.

 

 **Morgana:** _Well… looks like we’re going to be bed mates for a little while, Chompy. No wonder Haru got charmed by you so quickly…_

He whispered softly to the already sleeping baby turtle and returned to his sleep.

 

 

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

 

 

Sunday, 6:58 A.M. 

The sunlight was starting to illuminate slowly the streets of not only Hiroo, but all of Shibuya in general. Traffic was starting to get a bit heavy due to all of the adults going to work either by car or taking the subway.

However, there wasn’t any noise inside the Phantom Lair. Donnie was still sleeping peacefully, even though he was sleeping in the floor in Bebop’s bedroom. He even had an alarm clock ready to ring at 7:00 A.M. Or at least that was expected to be.

 

When the clock got destroyed by a powerful plasma blast, causing poor Donnie to scream in terror and jump scare at that sudden shot…

 

**Donnie: _AAAAHHH! WHAT THE SHELL!?_**

****

Terrified, Donnie was heavily breathing, searching the reason of the shot. And he found it…

 

 **Raph:** _Well, what did you know? It worked! And it was fun!_

**Ryuji:** _I told ya it would be!_

 

Raph had shot at his alarm clock using Ryuji’s ‘’ _ **Megido Fire**_ ’’ Shotgun, which the blond thief lend him with pleasure. The purple-bandanna Turtle got super upset while seeing both thugs and his warthog roommate laughing at him.

 

**Donnie: _RAPH! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR SHELL?!_**

****

**Raph:** _Relax, its set on ‘’Stun’’._

**Ryuji:** _Leo and Akira said that we had to go and wake you up._

**Donnie: _BY SHOTING AT MY ALARM CLOCK WITH A PLASMA SHOTGUN!?_**

****

**Bebop:** _Sorry for the rude awakening, D, but Leo and Boss Man said that we should go to our morning training routine._

Donnie asked what was that ‘ _’Training Routine’’_ about. Bebop explained that summer vacation, the Phantom Thieves went to the underground gym to train a bit every day at 6:00 A.M. Thanks to their adventures in the Metaverse, their physical conditions improved at the point of easily matching even the best athletes. Not to mention that Bebop and Rocksteady got even stronger and tougher than before.

Knowing that losing this little gift would be a terrible idea, Splinter with a bit of help from Rocksteady, prepared a training regimen. A little strict but short, that way, they would not lose the condition they won after their crazy adventure as the Phantom Thieves. 

Ryuji and the three mutants walked to the gym where the rest of the masters of stealth were in the midst of their little training routine. Except for Splinter’s ghost, Satanael, Yusuke and Futaba; who were sitting in a bench. Both personas were watching, the artist finger-framing at the boxing ring; while Futaba was just messing with her laptop like always. Both of them noticing they entered the gym. Futaba greeted them with that mischievous yet joyful attitude of hers.  

 

 **Futaba:** _News Flash, everyone! Donnie has joined the party!_   

 

 **Yusuke:** _Good morning Donatello. It seems you are finally awake._

**Donnie:** _Yeah, thanks to these maniacs… Anyway, how’s training going?_

**Splinter:** _Everyone was giving a lot of enthusiasm at the training, my son. However, their attention has been attracted to somewhere else._

**Ryuji:** _What did we missed?_

**Bebop:** _Uh… yo, dawgs. Might wanna check the ring._

Donnie, Raph, Bebop and Ryuji quickly turn their heads to the ring, only to notice that their friends were scattered around the ring.

Mikey, April, Casey, Karai, Shinigami and Chompy were at one of the sides while Ann, Makoto, Rocksteady, Haru, Morgana and Lavenza were at the opposite side. All of them flabbergasted at what they were seeing. With a curious expression, the four heroes walked to the crowd to find the reason of their gathering around the ring.

And what they saw made they jaws drop…

 

 **Raph:** _Looks like they’re having some fun…_

Two young men… well, one young man and one young mutant were in a little sparring session.

Both leaders, Leonardo Hamato with boxing gloves and shorts that matched his bandanna; and Akira Kurusu with black gloves and matching tank top, sneakers and shorts; were exchanging blow after blow against each other. And by how sweaty and agitated they looked, they were going with it for quite a while.

Even though it was just sparring, both teenagers were giving a serious match. Almost none of the blows made contact, each one of the leaders either blocking or dodging the other’s strikes with quick reflexes. And the very few ones that made contact couldn’t do very much.

Akira launches a left hook which Leo quickly dodges; the turtle counters with a right jab which the thief quickly blocks with both fists, so on and so forth.

 

 **Akira:** _Wow. You think you’re pretty good, huh?_

 

 **Leo:** _I don’t wanna brag… but I do._

 

With one showing a cocky smirk to the other, neither of them was letting up in their attacks in any way, both of them going to launch a powerful right jab at each other when…

 

*DING*

 

A ring sound is heard, a signal that the round was over. Both leaders stayed almost frozen in their spot, one being **THIS** close of connecting the blow against his opponent. After a few seconds, they bowed to each other, breathed heavily due to the intense sparring, and they left the ring. Everyone were cheering for them.

 

 **Mikey:** _Dudes, that was awesome!_

**Ann:** _Seriously, Leo. You really know how to take care of yourself._

**Haru:** _I must admit as well. You have formidable fighting skills, Leo-kun._

**Leo:** _Thanks, but this guy is not exactly an amateur either._

He playfully punched Akira’s arm while he was chugging a bottle of water. The raven-haired boy returned the playful punch.

 

 **Akira:** _When you have a super cute, badass girlfriend and a powerful mutant rhino as sparring partners, shouldn’t be a surprise that you get real good at fighting._

He responded while he looked at Makoto and Rocksteady. The brunette looked away, quite flushed by that response, while the rhino laughed, scratching his nape.

 

 **Makoto:** _Aw, come on. It’s nothing._

**Rocksteady:** _The pleasure to help, comrade Boss man._

**Akira:** _Anyway, I think we’ve got enough for today’s training. Everyone, go take a shower then let’s meet at the kitchen. We have a few things to discuss._

Leo wondered what the thief leader had in mind, as he saw the thieves nodding to each other. But he decided to wait after going to the kitchen.

 

One hour of shower later…

 

 **April:** _A tour around Tokyo?_

The red-headed kunoichi asked while finishing her meal. The whole team gathering in the kitchen as having breakfast, talking plans about how they were supposed to stop the cult known as ‘’The Elite’’.

 

 **Morgana:** _Exactly. You guys gave us a tour around Manhattan after all._

**Yusuke:** _Even though was quite a small one, we thought that we would have to thank you for the memory._

**Haru:** _And what better way to do it than giving you guys a tour around our hometown?_

The ninjas and the hockey player stayed silent, looking at each other for a few seconds. Then, they cheerfully answered.

 

Except for Leo and Lavenza…

 

 **Donnie:** _Well, if you put it that way…_

**April:** _I always wanted to visit Japan anyway._

**Shinigami:** _Guys, let me tell you. If Shibuya in this world is as crazy as in ours, you’re not going to regret it._

**Casey:** _Oooh. I can see that already. Casey Jones is in for the tour!_

**Karai:** _Sure. We accept your offer, Haru._

**Leo:** _Um, excuse me? Do I need to remind you all we are on a mission to save our worlds?_

**Lavenza:** _I am afraid I must agree with Leonardo. We do not know about the cultists’ goal, so going sightseeing around your city might not be a good idea after all. Although I am not saying it is a bad idea either…_

The turtle leader quickly turned his stare to the young assistant, blinking in confusion for her sudden response.

 

 **Leo:** _What?_

**Rocksteady:** _How about this? While we show you comrades how is things around here, we can snoop around to find more about the weird cultists._

**Bebop:** _It’ll be a win-win for everyone, dawg!_

**Ryuji:** _Come on, man! It will be cool!_

**Futaba:** _Yeah, don’t be such a shell-hole!_

**Raph:** _They’re sincerely offering us the tour, Leo. It would be disrespectful to reject their offer._

Upset by Raph’s sarcasm and that the fact Futaba learnt that strange insult, Leo quickly turned to a smirking Akira with a scowl. By seeing the smirking thief, he knew this was HIS idea. He was going to protest more about this when his father’s spirit and the Queen joined the conversation. (Much to the turtle’s surprise).

 

 **Splinter:** _Listen, my son. I do not fully agree with this idea either. But there is still very little information we have about the Elite. Perhaps we should take this opportunity to investigate a bit more before confronting them._

**Makoto:** _Besides, they already called Sakura-san and sis to join us. So there’s no turning back from this. I’m sorry Leo._

Knowing he wasn’t going to win this argument, Leo sighed in frustration, accepting defeat.

 

 **Leo:** _Fine. We’ll take a look around Tokyo. But ONLY because it‘ll help us to investigate about those weirdos, ok?_

Seeing that everyone agreed with the idea; Ann, Ryuji, Futaba, Bebop, Shinigami and (most of all, Mikey) cheered with excitement. Even Lavenza was quite excited by the idea of taking a look around a place that has been through a lot last year.

 

 **Mikey:** _Oh, yeah! We’re going to see a bit of Japan!_

 

 **Futaba:** _Turtles. Prepare for a tour around Tokyo. Phantom Thief-style!_

**Yusuke:** _You shall receive a great amount of good memories, my friends.._

 

The turtles quickly put their disguises on before going out of the Phantom Lair. Leo and Akira once again seeing how all of their teammates happily planning their route around Tokyo. With a soft yet cheerful smirk, the thief leader looked at the ninja leader, who had a tired expression.

 

 **Akira:** _You know? I think this is going to be a good day._

**Leo:** _I think this is going to be a LONG day!_

**Makoto:** _Leo, look. I know we have work to do. But when will you guys have a chance like this again?_

**Karai:** _We can try to find out more about those creeps AND have fun together. What do you say?_

 

As the foot leader and the strategist came and hold hands with their respective lovers, the tired expression on Leo’s face changed into a more relaxed one as he responded while sharing a fist bump with the thief.

 

 **Leo:** _Like I said, this is going to be a long day, but… I think you’re right. This may be a good day._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by Tales from the Thieves' Guild, courtesy of Kairi_of_Knives. I also found inspiration from the thieves' room in Persona 5 Dancing Star Night. They may be different, but that's how i could describe them.


	5. Operation: Mutants in Shibuya... and roundabouts. (Morning with Ladies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While investigating about the Elite, our half-shelled heroes take a one-day tour around Tokyo. Courtesy of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done! UGH! Sorry if took too damn long, got busy beacuse of work (and a couple of writer´s blocks). Anyway, read and I hope you enjoy!  
> Since the part of the tour is quite long, i decided to turn this into 4 chapters. Hope you don't have any problems and enjoy.

**Sae:** _I still can’t believe you guys dragged me into this._

The defense attorney sighed in slight annoyance, sitting on a chair of a round table along with her sister Makoto, Futaba, April, Karai, Shinigami and Lavenza. All of the girls gathered outside of a restaurant, while Ann and Haru went buying some desserts for the group.

When she and Sojiro arrived to the Phantom Lair by Futaba’s request. Both of them found out that they were going to help the thieves in giving the street heroes a little tour around Tokyo. Without even having the chance to ask **_‘’why?’’_** , Sojiro had to go with all of the boys, while the older Niijima sister had to go with the rest of the girls to Takenoko Street, Harajuku, supposedly to gather more information about the cult known as **_‘’The Elite’’_**.

However, the last three hours seemed more like a normal get together for shopping and eating desserts than an actual ‘’incognito-investigation’’. And that stressed both Niijima Sisters quite a bit.

 

**Makoto:** _I’m very sorry, Sis. But we put it on vote, and sadly, majority ruled._

**Futaba:** _We wanted to pay Leo and the others for the little tour around their city, so we came with this idea._

**April:** _And I can say it’s going pretty good so far. I never got to see Japan in my world, but in another world? Just… wow._

April responded while happily enjoying a smoothie, much to Sae’s slight irritation. Sighing in frustration, she accepted she had no right to argue about this idea.

 

**Sae:** _If that’s what you wanted to do, fine. But I’m here for the same reason as Leonardo. We are here to investigate more about that weird cult, ok?_

**Karai:** _Hey, that’s reasonable to me._

In order to avoid attracting unnecessary attention, the three kunoichis changed into more subtle outfits. April wore her casual clothes; Karai choose her brown biker jacket and blue jeans; while Shinigami picked dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt with the symbol of the Foot Clan on the front and many cat paw-prints in the back and one-inch black boots.

After a few moments, Ann and Haru came back. The rest of the ladies raised eyebrows after seeing they were carrying… way too many small chocolate boxes.

 

**Haru:** _We are back!_

 

**Ann:** _Sorry for the wait!_

**Lavenza:** _Miss Takamaki, Miss Okumura. That is… quite a lot of sweets you two bought._

**Ann:** _They were on half discount, and I couldn’t resist. These delicious chocolate truffles melt in your mouth. Soooo delicious!_

**Shinigami:** _You’re gonna get fat if eat all of those, you know?_

The foot witch scoffed, leaving the blond girl a bit embarrassed and pouting.

**Ann:** _Aw, can it._

After that bittersweet response, all of the female heroes were enjoying some of the desserts the two thieves brought, and as Ann said, they were delicious! They brought a great variety of sweets. Chocolate truffles, Flan, small glasses of ice cream, etc. Both Niijima sisters didn’t like the idea of eating too much sweets that much, but they could make up for it by training back in the lair.

However, while enjoying the small sweets, Makoto noticed how her hacker-friend was secretly putting some truffles inside a small cooler she brought.

 

**Makoto:** _Um, Futaba? What exactly are you doing?_

The second in command asked with a raised eyebrow. The red headed thief jumped from her seat a little at the sudden question, it seemed she was keeping something secret in that cooler.

 

**Futaba:** _Um… Wh-wh-what do you mean?_

 

**Makoto:** _I’ve seen that you put some truffles inside that little cooler. Now that I think about it, why did you brought that in the first place?_

**Futaba:** _Nothing! Nothing important! I… I just… want to keep my truffles cold! T-that’s it!_

Knowing something about it was odd, Makoto kindly asked April to please see what Futaba was hiding. With a few seconds of focusing, April used her psychic powers to check Futaba, then her eyes widened in surprise, and not exactly a pleasant one…

 

**April:** _You brought Ice Cream-Kitty with you!?_

Futaba gasped a little scared, holding the cooler a bit tighter and mumbling a complaint about wishing she had psychic shields or something. The other ladies gathered around her with unpleasant expressions.

Except for Haru, who strangely was slowly holding her half-zipped purse quite a bit tight...

 

**Makoto:** _Futaba, why don’t you show us what’s in your cooler?_

Knowing by the tone of the advisor’s voice that it was **NOT** a suggestion, with a pout Futaba opened the cooler a little bit. And as April found out, there was a lot of ice cubes and of course… Ice Cream Kitty, happily chewing a chocolate truffle.

The rest of the female heroes weren’t happy about this.

 

**Shinigami:** _Mikey’s Kitty!_

**Karai:** _Futaba! What the heck were you thinking!?_

 

**Lavenza:** _Do you realize the risk you are taking by bringing a creature like Michelangelo’s pet to a crowded place like this?_

**Futaba:** _Don’t say that like if you know better about this world than me!_

Lavenza had no choice but pout in silence. The young attendant didn’t wanted to admit it, but the Hacker thief was right; unlike her older siblings, she has almost little-to-no knowledge about the human world. Which was another reason she came to help our improbable team-up, to learn a little more about earth.

At least a little bit…

But knowing that Futaba had no bad intention of bringing the mutant cat, the other girls calmed down.

 

**Makoto:** _Ok, ok. No need to get mad at Futaba. It seems that she only wanted to show Ice Cream Kitty a little of Tokyo too._

**April:** _Yeah. Besides, Kitty knows how to behave herself, so there won’t be any prob-_

**Haru: _AAAAAH!_**

Suddenly, the ladies were interrupted by Haru, who screamed, jumping in surprise. The reason? A small flare with a belch sound were piercing through one side of her purse! The other female heroes watched in shock at that, but then; the three kunoichis changed the surprised expressions for tired ones. They had an idea of what was going on with Haru’s purse.

 

**April:** _Haru?_

**Karai:** _You too Haru?_

**Haru:** _I… I’m sorry, everyone…_

Completely flushed and embarrassed, the fluffy-haired thief looked at the ground while slowly opened her purse, showing the cause of the little flare that pierced through it.

 

Chompy Picasso…

 

The rest of the ladies (except for Futaba) sighed in slight annoyance as April started to grow a puzzled look on her face

 

**Lavenza:** _And there is Raphael’s pet as well…_

**Shinigami:** _Well, this is just great!_

**April:** _Wait… Did Raph actually let you take Chompy with you?_

The fluffy-haired brunette nodded in response. She along with Futaba explained that before taking the tour, they asked Raph and Mikey for permission to take Kitty and Chompy with the girls so they could see all of the small tour.

Mikey totally agreed to that, Raph on the other hand had his doubts about it, he was a little overprotective with the baby turtle (nobody could blame him, Chompy stills a baby!). But he grew quite some trust with Haru, and seeing she had no bad intentions, he let her take Chompy with her.

That statement actually surprised the three female ninjas quite a bit. But knowing they had business to take care off, the older Niijima sister had to interrupt the little hearth-to-heart.

**Sae:** _Sorry to interrupt ladies, but we are moving off topic. Ann-Chan, did you and Haru found any interesting about our mission? Because you two took quite some time to buy those sweets._

The cheerful expressions from both the blondie and the fluffy-haired lady quickly changed into more serious ones. Haru spoke in a low tone, trying to make sure nobody were eavesdropping on them.

She said that when they were buying all of the candies and stuff, she and Ann got to listen to some of the conversations among all of the people roaming around, hoping to find any barely good leads to King Bizarro and his cult.

They’ve heard people talking about some new video-game coming soon; other people whining about how expensive some souvenirs were in Harajuku (probably they were just cheapskates). And recently (the one that actually made Ann get a little upset) were about two girls gossiping about the calling card-video the Phantom Thieves prepare against Shido. They were saying that apart from the leader, the thief with the skull mask was quite attractive.

Back with the rest of the female heroes, Haru said she giggled a little by the idea of Ryuji getting popular with girls, but she couldn’t see that her blond friend was getting quite pissed back then.

Apparently, she didn’t like to hear those girls saying how they wished to meet and probably date Skull, saying they were the perfect candidates for a guy like him; as if Ann was getting struck by… jealously?

Just remembering that moment was making Ann’s blood start boiling again. She started to mumble something, it was almost as silent as a whisper. Being **‘’ _Almost’’_** the keyword.

 

**Ann:** _Those stupid, gossiping, girls. Who do they think they are? Like if they actually know who Skull is?_

**Lavenza:** _Um… Miss Takamaki? Did you say something?_

The blond girl jumped a little by the attendant’s sudden question, she quickly apologized for that, hoping the other ladies didn’t hear that. Unfortunately, the foot witch and the Half-Kraang Kunoichi could hear it clear enough. Nodding to each other the former’s lips on her face were slightly curling into a soft, mischievous smirk.

 

**Shinigami:** _To be honest, I can’t blame those girls. I mean, I can say Ryuji is at least quite attractive._

Ann quickly turned her head to Shini, starting to get a little uneasy. To the point even she (who was pretty good on noticing other people’s emotions) couldn’t notice by her tone, that Shinigami and April were planning something. Specially Shinigami.

But the other girls definitely noticed it…

 

**Ann:** _What do you mean ‘’attractive’’? Didn’t you say he was the OPPOSITE of a chick magnet back in your world’s sewers?_

**April:** _Ann, we know what she said. But Shini can see people from both the outside and inside. And I can help her with the inside part._

**Ann:** _A-a-and what did you see in his inside?_

She asked, while getting a bit flushed and her Panther side was starting to kick in. She didn’t knew it, but the ninja witch was only trying to mess with her.

**Shinigami:** _Well, his inside told me that despite being a stupid, vulgar ape; Ryuji is actually a good person, the kind of person who would protect his girl at all costs. Maybe I can ask him to go out or-_

**Ann: _DON’T YOU DARE YOU BITCH!_**

****

Before finishing her attempt to tease Ann, all the ladies saw how suddenly THE blond lady grabbed Shinigami by the front of her t-shirt, showing a murderous expression on her face.

Unaware that Futaba, with a big grin, was recording all of this with her smartphone…

 

**Karai:** _Wow! Ann, what the shell!?_

****

**Makoto** : _Ann, clam down!_

**Haru:** _Ann-Chan, what’s wrong with you!?_

 

**Ann: _Now listen up. You will NOT ask Ryuji to go out! UNDERSTOOD!? He is mine. MINE!!!_**

 

Before Makoto had to interfere with this, Ann’s violent face quickly turned into one of shock, a bit scared and pretty embarrassed for realizing what she was doing.

 

**Ann:** _Wait, what the hell…? Holy Chalupa! Shini, I’m sorry, I’m sorry **, I’m sorry!** I didn’t meant to-_

 

**Shinigami:** _Gotcha…_

**Ann:** _Huh!?_

As Ann gasped and her eyes widened by how the witch, instead of being terrified by her Panther side, was showing quite a playful smirk and response; she looked at her friends and found out that Shinigami was trying to check if she had some kind of relation with Ryuji, explaining that behavior. And she totally fell for that…

 

**Ann:** _Crap! Did… d-did I… say that out loud? About… Ryuji?_

**Lavenza:** _It seems Miss Takamaki, it is your turn in the **‘’Hot Seat’’.** Did I said that right, Futaba?_

**Futaba:** _Correct!_

**Makoto:** _Don’t ask me how, but somehow, I knew something like this was going to happen._

 

It may didn’t looked like, but this was quite of a special bonding moment for the ladies, except for Ann. Her face was getting in a shade of red so deep; her Panther outfit, Raph’s bandanna and even Akira’s thief gloves would’ve been put to shame!

The rest of the female heroes were watching. April and Haru in a bit of delight; Makoto in embarrassment; Futaba and Karai with a mixture of joy and mischief; Lavenza and Sae were watching with a soft smile how the relationship along themselves, although just starting to grow, seemed that they were treating each other like life-long friends… no, not friends… family.

Hell, even Ice Cream Kitty and Chompy were enjoying the moment. However, even though the other girls wouldn’t like it, the Niijima sisters had to interrupt the beautiful little moment.

 

**Sae:** _Ladies, I’m sorry for interrupting again. But it’s 1:30 p.m. already._

**Makoto:** _We have to meet up with the others by 2:00 p.m. Remember?_

They said that because it WAS the truth. As part of the little tour around Tokyo, both groups were going to meet at Café LeBlanc for going all together to both Akihabara and Shibuya Central St. And the Niijima sisters weren’t the kind of ladies who liked unpunctuality.

Futaba was quite disappointed for that, Ann on the other hand, was relieved that all the mockery was taking (especially from Shinigami) was finally ending for now.

Carefully, Futaba and Haru hid Chompy and Kitty in their respective makeshift hideouts, took the rest of the sweets they bought as souvenirs for the turtles, then headed out to the train station.

They were heading to one of the less crowded parts of Takenoko St. as both a shortcut for the station and a way to keep Futaba less uncomfortable. The ladies didn’t want to waste more time to go to the café.

 

However…

 

**Ann:** _April, something wrong?_

 

The female blondie turned to the red-headed kunoichi who was suddenly looking behind a few buildings with a suspicious look on her face.

 

**April:** _Guys… we’re being followed._

At that moment, Futaba quickly hugged Lavenza nervously while the other ladies´ stances were getting a bit more defensive. Getting ready to fight in case it were necessary, Makoto quickly asked April how many of them were, she answered they were seven of them. In just a few moments, the ladies heard a few footsteps, then six men in suits appeared (but not like ‘’out of nowhere’’ or something like that).

They quickly ‘’surrounded’’ the female heroes, keeping a respectable distance from them, though. Still, our ladies weren’t having a good feeling about this.

 

**Man in suit 1:** _It seems we found some fine ladies._

**Man in suit 2:** _Roger, I’ll tell the boss to come here._

 

The mysterious men were talking in an emotionless expression, giving to our female heroes a bit of uneasy feeling. Not wanting to jump into unnecessary conclusions, the older Niijima sister asked what was going on.

 

**Sae:** _Excuse us, gentlemen. But can you please tell us what do you want with us?_

**Man in suit 6:** _We apologize for our rude encounter, ladies. Please allow our boss to explain to you._

After that answer, the seventh man appeared between the men in suits. It was a middle-aged man; a bit of hair loss in the top of his head; wearing quite a suit of what could be considered… not exactly ‘’ _Royalty´´,_ but still; and he was quite obese. But what disgusted our female heroes the most was the way he was looking at them; more specifically, the way he was looking DOWN on them.

The kunoichis, the lawyer and the attendant were wondering what was going on, as they share glances with the female Phantom Thieves were into thought, they somehow have met that man somewhere, but they can recall when.

Before asking anything, the fat man spoke to his men.

 

**Fat Man:** _So… this is the best you could find?_

**Man in Suit 5:** _Around this place? Yes._

**Karai:** _The best in this place? What the heck do you mean with that?_

Our heroic ladies found his that question and conclusion pretty distasteful, the tone he was using was quite condescending. It was like he was treating them like pieces of meat to play with, making them think he was looking for something better.

The fat man apologized to the ladies; but it wasn’t a sincere one, it was more like one out of obligation.

 

**Fat Man:** _My apologies, my men here were looking for some ‘’high quality’’ women who could be still… rescuable._

**Makoto:** _Excuse me, sir. But rescuable from what, exactly?_

**Fat Man:** _Have not you heard? Of course not. This kind of news are almost impossible for people of… how do I say this…? ‘’lower linage’’ like you to hear._

The Fat Man was trying to be humble, but the ladies totally did **NOT** saw any humility in his commentary. Some of the female heroes were mumbling between each other about this while others were starting to clench their hands into fists.

 

**Ann:** _What a dick…_

**Lavenza:** _Talking to us like that like he has some kind of authority here…_

**April:** _Just, who does he thinks he is?_

Seeing that this strange man was already ticking off her friends, Makoto tried to calm them down before they made something reckless. Once again, she asked the chubby one about this situation, trying to be as much calm and polite as possible.

 

**Makoto:** _My apologies again, sir. But, what kind of news do you mean?_

**Fat Man:** _As I was saying, I have been alerted that something is coming. Something important. A new era is coming, one in which people of prestigious linage like myself will live, full of joy and the privileges only WE deserve._

The female heroes looked at that chubby individual with puzzled expressions. What was he talking about? New era? People like him? Could this be related to the cult known as ‘’The Elite’’? Before they could say anything, the fat man keep speaking in his annoying condescending tone.

 

**Fat Man:**   _I have been assigned with the task of recruiting women for… ‘’Special Works’’ these people have assigned for them. And the way my men and I see it, you all seem quite qualified for them. Even the youngest girls seem perfect for housework. You should be honored, we could give you much better moments than your boyfriends could even dream to give, if any of you actually have one._

The fat man and his men started to snicker a bit, showing they didn’t had good intentions with our female heroes, and as anyone who had known our ladies for long enough, would know they were pretty mad for that statement (to say the least). Even hidden in their makeshift hideouts, Kitty and Chompy were hissing in anger at the Fat Man. Both the female heroes and the pets completely aware of these men’s true intentions.

 

**Haru:** _I beg your pardon!_

**Futaba:** _Housework! HOUSEWORK!?_

**Lavenza:** _Excuse me. But I am NOT a maid, I am an attendant!_

**Shinigami:** _And ‘’special works’’? You must be out of your mind!_

Felling specially offended by that commentary; April, Makoto and Karai stood up in front of the fat man and yelled at him.

**Makoto:** _And for your information, my friends here and I have boyfriends!_

**April:** _And they one million times better persons than you LARD BUCKET could even possibly dream to be!_

**Karai:** _In fact, if they were here right now, they would kick the fat out of you without breaking a sweat!_

The rest of the women saw how the Queen, the psychic ninja and the leader of the Foot Clan hissed with sheer venom in their voices. Truth to be told, it was understandable; this disgusting man was bragging about how he considered himself to be much better than Leo, Akira and Donnie!? The three ladies were THIS close of kicking the lard out of him. If both leaders and the turtle genius were present now, they would’ve gladly joined their lovers in that.

**Man in Suit 4:** _You girls better watch your tone!_

**Man in Suit 5:** _Our boss is the only one who could save you from the impending event, you know?_

The chubby man showed a bit of distaste for their response (he has no right for feeling offended, he started it after all). However, he regained composure then tried to renegotiate with the ladies.

 

**Fat Man:** _Such rudeness… Anyway, this is my last offer. How about if you choose to come with us and save yourselves from-_

**Ann:** _HOW ABOUT YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, FATASS!?_

**Haru:** _And whatever works you have planned for us, we have no interest on them!_

Before things could get any uglier, Sae stopped her sister and friends. No matter how disgusting he was, getting dirty smashing his face against the ground wasn’t worth it at all. Reluctantly, the female heroes decided to get out of here, still wishing to kick the crap out of that creep… but they had better things to do with their lives right now.

However, the fat man decided to make a big, fatal mistake.

Getting interest on Ann’s attitude, with a little lewd smile, he tried to take advantage of the moment they were turning their backs on him so they could go to the train station. He tried to slap her on the rear, thinking that would actually “ _convince”_ her.

 

**Fat Man:** _You know? I can give you some really fun times - W-w-what is this!?_

Before he could even finish his question, his lustful face quickly changes into of one of surprise. The reason was that his right arm was being wrapped up by a snake coming out of Karai’s right arm. The female ninja was looking at the ground, making the fat man and his men unable to see her face.  

Before he could ask anything else, his face got suddenly whiplashed. The hit was strong enough to knock him to the ground. When he got up, he and his henchmen quickly got scare for what they saw.

Karai (who was in her half human-half snake form now), intercepted the perverted mock and quickly slapped the fat man with her snake-arms. Just like her friends, she’s got quite enough of this jackass.

 

**Karai: _She told you to mind your own business, fatso!_**

 

**Man in Suit 5:** _Holy Crap!_

 

**Man in Suit 2:** _How dare you to do this to our boss!?_

Recovering from the snake-whiplash, the fat man got pretty angry. He ordered his men to take care of the ladies.

 

**Fat Man:** _You scum of society… I was thinking that you could possibly join us in the coming of the new era. But I see we were just wasting our time. Men! Take care of these mean women!_

**Man in Suit 4:** _As you wish boss!_

 

**Man in Suit 3:** _We’re teaching you bitches a lesson!_

The Fat Man’s henchmen quickly unsheathed Knuckle Dusters and Stun Batons, ready for punishing the ladies for not understanding their place in a _‘’World of Men’’_ Completely unsurprised for their actions, our female heroes cracked their fingers while a grinning Futaba cheerfully activated the camera app of her Smartphone. They were mad now and there was no turning back. To say these men were completely screwed up…

Was a total understatement.

 

**Makoto:** _So that’s how you plan to deal with us? Fine!_

 

**Sae:** _Girls. It seems we need to teach these bastards one or two lessons about respect, wouldn’t you agree?_

**Karai:** _Sounds good to me!_

**April:** _Count me in._

**Haru:** _I approve your suggestion, Sae-san._

**Ann:** _About time!_

**Shinigami:** _Finally. Now THIS is my kind of fun!_

 

Thinking that our heroines accepted their doom, the Fat Man ordered his henchmen to kill them. Showing a smug, confident face, the fat creep thought his men got this in the bag. They tried real hard to fight, and they really did. But our heroines (and their pets) were just fooling around. And then? They decided to **STOP** fooling around. Fifteen seconds later, his condescending, smug face was slowly changing into one of someone hit by ABSOLUTE TERROR.

That whole part of Takenoko St. became the place for a goddamn massacre. In three seconds, his men were disarmed; in six, they were down; in nine, they were bleeding; in twelve, they were screaming, begging for mercy; and in fifteen seconds, they were severely bruised and knocked out cold.

Seeing his henchmen were totally obliterated, he looked at our female heroes. The color of his face completely drained out and he felt his blood going cold when the Niijima sisters looked at him, their crimson eyes burning with absolute fury. A sight he will never forget, courtesy of their father.

 

**_The Niijima Death Glare…_ **

 

**Makoto:** _Ok, sir. If you don’t mind, we believe **YOU** are next…_

Even speaking with a numb tone, the Fat Man felt a tremendous chill running down his spine. Aware he was facing a horrible fate at the hands of our female heroes, he screamed in terror and tried to run for his life, warning them that his new associates were going to know about this. But a quick spinning-jump-kick (courtesy of Ann) was more than enough to slam him against the ground, knocking him out instantly. She sighs in satisfaction after finishing this creep.

 

**Ann:** _Try to have fun with that, fatass. Oh, and Karai? Thanks for that._

**Karai:** _No problem._

**April:** _He had it coming for underestimating women._

After taking a little photos of the quick massacre, Futaba ran to the unconscious man to take photos of his humiliation, but after a few seconds of taking a better look at his face, suddenly, her grin turned into a surprised face. With a quick shout, she made the other ladies turned to her in surprise.

 

**Futaba:** _Guys, GUYS!_ _We know this fat sicko!_

**Makoto:** _Wait, what!?_

**April:** _Have you met this jerk before!?_

**Futaba:** _Yep. Ann, Makoto, Haru. Imagine him with a masquerade mask and lame swimming trunks!_

**Ann:** _Wait, do we have to imagine him almost naked?_

The blond girl asked with complete disappointment, it wasn’t possible to blame her, though. This guy was pretty disgusting from the outside, so seeing him only in swimming trunks was quite a disturbing mental image. However, she couldn’t let that disgust get in her way, and the three ladies did what Futaba asked them to do.

After a few moments, they find out what the hacker was talking about.

 

**Haru:** _No. It can’t be!_

 

**Makoto:** _It’s him!_

**Ann:** _It’s that perv!?_

The ninjas, the attendant and the older Niijima sister asked what they were talking about. The female Thieves told them that this guy was none other than the **_womanizing former noble._** One of the five VIP’S the Phantom Thieves had to fight in Shido’s Cruise Ship. Ann stills remember the absurd plan where Ryuji made her and the other girls trick the noble in order to get a recommendation letter. Thankfully, that crap was in the past now.

By examining the knocked out men in suits, April and Lavenza found something in the pocket of their jackets, hoping to find something important. A black letter.

 

**April:** _Guys, look at this!_

**Sae:** _What is that?_

**Lavenza:** _It appears to be some kind of invitation letter. But you may look at the symbol._

She showed to the rest of the female heroes the other side of the card. And there was a familiar symbol. **A globe being held by two hands and watched by a giant red eye.**

 

**Shinigami:** _Wait, is that’s…_

**Karai:** _The symbol of The Elite!_

By opening the letter, the young attendant found a card with a small button and instructions on it. **_‘’Press the button and listen. ONLY when you are in a safe private place’’_** They tried to press the button, but the card let out a few sparks and static sounds… it got broken during the fight.

**Haru:** _Aw, sewer apples! The card is broken._

**Sae:** _Still, the message in this card could be a clue to find out more about that weird cult. Futaba-Chan, you think you and Donatello can fix it?_

**Futaba:** _There’s a high chance. But we can only do it when we come back to the lair. And that ONLY after we finish our tour._

 

The hacker answered, that last part with a little mischievous snicker, making the lawyer sigh in frustration. It seemed that there was no way out of the little tour. Also because all the necessary tools to fix the letter were in the lair. After stretching a bit and sighing in satisfaction, the ladies prepared themselves to keep going with their schedule.

 

**April:** _Anyway, we gotta go. Leo, Akira and the others must be waiting for us already._

**Karai:** _Man… I think this warm up made me a little hungry. Anyone want a little snack? Maybe we should get some for the boys too._

**Futaba:** _I totally second that!_

**Haru:** _But, Futaba-Chan, you didn’t even joined the fight._

The red-headed hacker groaned at Haru’s response, she was just looking for an excuse for eating more sweets. The blond female thief quickly joined Futaba.

**Ann:** _Ohh, we can buy more of those chocolate truffles I love soooo much!_

**Shinigami:** _You’re gonna get faaaat. And Ryuji won’t like iiiiiit._

**Ann:** _Bitch…_

 

The foot witch mocked the blond with a melodious tone, causing Ann to groan at her while the others were laughing a bit. Before they packed the rest of their stuff, and went to the train station to Yongen-Jaya, April asked Ann and Haru about something important while the others were already leaving.

 

**Haru:** _April-Chan?_

**Ann:** _Something wrong, April?_

**April:** _Girls, is something you don’t wanna tell us about?_

The psychic kunoichi asked with a raised eyebrow, while seeing the two female thieves were sharing a nervous glance.

 

**Ann:** _I don’t know what you are trying to tell us…_

**April:** _You sure? Because when I sensed those men following us, I checked your heads too, and-_

**Haru:** _You read our minds without our permission!? April-Chan, that’s rude!_

**_Ann:_ ** _Y-y-yeah! Isn’t there in your world something called “privacy”?_

The fluffy haired thief and her blond friend quickly raised her voice with that commentary, hoping to move on topic. But April was not the kind of girl who would give up easily when there’s something important to know.

 

**April:** _Look, I’ll apologize as much as you want for that later. But seriously, just between the three of us. What else did you heard about when buying those sweets?_

Seeing that April had no intentions of telling someone else (and the fact that they had no choice), the thieves explained.

 

**Ann:** _We heard some other conversations as well…_

**Haru:** _One of them talking about… Akechi-kun…_

When they were buying those chocolates, Ann and Haru hear a few people talking about the young detective as well. Some of them missed him, some others still hated him, but it made our female heroes quite uncomfortable (especially Haru) so they leaved that place quick.

**April:** _Oh, right. Goro Akechi, isn’t it? You guys didn’t told us much about him._

Both ladies remained silent for a minute before shaking their heads and responding.

 

**Ann:** _It will be a lot easier if you just check it by yourself. Ready Haru?_

**Haru:** _Not really, but she needs to know the truth. Well. At least she, for now._

By instruction from the thieves, April placed one hand in each of the girls’ foreheads, the three ladies closed their eyes, and with her powers, April started to focus, and checked their memories.

After a few seconds, Ann and Haru slowly opened their eyes. Hoping not to see April traumatized as hell for what she saw.

Instead, the mutant kunoichi’s face was a mixture of concern and sympathy.

 

**April:** _Wow. Did that… really happened?_

**Ann:** _Everything…_

 

**April:** _Haru, I… I’m sorry…_

The fluffy-haired thief quickly raised a hand, signaling April to stop talking. But it was in respectful manner, as she responded with a bit sad but soft voice-tone.

 

**Haru:** _It’s Ok, April-Chan… you needed to know. It’s our fault for not telling you guys everything._

**April:** _Not gonna lie. Can’t blame you. But, poor Akira…_

She sighed at those memories, sure some of them weren’t exactly a big deal compared with what she, Casey and the turtles have been through.

But still…

April sighed again, she understood the thieves weren’t being completely honest with the ninjas, but it was understandable. She smiled at the thieves and responded

 

**April:** _Girls, it’s OK. I’m not telling no one about this. But you know you have to explain everything else, right?_

**Haru:** _Thank you so much for understanding, April-chan._

**_Ann:_ ** _We’ll talk about this once the tour ends. But for now, let’s go back to LeBlanc._

Relieved that she didn’t brought the mood down, the ninja nodded and the three female heroes rushed to catch up with the other ladies before they miss the next train heading to Jongen-Jaya.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a four-part episode. The reason is so long? This shows the Thieves hanging around with the ninjas in some parts of Tokyo. Hope you don't have any trouble with this. Anyway, thanks for reading and stay tuned for part 2, 3 and 4.


	6. Operation: Mutants in Shibuya... and roundabouts. (Morning with Gentlemen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the ladies were hanging around by their own, the gentlemen were dealing with fun of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to reasons beyond my control, this chapter took MUCH longer than I expected to be. Anyway, read, hope you enjoy and those who take their precious time to read, I thank you A LOT.

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

 

Meanwhile, at the same time with the boys...

 

 **Sojiro:** _I still can’t believe you guys dragged me into this._

**Leo:** _If it makes you feel better, I didn’t agree with this either at first._

**Sojiro:** _And you still decided to come along with this._

The café owner groaned in annoyance for the current situation while smoking a cigarette. He, Leonardo, Akira, Ryuji and Morgana were leaning against a wall between two carnival-game stands. While the ladies dragged Sae to Takenoko Street, the boys took Sojiro and went to Nakamise Street, Asakusa.

A summer festival was being celebrated in the location so the male Thieves, the cat and the mutant morons though it would be a good idea if they took the male street heroes to take a look around. Turned out to be a great idea after all.

Donnie and Mikey were trying their luck in a ring tossing game; next to them, Yusuke was working with his sketchbook (like almost always); while Bebop and Rocksteady were beating (destroying was more like it) Casey and Raph in a shooting game.

Even though Leo stated that he only decided to go so they could gather more info about The Elite, he couldn’t deny he was having some fun himself.

 

 **Sojiro:** _Look, I don’t want to ruin your fun or anything, but shouldn’t be looking for more info about those weirdos?_

 

 **Akira:** _That’s exactly what we’re doing boss._

 

 **Morgana:** _While we’re trying to find more about these weirdos, we give our ninja friends a tour around here._

He quickly gave the thief leader and his talking pet a stern but fatherly glare, he wasn’t exactly happy for being dragged to this tour.

**Sojiro:** _Somehow, I wouldn’t be surprised if this turned out to be YOUR idea._

 

 **Akira:** _I plead guilty._

He bowed to the middle-aged man, responding with his signature Joker-tone. Causing a little chuckle from his cat companion and a little annoyed sigh from the turtle leader. Leonardo spoke, hoping to defend his mischievous friend.

 

 **Leo:** _No need to get mad at him, Sakura-san. Like I said before, I don’t really agree with this at all, but I gotta admit this isn’t bad at all._

**Ryuji:** _You see, Boss? They’re having fun. There’s no need to be mad about it._

The blond boy scoffed, causing the café owner to sigh in a bit of annoyance once again. However, he let out a small chuckle as he spoke with his signature stern yet kind tone.

 

 **Sojiro:** _Fine. It’s cool to take a break from time to time. But remember we are on a mission here. We can’t go fooling around all the time._

The boys and the feline nodded to him and after a few minutes of waiting, the rest of their companions came back. Bebop and Rocksteady were carrying quite a lot of toys with quite satisfied expressions on their faces; Raph and Casey were frustrated as they’ve got nothing; Yusuke and Mikey were quite happy while Donnie really wasn’t.

 

 **Rocksteady:** _We Is back!_

 

 **Bebop:** _Sup y’all!?_

**Akira:** _So, how’s going guys?_

The thief leader asked with a little cheerful voice-tone, trying not to make too much fun of them. It didn’t work too well.

**Casey:** _How do you think is going, punk?_

**Raph:** _Try playing a shooting game with these two morons and you’ll see how’s going!_

**Morgana:** _I told you two challenging Pumpkin and Diamond at that kind of game was a bad idea._

**_“Can it, Mona!”_ **

Both the red bandanna Turtle and hockey player answered Mona’s mocking commentary with a bit of annoyance in their voices. They clearly didn’t like losing to the Pig and the Rhino again. But they didn’t care even with Mona’s warning, and he was **TOTALLY** right about warning them. After getting to know a bit more with B and R, the Phantom Thieves found out that the mutant morons were more than skilled gunmen (especially Steranko); Once they earned enough trust, Akira allowed Rocksteady to help him modify guns in Munehisa Iwai’s store while he allowed Bebop help him when he was hanging with Shinya Oda.

Thanks to that and all the practice they’ve had fighting shadows their (already formidable) guns skills got even greater. It was obvious Raph and Casey had no chance at that.

Before the two mad heroes could protest even more, Yusuke made an announcement.

 

 **Yusuke:** _Finally. It is done!_

 

 **Raph:** _What are you talking about?_

**Mikey:** _Since this morning, Inari has been working in a little draw. And it looks pretty cool, bros._

**Yusuke:** _I shall name it-_

**Mikey: _“When World Heroes Collide!”_**

The artist got upset due to the youngest turtle interrupting him while naming his own work, causing to launch a scowl at him. Still, he let that slide and showed his work. It was the way he saw Leo and Akira in their boxing encounter this morning.

Akira was wearing his Joker outfit, wearing red-blood boxing gloves while he was covered by red flames and a Red and Black Dragon-shaped aura. Leo had a similar effect, he was covered by blue flames as well as a Blue and White Tiger-shaped aura.

Two details that called the attention of our male heroes was how Leo was drawn. The draw was made with street-style, more like professional graffiti. And it wasn’t just the Leo they all knew, it was **IDW Leo** (more specifically, **“Mutants in Manhattan Leo”** ).

 

 **Yusuke:** _As I was planning to say before being disrespectfully interrupted by Michelangelo; this simple work represents the way I see how two formidable, heroic warriors from different universes communicate a passionate, yet friendly rivalry in healthy competition, in order to show their true strength and will to the other._

**Raph:** _Translation, it how he saw our leaders’ sparring session this morning._

 

 **Yusuke:** _Your oversimplification is painful, Raphael._

 

 **Ryuji:** _Dude, it’s incredible!_

**Morgana:** _I like the way you draw Leo. How did you do it?_

**Yusuke:** _To tell the truth, it was Casey who draw Leonardo. I took care of drawing our dauntless leader. I must acknowledge, he possess quite some artistic skills of his own._

Everyone turned to the hockey plyer, blinking in amazement. Casey just huffed with a small smile on his face.

 

 **Casey:** _You’re welcome, yo._

 

 **Akira:** _You indeed amaze me, Casey. Anyway, Mikey, Donnie, what did you guys won in the ring tossing?_

**Mikey:** _You guys won’t believe it!_

**Donnie:** _In fact, you may want to call your Persona so he could see this too._

By seeing the excited expressions on both of the young turtles’ faces, the raven-haired boy called Satanael and Splinter. Both personas were using some kind of “ _Special Manifestation”_ to make sure that ONLY our heroes were able to watch and listen to them.

 

 **Splinter:** _What do you wish to show to us so bad?_

 

Once that was taken care of, Mikey revealed what he and his brother won. A poster, but when he unrolled it, the draw leaved the thieves quite slack-jawed. Even though his face was emotionless, the demon lord of freedom got quite impressed by what he saw, as he let out a small snicker.

 

 **Satanael:** _The Pillager of Twilight. My former self. The Great Thief, **Arsene!**_

****

The poster was not only showing Akira´s initial Persona, but the other thieves’ as well: **_Zorro, Captain Kidd, Carmen, Goemon, Johanna, Necronomicon, Milady, Jack Frost, Jack O´ Lantern_** and **_Robbin Hood._**

 

 **Morgana:** _Incredible…_

**Ryuji:** _Holy Shit…_

**Mikey:** _Ryuji, what did I told you about language?_

**Ryuji:** _Can it, shell-brain!_

 

 **Mikey:** _Anyway, these guys look pretty awesome, but this Robin Hood dude looks crazy._

**Casey:** _Now that you mention it, it was that detective’s persona. What’s his name again…?_

**Rocksteady:** _Goro Akechi…_

Casey and the ninjas quickly noticed how the rhino’s expression grimaced and his voice tone was bitter while his hands were clenching into fists. The rest of the thieves were showing quite distasteful faces too.

Back in the sewers, the Phantom Thieves explained very little about Akechi. They only said that he helped them in Sae’s Palace and that he died in order to save them in Shido’s. Other than that, nothing else. The street heroes were quite quick to deduce something was wrong. The thieves were indeed hiding something about this.

 

 **Leo:** _Akira… is something you’re not telling us?_

**Akira:** _What do you mean…?_

The thief remained silent a few seconds before being able to respond Leo’s question.

 

 **Raph:** _Yeah, you barely told us about this Akechi guy. Are you sure you didn’t knew him any better or just-_

**Ryuji:** _There’s NOTHING more we can tell you about him, Raph!_

**Bebop:** _He joined us, he helped us in our sixth heist, and died in our seventh. End of story, son._

The blond boy and the warthog quickly interrupted Raph. It was like if the thieves didn’t want to keep talking about Akechi. Shaking his head by seeing such a scene, Splinter decided to interfere before things could get bad.

 

 **Splinter:** _Moving off topic, Donatello, Michelangelo, where did you win this?_

**Yusuke:** _I must agree, whoever draw this definitely have a great artistic talent._

 

Both the mutant ghost and the artist asked. The former as an attempt to forget about Akechi while the latter more out of curiosity for the artist´s skills. The turtles said that the artist had some kind of strange dream that inspirited him to make this artwork. They quickly pointed at the stand where they won the prize.

Our male heroes walked to the place and found out it was quite an interesting store attended by a middle-aged man with gray short hair; a thin moustache; and a short beard, probably the same age as Sojiro. The place was filled with a lot of Persona merchandise. Plushies; Clothes; Souvenirs of all kind; as well as merchandise from franchises like Buchimaru-kun and most recent and popular musical groups. All of them could be won either by playing a ring tossing game or paying some yen to buy them, or both.

 

 **Stand Owner:** _Ah, welcome! How may I serve you, gentlemen?_

The owner greeted the heroic men with quite a cheerful expression. Our heroes were looking around his merchandise, blinking with a mixture of amazement and confusion.

 

 **Rocksteady:** _Uh, Da. My comrades here want to know if you draw this poster here, Mr. Stand Owner._

Steranko showed him the poster he previously gave to Mikey and Donnie as a prize for winning at the ring tossing game. Just by seeing his expression, our heroes deduced he was quite proud of it.

**Stand Owner:** _Ah, this poster! I don’t want to brag, but this is one of my best masterpieces._

**Yusuke:** _Sir, if it isn’t too much trouble, I would like to know how you found inspiration to create this interesting work._

**Stand Owner:** _Well, it was about last year. With all of the commotion with the Phantom Thieves and all, I’ve been having some strange dreams about these creatures spawning and aiding the Thieves so they could defeat evil. I don’t know if it was actually true, but I found the inspiration to create some of this products you see here._

All of the male heroes watched at the owner with eyes wide-opened. Even Splinter looked into the man’s soul and he found out something.

 

He was totally **NOT** lying nor trying to scam our heroes…

 

Deducing they may be thinking he’s crazy, he responded before they could talk again.

 

 **Stand Owner:** _I know it sounds crazy as hell, but that’s how it happened._

**Bebop:** _Wowza, who could ever think someone can actually dream about this stuff? Right, chief? Uh…? Akira?_

**Raph:** _Um, earth to Akira?_

**Sojiro:** _I think I know why he’s not listening, look over there._

 

As they were told, the male heroes turned their attention at the cause of Joker’s distraction. Akira was giving an intense, focused stare at one of the figures in the stand. His attention was completely attracted towards the object, knowing he could give it a real good use. Without hesitation, the thief leader asked about it.

 

 **Akira:** _Excuse me sir. How much for this article?_

**Morgana:** _What!? You’re not seriously thinking on buying that, do you?_

The owner showed him the strange article, asking if this was the point of interest of the Thief leader, Akira nodded, causing the owner to show a big yet honest smile.

 

 **Stand Owner:** _Well, I’m not gonna lie, kid. Along with the poster I gave to your friends in trench coats, this is one of my greatest works. I actually made five of them, and they practically flew from the store. It costs 350000 yen._

**Ryuji: _350 k yen!? F’real!? Are you effing crazy!?_**

**Donnie:** _That’s around 3120 dollars for that simple thingie!_

**Sojiro:** _Hey, what is this!? Are you trying to trick us or what!?_

By those responses, once again the owner knew the male heroes were thinking he was trying to scam them. He had to respond quickly before any trouble could show up.

**Stand Owner:** _Hey, I know this is even crazy but it’s true. It took me a crap-ton of time and resources to make them. But since I can see you are really interested in this, how about we make a deal, kid?_

Once those words left the owner’s mouth, Akira quickly formed a Joker smirk on his face, this guy really knew how to negotiate.

**Akira:** _Ok, now we’re talking. What kind of deal?_

**Store Owner:** _The deal is simple. You play in my ring tossing, and according to the score you get, you get a discount on this little article over here. What do ya say?_

With both of his Personas confirming he wasn’t planning some kind of scam of any kind, the raven-haired young man quickly agreed to that, with that smirk of his never leaving his face.

 

 **Akira:** _Ok. Bring it._

**Sojiro:** _Aw, jeez…_

The challenge consisted of the following game. The player tossed a ring around a glass bottle; there were bottles of different colors which gave different points. Colorless gave 10; Green, 20; Red, 30; Yellow, 50; and black, 100. Obviously, there were less bottles with high score and only one black one, and it was the far most bottle in the stand.

The owner stated that with every 100 points he got, he would get 10% discount on the product, and that he only got 5 tries. The other male heroes cheered him to get the highest score as possible.

 

 **Bebop:** _Show him what you’ve got, Boss!_

**Ryuji:** _You got this, bro!_

Knowing his friends were cheering, he was more than ready to play. Akira took a few seconds to calculate the distance and the manner to throw the ring, and with a swift wrist move, he tosses the first ring. Then the second; then the third; then the fourth; and last but not least, the fifth ring.

The owner and even a few pedestrians around the stand got amazed for what they saw. All of the rings perfectly landed around the black bottle. That meant Akira got 500 points, thus, 50% discount on the article he wanted so bad.

Leo, Mona, Bebop and Rocksteady instantly knew he was just showing off a bit (like almost every time his Joker side was out). Sojiro, Ryuji, Raph, Donnie, Yusuke, Casey and especially Mikey couldn’t help but get quite surprised at how the thief leader won the game with such proficiency.

 

 **Akira:** _Sir, I believe it’s your time for your part of the deal._

 

He politely asked the owner (who was still slack-jaw by what he saw). After staying like that for a few seconds, he regained composure and responded the young man with a sincere smile.

 

 **Stand Owner:** _Damn, kid! Had I knew you have these skills, I shouldn’t have offered you the deal. Oh well, a deal’s a deal. Here you go kid, just as I promised. It will be only 175000 yen, please._

**Akira:** _Thank you very much sir._

He bowed politely to the owner, took the article, then all of our male heroes walked away from the stand. The owner was still a bit surprised for Akira’s skills, letting out a soft chuckle at this interesting moment.

After walking around Asakusa for a while longer as well as buying some souvenirs for the ladies and the pets, our men took a break in a less crowded area. Akira let his comrades take a better look at what he won at the ring toss stand. Yusuke quickly took his sketchbook, ready to draw the small figure.

 

 **Mikey:** _Dude…_

**Raph:** _I still can’t believe you actually bough this._

 

 **Yusuke:** _I must acknowledge, this article possess some kind of unique style I… can’t quite describe._

**Leo:** _But, why did you bought that thing anyway?_

The thief leader cheerfully responded it wasn’t for him, but for “ _someone else”_. Once that response left his mouth, the red-bandanna turtle, the talking feline, the café owner and the mutant morons felt a lightbulb above their heads.

 

 **Morgana:** _Oh, I see…_

**Rocksteady:** _You bought it for her, did you not?_

**Raph:** _Akira Kurusu, profesional Casanova._

**Bebop:** _Man, you really know what a girl likes, Boss man. Hee-hee._

**Sojiro:** _You never change, do you?_

After that, the rest of our heroes (especially Leo and except for Mikey) quickly knew the reason why Akira wanted that figure so bad. He was indeed planning something big for the prize, but he refused to say anything about it. He didn’t wanted to ruin the surprise. Mikey bugged him a lot, he really wanted to know, but Akira again refused to tell anything before time, causing a pout from the young turtle.

Before even deciding to walk back to LeBlanc to meet up with the ladies, Bebop’s nose started to sense something, he quickly walked to a nearby corner, and let out a soft gasp, calling the attention from his partners.

 

 **Sojiro:** _Anton? What’s going on?_

**Bebop:** _Yo, dawgs. Take a hard, good look over there._

He pointed at an alleyway quite far away from the festival. The rest of the heroic men saw some familiar people in strange purple tunics going through the alleyway. It was only three of them.

 

 **Casey:** _It’s those weirdos again!_

**Ryuji:** _The Elite…_

 

 **Leo:** _Come on, guys. Let’s go take a better look._

The ninjas, the thieves and the middle-aged man approached the alleyway quickly but carefully. At a corner, our heroes saw how the three cultists were going to an old storage at the end of the alleyway with two security guards on the entrance. The alleyway was dark thanks to the fact that it was surrounded by quite tall houses and some abandoned garages close to the place. Still it was quite wide, with some trashcans and abandoned cars along the way.

Once the cultists reached their destination, they nodded to one of the guards, and he let them in. They deduced it must be one of their hideouts, the masters of stealth quickly hide around as they saw more cultist approaching. It was six of them this time, walking in a line. They carefully peaked their heads out from their hiding spots and figured out a way to go inside.

 

 **Morgana:** _It seems that storage is one of their hideouts or something._

**Splinter:** _We need to get there without having to start an unnecessary fight._

**Sojiro:** _Splinter’s right. Kid, you think you guys can get any closer?_

He whispered to Akira, wondering if they could approach the storage unnoticed. After Akira gave him the figure he bought so the café owner would take care of it, he and Leo gave confident smiles and responded.

 

 **Akira:** _Boss, we are **Phantom** **Thieves.** And we’re working with **Ninjas.**_

****

**Leo:** _We are **experts** at getting close to people.            _

By using the darkness, the environment (and the fact that the guards were distracted by checking their Facebook in their smartphones) at their favor, our heroes quickly but quietly hid in both sides of the alleyway.

Using stealth, 5 of the 6 cultists were taken down by our heroes, one by one. The first, got knocked down by a flying nunchaku; the second, suddenly turned invisible while a cyborg- warthog hand muffled his mouth; the third found a rope quickly tying around his mid-section and dragging him to the shadows before being able to say something; the fourth got knocked out by a flying Hockey Pock; and the last one who stopped to check on his wristwatch, got hit at the back of his head by a dagger handle, knocking him out.

Unaware of the male masters of stealth, the last cultist reached the entrance. The guards took their eyes off their phones, welcomed him but suddenly noticed something wrong.

 

 **Security Guard:** _Good morning sir. Wait… wasn’t supposed to be six of you?_

**Cultist:** _What do you mean? We’re all here… What the-?_

The cultist turned around and his face expressed total shock by seeing his companions disappeared. Before even thinking on asking what happened, a flying Sai appeared from the shadows, knocking him out by the weapon’s handle hitting his head.

The security guards jumped a little by the surprised and tried to call for backup. Only for Rocksteady to suddenly appear out of nowhere and deliver a left haymaker right at one of the guards, the other one felt something patting his back, he turned around, and the last thing he could see before falling out cold was Leo launching a powerful right cross right at his face.    

Knowing all of their foes were knocked out, our heroes came out from hiding. By receiving a signal from Morgana, Sojiro quickly entered the alleyway and catch up with the young men (and mutants).

Both Personas were pleased by that small demonstration of stealth shown by our heroes.

 

 **Satanael:** _That was quite amusing, I must admit._

**Splinter:** _I am pleased to see you have not forgotten your training, my sons._

 

By taking a closer look to the storage, the metal curtain had the symbol of the elite printed and was closed with three big, advanced locks at the bottom. Simple burglars and intruders would find impossible to break such advanced security measure without causing a big lousy disaster, but Akira Kurusu wasn’t a simple burglar.

He quickly put his hand at his pocket and pulled out his old, reliable **“ _Eternal Lock pick”._** With no problem, he made swift work of the three locks, proving this was no challenge for him.

 

 **Akira:** _This is it, guys._

**Leo:** _Alright, let’s take a look._

Rocksteady lifts the metal curtain, allowing his comrades to enter the storage, and they found something that wasn’t exactly “ _interesting_ ”. The place was filled with a lot of cardboard boxes and old tires, technically, it was a small dump. But something definitely wasn’t right…

 

 **Raph:** _You have to be kidding me!_

**Ryuji:** _This is what these bastards were guarding? A dump?_

**Casey:** _Man, what a bummer!_

**Yusuke:** _Hold a moment. Where are the other cultists who got in here before?_

The other heroes realized that Yusuke was right. That was what was wrong, the other three cultists who entered the storage before were not inside, it like if they disappeared or something. Putting his hand to his chin, the thief leader started to think.

 

 **Morgana:** _What do you think, Joker? Secret Passage?_

**Akira:** _That could be it. B, do you mind helping me check around here?_

 

 **Bebop:** _Sure thing, boss._

 

Using his Third Eye and Techno googles respectively, Kurusu and Zeck started to check around the inside of the trashy storage. And they found a secret, armored door, hidden by a lot of cardboard boxes, as well as the other three cultists behind it, apparently having a conversation.

After quietly removing the boxes, they nodded to each other. They maybe had to fight, but they were more than ready.

 

 **Leo:** _Ok guys, this time we might have to fight once we get inside. You all ready?_

**Raph:** _Leo, you don’t even need to ask._

****

**Yusuke:** _Let us bring misfortune upon these insane individuals._

 

 **Ryuji:** _Finally, something good to do!_

Meanwhile, at the other side, there was a whole lot of boxes filled to the brim with strange artifacts. The three cultists; one old and two younger, were talking, unaware of the incoming unbearable physical pain about to fall upon them.

 

 **Old Cultist:** _My fellow chosen ones, Is everything ready?_

**Young Cultist #1:** _Yes._

**Young Cultist #2:** _Just as our Mighty Leader ordered._

**Old Cultist:** _Excellent, we must deliver these amulets to the Master Scientist as soon as possible. Once he and his crew take care of these, we- huh…?_

Their conversation got interrupted by hearing a powerful roar coming out from the other side of the door. Before they could even ask what was that all about… 

 

**SLAM!**

Rocksteady tackled the metallic door with all of his strength, knocking it right at one of the young cultists. Thankfully (for him, at least), the hit didn’t kill him bun knocked him out. The male heroes quickly crossed the entrance, ready to take them down, Akira threated the cultists with his usual Joker smile while Ryuji and Raph were already cracking their knuckles. The other young cultist was too terrified to even, however, the older was raising a brow.

 

 **Akira:** _Alright, you weirdos! Surrender now and get out of here. You don’t want any trouble._

**Raph:** _Yeah, because WE, on the other hand, do!_

Just a moment after that, the older cultist let out a small sigh. Like he was expecting something.

 

 **Old Cultist:** _So, it is true. You and your crew are back in action… Akira Kurusu._

The thieves got their eyes quite wide open, especially Akira. How these weirdos did know about him? More specifically about him? He was starting to get suspicious about this. Mikey on the other hand, was congratulating his friend.

 

 **Mikey:** _You guys knew about him? Akira, dude. You’re famous!_

**Akira:** _I know by experience that being famous is bad, Mikey._

**Ryuji:** _Whatever. What the hell do you want with him?_

As the old cultist was responding Ryuji’s question, he was unsheathing two ceremonial daggers.

 

 **Old Cultist:** _Well, you see. We just received specified **“special instructions”** in which you, **“son of a bitch”** were quite involved. _

**Akira:** _Which instructions…?_

He asked while his fists were tightening even more than before, his friends could see he was getting mad, something **REALLY RARE** to see in such a calm and stoic guy like Akira. Thinking this would give him an advantage, the old cultist answered while still mocking him.

 

 **Old Cultist:** _Simple, we have instructions of capturing some **“son of a bitch”** called Kurusu and bring him to our Mighty Leader_. _And according to those, you ARE that **son of a bitch.** _

He snickered in quite a mischievous manner, he could see through Akira’s eyes were reflecting quite a bit of rage every time he heard those three words.  He was just mocking him with a nasty, condescending tone, and the rest of our heroes weren’t pleased for that either.

 

 **Sojiro:** _What did you just say!?_

 

 **Ryuji:** _Dude, what the hell!?_

**Bebop:** _Who do you think you are insulting our homie like that, punk!?_

**Mikey:** _You should be ashamed. Don’t you have a mother!?_

 

 **Rocksteady:** _Nobody insults comrade Boss man’s mama-_

The rhino was more than ready to squish the cultist like a blueberry, but he was stooped when Akira raised a hand, signaling him to hold right there. The rest of the male heroes were a bit worried about this.

 

 **Rocksteady:** _But, comrade Boss…_

**Leo:** _Are you sure you can take him yourself?_

**Akira:** _I really appreciate the help guys… but this shell-hole is mine._

The tone was numb, but our heroes knew he was NOT happy for hearing some old jackass calling his mother a bitch (honestly, who would?). The old cultist was laughing while his younger partner was still terrified about the situation.

Posing in a defensive stance, the cultist prepared himself to attack Joker.

 

 **Old Cultist:** _Hahahahahaha! That’s it you stupid brat! Get mad! Try to attack me if you can!_

The cultist rushed at Akira with his twin daggers crossed. He unleashed a downward right slash… only to find that Akira easily blocked it with his Pro Parrying Dagger. Before trying to do anything else, the thief quickly disarmed the cultist of his right dagger, leaving him both mad and shocked.

Angry, he tried to stab Akira with his left dagger, but the thief quickly grabbed the cultist’s left hand and subdued him in a powerful wristlock, forcing him to drop the other dagger. Once the cultist, (who was groaning in pain due to the strength of the grapple was disarmed), was released.

The cultist didn’t even had any time to talk when Akira quickly kicks him in the gut; taking advantage that the cultist bended forward in pain, Akira rapidly places the cultist’ head between his own legs, grabs him by the mid-section, lifts him, and applied a _Power bomb_ The cultist got knocked out cold just at the moment his back slammed against the ground.

 

 **Akira:** _Nobody… calls my mother a bitch._

He quickly launches a scowl at the terrified young cultist, suggesting he’s next. Knowing the great danger about to fall upon him, the cultist simple faints due to the fear. After that, his scowl disappeared, then, with a slight sing of sadness on his face, he turns back to his friends and bowed to them slightly.

 

 **Akira:** _Guys, I… I’m sorry you all had to see that…_

He apologized like if the fact of seeing him angry outside of the Metaverse (at least a little bit) was a big offense or something. However, that didn’t seemed to be the case, as the rest of the male heroes smiled friendly to him. Ryuji wrapped an arm around him and Casey patted his back.

 

 **Casey:** _Dude, you have nothing to be sorry for._

**Ryuji:** _Yeah. I think I speak for all of us when I say any of us would get pissed as hell too if some bastard insulted our moms._

**Morgana:** _Wow Ryuji. I never expect a moron like you to say something important like that._

**Ryuji:** _Don’t ruin the moment you stupid cat!_

Everyone rolled their eyes after seeing the blond boy and the non-cat into another bickering thanks to a scoff from the latter.

**Bebop:** _Let’s just ignore these two chumps for now. Anyway, that jerk TOTALLY had it coming, Boss!_

**Leo:** _You were just defending your family. It’s no reason to apologize for._

The thief leader gave a small yet warm smile and bowed again to his friends, thanking them. It seems he really had no trouble showing his true feelings around them (at least a little bit).

 

 **Sojiro:** _Alright, kids. Hate to break the moment, but we must take a look around here._

**Akira:** _He’s right. Donnie, can you help us check what’s in these boxes._

**Donnie:** _Already on it. And guys, this has just gotten more interesting._

All the male heroes went to check the cardboard boxes, and as Donnie said, they found something interesting. The boxes were completely filled with familiar artifacts that our heroes quickly recognized.

Those were the amulets the cultists are using to summon and control shadows, although, they had a few differences. These ones were turned off, and it seemed they needed some other pieces in order to work properly. This sure was an improvement in their investigation.

 

 **Rocksteady:** _So this is where creepy cultists get amulets to control freaky shadows._

**Bebop:** _But looks like these ones are incomplete. Yo, D. Think you can use your scientific-jibber-jabber on these ones, dawg?_

**Donnie:** _It’s NOT “Jibber-jabber”. And yes, I can try to reverse-engineer the amulets, but all of my tools are in the Phantom Lair._

**Ryuji:** _And that will ONLY be possible after we finished our little tour, right, fellas?_

The blond boy (who finally finished his petty bickering with the cat), quickly asked cheerfully while wrapping his arms around Akira and Leo, causing an annoyed sigh from the latter.

There was no way out of this silly tour around Tokyo after all.

 

 **Leo:** _Ok… it’s almost 2 p.m. We have to meet with the girls back in LeBlanc for the rest of this “Tour”._

**Mikey:** _Good, I can’t wait to see Futaba’s looks after she sees this poster._

**Rocksteady:** _And comrade boss queen’s after she see the figure, eh?_

The rhino budged Akira’s arm playfully, teasing him about the purpose of the figure he won in the ring toss. He nodded, then everyone quickly started to walk out of the alleyway, taking a few of the amulets so Donnie and Futaba could check them out.

However, while the rest of our male heroes were already walking, Akira was stopped by Morgana, Bebop and Yusuke. And by their faces, they were quite worried about something.

 

 **Akira:** _Is something wrong?_

**Morgana:** _Joker… you may want to look at this._

**Yusuke:** _While Donatello was checking the amulets, we took a better look at the cultist you defeated, and…_

**Bebop:** _Just check his face, imagine him a masquerade mask, and you’ll find out what we mean._

Starting to get worried by seeing his friends’ expressions, the thief leader walked to the unconscious cultist, removed the hood, revealing a middle-aged man with short black hair. His eyes widened after checking him for a bit.

 

 **Akira:** _No… it’s him?_

**Morgana:** _Yep. It’s him._

**Bebop:** _It’s that chump politician we met “you know where”._

 

As the artist, the non-cat and the warthog confirmed, the cultist Akira just defeated a moment ago, was none other than **_“Ooe”._** The first VIP the Phantom Thieves fought in Shido’s Cruise Ship, as well as the responsible for causing that horrible subway accident back in last year’s spring.

 

 **Yusuke:** _Akira… are you sure you are ok?_

 

The three thieves could hear leader whispering a soft “Dammit” after the discovery. He wasn’t exactly “OK”. It was understandable, his mind was racing a bit. He was starting to stutter a bit, but he regained his composure before his teammates could notice anything.

 

 **Akira:** _Do you… do you guys think…“he” could be involved in this? I mean, I know we already took care of his shadow and stuff… but still…_

**Morgana:** _I find it highly unlikely._

**Bebop:** _Mona’s right, chief. No way he could be involved with this. Especially after what Rock did to him._

**Yusuke:** _I agree, Ivan made him clear he should have stopped his horrible crimes after all._

 

The four thieves started to remember the little “Discussion” Rocksteady had with “Him” back there. It was quite brutal sure, but that jerk totally deserve it. Before thinking on saying something, the raven-haired young man felt a hand falling on each of his shoulders softly, courtesy of his Personas.

Seeing the trickster was getting slightly nervous, they asked kindly.

 

 **Satanael:** _Trickster, are you sure you should keep it secret? That course of action is not exactly healthy._

**Splinter:** _Akira, they may not look like it, but Leonardo and my family are trustworthy._

**Akira:** _I know… it’s just that…_

He was trying to respond, but his fellow thieves interrupted him, they were concerned about their leader’s sudden demeanor.

**Yusuke:** _Sooner or later, we will have to tell them everything._

**Bebop:** _Trust me, boss man. They’ll understand if you just tell them everything you’ve been through._

Akira hung down his head, a bit embarrassed for displaying such a strange behavior coming from him. He was about to protest about this idea even more but he was interrupted by Leo, who walked back to the storage to check them.

 

 **Leo:** _What’s wrong guys? You found something else?_

**Akira:** _Nothing. Nothing! We were just chilling a bit… that’s all. We should get back to the Café quickly, Makoto is not exactly a fan of unpunctuality._

The thief quickly answered before his teammates could do, also because it WAS true. Makoto sure loved Akira and vice versa, but she wasn’t exactly tolerant when he came late for their dates. With that settled, Akira, the ninja and his three thief partners rapidly catch up with the others.

 

Unaware that Leo heard everything…

 

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

 

Back in Yongen, the boys could make it in time, they had a really uncomfortable trip on the train due to how cramped it was inside. There was a lot of people traveling at that hour, so they could barely fin in the train. Rocksteady and Sojiro were the ones who had the most trouble because of the rhino’s size, and how the former’s shoulder guards were poking Sojiro’s back.

It would have been a lot easier to bring their own vehicles, but the idea of traveling in the subway was also part of the tour, which annoyed Leo.

Once reaching the backstreets, Mikey was talking on how cool Akira looked while power-bombing that cultist, impressed that the thief knew a couple of things about professional wrestling. Once again, Akira gave all the credit to his rhino partner.

The sound of the doorbell alerted the ladies of the boys’ arrival. Ann and Shinigami were sitting in some booths, talking about a more appropriate style for ninja-wear; Makoto and Karai were trying to solve a crossword puzzle; Futaba (like always) was playing with her laptop, with a wide grin on her face; Lavenza was helping April to learn a bit more about the Shadows they probably had to fight; Ice Cream Kitty was taking a nap in the fridge; and Haru was sitting on the far most table, playing with Chompy, tickling the alien baby’s belly.

Morgana quickly was the one who entered, he jumped to the counter and greeted the ladies.

 

 **Morgana:** _Ladies, Miss Lavenza, and of course, Lady Ann. We’re back._

 

 **Leo:** _Hope you didn’t have to wait for us too much._

**Sae:** _No problem Leonardo. Actually, you guys came 10 minutes earlier._

**Raph:** _There you are little buddy!_

 

 **Haru:** _Chompy-kun, look. Papa-Raph is back!_

As the fluffy-haired heiress stated cheerfully, the baby turtle quickly groaned, happy to see his caretaker again. Raph walked to the table and carefully picked Chompy, satisfied that Haru took good care of him. The lady thanked him for letting her taking the baby with her. Chompy licked Raph’s nose as greetings.

 

 **Raph:** _You didn’t cause any trouble for Aunt Haru, didn’t ya? Of course you didn’t!_

 

For that moment, Raph was unaware that the rest of his partners were watching him speaking to his baby pet with such a sweet tone.

But Ryuji reminded him of that fact with a loud laugh…

 

 **Ryuji:** _You totally should see the look on your face, “Papa-Raph”!_

**Raph: _Shut up!_**

****

With a deep crimson shade on his face that totally matched his bandanna, the turtle snapped while elbowing Ryuji in the gut. Whincing in pain and whit a few problems to breathe due to the hit, Ryuji barely could call him a Spoilsport Bastard.

 

 **April:** _Seems you guys had some fun._

**Donnie:** _I can say the same about you, girls. How you been-_

**Futaba:** _Screw that! Did you brought presents? I WANT A PRESENT!_

The hacker interrupted their little conversation a bit disrespectfully, causing both ninjas to get quite upset.

**Donnie:** _You are the brattiest kid I ever meet. And I’ve lived with Mikey for eighteen years!_

The hacker stuck her tongue out, only proving Donnie he was right. Sojiro (who was rather upset for his daughter’s commentary) and the rest of our heroes entered the café.

 

 **Sojiro:** _Futaba! Is that how you’re supposed to treat our guests?_

**Futaba:** _As long they bring presents._

**Sojiro:** _Aw, jeez…_

**Rocksteady:** _Luckily for you, we brought presents._

**Futaba:** _Yay, presents!_

 

As all of heroes finally reunited in LeBlanc, the present exchange begun. The girls brought mostly sweets from Takenoko Street (Courtesy of Ann and Haru). Everyone scolded Mikey for almost starting to eat them all by himself, his excuse was “ _They soooo delicious_ ”.

Leo brought Karai a black flower-themed sheath for her Wakizashi sword while Raph brought Haru a small Kumade, as a way to bring them fortune in their mission to stop the Elite. The snake-ninja may not find it her style, but still appreciated Leo’s gift.

The same with April, Donnie brought her a Sakura flower-themed fan, the turtle stated that in battle, is useless compared to her tessen, but it was a perfect decoration.

Mikey gave Futaba the poster with the personas as a gift and a cute hat for Ice Cream Kitty, the female persona-users were surprised that someone else could actually draw their initial personas with so much detail. The hacker thanked Mikey and squealed, saying this will totally go to the Phantom Lair living room.

The mutant morons brought the older Nijjima Sister a Coffee Mug that read “ _The Most Badass Lawyer Ever”._ The mug wasn’t a really thoughtful gift, but Sae was saying she needed a new mug for a little while, so she really appreciated it.

And for Lavenza, they brought a small book that contained information about Japan’s culture and modern times, that way the young assistant could learn a bit more about the human world. Or Japan at least.

Ann and Shinigami received two black t-shirts that read “ _Femme Fatale”._ Morgana smugly stated that Ann’s was a gift from him personally.

Except for the fact that it was actually Ryuji who bought it for her…

At last but not least, Mikey started to play with his right hand like if it were a trumpet, and pointing at a confused Makoto made an announcement.

 

 **Mikey:** _Hear ye, Hear ye! For the humble Joker has brought a special gift for his queen!_

As the youngest of the turtles cheerfully clapped, Akira walked to his girlfriend while carrying a dark blue gift box with a black bow on the top. It kind of reminded her of her thief attire. He knelled in front of her and humbly gave her the box, using his usual Joker tone and smirk, which caused her to sigh with a small flush in her face.

**Akira:** _For you. Your royal highness._

 

 **Makoto:** _God… you’re such a dork sometimes._

 

With a bit of curiosity, the rest of the female heroes watched how Makoto opened the box and slowly pulled out the figurine inside it. Once it was out of the gift box, Makoto’s eyes widened as plates and her jaw slacked.

To say she was shocked, was a complete understatement…

 

 **Makoto:** _Bu… Bu… Buchimaru-kun…?_

**Futaba:** _Holy crap!_

**Sae:** _Now THIS is something you don’t see every day._

As the rest of the ladies stated, it was a buchimaru figure, however, it was a special figure.

 

It was a Buchimaru-kun riding a black motorcycle!

 

The small panda was wearing dark glasses and wearing a leather jacket with a cartoon skull covered in flames; the words “ _King of the Road”_ were read in the back of the jacket. And the motorcycle was exactly a black **_“2003 Harley-Davidson 1200C Sportster Custom”._**

The way it the figure combined two of Makoto’s most favorite things in the world was amazing, but the one that surprised the brunette the most was the detail in its fabrication.

The Buchimaru plushie was completely made of Black and White velvet, the jacket was elaborated with real leather, and the motorbike was accurate in every detail. It was like if an actual 2003 Harley-Davidson shrank down enough for the little panda to ride on it.

Makoto stayed in shock for a few seconds before her face slowly changed into an emotionless expression and slowly got out from her seat.

 

 **Makoto:** _Akira… Can you come with me for a moment?_

 

She asked in a soft, emotionless tone, like if she was a robot or something. Akira blinked in confusion a few times as his girlfriend slowly took his hand and both got out of the Café. The rest of our heroes just stayed there, blinking with the same confusion for like two minutes before Leo decided to break the awkward silence.

 

 **Leo:** _Um… I’m not sure if she really liked it._

That commentary made the other thieves and the lawyer let out a soft laugh, the ninja leader turned to her and asked what was so funny.

 

 **Sae:** _Leonardo, is Buchimaru-kun. And it’s MY sister we’re talking about._

**_Leo:_ ** _So what? She liked it?_

**Bebop:** _I think we’re gonna find it out in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…_

Just at the moment Zeck finished counting and pointed at the door, the whole place was suddenly invaded by an extremely long, loud, thrilled girl-squeal. The source? It was Makoto of course.

She took Akira to an alleyway behind the market, once she was sure it was only the two of them, she took a deep breath and **squealed!** She squealed in excitement for 30 seconds straight, like if it were the last thing in her life.

Once she stopped squealing, she slowly breathed in and out, trying to calm down. Akira was still wondering how his ears were still working after that.

And how lucky they must be if all of Tokyo didn’t heard that squeal…

 

 **Akira:** _I take that you like it?_

He asked while still rubbing his right ear due to the pain.

 

 **Makoto:** _Like it…? LIKE IT!? **I LOVE IT!**_

She cried as loud as possible, leaping into her beau´s arms. Her own arms quickly wrapped around his neck while her legs wrapped around his waist in a tight grip. Akira didn’t even had time to laugh as he quickly caught Makoto in his arms His left hand supporting her back while the right was grabbing her thigh.

With that assured, Makoto quickly started to bombard Akira´s face with butterfly kisses.

**Makoto:** _I love you…  I love you… you dork … so… damn… much…_

She said that between all those soft, peppered kisses around her boyfriend´s face before finishing with one long, loving passionate kiss, proof of the love and care they share for each other. Akira had no problem in kissing her back, in fact, they hadn’t kissed with this much passion and love since Valentine’s Day and when Akira came back to Tokyo.

After pulling back for the sake of air, Makoto quickly regained composure and asked Akira to put her down.

 

 **Makoto:** _I´m… I´m sorry. That was just… wow._

Akira laughed softly for her sudden reaction, then both walked back to LeBlanc. After passing through the double door, the rest of our heroes were waiting for them, still rubbing their ears.

**Morgana:** _Seems you really liked your gift, Queen._

**Makoto:** _You… did you guys heard the squeal?_

**Rocksteady:** _You will be lucky if all of the Shibuya did not heard that, Comrade Boss-Queen._

Makoto felt a big flush coming to her face, embarrassed for her previous demeanor. Leaving that aside, our masters of stealth took a break and lunch before continuing with the one-day tour.

 

 **Akira:** _Ok, we took care of the first part of the day._

**Futaba:** _Now, it´s time for part two of…_

She quickly pointed Mikey with both hands, giving the turtle the signal to shout.

 

**Mikey: _Operation: Mutants in Shibuya!_**

**Futaba: _And roundabouts!_**

****

Raph quickly face-palmed by seeing how these two young dorks were getting along too well, they were practically siblings!

The rest of our heroes blinked in confusion again before Bebop sighed with a bit of annoyance.

 

 **Bebop:** _Yeah… Operation: Mutants in Shibuya…_

**Mikey:** _And roundabouts._

**_Leo:_ ** _This is getting a bit ridiculous! Shouldn’t be sharing the Intel we’ve gathered first?_

**Futaba:** _We could, but we need to get back to the lair in order to properly do so. And that will be ONLY after the tour._

**Leo:** _Fine…_

The turtle leader sighed in annoyance once again while the other thieves apologized for Futaba’s quirky nature. With that settled, the hacker, the young turtle and the Ice Cream Cat (who awoke form her nap thanks to Makoto´s squeal) shouted at the same time.

 

**_To electric Town!_**

 


	7. Operation: Mutants in Shibuya... and roundabouts. (After Midday)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the second half of the one-day tour, Leo finds out another reason for this Operation...

**Akihabara!**

Not only one of the greatest shopping districts in all of Japan, also one of the most well-known commercial zones in the whole planet! Everything related to Computers, Gadgets, Electro-domestics, Anime, Manga and Videogames can be found in this area.

Here we found our improbable team-up hanging around in the second part of something called **_“Operation: Mutants in Shibuya… and roundabouts”._**

Leo, Akira, Makoto, Karai, Sojiro, Sae, April, Donnie, Futaba, Mikey, Ice Cream Kitty and Rocksteady were standing right at the entrance of Electric Town, Futaba said she wanted to show the turtles the newest about videogames as well as helping Sojiro to get an _“Upgrade”_ for the equipment in LeBlanc. (But it was an excuse for her to visit her Electronic Paradise. She was practically drooling in excitement).

Raph, Haru, Lavenza, Morgana, Shinigami, Bebop, Ann, Yusuke and Chompy went to visit the Arcade, taking a look around as well as the Warthog wished to introduce them to **Shinya Oda,** gamer prodigy and an important confidant for both Akira and Bebop. Casey and Ryuji decided to stay outside of the store, chilling around a bit.

 

**Akira:** _Ok, guys. We’ll be back in at least 30 minutes._

**Makoto:** _Please, don’t cause any trouble. **Understood, Ryuji?**_

****

She asked with a slightly stern tone in her voice, glaring at both boys with a smaller version of the “Niijima Death Glare”.

 

**Ryuji:** _Y-y-yes, ma’am…_

**Makoto: _Any objections, Casey?_**

**Casey:** _N-n-none, ma’am…_

 

With both young tugs a bit intimidated, our heroes were sure there wasn’t going to be any problem.

 

**Leo:** _Alright, see ya in half an hour._

**Futaba:** _Come, on. Come on! Let’s go to the store! **Ultimate Rhino Ride, ACTIVATE!**_

She shouted in excitement with both arms pointing at the sky, waiting for something cool to happen. She stayed like that for ten seconds before turning to Rocksteady, flashing a childish pout.

 

**Futaba:** _Rock! **Ultimate Rhino Ride!**_

****

**Rocksteady:** _Da, Da! I heard you for first time._

**Futaba:** _Good. And don’t forget Mikey!_

Sighing with barely any frustration, Steranko picked up the hacker and placed her at the top of his head. Then he placed the young turtle and the mutant cat on top of his right golden shoulder-guard.

 

**Mikey:** _Sweet…_

**Rocksteady:** _Hold on, young comrades._

With both youngsters giggling, the rhino along with the rest of his friends entered the electronic store. Then it was just the blond thief and the hockey player.

Just after that, Ryuji went to one of the vending machines that were close to the store and bought two canned sodas; Cola and Apple, respectively. When he came back, he noticed Casey working on his notebook. He couldn’t help but to jest a little about it.

 

**Ryuji:** _Dude, you’re starting to look like Yusuke._

**Casey:** _I’m not listening to you._

**Ryuji:** _Ok… But in all seriousness, what are you doing?_

**Casey:** _It’s a little idea I started this morning. And now that you mention Inari, I wanna ask him to help me with it._

He showed Ryuji the progress of his work. It wasn’t finished yet, but the blond boy quickly widened his eyes in amazement.

**Casey:** _Once Yusuke and I put our hands in this, it’s gonna be a blast! Know what I’m saying?_

**Ryuji:** _Casey, my man. You’re one hell of an artist!_

Almost forgetting he had the soda cans, he asked Casey which one he wanted. Casey picked Cola.

To kill time while waiting for the rest of their allies, both heroic tugs started to chat, sharing important past moments. Casey was talking about how he aspires to become a Pro Hockey Player and/or an international Bounty-Hunter while Ryuji told him about his past with the Phantom Thieves and before meeting Akira while apparently withholding “ _unnecessary details_ ”. Hell, he even told Casey he got his terrible leg injury by an _accident_ in his house when he was a kid.

Ryuji actually though the Hockey Player wouldn’t suspect anything, after all, Casey wasn’t exactly the smartest member of the Hamato Clan. However, that wasn’t the case as Casey had already a raised eyebrow. That was for two reasons:

  1. Hanging with ninjas for quite some time helped him learn a little when someone is lying.



 

  1. Ryuji Sakamoto is a **terrible lair…**



 

**Casey:** _Is what really happened to your leg, yo?_

**Ryuji:** _What do you mean? I told you I got my leg inured at my house. That’s all._

The blond thief asked with a small sign of nervousness in his voice. He was a little afraid that Casey was seeing through his lies, which was true…

 

**Casey:** _Dude, I’m not the smartest of all of us. But I know quite a lot about sports. And if I know something about that kind of knee injury, is that is only possible for two reasons._

He raised a finger for each reason he explained after drinking a sip from his soda can.

 

**Casey:** _One. That someone accidently hit your leg in practice. Or two… that it wasn’t an accident._

And then, there was the moment Ryuji knew he was getting caught. Had the others knew about this, they would probably scold him for not being good at withholding information.  Morgana would either be laughing his furry ass off, or scolding him even more for being a bad liar.

Before Ryuji could even try to think of an excuse to change the topic (assuming he would be ACTUALLY capable to do so), Casey interrupted him while flashing a bit of concern in his face.

 

**Casey:** _Look, Ryuji. I know we just met and all. But even I can see something is bothering you. If there’s something you wanna talk about, Casey Jones can lean an ear, you know._

Seeing both that the Casey had good intentions and that lying was no longer an option, Ryuji had no choice but to spill the beans. After all, what’s the worst thing can happen? He sighed in defeat and flashing a bit of sadness in his face, he explained.

 

**Ryuji:** _Ok, I’ll talk… but don’t get too excited. This just starts with the typical story of a “Bad Son”…_

 

In that moment, Ryuji explained Casey everything that really happened. His crappy past with Kamoshida; the true reasons of why the Thieves picked their targets; how Bebop and Rocksteady actually helped the Thieves; everything.

After he finished, Ryuji saw Casey showing a bit of rage as he was tightening the grip on his soda can to the point of crushing it. But at the same time, just like April, he was mostly showing a mixture of sympathy and concern. That wasn’t a bad signal.

 

**Ryuji:** _Let me guess. Either you’re pissed for the story, or because we didn’t tell you guys everything._

Casey needed a few seconds of deep breathing to calm down. Once he relaxed enough, he patted Ryuji’s shoulder.

 

**Ryuji:** _So, you’re not mad?_

**Casey:** _Look, yo. I’m not gonna lie. Can’t say I’m surprised at you guys for hiding it. That was… one shell of a story. Especially for Akira…_

Ryuji quickly looked down at the floor right after those words leaved Casey’s mouth.

 

**Ryuji:** _Yeah… out of all of us, he was the one who went through the most shit… and because of a fake-ass cup bastard who was just toying with him._

His voice was barely above a whisper, but was audible enough for the Hockey Player to Ryuji put a bit more of rage on that last part, meaning that part it’s what angers him the most.

 

**Casey:** _By the way, how’s your leg?_

**Ryuji:** _Meh, not like it used to be. But this baby is back in action._

 

**Casey:** _Yeah… but, hey. Look at the bright side, dude._

He quickly turned his head to the street hero, blinking in honest confusion by seeing Casey showing concern and speaking in a kind tone.

 

**Casey:** _What I’m trying to say is that everything worked out for good in the end. Sure, you guys got some trouble, but you finally found a place where you belong._

 

Ryuji let out a soft chuckle after hearing that response, then he playfully punched Casey’s arm. Seeing that telling everything wasn’t a bad idea after all.

 

**Ryuji:** _And here I thought Casey Jones is not a “Feelings Expert”._

**Casey:** _Hey, I have my moments, you know._

**Ryuji:** _But you’re right, that cup bastard got what he deserved. Along with those other shitheads we targeted._

Unfortunately, that commentary quickly brought the mood down a little bit…

 

**Casey:** _Well… I wouldn’t say all of your targets, yo…_

**Ryuji:** _Oh, right… Haru’s dad…_

 

**Casey:** _Sure, he was a big jerk and all. But he didn’t deserved that… Haru didn’t deserved that…_

**Ryuji:** _I know… sometimes, I wish we could’ve done something to save him…_

**Casey:** _But there’s nothing you can do for the dead… at least not without horrifying results…_

**Ryuji:** _Yeah… Zombie Shredder… Anyway, it actually helped me quite a lot after getting all that shit out of my chest. So, you know… thanks._

**Casey:** _Any time. But you know the others must know about this, right?_

**Ryuji:** _It’s easier said than done…_

Both heroic tugs shared a fist-bump. Ryuji felt a lot better after sharing that important moment, even if it was with someone he just met. But for some reason, it seemed that the thieves knew the ninjas were totally trustworthy.

He just made sure to ask Casey not to tell anything about this yet. The other thieves would probably beat him up if that happens.

 

**Casey:** _Still, I can’t believe Bebop and Rocksteady actually did all those things for all of you._

**Ryuji:** _Yep. Just like Haru said, those Dimwits are part of our crazy-assed family now. Just like Leo and the rest of you guys._

**Ann:** _What are you two talking all about?_

 

Both the blond thief and the hockey player quickly turned around to see that Ann along with the rest of the second group was returning from the Arcade. Bebop showed a small hint of disappointment while Shinigami showed utter defeat and Raph was quite more upset than usual.

Ryuji quickly thought of an excuse so his teammates wouldn’t suspect anything.

 

**Ryuji:** _Nothing, we’ve just sharing some boring-ass, past glories. Anyway, what’s up with all of you?_

**Shinigami:** _I played some game called “Gun About” with Pig-breath, and he defeated me._

**Yusuke:** _More like defeat, Anton absolutely obliterated her._

The foot witch got quite annoyed for that. Unfortunately, that WAS true. When starting to hang out with Shinya Oda, both Akira and Bebop started to learn many skills from that game, to the point that both thieves were almost as incredibly skilled as the gamer prodigy. It was no wonder Shinigami had no chance against him.

 

**Casey:** _Maybe next time you’ll think twice before challenge him in a Shooting game. I learnt that the hard way too._

**Ryuji:** _By the way, B, how’s Oda going?_

**Bebop:** _He wasn’t in the arcade, dawg. I tried to phone him, but he said he had to go with his mama to visit some family outside of Tokyo._

The Warthog responded with clear disappointment in his voice, it was clear he really wanted to present the gamer to the street heroes. Oh well, maybe next time.

Before asking something else, Casey saw Raph steaming out some anger by kicking an empty soda can with quite a bit too much force.

 

**Casey:** _Ok… and what’s with Raph?_

**Lavenza:** _The reason for Raphael’s anger is due to a string of defeats in a device you call “Crane Game”._

**Morgana:** _In other words. Raph lost almost 6000 yen in a crane game trying to win a Jack Frost doll for Chompy… without any success._

**Lavenza:** _Had not we held him, he might have destroyed the crane machine._

Both the blond thief and the street hero started to laugh loudly at that commentary, teasing Raph for losing all that money trying to get a simple Jack Frost doll. Hearing this, the red-bandanna turtle slapped both heroic tugs. With both Casey and Ryuji were rubbing their cheeks in pain, Ann and Haru tried to comfort him a little.

 

**Haru:** _Oh, come on, Raph-Kun. There’s no need to be ashamed of that._

**Ann:** _If it makes you feel better, Akira lost quite a lot of money in those machines, too._

**Raph:** _Tch… whatever._

**Morgana:** _Anyway, what are you two doing here?_

**Casey:** _Waiting for Boss, Sae-San, and the “Geek Squad” to come back._

Just at the moment Casey said that; Leo, Akira, Makoto, Karai, April and Donnie were exiting the Electronic Store. Apparently having a small argument about something, Leo was showing quite disapproval for that, to the point that even Splinter had to go out the Trickster’s heart to join in.

 

**Akira:** _Seriously, what I’m telling you is that Captain Ryan is a complete jerk. And both Space Heroes series are a whole load of crap._

**Leo:** _Ok. Why!?_

Disgusted by Akira’s sincere answer (actually, it was a blunt answer, but he tried to be sincere), Leo frowned deeply while asking… only for his own friends to side with Akira.

 

**April:** _Do you really need us to explain that, Leo?_

**Makoto:** _For what you told us, he fed one of his friends to a monster without any fair reason or remorse._

**Karai:** _Not to mention he dragged two new recruits into a suicide mission without telling them anything about it._

**Donnie:** _And that he Vaporized Dr. Mindstrong instead of trying to release him from the Cortexicon’s brainwashing._

**Leo: _Guys!_**

**Akira:** _With all due respect, Leo. But seriously, how could you aspire to become someone like that jackass?_

**Splinter:** _In life, I have made myself the same question so many times._

**Leo:** _You too, Father!?_

Feeling betrayed even by his Persona-Father, Leo had no choice but to pout. Akira playfully patted his back showing a friendly, childish Joker Smirk. Makoto and the three ninjas were giggling a little by Leo’s immature expression too.

 

**Akira:** _Aw, come on! You know we’re just messing with you, right?_

**Makoto:** _We’re really sorry for the teasing, Leo, but that’s how we show affection to each other._

Leo’s pout slowly changed into a more relaxed expression, thanks to the commentary.

 

**Leo:** _Well… sorry for that, it’s just… I think I’m a little stressed, that’s all…_

Finally calming down, Leo apologized for such a childish behavior, but his friends told him it didn’t matter at all. The three couples finally exited the store, reuniting with the other group. Right after that; Mikey, Futaba, Rocksteady, Sojiro, Sae and Ice Cream Kitty came out as well.

Both youngsters were excited for visiting the Electronics store, however, Sojiro was just groaning in frustration. 

 

**Leo:** _So, Boss. Did you finally found your “Upgrade”?_

**Sojiro:** _No. Everything was so damn complicated! I’d rather stick with what I already know!_

**Futaba:** _It’s your fault for not trying to keep up with what’s new today!_

**Rocksteady:** _We told you many times to get update with the coffee gizmos, comrade Sojiro!_

The hacker and the rhino shouted, still upset due to the Café Owner’s lack of enthusiasm of getting the most recent electronics.

 

**Sojiro:** _Seriously, how do I let you convince me to do this kind of crap!?_

**Akira:** _Because you’re physically incapable of neglect her anything?_

**Sojiro:** _Shut it, smartass!_

**Sae:** _We can discuss Sakura-San’s techno-problems later. We have a schedule to stick with, remember?_

After that witty response which upset Sojiro a bit more, our heroes prepared to get out of Akihabara, as Futaba stated there was only one more stop for this one-day tour to finish.

They were just about to leave, when suddenly, they heard a cheerful lady talk to them.

 

**Lady’s Voice:** _Well, if it isn’t my favorite group of teenager heroic thieves!_

The masters of stealth quickly turned around to see that they were being called by:

**A woman in her mid-20s with brown hair in a bob cut; brown eyes and red lips.**

**Her attire consists of a black t-shirt with a motto which reads “Low Life Fight the Power” on a white, long-sleeved shirt; blue jeans; black-and-white shoes. She was carrying a pink fanny pack; a camera hanging around her neck; a water bottle and orange sunglasses on her hair.**

She quickly walked to our heroes, talking in quite a cheerful manner before the thief leader made the presentations.

**Camera Woman:** _I knew my intuition was dragging me here for something big. But I didn’t expect something THIS good!_

**Raph:** _And who the shell are you?_

**Akira:** _Guys, meet **Ichiko Ohya.**_

 

**Leo:** _Ohya? A friend of yours?_

 

**Splinter:** _Ichiko Ohya is the avatar of the Devil Arcana Satanael mentioned back in our hideout._

**Satanael:** _A journalist – With a considerable love for alcohol, I might add – who is not afraid of facing any danger in order to uncover social evil. Even if it doesn’t give her any recognition or fame._

Quickly jumping a little due to both Personas appearing out of the blue, Ohya rapidly rubbed her eyes, hoping this would be an hallucination.

 

**Ohya:** _A man-rat ghost? And the demon who helped save the world? Wait, aren’t you supposed to be bigger? Shit… I think I’m drunk already._

The mutant morons quickly assured her she wasn’t under the effects of alcohol. (Well, this time, at least…).

 

**Bebop:** _Believe it or not, you’re not drunk this time, yo._

**Rocksteady:** _But seriously, you should lay off that. Even your breath stinks the nasty!_

**Ohya:** _Excuse me, but I haven’t drank any booze today. I can prove it by… aw, crap!_

She tried to smell her own breath, trying to prove Bebop and Rocksteady they were wrong about the booze. Only to find they were right…

After all, thanks to all the time hanging out with her, the three thieves found real easy to detect the journalist via the alcohol smell she exuded sometimes. Still, she greeted the ninjas once Akira presented them.

 

**Ohya:** _I knew I should’ve brushed my teeth twice this morning… Whatever, just like Kurusu said. Ichiko Ohya, Professional Journalist. A pleasure to meet you all._

**Leo:** _Well… nice to meet you, Ohya-San._

**Karai:** _Ugh, she reeks of booze…_

**Morgana:** _You’ll get used to that smell. Someday…_

**Ohya:** _Look, I was just about to contact you guys. I just find something that you may find interesting._

After that, our heroes explained to Ohya in a resumed way, how both groups met each other, as well as the progress they’ve made tracking the Elite. Sae explained that when she started her own investigation, she contacted Ohya to aid her. Both ladies hoped they would get any good leads while the thieves were looking for the ninjas’ help, but as she said before, almost all of her info were just rumors.

Or at least that’s what they thought…

 

**Sae:** _What did you just said!?_

**Ohya:** _What you’ve heard, Niijima-San. I took a double check on the supposed info we found. And it turns out at least half of it isn’t bullshit at all._

As the lawyer and the rest of our heroes were in shock at that statement, Ohya explained that after getting in contact with her other sources, she found out those rumors were actually spread on propose to keep undesired people away from the cult.

Truth to be told, The Elite was a cult that was starting to gain popularity among the high society in Japan a couple of months after the Phantom Thieves disbanded. It was said that only people with the best linage was worthy of becoming a member of said cult.

In fact, those dumbasses who spread those lies were apparently paid by the cultists in order to do so. It wasn’t exactly a really smart tactic, but our heroes acknowledged it wasn’t a dumb idea at all. It could be that King Bizarro thought of it as a way to keep undesired visitors out of his business.

 

**Donnie:** _Wait. Ohya-San, you said you came here for a reason. What is it, exactly?_

**Ohya:** _Well, I’ve heard that somewhere in Akihabara, strange people in purple tunics were seen hanging around. Carrying boxes filled with tools for Automotive Mechanics._

**Karai:** _Mechanics? Why those weirdos would wanted something like that?_

**Mikey:** _Maybe they trying to create the **Ultimate Go-Kart!**_

**Raph:** _I’ll give you an **Ultimate Headache!**_

****

Once again, the young turtle got smacked in the head by his temperamental older brother. Raph apologized to Ohya and asked her to please keep going.

 

**Ohya:** _As I was saying, I found a location that could be where the cultists were going._

**Futaba:** _Do you mind if we come with you?_

**Yusuke:** _I have to agree. Perhaps that would lead us more into those people’s true intentions._

**Ohya:** _Hell yeah you can. It’ll be nice to see the Phantom Thieves in action again! Just be careful. The place is not exactly in a “vivid” part of here._

Even though with that little warning, all of our heroes nodded in agreement with the journalist. After a few minutes of walking, the improbable team-up was starting to enter an old part of Akihabara. There were only empty and/or impaired storages and garages, mostly from stores that unfortunately went broke or something. As well as some old propaganda and rusty cars.

Futaba didn’t think twice before hanging tighter to Rocksteady’s military-like hat. Her father and the Rhino quickly assured her she had nothing to worry about. Which was true, she had everyone watching her back. That was more than enough to comfort her.

Even though that part of Akihabara looked more like a Ghost Town, our heroes’ attention was instantly drawn to a specific place:

It was a one-floor storage, right in the middle of the wall in a small alleyway; the alleyway itself was considerable smaller compared with the one in Asakusa, and the storage wasn’t exactly a perfect place to keep important stuff, not even worthy of being called “Classy”.

But the reason it was our heroes’ destination was the fact that the metal curtain had an advanced electronic lock, as well as the symbol of the Elite printed in the curtain.

 

**Akira:** _Is this the place?_

**Ohya:** _According to my sources, it is. And they’re rarely wrong._

 

**Sojiro:** _Are you sure those weirdos are even coming here? Just look at this place._

**Raph:** _Boss is right, it’s even messier than Mikey’s room. And THAT is saying something!_

**Mikey:** _Hey!_

Ignoring Mikey’s complaint, Donnie, Makoto and Futaba took a better look at the metal curtain. By checking the electronic lock, both thieves and the turtle deduced that this place was definitely in activity, as well as they theorized that the lock could be linked to some kind of alarm, which was a high possibility. And by using such a complicated security device, it was clear something important was being kept inside.

 

**Sae:** _Ok, now the question is, how do we get inside without triggering an alarm?_  

**Lavenza:** _Donatello, you think you and Futaba can take care of that device?_

In response for the attendant’s question, both geeks laughed in a soft yet mad-scientist manner, stating that they just need five minutes and both the lock and the alarm would be annihilated. That freaked out some of their allies, especially Mikey and Ryuji. All of them unaware that April and Bebop started to sense something.

**April:** _Guys, I don’t think we can get those five minutes…_

**Bebop:** _Someone’s coming right here, homies!_

**Morgana:** _Crap…! Everyone, hide!_

 

All of our improbable heroic team-up quickly hid wherever they could. Some other storages, an abandoned van, the rooftops of the other buildings, trashcans, etc. Casey and Ryuji had the bad luck of hiding in trashcans, pissing off the Blond Thief.

After a couple of seconds of silence, footsteps were starting to be heard at the other side of the alleyway. Then, a mysterious figure appeared coming to the storage, complaining in a familiar grumpy voice.

 

**Old Man’s Voice:** _Goddamn Thieves! Goddamn Ninja Freaks! Goddamn Kurusu! Why do they have to interfere with our plans? We’re just trying to bring true glory to our Japan, but NO! They had to keep going with their “Reform Society” bullshit._

 

Our heroes (except for the journalist) quickly recognized the figure as he reached the metallic curtain.

 

**Ohya:** _Just as I told you, is one of those cultists._

**Yusuke:** _He is not just any cultist. He is the one with the anger issues we fought in the turtles’ universe._

**Rocksteady:** _Should we go and apply him the squishies, comrade Boss?_

**Akira:** _Hold on, let’s see what happens next._

Unaware that he was being observed, the angry cultist quickly passed some kind of card through a special part of the lock. Instantly after that, an electronic voice spoke “Access Granted”. With the lock open and the alarm deactivated, the cultist tried to lift the metal curtain.

 

**Angry Cultist:** _Ok. Now let’s take the blueprints and… wait, what the…? AW, ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!?_

Our heroes wondered what was going on as they saw the angry cultist complaining and struggling with the door. They’ve heard the lock saying he had access granted and still he couldn’t enter?

The thieves asked Zeck if he could check the lock. Using his techno-googles, the warthog analyzed the electronic door and the curtain from a distance. After a few moments, Bebop suddenly started to stifle a laugh, much to his companions’ surprise.

 

**Ann:** _What’s so funny…?_

 

**Bebop:** _Y’all ain’t gonna believe this…_    

In a matter of seconds, Bebop explained to the rest of our heroes why the cultist couldn’t open the door. Right after that, everyone couldn’t help but stifle some laughing as well. But what was so funny about the cultist? What could cause the urge not to laugh?

Simple, the curtain got stuck…

 

Again…

 

By communicating with signals, Leo indicated Akira, Makoto and Mikey to try and get the cultist, since they were the closest ones to his location. The four of them walked carefully out of their hideouts and approached the cultist, who was too busy struggling with the door to notice them.

 

**Angry Cultist:** _Aw, come on, Come on! You plie of crap, door!_

The cultist tried everything he could to open the curtain. He tried to push through it; he tried to climb to the rooftop, hoping to get through a small window; hell, he even kicked the curtain but got himself hurt instead.

Both ninjas and thieves couldn’t help but feel real sorry for him.

 

**Makoto:** _Ok, this is just… sad._

**Mikey:** _I know. I don’t know if we should pound him, or… buy him an ice cream cone._

**AHEM!**  

 

With that intentionally loud cough, the four young heroes attracted the cultist’s attention. Quickly turning around (while still rubbing his hurt foot). His face quickly turned into a tired expression due to seeing the heroes cracking their knuckles and unsheathing their weapons.

 

**Angry Cultist:** _Aw, come on. You brats again!?_

 

**Leo:** _Alright, you weirdo! You’re going to let us pass and give us whatever you’re keeping in there._

**Makoto:** _And trust us. You DO NOT want to do this the hard way!_

 

**Angry Cultist:** _Why don’t you try to say that after you survive this little surprise I’ve got. Courtesy of our Mighty Leader and the Master Scientist._

Master Scientist? Our heroes wondered who he was talking about. But before they could ask anything, the cultist quickly stuck a new amulet out of his pocket. The device was considerably more advanced that the other amulets they’ve seen during the last encounters.

Snickering, the cultist activated the amulet opening quite a wide portal, from which, a large, Bull-like shadow appeared, mooing in fury. And from its looks, he didn’t came to play with our heroic team-up.

 

**Mikey:** _Holy Chessy Balls! What’s that!?_

**Akira: _Moloch!_**

**Leo:** _Everyone, look out!_

As Moloch fully came out of the portal, it quickly breathed a wall of fire at the four youngsters, they barely had time to dodge it. Knowing this could be a danger for Akihabara, the thief leader and his strategist/lover quickly came up with a plan for the other hidden heroes to follow.

 

**Sae:** _Makoto! Are you guys alright!?_

**Makoto:** _We’re fine, sis! But you guys must go, we can’t let this shadow get out of the area!_

**Sae:** _What!? I can’t let you-_

**Akira:** _Bebop, Rock! You and the others take Sae-San, Boss and Ohya-San to safety, we got this!_

**Bebop:** _Roger that, Boss-Man!_

**Rocksteady:** _Come on, comrade Sae! Time to make like three and run!_

The other ninjas and Casey looked quite a bit flabbergasted at seeing how Bebop and Rocksteady obeyed the indication without any hesitation. The rhino quickly picked Sae and carry her under his arm. The lawyer quickly kicking her legs trying to break free.

**Sae:** _What the-? Ivan, put me down Dammit!?_

**Ann:** _You’ve heard the leaders, Niijima-San! We must take you somewhere safe!_

**Sae:** _But, Makoto-_

**Lavenza:** _Sae Niijima. Your sister had fought shadows like Moloch in the past. There is no need to worry for her well-being._

**Haru:** _Besides, she’s with Akira-Kun AND two dangerous mutant heroes. They know what they’re doing._

Sae quickly wanted to protest about the idea, especially after turning around only to see her sister and her friends dodging a psychokinetic blast from Moloch. But she only sighed, sure this was a dangerous situation, but she knew that Makoto indeed had fought this kind of creatures in the past, also she never fought alone, so there was no reason to worry about it.

 

**Sae:** _You guys better defeat that freak…_

She mumbled with a soft smile while the rest of the improbable team-up ran to a safer place.

That leaved Akira, Leo, Makoto and Mikey against the angry cultist and Moloch. By running around the end of the alleyway, dodging the fire and psy blasts from the shadow, our heroes tried to come up with a plan.

 

**Mikey:** _Um, guys… Any idea of how to deal with this freak?_

**Makoto:** _If I remember right, Moloch resists Wind and Electricity; Fire, Psychokinesis and Curse won’t work… but he’s weak to Ice!_

With that info, our four heroes quickly nodded to each other much to the cultist’s confusion, it was clear he wasn’t aware of the young heroes’ plan.

**Leo:** _Ok. Makoto, you and Mikey go for the cultist. Akira and I got Moloch._

Just after that, Mikey quickly hurled two smoke-bombs right at Moloch’s face, both covering in a smokescreen and distracting the cultist. Giving Makoto and Mikey a chance to run in opposite directions.

Once the smoke disappeared, the cultist and his Shadow only found both young leaders in front of them, flashing confident yet determined expressions. Thinking that their friends abandoned them, the cultist once again laughed with a bit of arrogance.

 

**Angry Cultist:** _Hahahahahaha! You idiots were just lucky the las two times! Do you really think you can defeat me now that I have this power!?_

**Leo:** _Just wait. Ready?_

**Akira:** _Hell yeah I am. Come Forth… **Black Frost!**_

Transforming into Joker once again, Akira summoned one special kind of Jack Frost. This one has its body made of Black Snow; its collar hat and boots were purple; and it was considerably larger than an ordinary Jack Frost.

The angry Cultist wasn’t pleased for that.

 

**Angry Cultist:** _You never learn, do you? Moloch, burn those brats to nothing!!!_

Right in that moment, Moloch breathed another blast of fire right at both leaders…

Only to watch in shock at how the fire bounced from Black Frost, back at Moloch (which of course, was unaffected as well):

Before being able to say something else, Akira’s Persona quickly expulsed an icy fog from its hands, both knocking Moloch down and freezing him immediately. Seeing the opportunity, Joker extended his right hand at the turtle leader.

 

**Leo:** _Leo! Quickly, take the Baton!_

Knowing this was the chance, Leo rapidly gave Joker a high-five, thus, passing the Baton to him. Suddenly Leo felt like if his body was starting to fill with a great deal of power. His strength going up at levels he barely though he could imagine reaching.

_“So this is the Baton Pass…”_ The turtle leader thought to himself before unsheathing his swords. With three clean slices, Leo managed to cut down the frozen shadow, leading to its destruction.

Scared, the angry cultist tried to run away, swearing revenge against both leaders, especially Joker. But at the moment he turn around he got suddenly got hit both in the face and his legs.

With perfect coordination, Makoto landed a roundhouse kick right in the cultist’s face while Mikey used a low sweep kick at the back of his legs. The combined force of both attacks was more than enough to send the cultist unconscious.

Both leaders thanked their friends and stated that their teamwork was key for their victory, Makoto totally agreed with that. In a few moments, the rest of our heroes came back to the battlefield. Sae admitted she was quite worried for Makoto but she was relieved that they could handle that shadow, Ryuji and Raph called them showoffs while Casey got mad he couldn’t join the fight.

The journalist couldn’t help but show amazement by the whole moment.

 

**Ohya:** _So that’s the kind of monsters you had to deal with? Just… wow…!_

**Akira:** _Surprising, right? But now, we must check the storage._

Without wasting any time, our improbable team-up walked to the storage entrance. The door was still stuck, but it was no problem for Rocksteady. And just like in Asakusa, they found empty boxes and unprepared amulets.

While Ohya was taking photos like crazy, Donnie’s attention got suddenly attracted by a piece of paper in one of the boxes.

 

**Donnie:** _Guys, take a look at this._

**Akira:** _Blueprints…?_

**Ryuji:** _Ok…Is that supposed to be important?_

**Donnie:** _Of course it is, you moron. I know this device. It’s a **Particle Diffusion Matrix**!_

Everyone else in the storage was blinking in honest confusion. Obviously, they wouldn’t understand what he was talking about. However, Futaba raised an eyebrow in curiosity, apparently expressing she ACTUALLY knew what Donnie was saying…

 

**Sojiro:** _Partition Defuser Whatsit!? Is that some kind of videogame or something?_

**April:** _Donnie, please in English._

**Donnie:** _Particle Diffusion Matrix. It’s a device created and used to interlace tachyon particles-_

Mikey had to interrupt his techno-babble for the sake of all the non-intellectuals of the group, much to Donnie’s frustration.

**Mikey:** _Donnie, now in BASIC English, bro._

**Futaba:** _A gizmo that allows you to create inter-dimensional portals._

The rest of the heroes suddenly turned their heads to the hacker who easily gave an understandable explanation. What shocked them the most was the fact that Donnie confirmed that she was right…

 

**Raph:** _Finally, someone who can ACTUALLY translate “Nerd”._

**Donnie:** _Very funny, Raph…_

**Futaba:** _Thanks._

Futaba snorted, thanking Raph for that sarcastic compliment. But her expression quickly turned more serious.

 

**Futaba:** _But seriously, for what I’ve heard, this kind of gadgets are only used to create huge portals._

**April:** _Like huge enough to transport a huge monster?_

**Leo:** _That… or a whole army…_

This was getting serious now. If king Bizarro was getting his hands on a device like this, it could only mean that the giant Belial incinerating New York was indeed his undoing. Leo quickly tried to suggest that they should finally put an end to the tour right now, but after a few arguments from his friends (and 15 minutes of Futaba doing in a small tantrum), he reluctantly accepted.

After all, there were just one stop away from finishing this so he guessed there was no problem at all. For a strange reason, out of all of our heroes, Akira and Futaba were the most insisting with little operation. That quite picked Leo’s interest, but he had no time to think about it.

While our heroes were walking away, Ohya was super excited for what she saw, and couldn’t help but to congratulate our heroes for the story she was getting.

 

**Ohya:** _Guys seriously, after we’re done with this crazy cult shit, we should throw a little celebration party. You Ok with that?_

With a soft smile trying to hide his stress, Leo kindly responded. But his answer annoyed the journalist a little.

 

**Leo:** _It’s Ok, Ohya-San. But NO alcohol, ok?_

**Ohya:** _Jeez, you’re such a downer. Just like Lala-Chan and “Prince Boring” Kurusu here…_

In the moment our masters of stealth were going to the train station for their last stop, Akira noticed Futaba was walking quite slower than the rest of the group. Thus, getting quite far behind.

Concerned for his little sister, the thief leader walked right to her and noticed she was both sad and worried about something.

 

**Akira:** _Futaba, is something wrong? You Ok?_

The young hacker remained silent for three seconds. He sighed then answered.

**Futaba:** _Akira… do you… do you think Leo is actually having fun with this…?_

She asked, her sadness and worry were obvious after seeing the turtle leader expressing stress for this mission. Sure this was important, but still.

 

**Akira:** _Look, it may not look like it, but I’m sure he’s having fun with this._

**Futaba:** _Are you sure? Because it doesn’t look like it… Maybe this was a bad idea after all._

She looked down to the floor, trying to hide the sadness and embarrassment in her face. Akira knew Futaba was worried for this, apparently they both planned this tour.

**Futaba:** _It’s just… that I thought that this tour would help Leo to try and relax a little. After all, his life is quite a mess right now._

**Leo:** _So that’s why?_

Both thieves quickly turned around in shock, only to see that Leo was right behind them. Akira cursed himself for letting his guard down in a moment like this.

The turtle leader was both concerned and curious about their little conversation, yet he asked without any frustration in his voice.

 

**Leo:** _Are you saying that this tour was an idea to help me relax a bit?_

The young hacker moved her head nodding in agreement with Leo. With her head still hung down and eyes looking at the floor, she explained.

**Futaba:** _Remember when Akira told you Bebop, Rock and Splinter-Sensei told us everything about you? Well, I make accent in everything._

And then, Leo’s eyes widened in slight shock after Futaba and Akira explained everything. During this morning in the Phantom Lair, all of our heroes made sure Leo would be the last to take a shower. (That made him a bit upset, but it wasn’t just to pick on him):

While Leo was taking a shower, the Phantom Thieves explained to the other ninjas that Zeck, Steranko and Splinter indeed told them everything they knew about the ninjas.

 

Especially of how stressful and hectic Leo’s life got after reluctantly becoming the new head of the Hamato Clan…

 

In that moment, even though this wasn’t exactly the best moment, they all agreed to make this little operation. The other ninjas didn’t hesitate in agree with this, especially for everything Leo did for them and all the crap he must bear as the new Sensei.

Karai was the most disposed with this idea, she sympathized with her boyfriend in this leadership stress stuff. After Leo got to the kitchen, everyone pretended they just came up with this so he wouldn’t suspect anything.

Sure this small tour around Tokyo was a way to say thanks for the little tour around Manhattan, as well as a way to help them get used around here and get info about the strange cult. But the main reason for Operation: Mutants in Shibuya… and roundabouts, was to help Leo release some stress.

Silence remained between both leaders and the hacker for a few seconds, then suddenly, Futaba felt a big hand gently caressing the top of her head. When she raised her eyes, she saw it was Leo who was flashing a thankful smile. Futaba wanted to ask in honest confusion but Leo spoke first.

 

**Leo:** _Guys… I’m sorry…_

**Futaba:** _What…?_

 

**Leo:** _I’m sorry I was being quite grumpy about this. I should’ve known you were just, you know… trying to help. Sure, this is not the best moment, but I guess I was just… taking this way to serious._

Futaba’s eyes quickly widened due to seeing Leo wasn’t mad about this idea after all.

 

**Akira:** _I take that you’re actually having a bit of fun with this._

The thief leader made that cheeky commentary. Leo sighed a bit annoyed for that, but he returned to Futaba with that same thankful expression.

 

**Leo:** _Futaba, I´m not going to lie. I’m actually enjoying this. And even though we had to deal with those stupid creeps and monsters… I thank you two for this little trip._

With a few happiness tears on her eyes, Futaba quickly hugged the turtle leader, shouting “ _Thank You”_ as much as she could, appreciating that he liked this idea after all. Akira quickly stated again that she had nothing to worry about. During the hug, something picked Leo’s interest from the beginning.

 

**Leo:** _Just one question. I know we have just met and all, but why do you guys trust us so much already?_

 

**Futaba:** _Simple. Bebop, Rock and Splinter-Sensei hanged with us for quite some time. If they say you guys are cool, we all cool._

**Leo:** _… I guess I can’t argue with that logic…_

 

After a few seconds, Futaba broke the hug, and with both fists up to her chin she asked.

 

**Futaba:** _So, what do you say? Shall we take the last stop in this?_

Posing exactly as Captain Ryan, Leo answered using a tone similar to the space hero.

**Leo:** _Well… I say we must put a proper end to Operation: Mutants in Shibuya… and roundabouts!_

**Futaba:** _YAY!_ But seriously, I think Captain Ryan is a D-Bag… _TO THE TRAIN STATION! BOOYAHKASHA!_

**Akira:** _Wait, Futaba! Don’t pull my shirt!_

With a mixture of happiness and relief in his face, Leo saw how the hacker happily dragged her big brother to catch up with the others to the train station. As he was about to leave, Splinter manifested before him once again.

 

**Leo:** _Well… that’s quite a group of friends you found, father._

**Splinter:** _Futaba’s quirky nature can cause a headache most of the time, but she, along with the others are disposed to help the helpless no matter what._

**Leo:** _I see, that’s why they came with this after all._

His face quickly changed into one of concern about something.

 

**Leo:** _But I’m afraid I’m not the only one who needs help with something._

Splinter quickly nodded with Leo before disappearing once again, as he walked to the rest of the group, he clearly knew something was wrong with Akira. The thief leader though it wasn’t the case…

 

But the turtle leader knew Akira was hiding something…


	8. Operation: Mutants in Shibuya... and roundabouts. (Before Night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of the tour around Tokyo. Unfortunately, Haru, Futaba, Chompy and Raph end up meeting an old enemy of the Hieress...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, I finish my little edit to the last two (or four) Chapters, hope you find it a bit more comfortable and enjoyable. Thanks a lot for reading and stay tuned for more.

 

**Shibuya Central Street!**

 

A paradise for teenagers who just want to chill out a bit. The Underground Walkway; The Underground Mall; Restaurants; the Gigolo; Protein Lovers Gym; A lot of Malls; there’s a lot of places to choose to hang out, either alone or with your friends.

The sun was already set when our improbable team-up reached the place, the sky getting in a beautiful orange and red colors. With no clouds at sight, Yusuke was considering create a little painting being inspired by the sunset. But maybe later.

Because our heroes finally came to their last stop for the one-day trip through Tokyo. And this one was quite impressive.

 

 **April:** _You rented a whole Karaoke Restaurant for all of us!?_

The psychic kunoichi asked in honest amazement. Nodding to that question, Akira explained that thanks to a few contacts and some extra cash he got during his time as the Phantom Thieves, he could rent the whole place for this evening. Still, deep inside he knew he was in trouble as Makoto **would** and **will** be mad at him for using the money form their heists in stuff like this without telling her first.

However the karaoke had quite a good reputation for one reason: costumers would have the choice to sing Classic Rock and other hits from the 60’s, 70’s, 80’s, 90’s and early 2000’s, and most of those songs, though old-fashioned, were never went out of style.

Even though the Thief advisor was not very pleased about this, many of the whole group’s favorite songs were included among those, it wasn’t a bad idea after all.

 

 **Lavenza:** _Excuse me. But may I know what this “Karaoke” is all about?_

**Makoto:** _Karaoke is a form of entertainment where you sing along with your favorite songs._

**Ann:** _And as long as you’re having fun, it doesn’t matter if you rock or you suck._

The attendant gazed at the place with her mouth slightly agape. It was clear for her that coming with the Ninjas and the Thieves in this trip was totally worth it. No wonder her sister Elizabeth was so interested with this world.

 

 **Bebop:** _Come on, y’all! Let’s get inside! He-heee!_

**Ryuji:** _Hell Yeah! Let’s Rock!_

**Sojiro:** _Ok. But don’t expect this old fart to sing._

Without any hesitation, our heroes entered the restaurant. However, felling something suspicious, both leaders turned their heads to the small passageway to see if something was wrong, but they saw nothing.

They both shrugged, Leo stated that even though they were in a serious mission, that didn’t mean they could chill, at least a little bit.

But just at the moment they ignored it and enter the place, some figure hidden in the shadows was observing them from close to the gym.

 

Taking a bit of special interest in Haru…

 

Everyone quickly sat in the soft black plush seats around black, polished circle tables. Once everyone ordered their drinks (mostly fruit juice or tea). As expected, an excited Ann was the first one who jumped at the chance of singing, followed by a mischievous Shini.

 

 **Ann:** _Alright, everyone. It’s time for some good music!_

**Shinigami:** _Better be prepared. Ann is going to serenade to her secret crush! Listen well —mmhhp!?_

**Ann:** _SHUT UP YOU BITCH!_

With that same intense flush she got in Takenoko Street. The blond lady quickly muffled the witch’s mouth before she could spill the beans. The desperation was present on Ann's face thanks to the fact that she had to jump on Shinigami's back, wrapping her legs around the Witch's navel. Thanks to everyone else laughing at the scene, she couldn’t notice that Ryuji and Morgana got their eyes wide open by that moment.

_“What she could mean with secret crush?” “Is she talking about me?” “I mean, we’re the only ones here… “_

Both the non-cat and the blond boy had the same thoughts, unaware of the other thinking the same thing. Anyway, as both ladies calmed down, they started to sing one of Ann’s favorites: **_“Venus Bananarama version”._**

Ann got quite fond of this one thanks to her modeling gigs. Everything; the singing; the moves; the cheerful spirit, was so her. And Shini wasn’t far behind at showing her own style.

 

Next up were Ryuji and Casey Jones, Morgana tried to join them, hoping to serenade for Ann but he was rejected by both hero-tugs. This of course, made the non-at to get mad.

 

 **Morgana:** _What!? Why can’t I join you!?_

**Casey:** _Dude, it’s so obvious. You’re a cat!_

**Ryuji:** _It’s gonna be so damn weird if the staff hears you meowing to the mic._

**Morgana:** _Like if you will do better. Honestly, you’re singing skills are questionable at least._

Seeing the cat scoffing at him, Ryuji couldn’t ignore the chance for a counterattack.

**Ryuji:** _What’s really questionable is whether you’ll really become a human or not!_

Morgana obviously did NOT like that.

**Morgana:** _Let’s discuss this with our fists!_

**Ryuji:** _Bring it!_

**Leo:** _Mona, Ryuji! Both of you, **enough!**_

****

Both thieves turned to Leo who acted quickly in trying to stop them before Ann could say something about this. And by judging his stern expression, he wasn’t fooling around.

 

 **Leo:** _We’re trying to relax a bit while looking for more info about those weirdos. So **stop bickering!**_

****

Rapidly both thieves apologized, Mona quickly walked back to the seat while Casey quickly prepared the song.

Leo whispered an apology to Akira, Makoto, Ann and Futaba. They told him it wasn’t a problem. They acknowledge that seeing them bickering was fun for the first months of their Thief business, and if it weren’t for that, they would’ve never met Haru. But now it was boring.

 

Boring and annoying…

 

With that aside, the former track star and the Hockey Player picked some Heavy Metal: **_“Breaking the Law”_** from ** _Judas Priest._** Casey was always quite a fan of Heavy Metal while it reminded Ryuji a little of his adventures as a Phantom Thief, he said he somehow familiarized with this song.

Ryuji’s skills with the mic weren’t exactly the best, but he was quite formidable. Nothing less could be said about Casey’s either.

 

 **Akira:** _I must say it, you two are looking good!_

**Ryuji:** _Thank you, thank you! We’ll be giving you an effing A+ rock all the week!_

**Mikey:** _Dude, that’s not the way to talk to the crowd!_

That tease from the youngest turtle sitting in the table caused everyone else to laugh at Ryuji a bit. The blond thief to yell at Mikey from the stage.

 

 **Ryuji:** _Ok, that’s it! Why do you keep doing that!?_

**Mikey:** _What?_

**Ryuji:** _That! You keep scolding me for using vulgar language while everyone else does the same, and you’re saying anything about it!_

**Mikey:** _That ain’t true._

**Ryuji: _Ann called Shini a bitch just a moment ago! And you didn’t say nothing!_**

****

Mikey remained silent a little. Then, he started to giggle a little much to Ryuji’s confusion.

 

 **Mikey:** _Chill, bro. I already know about that._

**Ryuji:** _Then why are you scolding only me!?_

**Mikey:** _Because the face you put when I scold you is SO hilarious!_

With mouth slightly agape and eyes wide-open, Ryuji saw how all of his friends were laughing at him for being the butt of Mikey’s innocent teasing all this time.

**Ryuji:** _Mikey, you little…! Meanie!_

Gritting his teeth, Ryuji yelled at Mikey again through the mic. He had to cool down a bit for that childish insult.

The next ones were Haru and Raph. The fluffy haired thief was searching for a good song when her eyes widened a bit after seeing at a specific one. Raph quickly asked if something was wrong.

 

 **Raph:** _Haru, what’s up? Don’t you like this song?_

She stuttered a bit trying to answer that question. It seems she was embarrassed to be honest for some reason.

 

 **Haru:** _Well… um… to be honest… this is one of my favorite songs…_

He took a look at the song Haru was talking about. Now it was Raph’s turn to be eye-wide…

 

 **Raph:** _Wait. You ACTUALLY like this song!?_

**Haru:** _Well, yes… but if you don’t want to, it’s ok… I mean, it must be quite unladylike from me to…_

Before saying anything else, Raph, with a wide grin, gently raised a hand, signaling to please be quiet.

**Raph:** _Are you kidding me? This is actually one of my favorites too!_

Haru gasped in surprise, asking Raph is he wasn’t joking or something. The tough turtles shook his head, confirming he was being honest with that statement. With her lips curling into a warm smile, Haru asked Raph if she wanted to join her, he didn’t hesitate in singing with her.

The rest of our heroes were shocked by the fact that one of Haru’s favorite songs turned out to be **_“Heaven and Hell”_** from ** _Black Sabbath._** Both heroes stomping at the rhythm of the song, even Chompy was happily following along the stomping.

 

Taking her chance, Karai, April and Makoto took their turn in the stage. Actually, Karai had to use her snake arms to wrap the brunette and drag her there, as she wasn’t a huge fan of karaoke, but mostly, because she was a flushing mess due to the Foot Leader’s idea of the three of them serenading to their respective lovers.

Still, both ladies sounded lovely when they sang **_“Edge of Seventeen”_** _by **Stevie Nicks**_. Akira, Leo and Donnie were breathless, seeing their girlfriends in such an activity uncommon for them (especially for Makoto) was more than a beautiful experience.

 

Once they finished, it was now Futaba’s turn to show her skills, but under one condition. Leo, Akira, Rocksteady and Lavenza had to join her. Otherwise, the nervousness would have course her to run and hide in the restrooms…

The trickster, the rhino and the Attendant had to do it as per Futaba’s condition, the ninja leader willingly joined as thanks for helping him destress a little with this small trip.

The five of them picked a song that they thought appropriate for Futaba when she met The Phantom Thieves: **_“Straight On”_** by **_Hearth._** At first, Lavenza had a bit of trouble during the beginning of the song, however, she could quickly catch up with the others, and together they made a wonderful show.

Futaba was still feeling uncomfortable with dealing with crowds, and singing in front of an audience, would’ve been impossible for her. But seeing she had people who supported and truly cared for her, she overcame that uneasy feeling to have fun with the people she loved the most.

 

 **Futaba:** _Holy Crap…! I think I’m exhausted already…!_

Futaba sighed heavily after going back to her seat, even though she only performed one song, she put a lot of enthusiasm in it. She thanked her four partners for joining her in the stage, she was flashing a wide smile by seeing that Leo was relaxing quite a bit after all.

Feeling thirsty, she quickly got up and walked to the door.

 

 **Makoto:** _Futaba, where are you going?_

**Futaba:** _I’m going outside to buy a drink._

**Casey:** _Can’t you just order one here, yo?_

**Futaba:** _Nah. The ones I like aren’t sold here._

**Haru:** _Wait Futaba-Chan, let us come with you._

 

The heiress (who was still having Chompy sitting on her shoulder) rapidly got up as well to accompany the hacker.

But right after both ladies walked out of the restaurant, Raph quickly noticed something through the window next to the door…

A strange figure walked slowly out of the Gym alleyway at the other side, as if it was waiting for Haru and Futaba to come out. Seeing that the others were distracted by seeing Bebop and Mikey singing **_“Smooth Criminal”,_** he carefully walked out, worried about both young ladies and the baby turtle.

Sensing the matter, April, Morgana and Casey followed after Raph.

 

Meanwhile, a few meters away from the karaoke, Futaba and Haru were buying some canned fruit juice from the vending machines next to the library. Carefully, Haru gave some juice to Chompy. The baby alien turtle let out a little belch, causing both girls to giggle a bit.

The hacker never removed the satisfied look from her face, even while chugging her juice.

 

 **Haru:** _I could see by your face that the idea wasn’t a failure at all, Futaba-Chan._

Haru happily stated while gently petting Chompy’s head. Futaba took a moment to finish her canned juice before answering.

 

 **Futaba:** _I know, right. It didn’t seemed like it at first, but I’m glad that Leo is actually enjoying this._

Before continuing, her face of satisfaction changed into of one of worry and sympathy. Haru instantly knew was she was going to talk about and expressed the same concern.

 

 **Futaba:** _I mean, maybe not as much as Akira, but...  Leo went through quite a lot of crap, too…_

**Haru:** _I know what you mean, fighting creepy aliens, psychotic criminals, monsters than anyone could consider nightmare fuel._

**Futaba:** _And it if weren’t bad enough… seeing his own Dad dying in front of him… Twice! I almost died of shock after seeing my mom dying, and don’t even want to imagine what you0ve been through when Akechi killed you dad…_

They were remembering everything Splinter told the thieves about his family. Especially all of what Leo had been through.

Futaba was right, maybe he wasn’t going through exactly the same as Akira, but Leo’s life wasn’t exactly a walk in the park.

All the responsibilities as the leader; fighting the Kraang and Shredder; **_literally_** facing his worst fears; risking his life when he fought Kraang Prime and the Triceratons; and the icing on the cake; seeing Master Splinter dying at the hands of Shredder, only to save him then seeing die again at the hands of The Super Shredder. This one being for good…

Thus, forcing him to become the new head of the Hamato Clan, trying his best to guide his family through the right path. Haru sighed in sadness at the thought.

 

 **Haru:** _Being forced to take such great responsibility at a very young age… I sympathize with Leo-Kun…_

Seeing her hacker friend was starting to get depressed for all the crap both leaders went through, Haru tried to change the topic, hoping that would cheer her up a bit.

 

 **Haru:** _But you must admit they both have nerves of steel, or in Leo-Kun’s case, a “shell of steel”._

Futaba couldn’t help but to hold a giggle at Haru’s joke, a signal that her efforts for cheering up the hacker were a success.

**Futaba:** _Totally, and I know this ain’t really my thing but, gotta admit they seems to be all out-sappy lovers. Don’t you think Haru?_

With a mischievous grin, Futaba made that question, causing Haru to fluster quite a bit. She stills remember how she saw Akira as a " _Charming Prince"_ who appeared to save her. At first she was heartbroken when she found her feelings for Akira weren't reciprocated. However, she couldn't feel nothing but happiness when she discovered that his heart was for Makoto only. 

Even though she felt a little envious for Karai and Makoto, she was sincerely happy because they found great lovers and life partners in both leaders.

**Haru:** _Well… I’m totally happy for Mako-Chan and Miwa-Chan… but to be honest, sometimes I wish who it would be to have such a wonderful lover like Akira-Kun or Leo-Kun._

**??? :** _That can be solved if you just chose to come back with me…_

**Haru:** _Huh…!?_

**Futaba:** _That voice…!_

Both ladies and the baby turtle quickly turned around, back to the path to the karaoke restaurant, only to be greeted by a person who was a few feet away from them.

**A young man, a few years older than Haru with brown hair and eyes; wearing a white business suit; a violet undershirt and a black tie.**

Futaba and Haru (especially Haru, who quickly tried to hide Chompy at the back of her neck) showed a mixture of anger and disgust because they recognized both that person and his voice.

 

 **Haru:** _Sugimura…_

**Sugimura:** _Oh my!_ _Haru-Chan, it’s been quite some time…_

The creep cheerfully greeted Haru with a plastic smile on his face while walking slowly right to where the girls were. Futaba yelled at him in anger before he could get any closer.

**Futaba:** _What the shell do you want, you creep!?_

Quickly showing honest disgust, the creep glared at the hacker. However, Futaba showed no sign of being intimidated.

 

 **Sugimura:** _Excuse me, but I don’t have any business with you. I’m here to have a chat with Haru-Chan._

**Haru:** _And I’m already telling you I don’t wish to talk to you._

**Futaba:** _Yeah, you heard her! Now BUZZ OFF, JERK!_

The defiant tone in those answers actually managed to make Sugimura flinch a little bit. Even a jackass like him could see that Haru has changed quite a lot.

He regained composure and tried to keep the conversation.

 

 **Sugimura:** _Haru listen, please. I’m here to tell you about something important, ok?_

**Haru:** _Fine… but don’t expect us to do more than listening._

**Sugimura:** _Actually, I need to talk to you. Alone._

**Haru:** _Well, too bad. If you wish to say something, you can tell it to Futaba-Chan, too._

**Futaba:** _I’m not going anywhere… jackass._

Hoping that it would help them to get rid of this jerk, Haru and Futaba pretended they were paying attention to him. But he started to mention that actually caught their attention.

 

 **Sugimura:** _Ok… look. Recently, my father and I joined a… how do I say it… “Special Group” that’s determined to bring REAL change not only to Japan, but the whole world._

**Haru:** _What do you mean by that…?_

By the moment Haru asked, Sugimura stuck a familiar artifact out of his pocket. Futaba and Haru slightly opened their eyes in shock, they instantly recognized that gadget…

…It was an amulet of The Elite! And not just ANY amulet, this one was as advanced as the one in the hands of the cultists our heroes fought in Akihabara!

 

 **Sugimura:** _I can just tell you I have been given important instructions to follow for said group. But if you wish for me to tell you all the details…_

His lips curled into a mischievous smirk before finishing the sentence.

 

 **Sugimura:** _…you have to come with me and see it by yourself._

Haru and Futaba shared a look while thinking about it. Sugimura apparently is related with that weird cult. But why? How did he and his dad join? And why does he want Haru to join him? Seeing that Chompy started to growl in anger (a clear signal he didn’t trust Sugimura), they both nodded to each other, then Haru gave an honest answer.

 

 **Haru:** _I told you this once, and I’m telling you again. I DO NOT want to do anything you’re involved with!_

**Futaba:** _Now, we’re telling you again to BUZZ OFF!_

With that answer, and the fact that both female thieves turned their heads away from him, not dignifying Sugimura with the notion of making eye contact with him, he felt his eye twitch.

Both ladies walked away, hoping to return with the rest of their friends in the Karaoke, but it seemed Sugimura had other plans. Sugimura rapidly grabbed Haru’s wrist in a tight grip, hoping to scare her a bit by showing some dominance back when she was forced to marry him.

But that was a big mistake…

 

 **Sugimura:** _Listen up, Haru. It seems that you don’t under - ACK! What the - GAH!_

Sugimura’s act of maleness was interrupted by Haru, who easily released herself from the wristlock (much to Sugimura’s surprise) and gave him a strong slap to his face. Futaba followed Haru with a strong kick right to the creep’s right knee. When recovering from both hits, Sugimura saw both female thieves launching a strong glare at him.

 

 **Haru:** _Don’t think you can scare me like before, you coward!_

**Futaba:** _Now get the shell out of here, or this is going to get UGLY!_

That defiant attitude both angered and intimidated Sugimura. Letting frustration taking control, the creep grabbed Haru by her wrist again, using more force than the last time. But just like before, Haru easily shook his hand away like nothing was grabbing her.

It seemed that Sugimura needed to use “other methods”…

 

 **Sugimura:** _I was trying to be a gentleman, Haru. But it seems I have no choice but to – What in the world…?_

 

Sugimura’s anger quickly turned into confusion when he saw Chompy Picasso crawling back to Haru’s shoulder. Both female thieves were quite surprised as well. The baby turtle was hissing, even though the hissing was high-pitched enough to be considered “cute”, Haru and Futaba knew it was out of rage.

 

 **Futaba:** _Chompy!?_

 

 **Haru:** _Chompy-Kun, what are you doing!?_

**Sugimura:** _Did you… bought an exotic turtle-pet or something…?_

He asked while seeing Chompy quickly taking a deep breath and holding it for a few seconds. Haru could feel Chompy’s body was starting to heat up as well as getting a bit bright-red tone covering his whole small body.

Unaware of the incoming pain (and humiliation), Sugimura just scoffed.

 

 **Sugimura:** _Awww. The little turtle thinks is you guardian dog. Isn’t that cu – **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!**_

****

His attempt to make fun of our female heroes was suddenly interrupted by a loud scream of pain from Sugimura himself. The reason? Just before finishing his sentence, Chompy released a fiery, red-hot, flaming belch right a t the creep’s face. But unlike the others he let out before, this one was HUGE. Huge enough to cover Sugimura’s head and chest in flames.

The belch was so hot, so fierce and so smelly, his mother Tokka would be damn proud of him!

Once Chompy finished his Ultimate Flame-Belch, Haru and Futaba couldn’t help but to suppress a laugh after seeing Sugimura’s head completely smoke-stained and his eyebrows completely incinerated.

Due to the smoke, the creep rubbed his eyes, trying to see what happened…

 

…Only to see an angry turtle wearing a black trench coat and fedora hat, charging at him like crazy!

 

Before Sugimura could do something about it, the turtle tackled him with full force, sending him flying a couple of feet, landing on his back. Futaba and Haru quickly recognized the turtle as a hockey player and a red-headed ninja came along with him.

 

 **Futaba:** _Raph!?_

 

 **Raph:** _LEAVE THEM ALONE, YOU CREEP!_

**April:** _Guys, are you ok?_

**Haru:** _Yes, we’re fine, April-Chan. But how did you guys knew he was here!?_

April quickly explained that when she and Futaba walked out of the karaoke, Raph saw a mysterious figure following them, sensing bad news, the red-bandanna turtle followed the three of them, accompanied by April, Morgana and Casey.

The four heroes were watching them from a distance, but when Morgana recognized Sugimura and the amulet, he quickly ran back to the Karaoke to call the others before April and Casey told Raph about that creep.

 

…And you can imagine how Raph took it…

 

Still feeling a bit stunned for the tackle, Sugimura slowly stood up. Anger was reflected on his face due to seeing Raph was both the one who poked his nose between Haru and him AND the reason of his current physical pain.  

Getting up and properly rubbing his eyes, Sugimura could see the turtle with more details as the rest of our heroes were running to the place of the matter.

 

 **Leo:** _Guys, what’s going on?_

**Sojiro:** _Futaba, Haru, are you Ok!?_

**Futaba:** _We’re fine Sojiro._

**Akira:** _Morgana told us you two were – Sugimura!?_

Akira’s question was interrupted by seeing the cause of Morgan’s distress call. The non-cat couldn’t tell any details because there was no time to explain. Seeing the creep was enough to drive the rest of the thieves mad.

 

 **Bebop:** _It’s him!_

 

 **Ryuji:** _Is that rotten bastard!_

**Makoto:** _Quite a bold move to show yourself again._

Just at the moment our heroes arrived to the scene, Sugimura quickly scowled, with a deep angry glare pointing right at the Thief Leader.

 

 **Sugimura:** _Kurusu…! Just the damn brat I wanted to see._

**Akira:** _Sorry pal. I already told you this, you’re not my type._

He scoffed, causing the creep to get a bit more upset. He put his right hand in one of the pockets of his coat, then pulled out a combat knife. Holding the amulet with his left hand, he summoned a whole horde of one-eyed, starfish-creatures. 12 of them exactly. Once all the monsters were summoned, Sugimura tried to threat Akira.

 

 **Donnie:** _What Shadows are those?_

**Ann: _Decarabia…!_**

**Sugimura:** _It seems Kurusu that you only have one choice. Either by the easy or the hard way YOU are coming with me!_

 

With his right hand under his chin, Akira thought for a few seconds. Then, he made eye contact with Sugimura and answered with a Joker-esque tone.

 

 **Akira:** _I’m thinking… No!_

As our heroes expected, Sugimura took it as a tease. Obviously it WAS a tease…

 

 **Sugimura:** _If that’s what you want, then I have no choice but to – GAAAH!_

Just at the moment Sugimura tried to rush at Akira to try and attack him, Raph quickly told him his opinion.

In the form of a German suplex…

 

 **Raph:** _Hold your horses, creep! We’re not done talking here_

Seeing the little disadvantage, Sugimura ordered the Decarabia. 

**Sugimura:** _Shadows! Capture Kurusu and kill the others!_

With that said, the Shadows rushed, trying to kill all of our heroes with the exception of Akira. But instead of being terrified like Sugimura expected them to be, our heroes were preparing themselves to fight.

 

 **Lavenza:** _Are you all ready?_

**Karai:** _Shell yeah, we are!_

**Ann:** _Raph, we take care of the shadows, you go and KICK HIS ASS!_

Seeing the desire the blond lady has for seeing that moment, Raph turned to an angry yet slightly nervous Sugimura, who was still holding his combat knife.

**Sugimura:** _Looks like it’s just you and me, turtle freak!_

**Raph:** _Sounds good to me…_

 

With a wide grin and an eagerness to fight, Raph unsheathed his Sais. Sugimura had no idea of the big trouble he got himself into. Without hesitation, Sugimura rushed to stab Raph’s face, only for the turtle to weave out of his way. Taking the chance, Raph grabs him by the mid-section, places Sugimura over his shoulders, then rushes to the library, slamming Sugimura against one of the vending machines. The force was strong enough to beak the glass, causing many cans and bottles to fall on the creep.

 

Meanwhile, the rest of our heroes were dealing with the Decarabia horde.

 

 **Leo:** _Ok guys. What we know about these ones?_

The thieves quickly snickered at Leo’s question, they seemed to have a big surprise for them.

**Morgana:** _You guys are going to love this._

**Rocksteady:** _Decarabia freaks resist the Nuke and Curse, Repels the fire, but they weak to the squishes!_

**Casey:** _Wait, hold on! You’re saying these freaks are weak to… beat downs!?_

With grinning faces, all the thieves nodded, clarifying Casey that those Shadows are weak to physical strikes. The Hockey Player let out a slightly malicious snicker, he unsheathed his best Hockey Stick, put his metal mask on and while shouting his signature battle cry, he charged to the shadows.

 

**Casey: _Goongala!!!_**

**Ryuji:** _Wait, Casey! Don’t take all the fun for yourself!_

In that moment, although the Decarabia were quite strong shadows, they didn’t stand a chance against our heroes. Before even thinking on trying to use **_“Tetrakarn”_** to try and protect themselves, the shadows were getting beaten to death. They got strucked, slashed, stabbed, tackled, punched, kicked, slammed, sat on, rammed by a horn, bitten, even Sojiro had a chance to punch a few of them on their stupid weird eye. His former work as a government official seemed to leave the Café owner with a couple of self-defense skills.

Haru felt a special pleasure whenever her **_Fleurs_** ** _du Mal_** battle-axe sliced through the shadows like butter

Meanwhile, Sugimura wasn’t faring any better. Every time he tried to attack Raph, the turtle easily used his Sais to parry the creep’s knife, and using that parry as an opening to attack.

Truth to be told, since Akira helped Haru to finally get rid of the fake arranged marriage, Sugimura didn’t took it very well. In fact, he secretly swore revenge against the Raven-Haired young man. After that, Sugimura trained self-defense and Knife combat for almost six months, gaining respectable fighting abilities for a guy with his experience, hoping to finally make Akira learn not to mess with him.

However, what was him compared with a mutant turtle who trained ninjitsu practically ALL HIS LIFE? Simple.

 

Nothing…

 

Falling stomach-first to the ground thanks to a sweep kick from Raph, Sugimura saw Chompy still hissing at him in anger. Knowing this was the baby turtle’s fault, Sugimura stretched his right hand, hoping to catch Chompy.

 

 **Sugimura:** _You little damn turtle! This is all your **AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!**_

****

The creep screamed in great pain due to Raph stomping his hand with great force. His fingers still trying to move under the turtle’s foot. Looking up at Raph, Sugimura could see he was the complete opposite of pleased with that idea.

 

 **Raph:** _You are NOT. TOUCHING. HIM!_

****

Sugimura had no time to say anything before Chompy bit one of his fingers, the bite was so strong that Sugimura (who was still screaming in pain), couldn’t make out which hurt the most, if Raph’s stomp or Chompy’s bite.

Felling legitimately scared, Sugimura only could watch how Raph flipped his body so his back was against the ground. He watched in terror how Raph was ready to use his face as a punching bag.

 

 **Raph:** _Hope you don’t miss your face, pretty-boy…!_

**Sugimura:** _Wait, WAIT! I YIELD! I YIELD!_

The creep shouted in terror, covering his face with his left hand, hoping it would stop Raph’s impending flurry of fists. Leo, Akira and the others, who were already surrounding three knocked Decarabias that barely survived the massacre, told him to stop. A bit reluctantly, Raph let go of him while picking up Chompy and placing him on his shoulder.

Felling like if he got hit by a truck, Sugimura was barely able to stand up by himself. Wincing in pain, he complained while Sae grabbed him by the neck of his suit.

 

 **Sugimura:** _Have nobody ever told you to pull your punches!? Jeez!_

**Bebop:** _It’s not our fault you’re such a wimp, dawg._

**Sae:** _You can worry about medical expenses later. Now what do you exactly wanted with Okumura-Chan?_

By the way the defense attorney asked him, Sugimura could deduce that it was NOT a suggestion.

 

 **Sugimura:** _I… I just wanted to talk to Haru… that’s all…_

**Haru:** _And I’m telling you again I have no intentions of talking to you!_

**Leo:** _You heard Haru. Now go away before we let Raph harm you for real!_

**Sugimura:** _No…! Haru, please…! I’m just trying to help you. I mean, think about your company, YOUR FATHER!_

Just at the moment those words left his mouth, Haru felt her eye twitch. Why that creep did mentioned her father like that? Why did he even mentioned him in first place? What was he planning? With an emotionless expression, the heiress asked.

 

 **Haru:** _What are you talking about? And why do you mention my father?_

**Sugimura:** _Listen… The group I’m working for is trying to bring real change to the world. We are sure your father would’ve been more than happy to join us. That’s why I was sent to look for you._

It seemed the purpose of his visit was to try and convince Haru to join the Elite. But thanks to everything our heroes have seen, it was obvious the The Elite was trying to bring change. But not a good change.

**Sugimura:** _It seems hanging around with these punks have drove you away from the right path, so I please ask you to remember who you are. Please act like a true daughter of Okumura would and come with me._

He may didn’t notice, but now he really screwed up…

Haru slowly turned her head to her partner Rocksteady.

 

 **Haru:** _Ivan-San… You know what to do._

**Rocksteady:** _I is pleasured, comrade Haru!_

 

Steranko took the hint and quickly ran from there.

Only to come back a few seconds later, carrying a trash contender. Much to the creep’s surprise. Before anything else could be said; Haru, Raph, Ann and Bebop lifted Sugimura while Mikey opened the contender Futaba, with a huge grin, recorded everything on her phone.

 

 **Sugimura:** _Haru, w-what are you doing!?_

**Haru:** _What a “True daughter of Okumura” would do. Properly dispose of garbage!_

Those were the last words that came from the heiress mouth… Before the four heroes hurled Sugimura back-first into the trash contender!

With his face bruised, smoke-stained, eyebrows incinerated and now humiliated inside of a trash contender, Sugimura started to flail. The lawyer noticed something on the creep’s suit.

 

 **Sae:** _Guys, look. It’s another of those letters._

Sae quickly took the letter and the amulet away from Sugimura, who was still flailing in the contender.

**Sugimura:** _Hey don’t touch those!_

**Ryuji:** _Thanks for the souvenirs, dipshit!_

 

 **Sugimura:** _Haru Okumura, you’re making a big mist-_

He couldn’t finish the sentence due to Leo and Akira slamming the door shut, leaving the creep where he belongs: in the garbage.

Right after that, Raph; flashing a wide, childish grin; didn’t hesitate in congratulate Haru for what happened.

 

 **Raph:** _Haru that was amazing! The way you cut those freaks, how you made them beg for their lives! That ruthless aura emanating! Haru Okumura, you’re one mean, classy lady!_

With a hearted giggle, the heiress showed no hesitation in returning the compliment.

 

 **Haru:** _And the way you attacked Sugimura and easily inspired authentic terror in his heart when protecting your beloved Chompy... simply delightful._

 

She sighed in delight, completely smitten by Raph’s violent yet caring temperament.

**Haru:** _Raph-Kun, you’re a kind, violent psycho!_

**Donnie:** _Why are you saying that like a compliment…?_

 

With honest confusion, Haru turned to the other turtles who appeared quite freaked out due to her commentary.

**Haru:** _Um, I’m sorry but it IS a compliment._

 

The baby turtle quickly groaned in curiosity, attracting the heiress’ attention, she quickly pick him from Raph’s shoulder.

 

 **Haru:** _Yes, Chompy-Kun. You’re an adorable little psycho too._

She kindly said that while rubbing her check against Chompy’s head in a sweet way. Suddenly, her expression became more aggressive when both heroes saw the surviving Decarabias, trying to get up and run away unnoticed.

Quickly, Raph and Haru shouted a battle cry and rushed to the shadows. Haru quickly destroyed one shadow with a powerful yet graceful stomp. Raph took one Decarabia and used it as a club to hit the one left, the impact was strong enough to kill both shadows.

 

 **Haru:** _That should take care of all of them._

Once the shadows were eliminated, both heroes turned around, only to see the rest of their friends were still pretty freaked out.

**Raph:** _What?_

**Yusuke:** _You two… are seriously twisted._

“ _Thanks_ ”. They responded at unison with a sincere thankful tone. That didn’t help the other thieves and ninjas at all…

 

 **Casey:** _It’s official. I don’t know if I should fall in love, or being terrified of Haru._

**Ryuji:** _Join the club, Casey. Join the club._

**Leo:** _Why don’t we better go home?_

With that settled, our improbable heroic team-up went to the train station, ready to go back to the phantom lair.

 

 

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

 

 

Nighttime was already falling down Tokyo, even though most of the sky was illuminated due to the streetlights covering almost the whole city, the part of Hiroo where the Phantom Lair was located was fortunate enough to be reached mostly by the beautiful night-sky light. After another uncomfortable trip through Tokyo's subway, tired yet pretty satisfied, all of our heroes returned to their hideout. Donnie and Futaba wasted no time to go to the hacker’s room so they could fix one of the letters and take a better look at the amulet they took from Sugimura.

Meanwhile, the rest took a break at the kitchen, Akira and Sojiro helped with dinner, while a happy, curious Ann asked Leo.

 

 **Ann:** _So, did you enjoyed it?_

**Leo:** _What?_

**Ann:** _You know what I’m talking about, silly?_

She giggled at the turtle´s response. Leo took a deep breath, and with a small warm smile, responded.

 

 **Leo:** _I would say that this was a good idea after all. Not only because we collected a good deal of info about the Elite. But because it helped me to cool down a bit. Thanks guys, really._

**Ann:** _No need to thank, Leo. That what friends do, we help each other no matter what._

She answered while friendly wrapping an arm around the turtles back before Splinter and Lavenza had to interrupt the friendship moment.

 

 **Splinter:** _I am glad to see this was not a complete waste of time. But we must get back to work right now._

**Lavenza:** _We must verify all the information we have about this strange cult, and find out about their schemes._

Turning his face into a serious expression, the turtle leader nodded.

Once the geeks dealt with the broken letter and the amulet and everyone had a healthy yet delicious dinner, everyone was finally reunited in the living room, ready to check all the intel they’ve gathered.

 

 **Leo:** _Alright, Sae-San. What do we have?_

 

Preparing a white board in the middle of the living room, Sae started to put photos and try to find any connections.

 

 **Sae:** _First off, the former noble. The cultist Makoto, the other girls and I took care of in Harajuku._

**Sojiro:** _Second, Ooe. The politician the boys defeated in Asakusa._

**Akira:** _And now, the cultist Makoto, Mikey, you and I fought in Akihabara._

The thief leader stuck a photo of the angry cultist in the board: **_The TV Station president._** With that, those were three of the five VIP’S the Phantom Thieves had to confront in Shido’s Palace. Leo noticed that Akira was bearing some uneasiness in his face, it was subtle, but enough for the turtle leader to notice.

 

 **Leo:** _Akira, something wrong?_

**Akira:** _Huh..? Nothing. I’m Ok…_

Leo clearly knew Akira wasn´t ok, he was hiding something… Sadly, there was no time for that now.

According to the Niijima lawyer, when the PT´s managed to destroy Shido’s conspiracy, most of the members were arrested while only a couple of them barely managed to hide in the shadows. Those three were the ones who hid.

Thanks to a tip from Munehisa Iwai, our heroes knew that the “ _Cleaner_ ” got arrested in a gang fight at the other side of Tokyo, while the IT Company President wasn’t so lucky to try to hide, mostly thanks to Futaba, Bebop and Rocksteady. And now, they found out that Sugimura and his father were part of the Elite, along with the idea of trying to recruit Haru and the fact that both the creep and the former TV Station president had instructions of capturing Akira. There were still a few questions. Why they wanted to recruit Haru and Capture Akira? What are those creeps planning? And most important, why would they need a Particle Diffusion Matrix?

Another good question in the matter was King Bizarro´s identity. In curiosity (or mostly because she was mad for getting her mind read), Futaba asked April if she tried to read King Bizarro’s mind when they first met him.

To the thieves’ surprise, April tried to do it, but she got a lot of interference. Donnie theorized that his helmet possessed some kind of psychic shield of some sort.

 

 **Futaba:** _So he’s protected even from Mind-Reading!?_

**Bebop:** _Man, talk ‘bout being totally on guard!_

 

Another good question was the “ _Master Scientist”_ the TV President mentioned before. Again, April tried to check his mind, she found out the Master Scientist was real, and he had his own crew working for King Bizarro. However, his identity was only known to Bizarro.

Nobody else in the cult besides Bizarro and the scientific crew knew who the Master Scientist was.

Leaving those matters aside, Donnie showed our heroes the amulet he and Futaba fixed, and its contents leaved the ninjas shocked.

 

 **Karai:** _No way!_

**Morgana:** _Do you recognize this tech!?_

**Leo:** _We do. It’s Kraang tech!_

Now things were starting to make sense. Using Kraang tech, the cultists managed to create those amulets so they could summon and control those Shadows, noticing that the more advanced the amulets, they would be able to summon more shadows or more powerful ones.

However, there’s no way those weirdos were able to create such complicated gadgets on their own, the only ones capable of handling this tech were Donnie and-

 

And that’s when Leo and Donnie finally had a pretty good idea of what was going on. The others asked concerned about this.

 

 **Sae:** _Leo-Kun, Donnie-Kun. What’s wrong?_

**Morgana:** _You got any idea of what’s going on?_

**Leo:** _Yeah… I think we got an idea of who this “Master Scientist” is._

**Donnie:** _But we need to check the letters just to make sure._

With the invitation letter the ladies took from the former noble finally fixed, Leo pressed the button to hear the message. A small hologram appeared form the letter, showing the symbol of the Elite, and the voice of the message was from King Bizarro himself.

 

 **King Bizarro:** _Salutations, my chosen brothers and Sisters! It is I, the Mighty Leader of the Elite with some important news. We have confirmed that our deadliest enemies, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, are back in business, using their excuse of “Reforming Society” to try and stop our noble cause. If any of you find them, feel free to kill them by creating a complicated fighting sequence with only a few of you attacking at the same time to make it more exciting. You know… because this is real. **HOWEVER…**_

****

He used quite a lot of rage ion that last word, right after that, the hologram disappeared, being replaced with the mugshots of Akira when he got arrested in Sae’s palace. This concerned the ninjas a bit more.

 

 **King Bizarro:** _…you have special instructions with this brat. Akira Kurusu, A.K.A Joker. The leader. If you find that son of a bitch, capture him and bring him to me **ALIVE!** Only I deserve the pleasure of seeing the fear and despair in his eyes for when I make him watch how I rip his heart out… Any more details will be provided by myself or our Master Scientist._

With the part of ripping Akira’s heart part said with complete malice in his voice, the message finished. All of our heroes were kind of freaked out for that.

 

 **Shinigami:** _Ok, this guy’s got issues._

**Akira:** _I know. I acknowledge my mother is not a saint, but nobody has the right of calling her a bitch! Also, the part of ripping my heart out and all…_

It was clear that King Bizarro held a considerable grudge against Akira. Before they could check the other letter, our heroes quickly noticed that Futaba was shaking in absolute uneasiness.

 

 **Mikey:** _Futaba, are you Ok?_

**Futaba:** _I’m Ok. It’s just… I think I heard that voice somewhere. But I can’t recall when._

 

Sojiro silently grunted at what happened to his daughter. It was clear he knew about this, but he said nothing, hoping he would complicate things even more. Leaving that aside, our heroes checked the letter they took from Sugimura.

They activated and they heard another voice message from it, and this time it was from the Master Scientist.

 

 **Master Scientist:** _Greetings, chosen Brothers and Sisters. This is I, the Master Scientist of the Elite._

Although there was no image of the scientist, with the exception of Leo and Donnie, the ninjas, the Persona-Ghost, Casey, Bebop and Rocksteady gasped in shock, they recognized the scientist’s voice.

 

Just like Leo and Donnie suspected…

 

 **Makoto:** _Guys, do you know who_ _Master Scientist is!?_

**Donnie:** _Definitely…_

 

 **Leo:** _It’s him…!_

_*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@_

Meanwhile in a secret location...

 

King Bizarro, also known as the Mighty Leader of the Elite, was descending in an elevator, reaching the basement of the building in an unknown location. Once the door opened, he found himself walking inside a wide room filled to the brim with Kraang Technology, around the place, there were many scientist working there, designing the amulets, testing them, etc.

At the other side of the room, he found the person he was looking for, the Master Scientist.

 

 **King Bizarro:** _It seems you’re making much more progress than I expected._

He stated it with a wide, malicious grin on his face while also thanking him for the Anti-Psychic Power Helmet he developed for his armor. The Master Scientist answered with a nerdy yet equally evil snicker.

 

 **Master Scientist:** _Well, I must admit. These guys you’ve recruited for me aren’t used to this kind of tech. But they’re fats learners._

**King Bizarro:** _And how’s our little project going, if I may ask?_

**Master Scientist:** _Everything will be ready, partner. Once we finish our creation, those dumb thieves and those infernal turtles won’t be able to stop us._

**King Bizarro:** _Excellent. And that damn brat Kurusu won’t do anything else besides cower in fear before our might._

His voice became considerable more bitter and spiteful.

 

 **King Bizarro:** _Well, considering he has time to do so before I **SPRAY ACID ON HIS GODDAMN PRETTY-BOY FACE, STRANGLE HIM WITH HIS OWN INTESTINES AND MAKE A XILOPHONE OUT OF HIS RIBS!**_

 

All the scientists in the room completely cowered in fear by hearing those horrible death threats against the thief leader. Well, everyone except the Master Scientist, who simply raised an eyebrow with an unimpressed expression.

Regaining composure, King Bizarro apologized with quite a considerable amount of honesty.

 

 **Master Scientist:** _You really know how to hold a grudge._

 

 **King Bizarro:** _I… I apologize for displaying such a deplorable behavior in front of you, my friend._

**Master Scientist:** _Don’t worry. You remind me a bit of my former boss. Sure he wouldn’t yell at anyone those things, but he was more than minded to do them._

**King Bizarro:** _Interesting work you had before. Anyway, once our work is finished and those stupid brats are out of our way, my world and yours will soon become proper places for our kind to live!_

He raised both hands as high as he could, flashing a sister smile, he laughed maniacally for a few seconds with the Master Scientist following along with no problem.

He quickly looked at the Master Scientist with a pleased smile, and gently placing his hands on the scientists’ shoulders, King Bizarro spoke in a thankful manner.

 

 **King Bizarro:** _Of course, nothing of this would’ve been possible without your help, my friend. Our valuable Master Scientist. The peerless genius…_

**_Baxter Stockman!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the links for the songs, just in case you wish to know. Hope they were appropiate for the characters.
> 
>  
> 
> Venus - Bananarama: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZXyGEZox1o
> 
> Breaking the Law - Judas Priest: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AMfG3sMo34s
> 
> Heaven and Hell - Black Sabbath: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=idn50Xj_CiY
> 
> Edge of Seventeen - Stevie Nicks: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dn8-4tjPxD8
> 
> Straight On - Heart: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bcEFPgNftPc
> 
> Smooth Criminal (2012 Remaster) - Michael Jackson: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XzNWRmqibNE


	9. In Search of the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During another trip to Shibuya, hoping to find the Elite, our heroes end up in a uncomfortable situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, folks! This one is a bit shorter than the others, so I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Fun Fact: It's about Hecate (Ann's Ultimate Persona). Since I first saw her, I thought the two horns and six yellow-blue eyes were her actual face. But a couple of weeks ago, I noticed that it actually was a goddman mask all along!
> 
> Whatever, read and hope you enjoy. :)

**Rocksteady:** _Are you sure it’s him, comrade turtles!?_

**Donnie:** _There’s no doubt. It’s him!_

**Leo:** _Baxter Stockman!_

Both turtles confirmed that fact when everyone heard the voice of the Master Scientist of the cult known as “The Elite”. A confused Karai asked if this was true, and just as Leo and Donnie suspected, it was indeed Stockman. The others couldn’t just believe it.

 

 **Mikey:** _You gotta be kidding!_

 

 **Raph:** _No way… That stupid geek Stink-man is alive!?_

**Donnie:** _It makes sense though. If Bebop and Rocksteady survived when they were absorbed by the Portal-Tron, if wouldn’t be weird if Stockman survived too._

 

Our heroes deduced that somehow, King Bizarro recruited Stockman after learning about his great technological skills. Meanwhile, the thieves (especially Ryuji, who was scratching his head in doubt) seemed quite concerned about this.

 

 **Ryuji:** _Stockman… Stockman…? I think I heard that name somewhere…_

Morgana, the other thieves, the café owner, the lawyer, even Lavenza face palmed themselves for Ryuji’s obliviousness.

 

 **Morgana:** _You’re hopeless. Like always!_

**Ann:** _You idiot! You forgot already!?_

**Makoto:** _Splinter-Sensei told us once about him. A vicious and resentful evil scientist who creates crazy technological devices to exact revenge on the world._

**Yusuke:** _Not to mention, he is one of the twisted individuals who mutated Anton and Ivan into the Bebop and Rocksteady._

The blond thief mentally slapped himself for forgetting something so important. He turned to his Rhino and Warthog comrades.

 

 **Ryuji:** _Oooooh… I remember now. But seriously, I still think you guys deserved it. I mean, what the hell were you thinking when you messed with a psycho ninja-mobster as the Shredder!?_

As a response, Zeck flicked Ryuji’s nose, causing the former to rub his nose in pain.

 

 **Bebop:** _That’s water under the bridge now, chump!_

 

 **Haru:** _I’m just glad he’s no longer a mutant fly. That’s kind of disgusting._

Leaving his pain aside, Ryuji continued to complain a little.

 

 **Ryuji:** _Still, don’t you guys think you’re getting a bit over your heads. I mean, we’re talking about a stupid nerd._

Everyone sighed, annoyed by that commentary.

 

 **Morgana:** _Idiot! You should’ve known better than that today. It’s not the outside what matters, it’s how distorted and rotten his heart is._

Just before thinking on trying to fight back from Mona’s insult, Satanael and Splinter interrupted them.

**Splinter:** _Morgana is right. He might not look like it but Baxter Stockman is a dangerous individual._

**Satanael:** _If he is aiding this King Bizarro into creating an army of Shadows, we are already at a considerable disadvantage._

**Sae:** _Now that we mention technological devices. Futaba-Chan, how did you exactly know about the Particle Diffusion Matrix?_

**Futaba:** _Simple, I saw it in one of my favorite manga._

That straight answer leaved everyone jaw-slacked. Did Futaba seriously learnt about this kind of device due to that!? The female blond thief asked her quite upset.

 

 **Ann:** _Seriously!? You know about it from your manga!?_

**Futaba:** _That’s exactly my point! In our world, a device like Particle Diffusion Matrix is pretty close to “Science Fiction”!_

“Our World”. Those exact two words clicked in both Niijima Sister’s minds. The three of them shared a shocked glance and nodded to each other.

 

 **Sae:** _Makoto… are you thinking what I’m thinking…?_

**Makoto:** _I’m afraid I am, Sis… Leo, Donnie, is there in your world a place with enough resources to create and handle this kind of technology?_

And that question had the same effect in the rest of our street heroes (except for Mikey, he had a bit of trouble figuring out that, but eventually he did). 

 

 **Donnie:** _There is such a place... Everything makes sense now._

**Leo:** _That why those weirdos came to our world. They were looking for access to TCRI!_

For them it was just a little theory, however, our improbable heroic team-up was pretty correct about it. After King Bizarro recruited Stockman, the scientist needed more Kraang tech to create the amulets based on his Portal-Tron 8000. The ninjas still wondered how they managed to get all that stuff without attracting the EPA’s attention.

By experience, the Phantom Thieves knew that even the most prodigious organizations got some “ _Rotten Apples”._ Perhaps by convincing a few corrupt members, King Bizarro and Stockman managed to get their claws on all the remaining tech in TCRI. Thus, being able to summon and control all those shadows. That means that they truly intend to create the giant Belial destroying the turtles’ New York.

With that settled, our heroes decided it was time to act. The ninja leader asked what was the thief leader doing since he saw Akira trapped in thought.

 

 **Leo:** _What are you thinking?_

**Akira:** _I think I have and I idea of how to get more info about it. But it has to be tomorrow, because…_

Akira looked to the rest of the group, and with that, Leo understood what he meant. The whole crew was quite exhausted by the one-day tour through Tokyo. Mikey practically slammed his face against the table due to how tired he was and Futaba was already curled into a ball in the couch, sleeping.

 

 **Leo:** _Ok, guys. Tomorrow, we are going to find a way to locate Bizarro and Stockman and stop them for good. So good night, everyone._

There was no argument against that choice. All of our heroes went quickly to the bedrooms to get proper rest before keeping tomorrow with their mission to stop the Elite.

 

 

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

The next morning both leaders woke up earlier, ready for another sparring session. With a cheeky smile, Akira promised he would make Leo kiss his fists this time, while the turtle stated that wouldn’t be possible unless it were Akira kissing Leo’s fists.

But at the moment both leaders entered the gym, they found quite an interesting surprise…

 

The rest of our improbable heroic team-up was already training, showing quite a lot of enthusiasm in their exercise.

Each one of the rest of our heroes were in an intense training routine. Raph, Karai, Haru, Ann and Morgana were handling an obstacle course; Ryuji, Casey and Rocksteady were using the treadmills (there was a special large one specially designed for the mutant rhino. As improbable as it seemed, Steranko was the fastest of all of the thieves. During their fight in Coney Island, the turtles learnt the hard way that Rocksteady is a lot faster than he looked like).

And Lavenza summoned a few Personas from her compendium for Mikey, Donnie, Yusuke and Bebop to fight.

But what attracted our heroes’ attention the most was that Makoto and Sae, were putting quite a lot of effort by fighting Splinter’s ghost in the boxing ring. Each one of the Niijima Sisters unleashing a powerful flurry of punches and kicks which the mutant rat easily blocked with each hand. His left effortlessly blocking Makoto’s assault while his right taking care of Sae’s attacks.

While Leo as well as Akira, were completely impressed by the fighting skills displayed by the Niijima sisters, the trickster was completely focusing in something else.

Both sisters were wearing black yoga pants, while Sae had a dark-green sports bra, Makoto was wearing a dark-blue one. While the thief leader admitted Sae had quite an attractive body, he barely could take his eyes from Makoto. Her body was perfectly hugged by her sportswear, even with all the sweat covering her due to the training. This was nothing compared to when she wore her Queen attire, but this one, was a sight he would never get tired of.

 

 **Splinter:** _Ah, Akira. Leonardo. Good morning, my sons._

Akira’s train of thoughts was interrupted by Splinter, who without any problem was blocking a kick from each Niijima Sister using a hand for each attack.

 

 **Leo:** _Good morning, father._

**Akira:** _Morning, Splinter._

 

After releasing them, the ladies rubbed their wrists and ankles a little, Makoto got out of the ring and shared a quick kiss with her beau. She didn’t mind the light flush she got by doing that in public.

 

 **Akira:** _You got up quite earlier._

**Makoto:** _Leo is not the only one who needed to release a bit of stress, you know._

She responded with a smirk quite similar to Joker’s. Akira was quite glad to see his habits were rubbing on her.

 

 **Sae:** _You two want to join us? Ivan is busy with the treadmills, so I could use another partner._

 

They quickly agreed to the offer. Makoto has actually kicked Akira’s ass quite a lot during their sparring sessions… but truth to be told, he actually loved when that happened.

After a good training session, all of our heroes reunited with Lavenza and Futaba at some benches at the other side of the training room. Karai was quick to greet Leo the same way Makoto did with Akira, only that the Foot Leader held Leo in a playful headlock after that.

 

 **Leo:** _Seems you guys had some fun this morning._

The turtle leader said while chugging a bottle of water. Lavenza was quick enough to respond to that.

 

 **Lavenza:** _Seeing you and the trickster training with so much enthusiasm yesterday, had inflicted a great inspiration to the rest of your teammates, Leonardo._  

 

 **Karai:** _That made us realize that we can’t fall behind you two. So, we thought of putting a little “oomph” to the usual training._

**April:** _By the way, Makoto, Futaba, thanks again for all the info you gave us._

That caused Leo to ask with a raised eyebrow while turning to the thief advisor.

 

 **Leo:** _What are you talking about?_

**Makoto:** _Oh right. Before we started training, Donnie and April asked us for more specified info about our personas._

**Futaba:** _You know. Affinity, Stats, Skills, etc. They were like totally fascinated for that!_

**Donnie:** _“Fascinated” doesn’t even cover what I think. I mean, I can’t believe I’m gonna say this again, but… Bebop and Rocksteady got… though. And I mean, REAL tough._

**Leo:** _How so?_

**April:** _Simple. Satanael is MUCH tougher than Kavaxas, the Super Shredder and the whole Triceraton Army._

**Donnie:** _Not far behind, there’s Splinter… and the Super Jack Bros._

Leo´s eyes widened quite a lot. Not only because Akira´s persona were that powerful or that Splinter gained so much power. But Bebop and Rocksteady!? It was still quite confusing how those two idiots were capable of awakening the power of Persona.

Donnie showed some images he got of the Super Jack Bros. The other ninjas freaked out a lot after seeing the immense arsenal Iron Lantern was hiding under his bathroom curtain.

Bazookas; Gatling Guns; a Missile launcher on each shoulder; Laser Guns; Grenade Launchers; even a baseball bat! There was also one of his trademark moves: **Fireworks Bomb.** The ninjas decided not to ask about it…

 

 **Leo:** _You know, it´s kind of creepy how you two got that kind of firepower._

 

 **Bebop:** _You’re saying it like it’s a bad thing, yo._

 

 **Ryuji:** _Trust me, Leo. I asked that to myself a lot._

The blond thief sighed with a mixture of tiredness and annoyance, remembering when the mutant morons awoke their ultimate power when confronting Akechi in Shido’s cruise ship. After seeing Iron Lantern’s full arsenal, Ann and Ryuji totally freaked out; Haru gasped in absolute delight; and Yusuke… he fainted.

Simply put, Milady’s hidden arsenal was just a bunch of second-hand toys compared with Zeck’s Ultimate Persona.

A few moments later, Sojiro entered the gym, saying that breakfast was ready. And with all of the training, all of our heroes were completely hungry, so a combination of Sojiro’s coffee and curry was more than welcome for them.

With everyone in the kitchen, enjoying their delicious breakfast, Leo decided to get to the point

 

 **Leo:** _Akira, you said you may have an idea on how to find those weirdos, right?_

The turtle leader asked the thief leader while the latter had a spoon of curry in his mouth. Akira nodded to his mystical-cat-looking partner, signaling him to answer for him while still eating.

 

 **Morgana:** _As far as we know, The Elite is a cult were only members of high society were allowed to join._

**Yusuke:** _That might explain the reason of why that insufferable Sugimura tried to convince Haru to join them._

**Karai:** _Ok. But what’s your idea?_

Once he finished his curry, Akira was able to respond that question.

 

 **Akira:** _Well, I thought of all the possible options for recruits of that weird cult. Celebrities, Rich people, CEO’s, or… politicians._

That last part was spoken with his trademark Joker tone, causing Makoto and the other Thieves to realize what he meant.

 

 **Makoto:** _Are you saying…?_

**Haru:** _Of course! Maybe Tora-San knows something about this!_

**Bebop:** _Yeah, kinda makes sense._ _At all, if those dang weirdos are looking for charmin’ people, Old Man Tora is a good choice, yo._

At the moment the turtles asked who Tora was, the demon lord and the ghost-rat appeared once again.

 

 **Satanael:** _Toranosuke Yoshida. Or, “Old Man Tora” how the trickster prefers to call him. The avatar of the Sun arcana._

**Splinter:** _A politician who – believe it or not – is currently running for governor of Tokyo in order to bring a bright, honest future to the young people of this country._

All of the ninjas’ attention got quite piqued by that description. Casey, however, was the most impressed.

 

 **Casey:** _Wait. A politician who ACTUALLY wants to help people? What kind of twisted, backwards dimension is this!?_

The hockey player asked in honest shock before an upset Futaba flicked his cheek. Casey hissed in pain while the hacker scolded him.

 

 **Futaba:** _It’s OUR twisted, backwards dimension you’re talking about!_

 

 **Leo:** _Well, it’s decided. Let’s go see Yoshida and check if he knows anything about this._

One hour after finishing breakfast, the four turtles quickly put their hats and coats on, ready to go with the rest of the gang to Station Square. However, before reaching the exit, the four half-shelled heroes suddenly found Ann blocking the main door, thus, keeping our turtles from getting out, much to their surprise.

 

 **Leo:** _Um, Ann. What **exactly** do you think you’re doing?_

**Ann:** _I should be the one asking that!_

She shouted with a finger pointed right at Leo’s nose. The four turtles blinked in honest confusion, but before they could say something, Ann continued.

 

 **Ann:** _Are you guys seriously going out with those trench coats again?_

**Leo:** _What do you want us to do? We’re Ninjas! We are supposed to stay HIDDEN!_

**Ann:** _Aw, come on! What’s the point already!? The Elite knows about you, Ohya-San saw you, Boss knows about you guys and they didn’t freaked out! Only an IDIOT wouldn’t be able to see you guys are mutant turtles!_

Leo didn’t wanted to admit it, but Ann was giving a good point, before trying to argue more, Leo got interrupted by Donnie.

 

 **Donnie:** _Sorry Leo, but Ann’s right. I mean, don’t you think it’s weird that Bebop and Rocksteady can hang out around Tokyo like nothing?_

**Mikey:** _Now that she mentions it, this clothes are like SUPER scratchy, bros._

**Raph:** _And we’re in the middle of SUMMER! It feels like getting baked wearing this!_

**Ann:** _I think I made my point._

Leo didn’t liked the idea, but his brothers - yes, including Mikey - were right. Sure, it was important to stay hidden. They ARE ninjas after all. But just like Ann said, people know what they are and they didn’t even mind it, it seemed that they didn’t have to hide themselves in the thieves’ world. Also, using trench coats in the middle of summer was not a very bright idea.

He put some thought on it for a few seconds, then he came to a conclusion.

 

 **Leo:** _Ok, Ann. We won’t use the disguises. But what are we supposed to wear._

**Ann:** _You just leave everything to me, my half-shelled friends._

She cheerfully answered while wrapping her left arm around Leo’s neck and playfully punch him in the gut.

 

The ninjas, the Phantom Thieves, Lavenza and Casey headed directly to see Yoshida, leaving Sae, Sojiro, Kitty and Chompy to take care of the Phantom Lair. This time our heroes decided to take the Party Wagon, the Phantom Van and the Shellraiser. Our street heroes (especially Leo) got sick of using the subway, especially during rush hour. They rather use their own vehicles than dealing with a cramped space in a train were it was highly likely you wouldn’t get a seat. Although, this time was quite different, as the turtles were not wearing their “ _Undercover Suits”._ This time they were wearing civilian clothes.

During their time in Harajuku, the girls thought about buying proper clothes for the turtles so they wouldn’t have to use those cumbersome coats. Makoto theorized if Bebop and Rocksteady can hang around Tokyo without problem, what made them think the turtles couldn’t?

And luckily, their theory was right, everyone just minded their own business, not caring too much about mutant turtles hanging around. So each one of the female Phantom Thieves picked something appropriate for Leo and his brothers, trying as much as they could to fit their personalities (at least a little bit…).

 

**For Mikey, Futaba picked a yellow, short sleeved shirt that read “Cowabunga” in the front; blue jeans; white sneakers; a white and orange cap and golden-tinted sunglasses.**

 

**Courtesy of Makoto, Donnie got a long sleeved, purple dress shirt; dark-blue jeans; black and white sneakers and modest glasses, similar to the ones Akira used during his first year in Tokyo.**

**For Raph, Haru cheerfully picked a black tank top under a sleeve-less red hoodie; loose dark-grey jeans; a belt with a silver-star buckle; a black cap with a skull drawn in the front; a black ascot around his left arm and black hiking boots.**

**And for Leo, Ann choose to pick clothes similar to Akira’s summer outfit, but with a few differences. A short-sleeved, Cyan open button-up dress shirt over a sleeve-less dark-blue t-shirt, matching his bandanna; matching jeans and black shoes.**

Even though he didn’t want to admit it aloud, the turtle leader, as well as his brothers, found himself quite comfortable wearing those clothes. Having a great eye for this kind of things, Ann carefully considered the size of the clothes so their shells and feet wouldn’t make them look weird or uncomfortable. And the turtles truly thanked her for that.

Our young heroes finally arrived at their destination; Shibuya Station Square. After parking their cars, our heroes quickly walked to the station, and just at the same place, they found the person they were looking for: **Toranosuke Yoshida.**

**A middle-aged man with slicked-back black hair. Wearing a black business suit; as red tie; white gloves and a green sash that read “ _Friendly Society, Bright Future”._**

And right now, he was busy giving one of his famous speeches to a considerable large amount of people.

 

 **Yoshida:** _Citizens of Tokyo! Although the chain of disasters of last year are now behind us, it does not mean everything is going to fix itself! One good example is the Tokyo subway system. It has been through many horrible crashes and accidents due to the psychotic breakdowns Masayoshi Shido caused to satisfy his arrogance. The tunnels, the cars, and most of all, all those lives lost thanks to that madman. Thanks to all the pressure it has been through, the government tried to repair the tunnels as rapidly as they can. However, we must take our time to give the system a proper fix so our lives can go back to normal. And each one of all of us must give a hand in order for that to happen._

There were quite some murmurs among the crowd Yoshida managed to gather. Our heroes could see most of them were impressed, but some of them were quite skeptic.

 

 **Yoshida:** _I understand you might be wondering “Why I should hold responsible for Shido’s terrorism?” The answer is more than simple, the subway system is the main transportation method in our city. Thanks to that, we all can move around, keeping Tokyo alive and functional. There is no Tokyo without the subway! I realize that a proper repair job would cause more train delays. But I would like to think that most of you dear citizens rather spent a few months adding another hour seeking for alternative traveling routes than risking your lives due to an accident caused by a tunnel collapsing due to some poor repair job._

There was still a few skeptical, however, our heroes saw that much more of the crowd was starting to agree more with Yoshida.

**Yoshida:** _Going with the matter of funding. I understand you people might get upset due to the fact of seeing your taxes rising with the repairing of the subway system. So I have an alternate method for that matter: Donations. I am not implying we should replace the tax system, and I am not forcing you to just give money. It is an idea I would like to explore with all of you, people of Tokyo, as well as much I would like you all to explore with me. After all, what defines a society is not the people governing, but the people who live in that society. And my strongest belief is that all of us joining forces together, can make not only our city or our country, but the whole society, truly splendid!_

Just after Yoshida finished his speech, the whole crowd was clapping and cheering the politician. It wasn’t exactly wild, but they had no hesitation either. After a couple of minutes, the clapping died down, and everyone in the crowd went back to their business, both satisfied and motivated due to the speech.

Our heroes walked to Yoshida’s usual place and greeted him.

 

 **Akira:** _Good speech as always, Old Man._

**Yoshida:** _Oh, Kurusu! It is good to see you and to see that you guys heard my speech for today._

He looked over Akira’s shoulder, seeing the turtles. Leo though he would freak out by seeing them. However, it was the complete opposite of that.

 

 **Yoshida:** _Are they friends of yours._

**Makoto:** _Indeed. These are Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, April, **Karai, Shinigami and Casey.**_

 

After a resumed version of how the thieves met the ninjas, the politician took a few moments to process all of that. After that, he cheerfully greeted our ninja heroes with his well-known friendly personality. He also gave Leo a friendly handshake. That wasn’t exactly helping Leo’s confusion at all.

 

 **Yoshida:** _I see. Well, in that case, in the name of Tokyo, all of Japan and our whole universe, I Toranosuke Yoshida humbly welcome of all you to our world._

 

 **Leo:** _Well, it’s nice to meet you and all, but… don’t you think it’s kinda weird. I mean, look at us, Tora-San._

**Yoshida:** _It is understandable if in your world you have to live hidden from humankind. However, it seems that thanks to the strange chain of events, seeing four young mutant turtles is everyday business in ours. Especially for what happened in Christmas._

The thieves quickly remembered when Yaldabaoth fused Mementos with their world. It was still kind of weird how so much people remember that living nightmare. Probably, that’s the reason they don’t mind four mutant turtles, a mutant warthog and a mutant rhino at all. Leo was considerable impressed by that fact. It was confirmed that they wouldn’t need to stay hidden in the thieves’ world at all.

 

 **April:** _Going with the current matter. Yoshida-San, do you know something related to this?_

April showed him the letter with the Elite symbol. That caused Yoshida’s expression to grimace a little.

 

 **Yoshida:** _The Elite… yes, I know about that mysterious cult. But I am afraid this place might not be exactly appropriate to talk about it. I am actually heading now to the Buffet in the Wilton Hotel. Would you all like to come with me?_

**Mikey:** _A buffet? Like, a REAL buffet!?_

 

The youngest turtle fought the urge to water his mouth at the delightful idea of eating at a fancy buffet. Yoshida nodded, causing all of our heroes to cheerfully accept the offer. Not only because the place would be more appropriate to talk about this, but because our heroes (especially Mikey, Ann, Ryuji, Bebop and Rocksteady) could enjoy fancy, tasty food.

 

 **Futaba:** _Are you kidding!? We would love to!_

**Donnie:** _Aw, man. I’ve never been in a buffet before!_

**Bebop:** _Man, it’s gonna be awesome to stuff ourselves with REAL food, yo! Especially for **someone** I know…!_

**Yusuke:** _Why are you looking at me like that…?_

During their little trip, Yoshida told the ninjas how he met Akira while the youngster was working hard at the Beef Bowl Shop, as well as how he helped Yoshida in recovering his self-stem and gaining a lot of loyal followers. Hell, it was actually thanks to the trickster that Yoshida managed to leave his past mistakes behind and finally run for a place in the House of Representatives in the Diet Building. It was simple something he will be always grateful of.

A few moments later, our improbable heroic team-up reached the Wilton Hotel. More specifically, the buffet. The place where even though they had a few uncomfortable moments; Akira, Morgana, Ann and Ryuji celebrated their first success as well as the foundation of the Phantom Thieves.

Our heroes found a table in a zone where there was no other people. Quite fortunate, perhaps, too fortunate… Anyway, once everyone reunited (as well as getting a lifetime supply of food, courtesy of Ann, Ryuji and Mikey), Steranko decided to get to the point while taking a sip on a large glass of coffee.

 

 **Rocksteady:** _We came to see if you has intel on creepy cult. What can you tell us about it, comrade Yoshida?_

**Yoshida:** _I have indeed heard about the Elite. In fact the exact reason for me to come to Wilton was to meet with one person who was apparently related to them._

The improbable team-up was quite surprised as Yoshida answered with a matter-of-fact tone.

 

 **Karai:** _Could it be that they’re trying to recruit you or something?_

**Yoshida:** _I am not sure if I can give a proper answer. I haven’t been told about the meaning of this meeting._

**Lavenza:** _However, we cannot deny the possibility. After all, they seek to recruit individuals who by their standards are of “High Linage”._

That was a considerable point. Thanks to the information our heroes acquired from the cultists they defeated, our heroes knew that only “ _important people_ ” would manage to get a place in that cult. That was not something the thieves liked very much, as that reminded them of the selfish adults they had to deal with last year.

Everyone’s attention was attracted by Ann and Mikey, who were enjoying a large amount of food. Especially deserts. Morgana couldn’t even argue about this, because both gluttons brought him a large plate of sushi. Which the non-cat totally accepted. 

Not to mention Ryuji was devouring a great amount of steak.

 

 **Shinigami:** _Don’t complain when you get fat after eating all of that._

**Ann:** _Aw, shuddup! It’s been AGES since I came here!_

**Morgana:** _Yeah! When are you going to get high-quality sushi like this one again!?_

Both the female blond and the avatar of mankind’s hope answered with their mouths still stuffed with pie and fish respectively. Mikey was not far behind, stuffing his own mouth with slices from different pizzas. And better not to mention Ryuji with all that meat.

 

 **Mikey:** _Dudes, you totally should try this! This pizzas are just delicious!_

**Ryuji:** _And this meat… man, just amazing! Don’t you want some?_

**Haru:** _Um… no, thanks…_

**Raph:** _Forget it. Just watching you four eating like that makes me wanna puke! You’re lucky nobody else besides us is watching you._

**Mikey:** _You wouldn’t say that if you try this! Come on, bro. Have a bite!_

Before Raph could argue even more, Mikey quickly stuffed his brother’s mouth with a huge amount of pizza. Everyone else laughed quite loudly after seeing how Raph’s face was ridiculously stuffed with food. After chewing and swallowing, an angry Raph quickly grabbed Mikey by the front of his shirt.

 

 **Raph:** _Hope you still hungry, lil’ bro. Cause I have a knuckle sandwich for you!_

Mikey quickly yelled in fear while trying to cover his face with both hands. Unfortunately for Raph, he both got stopped by both leaders.

 

 **Akira:** _Wow, wow! Hold it, Raph!_

**Leo:** _No need to cause a scene. What would the rest of the guests think if they see this?_

While everyone else was laughing, Shini and Makoto started to sense something strange…

**Shinigami:** _Wait… the rest of the gusts…?_

**Makoto:** _Guys…don’t you have a feeling we are the ONLY ones here…?_

The laughter quickly died down and all of our heroes and Yoshida quickly showed concerned expressions. Now that Makoto mentioned it, the only ones present in the buffet were only them. No other guests. No staff members. Nothing like that. They were the only life forms present in the buffet.

Before wondering what was going on, April’s senses quickly detected something…

 

**April: _Ryuji, Look out!_**

 

The psychic kunoichi quickly pushes Ryuji out of his table by using her telekinesis. The blond thief didn’t even had time to ask what the hell was wrong with her, because at the moment he got pushed… our heroes were surprised by a sudden green-wind blast exploding just were Ryuji was sitting.

Had April not pushed him, Ryuji would have been hit by the attack! And by the looks of the blast, the thieves quickly recognized it.

 

 **Yoshida:** _What on earth…!?_

**Donnie:** _Holy Chalupa! What was that!?_

**Rocksteady: _Garudyne._** _Wind spell. And strong one!_

**Morgana:** _A wind spell!? What? Who could use that!?_

**???:** _I was expecting to get a surprise attack, but it seems I underestimated you skills._

All of our heroes quickly turned around only to find the cause of the wind spell. A new figure for the thieves and Yoshida, but for Leo and the other street heroes was completely familiar: the same mysterious man wearing a strange clear-grey armor, with an angel wing at the left, a demon wing at the right, and the Elite symbol in the chest. But this time, he was wearing a helmet covering his entire face, its design kind of reminded the ninjas of Shredder’s helmet. The **_Kuro Kabuto._**

The Mighty Leader of the Elite… **King Bizarro!**

**Casey:** _It’s him! That’s the leader of those weirdos!_

**Futaba:** _So he’s the leader of the Elite!?_

Bizarro slowly turned his gaze to a shocked Futaba, he glared at her for a few seconds before he spoke to her.

 

 **King Bizarro:** _Futaba Sakura… it is truly a shame what happened to your mother…_

He spoke with a soft tone, with barely any emotion. However, it only caused the hacker to groan in anger. She didn’t knew that man but he knows her? And why is he showing concern about Wakaba’s death?

Leaving those questions aside, the Thieves quickly transformed, and unsheathed their weapons along with the ninjas. There was an uncomfortable silence that lasted for a few seconds. But Leo decided to break the silence.

 

 **Leo:** _What do you want and why do you sneak-attack us?_

While glaring at the turtle leader in a considerable condescending manner, Bizarro answered.

 

 **King Bizarro:** _To tell the truth, I was just expecting to have a proper… “Adult Conversation” with Yoshida-San here._

**Yoshida:** _Wait. It was YOU who wanted to see me here!?_

The politician asked in honest shock with eyes wide open and raised eyebrows. Keeping his superiority-complex, Bizarro continued.

 

 **King Bizarro:** _I was going to ask him personally to join our noble cause. However…_

His voice started to become more bitter and spiteful. His menacing glare pointing right at Akira.

 

 **King Bizarro:** _Seeing that you have brought our enemies with you, I couldn’t just waste the opportunity to kill them myself. But you Kurusu… I won’t just kill you… I will take my time tearing you apart… limb from **goddam limb, before I slowly disembowel you!**_

****

All of our heroes blinked a few times, kind of freaked out by that statement.

 

 **Raph:** _What the…?_

**Shinigami:** _Who the shell is this guy…?_

**Akira:** _We can worry about his mental health later!_

 

 **Leo** : _Oracle, Lavenza. You two take Yoshida-San somewhere safe. The rest of us, let’s get that creep!_

Without saying anything else, our improbable heroic team-up quickly charged at the cult leader. Only to find he was quite different from the other weirdos…

Diamond tried to crush him with his hammer, but Bizarro proved to be strong enough to grab him by his wrist and toss him against the other heroes, with finally landing against a wall with a loud thud. Still, Steranko recovered quickly from that to get back in the fight.

The thieves and the ninjas quickly tried to attack him. However, they found out their weapons could barely scratch his armor. Laughing with arrogance, he scoffed.

 

 **King Bizarro:** _HAHAHAHA! Your pathetic attacks cannot hurt me, you dumb brats! My attacks on the other hand…!_

Rising an open fist, King Bizarro quickly shot a blast of Ice-Cold energy directly at Panther. The female thief barely had time to evade it. Everyone watched surprised how some kind of ice-tree formed itself in the area the attack landed before breaking. Lavenza and Futaba quickly identified the attack.

 

 **Futaba:** _No way! Was that…?_

**Lavenza:** _A **Bufudyne** spell! But, how!?_

**King Bizarro:** _You miserable thieves are not the only ones who can use magic. After studying you all, I have found your elemental weaknesses, and so, I can use those elements to give you a painful demise!_

But our heroes showed no signs of fear, intimidation or whatsoever. They were used to see death right at its face.

 

 **Makoto:** _You’re going to need more than magic to take us down!_

**Mikey:** _We’re gonna kick your sorry butt, King Bizarro!_

**King Bizarro:** _We shall – wait… how did you just call me…?_

**Mikey:** _Uh… King Bizarro?_

 

Thanks to the fact his face was covered in that mask, our heroes couldn’t see the fact that Mikey’s nickname caused a vein to pop in Bizarro’s forehead.

 

 **King Bizarro: _You little, insolent, shit-headed brat! I am the MIGHTY LEADER!_**

Now motivated by both his hatred towards Akira and his anger at Mikey’s innocent creativity, Bizarro started to attack everyone with a great number of magic spells.

However, he wasn’t just shooting at random, just like he said before, he knew the thieves’ weaknesses. And so, he used the proper spells in order to destroy most of the Phantom Thieves.

Raging Wind for Skull; Fiery Ice for Panther and Pumpkin; Scorching Ice for Fox and Diamond; Savage Nuclear for Noir; Ruthless psy for Queen; Crushing Physical for Mona…

 

Wait... Physical skills for Mona? Shouldn’t he be using electricity instead…?

 

Anyway, all of our heroes were having a hard time making sure Bizzaro’s attack wouldn’t hurt them.

 

 **Karai:** _Guys! Shouldn’t you be, you know, calling your personas!?_

**Morgana:** _We can’t! There’s not enough space here!_

Sadly, that was true. If the thieves use their personas, they could likely destroy the buffet, if not the entire hotel. The non-cat turned to see that Bizarro was blinking with honest confusion…

 

 **King Bizarro:** _Uh… why is that weird cat meowing so much…? Is he trying to talk or something…?_

**Morgana:** _WHAT!?_

Apparently, for an unexplainable reason, or just a bad joke from the universe, Bizarro was unable to hear Mona talking even in his thief form.

That didn’t help Mona’s situation…

Seeing the chance, Joker tried to attack him from behind. Unfortunately, Bizarro quickly noticed. He grabbed Joker by his right arm with great force, causing the thief leader to groan in pain before slamming the youngster against the ground with sheer brutality.

 

**Makoto: _Akira!_**

**Donnie: _Joker!_**

****

Both brainiacs along with everyone else shouted in slight terror by the scene. Bizarro slammed Joker a couple of times against the ground like a rag doll. As the other heroes tried to help, the leader of the cult used Joker himself as a weapon to defend himself. The strikes were strong enough to send the other heroes flying across the buffet.

After a few slams, Bizarro lifted Joker off the ground and lifted his mask, hoping to see if he fell out unconscious due to the attacks. Instead, he saw the thief leader was not only awake, he was glaring Bizarro with rage and barely any tiredness in his face. That only caused him to scoff at Joker.

 

 **King Bizarro:** _It seems you are a lot tougher than you look. However, I was expecting the great Akira Kurusu, leader of the Phantom Thieves to be a greater challenge._

**Akira:** _You’re looking for a challenge? How about looking at a mirror without laughing?_

 

With that response aided by his trademark smile and voice, Bizarro found himself even angrier at the thief leader.

 

 **King Bizarro:** _You know what? Screw the part of tearing you limb from limb. I’m just going to smash your stupid, pretty-boy face against the ground until it becomes **nothing but a bloody pulp!** _

 

Without any hesitation he grabbed Joker by his face, covering his whole mouth and started to apply pressure on him, ready to slam his face with even greater force.

But before that, a furious Queen quickly jumped from behind and wrapped her arms around Bizarro’s neck.

 

**Makoto: _You are not hurting him!_**

 

 **King Bizarro:** _AGHH! You little…!_

With his free hand, Bizarro grabbed Queen in the same manner as he did with Joker and slammed her against the ground.

 

**April: _Makoto!_**

**Bebop: _Boss Queen, no!_**

Removing Makoto’s mask as well, Bizarro lifted both co-leaders at the same level above his shoulder, shooting that vicious glare through his mask. The fact that the thieves were not scared at all caused Bizarro’s blood to boil even more.

 

 **King Bizarro:** _If that’s what you wish… **Then I’ll kill you both!**_

****

With rage manifested in his voice, Bizarro applied pressure to their heads, hoping to crush them both like melons. Their groans and screams of pain were muffled by Bizarro’s silver-metal hands. The other weakened heroes only could watch in horror how the Queen and her Joker were going to die in such a humiliating fashion.

 

 **Leo:** _Joker, Queen!_

**Futaba:** _Guys, NO!_

**Casey:** _Hang on, guys! **GOONGALA!**_

****

Determined to save his new friends, Casey Jones quickly got up and rushed at the madman with his teaser ready to zap him. But at the very moment Casey was about to land a hit, Bizarro suddenly dodged the attack, having no choice but to release both thieves.

Joker and Queen feel on their backs, quickly gasping and couching due to the force applied to their mouths. Akira rapidly rushed to Makoto and hugged her tightly, showing how worried he was for her.

 

 **Akira:** _Makoto, are you OK!?_

**Makoto:** _Yes… thanks…_

With a small flush on her face, she quickly returned the embrace, glad to see that her Joker was fine. Returning to the matter at hand, Makoto noticed something was odd.

They were seeing King Bizarro dodging Casey’s homemade teaser. But the odd part was that Bizarro’s eyes. Leo, Lavenza, Akira, Makoto, Donnie, even Futaba and Haru could see those eyes were flashing desperation and fear. As if Casey’s electric weapon was about to kill him instantly or something. But the hockey player was way too upset to see it.

 

 **Casey:** _Stay still so I can zap you, Bizarro!_

**King Bizarro: _It’s MIGHTY LEADER, you little shit!_**

****

He quickly clashed his hands, releasing a small thunderclap that knock the Hockey Player down. Seeing that the cult leader got tired form all that dodging, Diamond took the chance to successfully launch a strong left hook right at Bizarro’s face, causing his helmet to loosen a little.

Stunned by the hit, the madman couldn’t see Joker’s incoming attack.

**Akira: _Don’t you dare to touch my Queen again, you bastard!_**

The thief leader shouted in anger before launching a right haymaker at Bizarro’s face. With that, all of our heroes took the opportunity to do the same. Without any chance to fight back, Bizarro could only feel how all of our improbable heroic team-up launched hook after hook at his face. If it were not for the mask, Bizarro’s face would have ended up seriously damaged.

Falling to his right knee, the madman could only see how Leo launched a final right hook. As equally strong as Akira’s the hook actually caused the mask to finally come off, revealing his face: a man in his mid-50s, with short gray hair, wearing small glasses.

 

 **King Bizarro:** _AGH! YOU GODDAMN BRATS! I’m going to – oh, shit…!_

Bizarro quickly realized that his face was exposed, and worst. Yoshida, who was coming out of a couch form where he, Futaba and Lavenza were hiding, quickly recognized the madman.

 

 **Yoshida:** _No… I can’t be…! **Oshiro!**_

****

Seeing that his identity was exposed, Bizarro tried to say something. But before anything could happen, he saw something bad coming right at him.

 

 **Lavenza:** _I will NOT let you harm my friends any longer, you criminal!_

Summoning **_Agathion_** , a Persona small enough to fit in the room, Lavenza prepared her most powerful electric spell: **_Thunder Reign._** Seeing a clear disadvantage, Bizarro had no choice.

 

 **King Bizarro:** _This is FAR from over!_

He shouted while unleashing a powerful light from his silver armor, blinding our heroes and giving him time to escape from the battlefield. After he disappeared, our heroes quickly gathered at what was left of their dining table.

 

 **Futaba:** _Guys, are you all ok!?_

**Rocksteady:** _Meh, no need for the worries, comrade Oracle._

**Raph:** _Yeah, we’ve been hurt worse since._

**Bebop:** _This is just a walk in the park compared when Rock and I worked for Shredder, yo._

 

Everyone gave a warm smile as they answered as that was true. Even though Bizarro hurt them considerably, it was nothing compared to everything they faced before. Lavenza quickly unleashed a small healing spell to heal her friends and allies, it was quick thanks to that last fact. Sitting in the couches that survived the fight, Akira who was still having an arm around Makoto’s back asked.

 

 **Akira:** _Old man, you said his name just a moment ago?_

**Yoshida:** _Yes, that man you call King Bizarro is actually a person called **Hibiki Oshiro.**_

****

**Leo:** _Do you actually know him?_

**Yoshida:** _Not at all. But I can tell you this my friends, I am afraid that this situation is far more serious than we expected. You should talk with Sae-San about this._

**Makoto:** _Wait. My sister knows about Oshiro!?_

**Yoshida:** _More than you may actually think, Niijima-Chan._

The politician answered with complete worry. If he was saying that man Oshiro was dangerous, it could mean one thing…

 

The Elite was far more serious than everyone else expected!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to vivvav and his fic "Confidant Roulette". It inspired me a lot to write this chapter. And a whole lot of thanks to all the people who takes their time to read my fic and the ones who left Kudos as well. I apologize if you find everyone is kinda OOC or something like that. Again, thanks a lot for reading and stay tuned for more.


	10. A (slightly) sad Joker.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first fight with King Bizarro, the street heroes learn a bit more of the Phantom Thieves' past. Especially Akira's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done, ladies and gentle-mutnats. Chapter 10. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Fair Warning: I'm not very good at writing emotional stuff. Also, I made a slight edits in the first chapters.

_“Futaba Sakura… it is truly a shame what happened to your mother…”_

Futaba was sitting there, completely focused as those words keep ringing in her brain over and over again, like some kind of stock record. Every time those words played in her mind, she knew there was something familiar with them.

Futaba Sakura was well known for having a prodigious memory, once she learnt something, it was impossible (or at least, highly unlikely) for her to forget it. So thanks to the memory mentioned before and both facts of hearing and seeing Bizarro’s face, she realized something…

But she can’t remember what it was…

 

 **Leo:** _Futaba… Futaba!_

The turtle leader managed to snap the hacker away from her train of thoughts. The hacker, along with Akira, Makoto, Leo, Bebop and Rocksteady were traveling in the Phantom Van while the rest of our heroes were using the Shellraiser and the Party Wagon. They were returning from the Wilton Buffet after having their first official encounter with a mysterious madman named Hibiki Oshiro, who turned out to be King Bizarro’s identity. 

Futaba founding herself with Leo in one of the seats at the backside of the van; Akira and Makoto at the other side, the trickster was still having an arm around his lover’s back; while the mutant morons were in the front seats with Bebop behind the wheel.

 

 **Akira:** _Futaba, you look worried about something. It’s everything ok?_

 

Quickly shaking her head for coming back to reality so soon, the hacker responds.

 

 **Futaba:** _Uh… sorry, guys. I was just spacing out._

**Makoto:** _It is because Oshiro mentioned your mother, isn’t it?_

The thief advisor asked out of concern and worry for the little girl. Futaba shook her head again. This time, nodding in agreement to Makoto.

**Rocksteady:** _But why is you so concerned about what weirdo said, little comrade Futaba?_

 

 **Bebop:** _Yeah, dawg. Why do you mind it so much?_

Still trying to remember, Futaba shook her head, then answered with a mixture of frustration and concern for the matter.

**Futaba:** _I can’t remember exactly when and where… But I’m sure of this. I have met that shell-hole before!_

 

The others couldn’t help but to feel concerned as well. It seems that Futaba has crossed paths with Oshiro before, but the fact that she doesn’t remember when and where was quite worrisome. Perhaps was a disgusting memory, just like when she saw her mother suffering a mental shutdown, then falling in front of an incoming car. Who knows?

 

Still, there was only a way to find the answers. Thanks to Toranosuke Yoshida, our heroes learnt the Sae Niijima was somehow related to Oshiro, the politician saying that if there was someone who could help them learn more about that madman, that person was Makoto’s sister.

 

Everyone finally arrives to the Phantom Lair. They were not exactly _“exhausted”,_ they however were a bit frustrated since King Bizarro attack them with a clear disadvantage against them. But that was a simple problem with a simple solution; find out more about him and stop whatever plan him and Stockman are cooking. All of course while kicking the crap out of them.

Just at the moment all of our heroes sat down in the living room, they were greeted by Sojiro and Sae, who were drinking some coffee.

 

 **Sojiro:** _Ah, you guys are back._

**Sae:** _Did you guys meet with Yoshida-San?_

Makoto and Bebop nodded to each other, taking the lead in the conversation.

 

 **Bebop:** _Yeah, we managed to meet him. But, we wanna check if you could answer something, yo._

**Sae:** _What is it?_

The lawyer asked before sipping a bit of her coffee.

 

 **Makoto:** _Do you happen to know someone called “Hibiki Oshiro”?_

Just at the moment the question leaved Makoto’s lips, both Sae and Sojiro quickly spitted the coffee off their mouths! With eyes wide open, Sae was quickly coughing, trying to recover the air she lost due to the sudden spitting. The thief advisor and the warthog quickly helped her recover.

Once she was fine, Sae’s shocked expression quickly turned into one of frustration.

 

 **Sojiro:** _What did you just said!?_

 

**Sae: _How on earth do you know THAT name!?_**

 

She frowned and asked with a considerable amount of anger in her voice.

**Bebop:** _I’ll told you how we know, its King Bizarro’s identity, yo!_

This time, only Sojiro spitted the coffee he was sipping from his cup while the older Niijima sister showed complete shock for that fact.

 

 **Sae:** _Hibiki Oshiro is the leader of the Elite!? No… I-it can’t be…!_

**Akira:** _So you know him?_

**Leo:** _Is there something you would like to tell us, Sae-San?_

Sae shook her head a little to recover from the shock. Once she felt better, she answered to both leaders.

 

 **Sae:** _Yes. Yes, I happen to know that bastard. But first, you guys might want to tell us what happened with Yoshida-San._

And then, our heroes explained the lawyer and the café owner about their first “Surprise Encounter” with King Bizarro”. It was a surprise that the disaster caused due to the fight wasn’t appeared in the news yet. Perhaps they tried to keep it secret or something like that. Still, they could see Sae and Sojiro weren’t happy to hear that.

 

 **Sae:** _So Oshiro tried to recruit Yoshida-San. And taking the opportunity, he tried to kill you all._

**Sojiro:** _And since you were inside the hotel, you couldn’t use your powers. Well… I’m just glad you guys are ok._

**Raph:** _Still, it wasn’t so bad._

**Futaba:** _Raph’s right. I wouldn’t say we jumped from “Easy” to “Merciless” difficulty. But Bizarro isn’t an opponent you wouldn’t take lightly._

**Yusuke:** _Futaba, none opponent should EVER be taken lightly._

**Futaba:** _Nobody asked you, Inari!_

**Sae:** _Well. I think it’s my turn to explain my relation with Oshiro._

In that moment, everyone in the improbable heroic team-up learned what Sae knew about Oshiro (all without explaining some “unnecessary details”, April obviously was the first who noticed it).When still working with the SIU, her former boss suffered a mental shutdown, courtesy of Masayoshi Shido, who wanted to tie all loose ends as quickly as possible.

When she tried to interrogate Shido, the Director’s replacement quickly put her out of the case. A few moments later, the Thieves found out the new Director of the SIU was indeed one of Shido’s Ass-kissers. And that ass-kisser was none other than Oshiro.

However, Sae managed to prepare a case against Shido and all of his lackeys. But when she tried to confront them, not only found out most of Shido’s lackeys hid in the shadows. But Oshiro? He just disappeared. Like if he was erased from the face of the earth or something like that. Some people speculated he moved to another country, or he died, or stuff like that. And now, he returns from wherever he was, only to find out he was commanding a creepy, weird cult that was controlling shadows for who-knows-what reasons!?

 

Seriously! Does that even makes sense!?

 

He might wasn’t showing it, but Akira was completely disgusted by all of this. Not only because a subordinate of his former archenemy was commanding a creepy-ass cult that wanted to destroy not only his world, but the turtles’ world as well. He also was frustrated because those maniacs wanted to kill not only him, but all of his comrades, as well as the woman he loved the most.

His frustration was so distracting, he couldn’t even notice that Leo was giving him quite an intrigued stare at him. It was clear for Leo that Akira was upset about something. But before he could ask him what he was worried about, Sojiro grunted in annoyance before saying something that completely caught our heroes’ attention.

 

 **Sojiro:** _Oshiro… I can’t say I’m surprised that jackass is wrapped in something like this._

**Rocksteady:** _What do you mean, comrade Sojiro?_

**Futaba:** _Do you know about this jerk too!?_

The café owner kept quiet for a few seconds, carefully choosing his words. He sighed and answered.

 

 **Sojiro:** _Well… It’s because we had to deal with that jerk a few times… in my former job._

And there was more new important information. Which due to who-knows-what reason, they kept in secret from the children.

Sojiro explained that during his job, he had to deal with an annoying researcher. And Lo and Behold, that researcher was indeed Oshiro. Hibiki Oshiro was the perfect example of something Ryuji liked to call “ _A pain in the ass-old man”._

Oshiro indeed was a man with an incredible intellect. However, simply put, he was a complete slacker; he came late to work; he left earlier; and the very little time he spent in work, he was either napping or flirting with the secretaries (which totally annoyed them). And the icing on the cake, he was a complete arrogant jackass; he thought he was the best worker back then. Thinking he could do whatever he wanted, just for the simple reason of being considerably smarter than most people… UGH!

However, according to Sojiro, a certain co-worker who proved to be more capable than Oshiro was getting more attention and funds thanks to a certain project that person was working on. Apparently, Oshiro got jealous of that and tried to confront that co-worker. Only to get fired (or according to Oshiro, “fired unjustly”).  Completely possessed by rage and jealously, Oshiro swore revenge against his co-worker and walked away from the facility.

All of our heroes were quite in thought after that, especially Futaba, who was already tinkering with her laptop, flashing complete concern for everything her adopted father just mentioned. 

 

 **Sojiro:** _What are you doing now?_

 

 **Futaba:** _You said Oshiro was a worker in the same government facility you worked, right? If I can hack into the camera recordings, maybe we can take a look at better details at what’s the deal with him._

**Karai:** _Wait! You can hack into government networks!?_

The hacker snickered after hearing Karai’s questioning her in honest shock. For her, this wasn’t a big deal at all.

 

 **Futaba:** _Mwehehehe… Nothing hides from the sights of the Oracle. But those videos are a bit old, so it might take a little while._

**Donnie:** _Ok. Guys, I’ll help Futaba to get more info about Oshiro. We’ll call you if we find something._

With that settled, the rest of our heroes spread around the Phantom Lair, taking care of their own business while Donnie and Futaba were checking for more Intel on Oshiro. Mikey went to play in the kitchen with Ice Cream Kitty. April went with Ann, Haru and Shinigami to have some girl talk. Rocksteady went to his room to take a nap. Casey was secret conversation with Yusuke, probably about his “art project”, as the artist flashed quite some interest. Raph and Ryuji went to the training room. Bebop and Morgana decided to kick back in the large couch in the middle and watch T.V. while Lavenza decided to read the small book Bebop and Rocksteady gave her as a gift.

Choosing how to spend this little free time, Leo and Karai saw Makoto and Akira standing right in the balcony. Leaning against the fence, admiring the view.

The thief leader had his right arm embracing his lover’s neck while the advisor had her left arm wrapped around her beau’s back. Akira taking the chance to plant a soft kiss to the top of Makoto’s head from time to time while she nuzzled a bit against the crook of his neck. Both basked in the after mid-day sunlight. Thanks to a fresh breeze they had not to worry about the summer heat. It was actually comfortable.

However, even though both co-leaders were enjoying their little alone-time together, they couldn’t help but feel worried about all of this. Especially Akira, he was feeling a bit guilty because Makoto almost got killed due to her trying to save him from Oshiro, the raven-haired young man felt a bit bad thinking his Queen could’ve died because of him.

Quick enough to notice the sad expression on Akira’s face, Makoto planted a soft kiss on his right cheek. That woke him from his train of guilty-thoughts.

 

 **Makoto:** _You know you don’t have to keep worrying about that, right?_

**Akira:** _How could I not? I mean, that maniac almost kill me. Worst, he almost killed you because of me._

**Makoto:** _But he didn’t. And nobody forced me to go and help you. Remember that’s how we agreed in this._

He wanted to argue more but he knew it was completely worthless. He remembered when they started their relationship, Makoto wanted for both of them to be equals. Not about one protecting the other, but to always supporting each other, protecting each other and working together in order to achieve their goals. Most important, it has to be **MUTUAL.** And truth to be told, he couldn’t agree more with that kind of relation he got with his advisor.

He took a deep breath before responding.

 

 **Akira:** _Right… you’re right. Sorry, I think I’ve been just a little on edge._

**Makoto:** _To tell the truth, it would be weird if you weren’t._

Both thieves chuckled for that response. Makoto was still surprised that Akira was only feeling a bit on edge after all the crap he has been through. The interrogation room being erased from reality; the 8 weeks spent in Juvie. Most people would’ve gone insane with only half of all of that, but Akira could manage all of that. His nerves of steel and his willpower were among the great lot of things she admired from him.

 

But the main problem was that as the Trickster, Akira though he had to carry all those responsibilities by himself. And even though he tried his best not to express it, that weight was pretty suffocating...    

 

 **Karai:** _Seems like you two could use some talking._

Both lovers turned their heads, as behind them, Leo and Karai were standing right in the entrance of the balcony. The ninja leaders walked right to the fence of the balcony, leaning next to the thieves. They seemed concerned about something.  However, the thieves weren’t surprised for those expressions. Especially Akira, he could see from the start of the one-day tour that Leo was already suspecting something.

 

 **Akira:** _…how much did you guys heard?_

He asked with a hint of hesitation in his voice, barely enough for the ninja leaders to notice.

**Leo:** _… much enough to know you withhold information from us since we first met. We can see you have something you want to get out of your chest._

The tone used in that response made Akira clear that the turtle leader asked with a mixture of curiosity and concern. He didn’t wanted to admit it, but Akira knew keeping those details in secret was a bad idea. Even though the other thieves and Lavenza agreed with him when he asked them to not tell the ninjas about them so they wouldn’t be scared about it, they already knew it was ridiculous. Even Splinter stated he shouldn’t keep secrets from his family. The mutant-persona stated that Leo and the others (yes, even Mikey!) could handle the truth about the ordeal they have to suffer.

Even with having trouble accepting that this idea was indeed stupid, he remained silent a few seconds. Thinking they were putting much pressure on him, both ninja leaders shook their heads, apologizing.

 

 **Karai:** _Look. Akira, whatever it is, if you don’t want to tell us now, it’s-_

**Akira:** _No. You guys must know. I don’t even know why I asked the others to not telling you guys about this._

Leaning his back on the fence, he shook his head, looking down in shame for his tad irrational choice. He inhaled deeply, share a level-gaze at Leo and Karai before looking to the ground again. He felt his left hand being gently squeezed by Makoto, whose expression read “ _You can do this. You know you are not alone”._ He nodded and he finally decided to talk. During their meeting in the sewers, the Phantom Thieves didn’t explain everything to the ninjas. There was a few “ _Details”_ Akira asked his teammates not to tell.

The truth behind Akira’s probation; the true reasons why they targeted the creeps whose hearts they changed as well as Sae; how they exactly helped Futaba; the interrogation room; what really happened when they fought Yaldabaoth for the first time; the time he spent in juvenile hall; everything (except their full relation with Akechi). And even though he didn't wanted to do so, he told them as well how he thought only he had to carry all that pressure as leader by himself.

After a good five minutes, Akira lifted his gaze from the ground back to the ninja leaders. Deep down he was quite worried he scared the hell out of them with his story, or that the ninjas would look down at him for displaying even a small demonstration of weakness. However, their expressions were completely different from what he expected.

 

Instead of being horrified or disappointed, Leo and Karai’s faces were flashing with complete sympathy. It was clear for the thieves that the ninjas understood what the thieves, especially Akira have been dealing with. Still, both ninja leaders were quite impressed for two things.

**One;** what happened to him during the interrogation undoubtedly damaged his body. However, for the other thieves' shock, both his mind and spirit **BARELY** suffered a couple of superficial scratches! Most people would’ve suffered a severe case of PTSD or severe psychological trauma. Akira on the other hand, he just grew an insignificant uneasy feeling when there was cops around (despite what happend to him, he understood not all cops were corrupt bastards).

He had nightmares about the interrogation, but only once or twice a month, and the nightmares weren't such a big deal. Not even close to the type that makes you shot your eyes wide open and get up suddenly in absoulte shock. More like, the type that makes you wake up while groaning in sligth annoyance. Another little thing he a little habit of rubbing his wrists as a reminder of the scars he got thanks to the handcuffs.

Although it was understandable, not most people had the chance to infiltrate creepy palaces and fight creatures that could be nightmare fuel as well as fighting a god.

Even though, he managed to get through all of that because he knew it was for keeping his friends and lover alive, so he has no regrets about it. In fact, Akira stills felling a bit proud of how he managed to spit blood to one of the interrogators, right in his eye. Flashing a soft Joker-smirk, he remembers how that bastard complained loudly for an hour due to the burning sensation.

And the guards who interrogated him?

They smugly said the video couldn’t be used as evidence. But they were wrong! Sae Niijima managed to use it as evidence in a court. The callous detective who forced Akira to sign the false confession (the one whose eye got spit on by Akira) was the most affected one. He was shocked, asking how did she managed to get the video. (It was courtesy of Futaba). Not only he was sent to prison for quite a long time. The icing on the cake was that, before the court, as revenge for kicking Akira in his stomach and bruising his leg, Futaba, Bebop and Rocksteady sent the video to the detective’s wife and father in law. And the worst part was that his wife planned to tell him she was pregnant back then!

Akira seriously wished to see the Detective’s face during such humiliation. (Actually, he did **.** But that’s another story).

 

 **And Two:** Speaking of Zeck and Steranko, when he told Leo he would die for Bebop and Rocksteady… he wasn’t kidding! During his imprisonment, he tough he was going to spend all that time alone, or that his life was over before it even started, but that changed after the third day in Juvie.

Suddenly, two guards were assigned to keep an eye on him, 24/7. Akira still remembered the mixture of shock and relief when he found out those guards were none other than the mutant morons themselves! And the reason they got that job was to take care of him and make sure he wouldn’t get swallowed by despair due to the solitary confinement. All while the other thieves worked towards his freedom.

However, despite his fearless personality and his affair for showing off, he couldn’t help but to fell a little scared for a couple of things. Like when he thought what would have happened if they couldn’t trick Akechi, if Shido’s change of heart was fake or that his lackeys managed to get him out of prison, cementing all his sacrifice was for naught. Also when he saw his comrades being erased form reality as well as having to go to Juvenile hall. He really don't want to talk about it, since he thinks his friends would think less of him or something.

But damn sure he will never regret the choices he made in order to be in the place he is now. And for the wrist-rubbing habit, now he only does that whenever he was stressed as well as a reminder that thanks to his friends, he managed to survive that crazy year.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, the thief leader turned around, front side leaning against the fence, then, he decided to speak. Although he stuttered a bit.

 

 **Akira:** _I… I’m sorry guys…_

 

 **Karai:** _Don’t be. Being afraid of telling others how you really feel, fearing they would think less of you… I know it sucks._

Leo, Akira and Makoto suddenly had to stiff a giggle, inflicting confusion upon the leader of the Foot Clan.

 

 **Karai:** _What’s so funny?_

**Makoto:** _We’re sorry, but that sounds like something Raph would say._

A bit upset, Karai mock-punched the advisor’s arm. A bit forceful but mostly playful. Flashing a smirk, Makoto quickly returned the punch with the same amount of force and playfulness while both leaders giggled a bit.

**Leo:** _Anyway, tell us. How do you feel now that you got that out of your chest?_

**Akira:** _To tell the truth…_

Relief was starting to manifest in his face as he spoke. His smirk was turning into a caring, soft smile too. Both ninja leaders and the thief advisor smiled at seeing his relaxing a bit more.

 

 **Akira:** _… I feel much better now. Maybe because you guys didn’t think less of me for this. Really, I… I appreciate this guys…_

**Leo:** _Hey, that’s why friends are for._

**Karai:** _Just don’t keep those feelings bottled up, ok? It’s not healthy._

Leo and Karai gently smacked Akira’s back, proof of how the trickster was earning the trust of both Hamato and Foot clans as well as how greatly Leo respects Akira’s willpower and determination of taking great risks without thinking in order to protect his beloved ones. Thanks to Splinter, Akira learnt that Leo has that determination as well, both leaders were more than ready to go through hell and back as many times as they could for the people they love.

Suddenly, the smile erased form his face and his eyes shot wide. The reason? Just as the two couples turned around, they found that Akira’s Persona and Splinter’s spirit manifested once again, as well as Morgana was right next to the trickster’s legs. And the most important detail was that the mutant ghost was showing an amused expression.

The trickster only frowned, as he knew what THAT meant.

 

 **Splinter:** _And well…?_

Knowing both personas were waiting for his answer, Akira sighed deeply and answered with an exasperated tone.

**Akira:** _Ok, fine. Come on, say it. I know you two wish to rub it RIGHT to my face!_

**Satanael:** _I do not wish to say that we told you so, Trickster. But… **We. Have. Told. You. So.**_

****

The rest of the heroes in the balcony were laughing softly due to the emissary of freedom mocked Akira by poking his nose after every word as if he was scolding a child. A bit upset, the trickster slapped his Persona’s hand away as he turned to Morgana. He decided to get right to the point.

 

 **Akira:** _Ok, Mona. Who else knows about this and how?_

**Morgana:** _April checked Lady Ann and Haru in Harajuku, Bonehead told Casey in Akihabara-_

**Ryuji:** _Don’t think I can’t hear you, you little fink!_

Ignoring Ryuji’s upset yell from the living room, the avatar of mankind’s hope kept talking.

 

 **Morgana:** _April and Casey told Raph when he tackled that bastard Sugimura. And now, Lavenza, Sae-San and Boss are getting the other ninjas on the same page. Donnie is quite shocked because you haven't gone insane after all that. Not that I blame him, we ALL are still surprised._

**Akira:** _To be honest, I’m damn surprised as well._

The non-cat jumped to Akira’s right shoulder before the five heroes returned to the living room. Akira puts one foot inside the room…

And the first thing that happened was that suddenly, Mikey gave Akira a tight, great loving hug. Also, Chompy (who was on top of Mikey's head) crawled to Akira’s left shoulder and rub his little head lovingly on the trickster’s cheek. Bebop and Rocksteady snickered by that.

 

 **Rocksteady:** _We is sorry, comrade boss._

**Bebop:** _We tried to stop them, but they wanted to hug ya so bad, boss-man._

While the mutant morons feigned embarrassment, everyone else in the living room cooed at how cute the scene was. Leo swore he saw Ann shedding a tear at the cute moment. Akira however, was just blinking in honest confusion for the sudden hug. Not that he really minded at all.

 

 **Akira:** _Ok… Mikey, I really appreciate the hug, but… Why…?_

Without breaking the hug, the young turtle locked eyes with Joker and answered in a sweet comforting tone.

 

 **Mikey:** _Because you need it the most bro. All of you guys been through a real load of crud. Especially you! You made them realize they’re not alone anymore. Now it’s your turn to realize it! Am I right, homies!?_

The rest of the Phantom Thieves quickly joined Mikey’s hug. Soon, the trickster found himself in a giant group hug. His thief comrades, Sae, Sojiro, even Lavenza were hugging him as a sing of appreciation. The other thieves and the attendant quickly expressed how much they cared for the raven haired young man.

 

 **Ann:** _We love you, you fluffy-haired dork! You always accepted us for who we are!_

**Ryuji:** _Akira. You and I, the best bros for life. You never judge us or shit like that!_

**Morgana:** _Joker. Thanks to you, I know this is where I belong. You and all of this guys are my partners in crime for life._

**Makoto:** _Akira… I can’t thank you enough for how much you’ve done not only for me, but for all of us._

**Yusuke:** _I agree. Had not been for you, our lives would have been truly lost in despair and darkness._

**Futaba:** _You gave my life back. So don’t expect me to forget that. You hear me!? NEVER!_

**Haru:** _You are not only my, you are the source of light in our lives, Akira-Kun._

**Bebop:** _We got your back, Boss-Man. Never, ever, **EVER** dare to forget that, you hear!? _

**Rocksteady:** _You not only showed me there is more in the life than just material possessions. But that I could change for the better._

**Sojiro:** _I realized that before you came, I was a loser who didn’t wanted to accept he has a family he needs to protect, and not only Futaba. And it’s all thanks to you, kid._

 

 **Sae:** _There is no day when I am not grateful that I met you. Even if it don’t seem like it. You not only helped Makoto learn how to live in happiness again, you also bothered in helping me as well._

**Lavenza:** _Never forget this, Trickster. We all are here thanks to you. Never doubt this again. You are no longer an existence that wanders alone in this world._

Getting a huge group hug from your teammates, should’ve been like, totally super awkward, but instead, it felt great, comforting even. Akira knew this is what he needed. As Mikey just said, he helped his friends to get out of their crappy lives, it was fair if they showed him how they appreciate that.

 

 **Leo:** _You see Akira? You don’t have to worry about this stuff alone. Not anymore._

**Mikey:** _That’s right, dude! You don’t have to feel like you have to carry all that weight yourself!_

The whole Phantom group hug remained in comfortable silence for a few seconds before everyone started to hear a soft sound. Wondering what was that all about, the other thieves and Mikey broke the hug, only to find something nobody thought they would ever see. Akira was sniffing and wiping a few tears off his eyes.

 

He was sobbing…

 

 **Leo:** _Akira…?_

**Ryuji:** _Wow, dude...! You ok?_

 

 **Mikey:** _Hey, are you… crying?_

Trying to regain composure (with little success), he answered after rubbing his left eye.

 

 **Akira:** _It’s because you guys said all that cheesy crap, ok?_

Wrapping an arm around the trickster’s back in a friendly fashion, Ryuji countered that commentary. The young model and the hacker joined as well.

**Ryuji:** _Bullshit! It may be cheesy, but it ain’t crap!_

**Ann:** _We might be a pain in your butt sometimes, but we seriously appreciate what you’ve done for us._

**Futaba:** _That’s right! If it weren’t for you, it would’ve been “GAME OVER” for all of us!_

Akira turned his head to the right, finding Splinter and Satanael standing right next to him.

 

 **Splinter:** _It is true. They all are here because you helped them in the past. It is Ok to receive their affection whenever they want to prove it to you._

**Satanael:** _After all, you helped all of these people. It is fair if you let them help you._

The mutant ghost and the demon lord were right. Just after his unfair arrest, Akira though everything was over. He thought nobody would like to be less than 40 feet away from him due to that damn criminal record. And yet here he was. A beautiful girlfriend, friends closer than blood, and a place he was proud to call home. THIS was his life, one in which he will do everything in his power to protect.  

Looking down to the ground, after he calmed down a little from the sobbing, he breathed in and out a few times before speaking.

 

 **Akira:** _Guys… seriously. It was all thanks to you… I thought I was doomed to spend all my life as an outsider because of a crappy criminal record. But you accepted me, you liked me for who I am._

He raised his head, flashing a thankful expression on his face.

 

 **Akira:** _So all of you know it… Thanks. For letting me become a part of your lives. For treating me as an equal. And for giving me a reason to live for. From the deepest part of my heart… I thank all of you._

He bowed deeply to his friends as a way of appreciation. But quickly raised a finger while trying to flash a serious expression (although he was clearly pretty flustered).

 

 **Akira:** _Also, you better remember this day! Because is pretty unlikely I will say something like this EVER AGAIN! It’s just… that I’m not exactly the fluffy type of person… that’s all…_

Moved by his words, the rest of the thieves quickly rushed to hug Akira once again. But also, the street heroes joined the group hug too. Being the first one who hugged Akira’s front, Makoto took the opportunity to give him a sweet, chaste kiss. And the thief leader has no problem with kissing her back before burying his face in her neck.

 

Makoto felt something small and wet on her shoulder. She knew Akira was sobbing again. The urge was building in him again,but this time he didn't fight it. This time it was of happiness, because the Trickster knew he doesn't have to deal with all that pressure alone.

 

Not anymore...

 

After a blissful five minutes, everyone broke the hug and sat back to the cushions, our heroes seeing they helped Akira’s slight depression as he was wiping a few tears from his eyes with a warm, thankful smile on his face.

All while everyone ignored the fact that Mikey and Futaba were sneaking into the kitchen…

 

 **Casey:** _Feeling better now, yo?_

**Akira:** _Actually, much better. Thanks guys, and I’m sorry. I think I was still a bit on edge._

 

 **Donnie:** _After all you’ve been through, I’m still surprised you didn’t end up with severe psychological trauma._

**Akira:** _After ta_ _ngling with the loving embrace of death as a Phantom Thief so many times, a little rough police interrogation is not such a big deal. But if it makes you feel better Donnie, I’m still having a little nightmare every twice a month._

**Shinigami:** _Still. It wouldn’t be a surprise if you regretted that at least a little bit._

 

 **Akira:** _It was for the sake of my friends. But since you ask, the answer is simple. I regret nothing. In fact, I’m grateful._

Feeling relieved from venting his feelings quite a bit, Akira stood up from his place next to Makoto and spoke with great confidence in himself.

 

 **Akira:** _I mean, sure the circumstances were awfully crappy. But the results were more than wonderful. I would’ve never came to Tokyo otherwise, I would’ve never found my adopted family in the Phantom Thieves, I would’ve never found out what I wanted to do with my life, and falling in love even less._

He turned to Makoto, flashing his trademark smirk. Her face was covered into an adorable crimson while smiling for that part of his speech. The ninjas on the other hand, were piqued for the part before the one about Makoto.

**Donnie:** _Now that you mention it. What do you mean with “what to do with your life”?_

**Akira:** _I´m glad you asked my half-shelled, smart friend. I’m thinking in moving back to Tokyo after I graduate High School. I’m planning to study in Political Science and Economics._

**Raph:** _You want to become a politician!? After what that shell-hole Shido did to you!?_

While Raph was honestly shocked by that statement, the others were not surprised as the Red-Bandanna Turtle.

 

 **Karai:** _Makes sense. You want to use everything Yoshida-San taught you in a political career._

**Leo:** _As well as using everything Shido did as an example of what you should NOT do. You don’t want more people to suffer what you did._

**Haru:** _Makes sense for someone like you._

**Sae:** _A political career in order to help more people. It’s definitely something you would do._

Akira nodded to his companions seeing he was keeping his convictions despite everything. Makoto and Sae were the most pleased ones for this. Relieved for knowing that even after his bitter experience with Shido, his future was bright again.

 

 **Akira:** _Yeah. And in case that wouldn’t work. I will try to become a detective or a P.I. Like the ones on T.V. Or at the very least, inherit LeBlanc_. _The point is, I want to help others as much as I can._

 

 **Sojiro:** _Hey! Why do you put my sacred business as a last option for you future!? Are you saying everything I taught you was for nothing!?_

Everyone laughed due to seeing Sojiro pouting for Akira seeing he would inherit the café as a last option for using his future to help people.  After everyone calmed down, Splinter gently placed a hand on the Trickster’s head. Both him and Leonardo happy to see he was ready to take this world by storm.

 

 **Leo:** _It’s good to know you have your life ready, Akira._

**Splinter:** _But if we wish to see that future, we must first stop whatever mischief our enemy is planning._

**Karai:** _I don’t know if “Mischief” is how I would describe something this ambitious, father._

The mutant ghost nodded in absolute understanding, this was much bigger than just mischief after all.

 

 **Splinter:** _You speak a great truth, my daughter. We must be prepared for whatever plan they have. As always, our enemies remain dangerous and unpredictable._

**Raph:** _Yeah? Well, they ain’t the only ones! Am I right, fellas!?_

**Ryuji:** _Hell yeah you are!_

**Casey:** _Those cult losers won’t know what hit them!_

**Haru:** _Of course they will know. It will be us!_

While finger-framing at his comrades, seeing inspiration for the fighting spirit displayed by the three heroic tugs and the heiress, Yusuke noticed something was odd.

 

 **Ann:** _Yusuke, is something wrong?_

**Yusuke:** _Of course. Speaking of unpredictable, where are Michelangelo and Futaba?_

As that question leaved the artist’s lips, everyone in the living room searched for the youngsters. Suddenly, Akira’s phone started to buzz. He stuck it out of his pocked and took a look.

 

 **Akira:** _Um, guys… you may wanna see this._

He showed his phone to his friends, revealing he got a few messages from Futaba and Mikey.

 

**===Mi: _Guys, Futaba and I are in the kitchen._**

**===Fu: _We’re preparing something to help my key item/big bro (Akira) to feel better. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧_**

**===Mi: _Wait for us like 15 minutes._**

**_===Fu: AND DON’T ENTER THE KITCHEN OR I’LL HACK YOU!  ＼(｀0´)／_**

**_===Mi: Even you, Inari!_ **

**_===Fu: ESPECIALLY YOU, INARI!  (ง'̀-'́)ง_**

****

The thieves were confusing about this. Yusuke frowned. “ _What they were planning this time?”_ The Phantom Thieves thought the same question. Makoto noticed that the ninjas instead of confused, were a bit worried about this.

 

 **Makoto:** _Should be worried about this?_

**Leo:** _I’m afraid we should. Mikey is IN THE KITCHEN._

**Haru:** _Is that bad?_

**Donnie:** _Sorry Haru. But you’re gonna have to clean a huge mess._

**Raph:** _Or better yet… build a new kitchen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, I'm not an expert at writing hurt/comfort (or anything else, really). But I wished to add a scene were Akira/Ren showed a bit of his true fellings towards his friends. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Kudos as well as any non-offensive comment is welcome. Thanks a lot again and stay tuned for more.


	11. Curry Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba and Mikey have an idea on how to cheer up Akira.

Inside the kitchen in the Phantom Lair, Futaba Sakura, genius-hacker of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts has her eyes completely locked in a strange yet familiar mixture of determination and curiosity. The source of her absolute attention? One single individual.

Well, one single mutant-turtle…

With great dexterity, Hamato Michelangelo (or Mikey, how he liked to called by his friends), had an already prepared ball of pizza-dough hurling between his hands. Placing the dough ball right into the table, with a burning determination in his eyes, the youngest of the turtle brothers cracked his fingers and started to apply gentle fur steady pressure to the dough. He tossed in the air and caught it without even having to open his eyes, finally expanding it into its signature flatten disc-form.

 

During their first trip to the Phantom Lair, Mikey was cheerfully talking with Futaba that even though Sojiro’s curry was delicious, it would never compare with the wonderful taste of pizza. Futaba agreed in only a part of that. Pizza indeed tasted good, but the curry was better. During their conversation, Futaba remembered when Sojiro asked her and Akira if they would like him to add something new in LeBlanc’s menu. And one of the hacker’s suggestion was **_“Curry Pizza”._**

And Mikey being Mikey, brought with him a whole lot of ingredients from his dimension as well as required equipment like a Peel and a wheel to prepare and slice pizza respectively. In that way, he would make sure the Phantom Thieves and more people from their world would enjoy such a formidable dish. So both youngsters were excited by the idea, so they agreed in trying to prepare an adequate recipe of Curry Pizza when they’ve got the chance.

 

And what better chance to do so than now, when Akira needed some emotional comfort after opening up a bit more to his dear girlfriend, friends and confidants.

Futaba will never forget how her brother/key item sobbed after she and the other thieves showed their appreciation to their leader. And even though she still both love and respect him after that, she was more than minded to never let him think showing those feelings was a sign of weakness. **Never again!**

 

So taking the chance after the emotional moment, right after everyone broke the second group hug, both youngsters quickly sneaked to the kitchen, hoping to make this a surprise for the trickster and the rest of their friends.

Still shocked by Mikey’s culinary skills, Futaba saw the youngest turtle giving a quick loving peck to the back of a wooden spoon before filling it with tomato sauce and carefully spreading it on the surface of the dough.

And with exact precision, Futaba applied some curry and rice leftovers from this morning’s breakfast. With the same skill, the youngest turtle gently spread the curry to the pizza dough, making sure it was uniformly placed all over the edible disc.

 _“It’s amazing! Didn’t knew Mikey would be a level 99 Pizza cook!”_ Futaba couldn’t stop thinking that. Splinter, Bebop and Rocksteady sure told the thieves a lot of stories about the turtles and their friends, but Futaba never expected about how actually skilled Mikey would be in preparing pizza.

Once the dough was flattened and bathed with the tomato sauce and the curry, the yellow-bandanna turtle and the red-headed hacker share that same determined glare.

 

**Mikey:** _Futaba Sakura. Are you ready for the most dangerous, crucial mission of your life…?_

He asked her with a complete serious tone. Futaba didn’t hesitate to answer with the same fashion.

**Futaba:** _Mikey… Akira gave me my life back, he helped me find out what happened to my mom, he saved Sojiro AND he took a bullet for us when he turned himself in. **THIS is the least I can do for him!**_

****

Seeing that burning fire in her eyes, Mikey nodded, understanding that was an unnecessary question. They rapidly returned to their usual cheerful, goofy selves before deciding what to put first.

 

**Futaba:** _Ok. Now… What should we put first into our **“Ultimate Creation?”**_

****

**Mikey:** _Duh! Hot Sauce!_

 

With the ingredients ready, both youngsters started to sing a cheerful song while preparing their culinary surprise. Mikey had to change some of the ingredients as per Futaba’s directions, as “ _apparently_ ” the other Thieves don’t find a pile of worms as a reliable or delicious source of protein. But Mikey’s desire to help Akira with his _“Pizza Rap”_ remained unaffected nonetheless.

 

**Mi.** _~~~ I love a little hot sauce on my pizza! A little bit of hot sauce, yes I do! But hot sauce isn’t hot, without sardines, son! It just taste like a pile of sticky GOO! ~~~_

**Fu.** _~~~Some Protein powder will give it a boost! Some Sushi, Turkey Bacon and Marshmallows too! ~~~_

**Mi.** _~~~ But wait a second, BOO! ~~~_

**Mi/Fu.** _~~~ I f you please, we’re forgetting the most important part, CHEESE! ~~_

**Mi.** _~~~ A cheesicle! ~~~_

**Fu.** _~~~ We need a cheesicle! ~~~_

**Mi/Fu.** _~~~ Ice Cream Kitty, give us cheesicle! Come on! ~~~_

(They open the freezer door, revealing an excited Ice Cream Kitty holding a cheesicle, courtesy of the turtles’ dimension).

 

**Mi/Fu.** _~~~ Kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty…! Kitty, kitty, kitty…! ~~~_

Both youngsters and the mutant kitty were singing along for a while. Meanwhile, the rest of our heroes were watching T.V. waiting for the surprise Mikey and Futaba were preparing for the thief leader. But according to their expressions, they were getting exasperated for their song, as it was audible inside the whole Phantom Lair. (Or perhaps all over Hiroo…)

 

**Ryuji:** _Man, they’re so damn loud!_

**Raph:** _Are they ever gonna stop singing? It sickens me._

After they stopped signing, relieving Raph and Ryuji’s ears, a mysterious scent suddenly invaded Anton’s nostrils. He flinched a little, not because it was an awful smell, but because it was a strong one that suddenly reached his nose.

 

**Bebop:** _UGH! Dang, man! What the heck’s that smell!?_

**Mikey:** _Only the most awesome food ever made in this or any dimension!_

Everyone turned to the kitchen door, seeing both youngsters going out. Their faces covered with the unmistakable shine of pride for a job well done. The next thing they noticed was the pizza plate Mikey was holding with both hands.

 

**Futaba:** _Ladies and Gentle-mutants! My partner in mischief Mikey and I present to you, the ultimate culinary miracle ever created by mutant or man!_

The phantom hacker shouted with both arms spread and the word “ _Enthusiasm_ ” written all over her face. Her turtle companion finished the presentation.

 

**Mikey:** _Behold, bros and sisters! **Curry Pizza!**_

****

By taking a closer look to the plate, the rest of the masters of stealth managed to see that it was indeed a pizza (duh). The surface was covered by tomato sauce; hot sauce; bits of sushi; marshmallows; turkey bacon; a bit of protein powder and cheese scattered across the surface. However, the most important and present ingredient was none other than Sojiro’s curry.

 

The middle-aged café owner of course, did NOT liked this at all.

 

**Sojiro:** _Futaba..! The hell did you do to my curry!?_

****

**Futaba:** _Remember when mom greatly modified your original recipe? Well, I decided to make some modifications of my own. Of course Mikey gets half of the credit for this._

Futaba quickly shares a fist bump with Mikey after he placed the pizza plate on the table in the middle of the living room. Bebop, Rocksteady and the thieves were curious. The other ninjas… were pretty frightened.

 

**Leo:** _Ok… I know I’m going to regret this, but… why…?_

**Mikey:** _Ok, we came already with this idea since we had dinner at boss’ café. We were just looking for the perfect moment to prepare it._

**Futaba:** _And what better moment to do it when my Key Item had his “Happiness bar” hitting red, right?_

A cheerful Mikey quickly slices the pizza, then offers a slice to the thief leader, all while beaming at him.

 

**Mikey:** _Alright, Akira. Dig in!_

Akira stared at the pizza slice for a few seconds. He then stared at Leo and the other turtles, they were trying to tell him in a subtle yet desperate fashion he should NOT eat it. It was because they knew by experience that Mikey is not really a good cook. 

After a few seconds trapped in thought, the thief leader takes the slice and quickly gives it to Ryuji, much to the blondie’s surprise.

**Akira:** _You know what? Ryuji, you’re my best friend. I give you the honors!_

**Ryuji:** _What!? Hell no! It’s for you, you eat it!_

 

Ryuji quickly shouts at Akira, rejecting the honor of testing the curry pizza. The trickster quickly raises his hands defensively while flashing a cheeky smile.

 

**Akira:** _Ok, ok. We’re putting on vote. Everyone?_

As the moment he turned his head to his friends, everyone gave the same answer.

 

**_“Ryuji!”_ **

****

**Ryuji:** _You’re all assholes…!_

**Futaba:** _Quit whining and try it already!_

Having no choice, Ryuji nervously took the pizza slice and stared at it for a few seconds. At first glance, the pizza slice looked completely harmless, in fact, it seemed “ _appetizing”._ But he was aware as well of Mikey’s cooking skills. And he knew they were questionable.

 

At the very least…

 

**Shinigami:** _He’s not going to do it, isn’t he?_

**Karai:** _Yep, he’s gonna do it!_

**Morgana:** _It was a pleasure meeting you, Skull…_

 

He quickly shoot at slight menacing glare at the youngsters. Especially at Mikey, who was at part responsible for this creation of dubious quality.

 

**Ryuji:** _Mikey, I swear it. If this thing kills me, I’m gonna kick the green shit out of you before I die!_

 

Swallowing hard, Ryuji closed his eyes shut and took a small bite. Suddenly, his eyes shot as wide as they could. Everyone gasped in shock by his reaction, wondering if the pizza was actually going to kill him or something.

He stood there for a few seconds, frozen with eyes wide like a statue. Everyone was starting to get worried. When they tried to call an ambulance and scold Mikey and Futaba, Ryuji suddenly unfroze and ate - no – **devoured** the rest of the slice like if there was no tomorrow!

After practically inhaling the slice, Ryuji quickly licked his fingers and fell to his knees, face and both arms raised to the sky as much as they could. 

 

**Ryuji:** _Man. Oh, man. **This is amazing!!!**_

He shouted with his face flashing a mixture of happiness and absolute bliss. His mouth turning into a grin as wide as possible He quickly stood up and took another slice from the plate. Just at the moment he was going to take another bite, Ryuji snapped out of his dream come true and looked at the rest of his comrades. They were all giving him shocked and awkward stares.

Realizing he was acting quite strange, the blond boy placed the slice back in the plate.

 

**Ryuji:** _Uh… I mean, Yuck! This is the shittiest food I’ve ever tasted in my life… gross!_

He thought it was working, but everyone could see he was feigning distaste. Especially after his little moment of illumination…

 

**Ryuji:** _Anyway, don’t worry guys. I’ll make the sacrifice and eat the rest – OOF!_

**Ann:** _Move it, you moron! I wanna try!_

Ryuji was trying to use that “sacrifice” as an excuse for eating the rest. But Ann quickly pushes him away from the rest of the Pizza, and she along with Makoto, Akira, Leo, Raph, Donnie and Yusuke tried a slice.

Just at the moment they took a bite, their eyes shot as wide as possible, their hands shook furiously, and just at the moment they swallowed…

 

**Ann:** _This… is… **Delicious!**_

 

**Leo:** _This is the best pizza I’ve ever tasted in my life!_

**Yusuke:** _Impossible… this is not pizza… this is… the work of god!_

**Donnie:** _Incredible… Not only Mikey helped cook something actually edible for once, they made a culinary masterpiece!_

**Makoto:** _I can’t believe it… I know it’s not nutritious, but… This is amazing…!_

**Raph:** _Wow. I mean, just… Wow…_

**Akira:** _Futaba, Mikey. Seriously… This. Is. So. Freaking delicious._

Both youngsters snorted and shared a fist bump, seeing the excitement in their friends’ faces.

**Mikey:** _Of course it’s delicious, bro!_

 

**Futaba:** _What else did you expect from two awesome geniuses like us? He he he…_

The rest of the improbable heroic team-up just watched bewildered how the heroes who tasted the pizza were in a moment of complete bliss.

 

**Haru:** _Is the pizza really THAT good!?_

**Rocksteady:** _No fair. Now I want pizza…_

**Futaba:** _There’s no need to fear my giant rhino friend. Mikey?_

As if on cue, the youngest turtle quickly returned to the kitchen and came back to the living room with another two plates of the crazy pizza they’ve just prepared.

 

**Mikey:** _You thought we wouldn’t make enough pizza for the whole crew?_

Flashing a wide grin on his face, Mikey placed the other two pizzas in the table, ready for being eaten by the rest of the team. Without thinking twice; April, Haru, Casey, Morgana, Karai, Shinigami, Sojiro, Sae, Lavenza, Bebop and Rocksteady took a slice and found out the reason of their friend’s delight.

 

Just at the moment they took a bite, they felt like if there was a huge fireworks festival going on inside their mouths! A strange yet wonderful combination of flavors was invading all and each one of their taste buds with an extremely beautiful sensation. Even Satanael and Splinter managed to grab a slice of pizza (Who knew personas could ACTUALLY eat pizza).

 

**Satanael:** _I must say Yoshi, I am actually impressed for how your youngest son was so eager to help the trickster._

**Splinter:** _Yes. Michelangelo is a turtle with a noble soul. Although… to tell the truth, my friend… I was having my doubts about his pizza._

 

Ryuji was more than ready to pick up another bite. But just at the right moment, he ended up placing his hand upon Ann’s (who wanted another slice too) by accident.

Both blond froze at the sudden contact, staring at each other for a few seconds of awkward silence. Deep crimsons crawling up their faces, Ann was wondering if Shinigami and April actually told Ryuji about her feelings for him. Ryuji, on the other hand, was wondering if he was actually Ann’s secret crush back at the karaoke in Shibuya Central Street.

Snapping out of their thoughts, both flustered blondies let go of the pizza.

 

**Ann:** _S-sorry…_

**Ryuji:** _Ok, just… n-nevermind…_

 

After finishing the meal, the trickster and the ninja leader thanked the hacker and the young turtle.

 

**Leo:** _Futaba, Mikey. That was some crazy-delicious pizza._

**Akira:** _Guys, seriously. That helped a lot. Thanks._

**Mikey:** _No need to mention, dude._

**Futaba:** _Anything for my key item after all. But wait! There’s more!_

As Akira raised an eyebrow in curiosity, Futaba stuck out her phone and opened the image gallery.

 

**Futaba:** _There’s a few things I know you love a lot. Sojiro’s curry; Kicking Shadows’ butts; hanging out with us, your friends; making Makoto blush ~~~._

She mentioned that last part with a shit-eating grin and a mischievous tone, causing the advisor to groan and shoot a quick Niijima Death Glare. It would’ve scared Futaba if it weren’t for the cute crimson tone covering her face.

 

**Futaba:** _Speaking of Makoto, mind to tell us all the things you love about her?_

Placing a knuckle on his chin, Akira closed his eyes and meditated for a few moments. Not because he had no answer, he loved EVERYTHING about Makoto. Trying to explain everything he loved about her was no easy task at all.

After a few moments of silence, Akira opened his eyes and spoke out.

 

**Akira:** _A better question would be what do I NOT love about her? I mean, she’s smart, kind, diligent, shy when flustered, ferocious when determined, she is willing to help others and she can easily kick my ass if I ever act like a jerk. Seriously, I’m always thinking I must be the world’s luckiest bastard by having such a beautiful girlfriend like Makoto._

**Makoto:** _Akira…_

After such speech, the trickster wrapped an arm around Makoto’s waist. If possible, Makoto would’ve felt even more flustered than before. Still, she happily wrapped her arm around Akira’s back and lean her head on his shoulder. All while internally complaining about how he always managed to find the right buttons to make her fluster like that.

And Akira wasn’t the only one happy for having a cool girlfriend.

 

**Leo:** _I totally understand you, Akira. She might not fluster as much as Makoto, but I consider myself the luckiest turtle for having someone as Karai. I mean, smart, strong leader, clever AND a rebellious spirit. What else could I ask for?_

The leader of the Foot Clan laughed heartedly at Leo’s comment before unleashing one of her snake arms and wrapping him in a playful headlock. Leo took the chance to wrap his arm around her waist, in a cute side-hug.

**Karai:** _Shut it, you half-shelled sweet talker!_

Both leaders rapidly share a quick kiss with their respective lovers. Yusuke quickly finger-framed the couples, still wishing to capture the essence of passionate teenage love in his canvas. Sae rolled her eyes with a soft smile.

Of course Donnie and April couldn’t lose to them either.

The others cooed at the lovely moment. Except for Raph, who wanted to yell them to get a room, and Futaba quickly interrupted them. Her face showing a horrified expression as well as saying she wanted to throw up.

 

**Futaba:** _UGH! Ok, ok! The six of you, STOP! No need to get all kissy now! BLEGH! Anyway, the reason for the question is that I’m sure you would love seeing some images of your beautiful girlfriend digging her fists in the face of some poor loser who actually deserved it! Don’t worry, Leo and Donnie. I’ve got some for you guys too._

Quickly covering from her disgust, Futaba kept going with her phone-search. Once she managed to find the desired image, she showed it to the trickster.

 

**Futaba:** _Back when we got harassed by that jerk Former Noble, I managed to take photos of when we kicked the crap out of him and his bodyguards._

As Futaba instructed, Akira took her phone and called the other male heroes to take a look. Then, they and found something. Ryuji, Casey, Mikey and Morgana freaked out a bit; Raph, Bebop and Rocksteady were sincerely impressed; Akira, Leo and Donnie suddenly got warm smiles both in their faces and in their hearts. There was photos of each one of the ladies in their improbable team-up (except for Futaba, of course). And they were definitely kicking the crap out of them.

April kicking a man in suit in his stomach; Shinigami landing a strong uppercut to another man in suit; Karai whipping one of them with her snake tail; Haru landing a knee attack right at the nose of one of those men; Sae slamming the face of one of them against the ground; Ann landing a spinning jump kick at the former noble’s face.

Even Ice Cream Kitty and Chompy had a chance to attack one of the noble’s henchmen.

There was one of Lavenza slamming her compendium with uncanny force, directly at the face of a man in suit. Akira knew by experience pissing off Caroline and Justine was a bad idea, but pissing off Lavenza was no different from deathwish.

 

While all those photos were cheering up Akira, the one he loved the most was one in particular…

 

A photo of Makoto Niijima digging her fists right in the face of a man in suit who was stupid enough to fight her. Her eyes shooting her signature Niijima Death Glare while the rest of her face flashing the signature rage of her determined, savage yet tactical alter ego. Queen. 

 

With eyes wide open and a goofy smile on his face, Akira gave Futaba her phone back and gave Makoto a full, tight hug. Leo and Donnie were quick enough to do the same with their respective lovers, stating how much they loved not only those rude sides of them, but everything of them.

After breaking the hug, Donnie walked next to Futaba and whispered something in her ear.

 

**Donnie:** _Futaba… you think you can please text me that photo of April?_

**Futaba:** _Ask and ye shall receive, my friend._

All while never losing that grin, the hacker quickly sent Donnie the image. She also sent Akira and Leo the ones of Karai and Makoto. The three male heroes smiling at such beautiful sight.

 

**Donnie:** _sweet…!_

 

**April:** _You guys are total dorks, you know?_

The psychic kunoichi responded with a soft smile. She was trying to make fun of them, but she liked the idea of seeing Donnie drooling over her strong side.

Seeing this, Akira quickly retorted.

**Akira:** _And yet you three choose to date dorks like us._

She playfully rolled her eyes. He wasn’t wrong about that at all. Meanwhile, Raph gave Chompy a small piece of Curry Pizza before whispering something to the baby alien turtle.

 

**Raph:** _Sure those Phantom girls are tough, Chompy. But dang sure none of them is Mona Lisa._

 

Casey quickly joined the conversation. The Hockey Player was still flabbergasted by seeing Haru’s photo. The fluffy haired heiress was flashing a sweet yet deadly smile while her knee was practically crushing that man’s nose.

 

**Casey:** _It’s no wonder you guys love this girls. They’re savage. Especially you, Haru! You’re needlessly sadistic, yo!_

He quickly stated with a mixture of shock and admiration. Haru quickly covered her mouth, stifling a giggle before responding.

 

**Haru:** _I’m really flattered for your comment, Casey-Kun. But I must respectfully decline. Out of all the Phantom Thieves, Mako-Chan and Ivan-San are the most violent ones._

She quickly clasped her hands and close her eyes, her face flashing such a sweet and satisfied expression.

 

**Haru:** _The ferocity and sheer brutality we unleashed together against those shadows unfortunate enough to get in our way was a feast for my senses. My friends, I can’t thank you all for such wonderful memories. Including the ones we’re earning right now._

She quickly stood up and bowed politely to her teammates. Not Only Makoto and Rocksteady, but everyone in the improbable team-up. The ninjas quickly turned to the other thieves if they can confirm it.

 

**Futaba:** _She’s not kidding. Makoto and Rock are the most vicious ones, and Haru is not far behind. Just check this out._

Futaba quickly shows the ninjas a recording of their days in the Metaverse. Normally, cellphones were not capable of recording videos, and taking photos even less. Prometheus, however, had no problem with that. In fact, those photos and videos came out to the real world without any problem. It wasn’t nothing to be worried about, but still quite the phenomenon.

 

**~~~ Oracle Transmission: September 19, 2016 (Exploring Kunikazu Okumura’s Palace. Haru officially joins as “Noir”) ~~~**

The video starts with the Phantom Thieves fighting a horde consisting of 3 Decarabia, and 2 Mothman. Noir who recently joined the Phantom Thieves after all that Beauty Thief fiasco, was learning a bit more of “ ** _Phantom Thievery 101_** ”. She was in the front line along with Joker, Queen and Diamond.

 

**Rocksteady:** _Comrade Big Blue, Mabufula!_

 

After being summoned, Rocksteady’s initial persona, a Jack Frost called “ ** _Big Blue_** ” easily froze the five shadows. The rhino quickly signaled his partners to deal with them.

 

**Rocksteady:** _They is frozen, comrades. Now is our chance!_

**Akira:** _Here we go…_

 

Taking the chance due to exploiting the frozen Decarabia’s weakness with some dexterous slashes from his dagger, Joker rapidly passed the baton to Queen.

 

**Makoto:** _Eat lead, you monsters!_

With phenomenal skill with her knuckledusters, the Phantom advisor easily defeated the remaining Decarabia, leaving only the frozen Mothman. She quickly passed the turn to Rocksteady.

 

**Makoto:** _All yours, Diamond and Noir… Shatter them in one strike!_

**Rocksteady:** _With pleasure, Boss-Queen…_

**Haru:** _We won’t let you down._

Without any sings of hesitation, Rocksteady charged at the frozen shadow at full speed. The frozen Mothman could only watch in horror before Diamond ruthlessly ran through its frozen body, shattering like fake glass.

The other frozen Mothman didn’t had a better fate, as just at the moment he saw Noir flashing a sweet yet deadly smile…

 

He met its sorry demise at the hands of Haru’s battleaxe…

 

**~~~ Ending Oracle Transmission ~~~**

 

**Mikey:** _Holy Chalupa…_

**Casey:** _And once again, Casey Jones feels absolute admiration and fear towards Haru Okumura…_

**Bebop:** _And there’s more, dawgs. Yo, Futaba. Please show’em the one with Rock and Shido’s back._

**Futaba:** _Roger that._

Flashing an even bigger shit-eating grin, she quickly shows them another recording. One in which if she was honest with herself, is her favorite for A LOT of reasons.

**~~~ Oracle Transmission: December 12, 2016 (Day of Reckoning with Masayoshi Shido) ~~~**

Futaba quickly starts the recording in the exact moment where a furious Diamond was standing in front of Masayoshi Samael Shido. However, the tyrant’s shadow was brutally beaten, fallen to his knees, his face barely recognizable. Feeling enough pain to the point he was doing something his damn ego never allowed him to do.

 

Beg for mercy…

 

**=== Shadow Shido:** _Wait! Please… stop… I-I… I’m begging you… !_

But Steranko did not relent.

**_===_ ** **Rocksteady:** _Shut up! I bet ton of people told you same thing… and what did you do!? **Vy razrushili ikh zhizni! [*]**_

 

Diamond quickly shouted before he rapidly managed to subdue Shido in an Argentine Backbreaker.

After a bit more of Shido’s arrogant bullcrap, the recording ends with Rocksteady roaring in absolute rage, followed by a few cracking sounds, an ominous crunching sound.

And a horrible screech of pain coming from Shido’s Shadow…

 

**~~~ Ending Oracle Transmission. ~~~**

Leo and the other ninjas watched with wide eyes the rest of the recording. They were not terrified, but they sure were impressed. It was understandable, sure Rocksteady was aggressive, but still.

 

**Donnie:** _Ouch…!_

**Morgana:** _Definitely. Ouch…!_

**April:** _But did Shido suffered a few side effects for the backbreaker to his shadow?_

 

**Sae:** _According to his medical report, Shido didn’t suffer any physical or psychological damage for that. Only ending with a strange case of “Rhinophobia”.  However, most of the henchmen we managed to incarcerate told us he suddenly felt an excruciating pain on his spine back then._

**Mikey:** _What’s Rhinophobia?_

**Leo:** _It’s fear or Rhinoceros._

**Makoto:** _But that wasn’t the strangest part. According to those people, Shido felt the pain in the exact moment Rocksteady broke his shadow’s spine…_

Everyone were in thought in that moment. How it was possible for someone to feel sudden extreme pain if you inflict it to his/her shadow. Could it be a coincidence? Or perhaps a moment for Yaldabaoth to amuse his sadistic desires? Nobody knows…

 

The silence was broken by a huff, courtesy of Rocksteady.

**Rocksteady:** _I has no regrets. In fact, if I could, I would break the Shido’s back again!_

 

The ninjas could notice he was still quite proud of that moment.

 

**Sojiro:** _Nobody is telling it was something bad, Ivan._

**Shinigami:** _I agree with Boss. A change of heart, an extreme back pain and a fear of rhinos… It’s barely enough punishment for a criminal like him._

That was said with a venomous tone in her voice. It was understandable, the ninjas knew that was the best after knowing everything Shido did only to satisfy his ego. While Akira only cared about stopping him for the crazy ideas Shido had for Japan, the other thieves were satisfied to kick Shido’s ass for killing Futaba’s mom, Haru’s dad and accusing Akira in false charges only to protect himself.

Actually, when the thieves managed to finally inaugurate the Phantom lair in the beginning of summer break, they celebrated other two things:

 

One; That Akira, Morgana, Bebop and Rocksteady came back to Tokyo to spend summer break with the other ex-thieves.

 

Two: Sae announced the case against Masayoshi Shido was finally closed. Thus, cementing the beginning of her new career as a defense attorney.

 

Although there was still a few of his lackeys on the loose, the older Niijima sister managed to get enough legitimate evidence against the rotten politician. Including evidence related to the deaths of Wakaba Isshiki (Futaba’s mother), Kunikazu Okumura (Haru’s father) and the disappearance of Goro Akechi (Shido’s illegitimate son).

 

Simply put, Shido received life imprisonment in solitary confinement. A barely worthy end for such a despicable crook…

Once he got satisfaction for the crazy meal, the trickster sank into the couch along with Makoto.

**Makoto:** _Better?_

She asked with a warm smile. Akira let out a satisfied sigh before responding.

**Akira:** _Much better. Thanks guys._

**Lavenza:** _We are glad you are feeling better now, Trickster. It was truly undeserved the ordeal you had to face. And even though my memories were erased, I helped in such a cruel game._

Noticing the sadness in her voice, Akira quickly got up from the couch and walked right to Lavenza. In an attempt to comfort her, Akira raised a hand and cupped Lavenza’s cheek, causing to jump a little, flashing a small flush in her face. He spoke in a soft tone while caressing her cheek. The other heroes quickly joined as well.

 

**Akira:** _Lavenza. I already told you this once, and I’m telling you again. This. Is. **NOT.** Your fault. _

**Mikey:** _Yeah! The only one to blame is that stupid jerk-face! What’s his name again? Yalba-dabba-doo?_

**Raph:** _It’s Yaldabaoth, you dweeb!_

**April:** _Still, Mikey’s got a point. Forcing all of you in a rigged, twisted game just to entertain himself. It’s worse than unforgivable._

**Yusuke:** _I’m more than glad that despicable monstrosity is gone._

**Satanael:** _An achievement the Trickster and I managed to complete thanks to all of you. I am still quite proud of that._

The demon lord happily joined the conversation, still confident in both his skills, but mostly in his teammates’ skills. He quickly turned to the hacker and the turtle genius, asking something important.

 

**Satanel:** _By the way, Futaba. Weren’t you and Donatello searching for more information about that derange man Oshiro?_

**Futaba:** _Our laptops are doing that job. No need to worry._

**Donnie:** _They should be ready now. I’m going to take a look._

While they were helping Akira with his small depression and enjoying the pizza Mikey and Futaba managed to create, the latter and Donnie set their laptops into searching about evidence related to Oshiro in the facility where he was fired.

After the emotional moment, both geniuses checked their respective devices. They both gasped in surprise and Futaba’s eyes shot wide at what they found. This called the attention of the rest of the improbable team-up.

 

**Leo:** _Donnie, Futaba. Are you ok?_

**Akira:** _Did you guys found something?_

**Donnie:** _We found something alright. It seems Oshiro is more related to you guys than we thought!_

 

The turtle genius answered with a lot of concern on his face.

 

**Ann:** _Ok. But what did you found._

At the moment she questioned, Futaba (who was still struggling with the fact she met Oshiro before) answered with a mixture of concern and frustration. Sojiro let out a frustrated, silent groan as he might knew what was going to happen.

 

**Futaba:** _It’s just a hunch. But it seems the coworker Oshiro blames for his firing is none other than… Wakaba Isshiki…_

Everyone gasped in shock at the news.

 

**Ryuji:** _Wait, Wakaba Isshiki? Isn’t she…?_

Futaba slowly nodded with Ryuji. The concern and frustration never leaving her face.

**Futaba:** _My mom…!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [*] According to the Google translator, Vy razrushili ikh zhizni is Russian for "You've destroyed their lives!"


	12. Bizarre Connections.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba finds out she and the thieves might be more related to Oshiro than they thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Crap, almost 1000 hits! o_O. I know, I know. I'm exaggerating, this may not be even in the top 100 of Persona 5 or TMNT fics, but i'm surprised its being more visited than I thought.   
> Anyhoo, here's finally chapter 12
> 
> Enjoy! :) 
> 
> CTR Nitro Fueled, baby!

 

**Morgana:** _Wait! Your mom!?_

 

The thief feline asked in honest shock. Just a few moments Donnie and Futaba were looking for more information about Hibiki Oshiro, A.K.A King Bizarro. For that, both geniuses checked the security recordings in the government facility Sojiro worked in before.

And they found out that psycho Oshiro could be somehow related with Wakaba Isshiki, Futaba’s late mother. Things were starting to get a bit more intense, especially for the young hacker.

 

**Futaba:** _Like I said, it’s just a hunch. We need to check the videos we found just to be sure._

**Leo:** _How many videos you found?_

**Donnie:** _Three of them. We take a look, then we see how Futaba’s mom is wrapped up in this mess._

Everyone quickly nodded to the suggestion. Not noticing Sojiro, who was flashing quite an uncomfortable expression _“I knew she would find out one day… I never wanted for that to happen… but I guess this is the best way…”_ he thought to himself before sighing and calming down a bit, waiting for whatever is in those videos.

 

**Futaba:** _Ok… here we go!_

Even with a bit of hesitation, Futaba started the first video in her laptop.

**~~~ Security Recording.  June 21, 2014. ~~~**

Sojiro felt discomfort while Futaba suddenly felt a slight chill running down her spine. They quickly recognize the date. This was two months before Wakaba died at the hands of Goro _“Pankechi”_.

The video started showing Wakaba calmly sitting in her office, working on her research about cognitive world within human’s mind. “ _Cognitive Psience_ ”. She was minding her own business like always when she heard a loud knocking on her door.

 

**Wakaba:** _Who is it?_

 

She asked without any worries. Suddenly, the door of her office is aggressively opened due to someone kicking it. That someone turned out to be none other than an enraged Oshiro, who back then was wearing a white coat, brown pants and his hair was longer and slicked-back. Not as much as Sojiro, though.

 

**Oshiro: _There you are you slimy bitch!_**

****

Rather than jumping from the sudden kick or being scared of the shout, Wakaba just sighed in exasperation before standing up from her chair and facing the madman with a tired expression. It seemed she knew this was going to happen.

 

**Wakaba:** _What is it now, Oshiro?_

**Oshiro:** _You dam well know what I want. I came to take back what I deserve, Isshiki!_

Our heroes were disgusted at the condescending tone he used in the recording. Even Wakaba was getting frustrated for that. Clearly she knew of Oshiro’s “reputation”.

 

**Wakaba:** _You still thinking I “stole” the praise and funds you think you deserved? Oshiro, please. If you don’t have anything important to talk about, I will ask you to please stop wasting my time as well as yours._

That was said before Wakaba tried to sit back on her chair and returning to her work. But Oshiro hasn’t finished yet. Still angry and jealous, he forcefully grabbed Wakaba’s wrist and forced her to turn around so she could see him in the eye.

**Oshiro:** _We’re not done here, Isshiki! I was the best worker in this place. The #1! I’m superior to everyone else here. But that changed when you and your cognitive research bullshit came here and took everything away from me!_

**Wakaba:** _Oshiro, you can’t lose what you never had._

Oshiro’s eye twitched a bit after that statement. Before Oshiro could say something, Wakaba continued talking without losing any composure.

 

**Wakaba:** _From what I’ve seen, I can tell you’re a brilliant man. But you’re irresponsible. You only weren’t respecting your workplace. You came late, you leaved before, and the only thing you did in workhours were being a perverted slacker._

She quickly shot a glare at Oshiro before finishing.

**Wakaba:** _I can assure that you could get as much respected as I am if it weren’t for the fact you’re a good-for-nothing-loser!_

At the moment those words left her mouth, Oshiro felt his blood boiling. Out of pure rage, Oshiro raised his hand and slapped Wakaba in her left cheek, hoping that would scare her. Her glasses were knocked from her face as she froze there for a few seconds…

 

Only for her to quickly answer with a right jab at Oshiro’s face, managing to break his nose with ease!

 

Oshiro fell on the ground, yelling and kicking his legs frantically in pain while both hands were covering his face. The high-pitched tone of the yelling was equivalent to the one of a little kid…

Rushed footsteps were heard in the video. In that moment, Sojiro, who was working with Wakaba back then, appeared at the scene.

 

**Sojiro:** _Wakaba, what the hell is happening!? You Ok!?_

He asked with complete concern for the woman.

 

**Wakaba:** _It’s nothing, Sojiro. I’m Ok._

 

He saw her glasses were on the floor as well as Oshiro, who was almost crying in pain for his broken nose. This cause Sojiro to groan in annoyance.

 

**Sojiro:** _Dammit, Oshiro! I can’t take a bathroom break without having to deal with your annoying ass!?_

It was obvious that both Oshiro already had history there and the fact that jerk brought that to himself. The mad man managed to stand up by himself and with a deadly glare (and a bleeding nose), he tried to threat Wakaba.

 

**Oshiro:** _I promise, Isshiki… you and everyone in your family… will… pay for this!_

…it would’ve worked if it weren’t for the tone of voice he had due to the broken nose. It was actually more funny than scary…

After that, he left while Sojiro helped Wakaba to pick up her glasses while talking a bit more about what happened.

 

**~~~ Ending recording ~~~**

 

Right after the first video ended, Raph; Mikey; Ryuji; Ann; Casey; Shinigami; Bebop and Rocksteady laughed loudly at what happened to Oshiro back then. Futaba; April; Morgana; Donnie; Haru; Karai; Lavenza and Makoto were trying not to laugh too (with no avail at all). Even Sojiro, Leo, Sae; Akira; Satanael and Splinter were holding a few chuckles.

 

**Futaba:** _Nice jab, mom…_

 

She mumbled while her partners finished laughing.

**Raph:** _Oh, man. The look on his face after that! Hahahahaha!_

**Ryuji:** _Damn, Futaba! Your mom had a really strong arm for a researcher!_

**Sae:** _Wakaba Isshiki sure was an incredible person._

**Sojiro:** _Yep, that woman never ceased to amaze me._

Once the laughter ceased, they kept going with the current matter.

 

**Leo:** _I’m not going to lie. That… was kind of hilarious. But we need to check the other two videos._

**Futaba:** _R-right._

With a quick nod to the turtle leader, the genius hacker prepared the second video.

 

**Futaba:** _Ok… Video #2!_

**~~~ Security Recording. August 22, 2014 ~~~**

Futaba quickly felt a colder chill. This time not only was one day after her mother died. It was also when those men in black suits read that fake note in front of her and her relatives.

This time they were showing Wakaba’s office. The big difference however, there was a bunch of men in black suits tearing the whole place apart!

Ripping documents apart, burning them, dropping them in chippers, as well as breaking everything in sight. The Phantom Thieves, especially Futaba guessed that could be the moment were a certain “ _someone_ ” took over her research and destroyed the evidence. That inspired some old rage to come out again, but they had to calm down for the moment.

After a few seconds of rampaging through the office, the men in suits quickly gathered at both sides of the door. Right after that, a sinister-looking bald man walked inside, quickly showing a disgusting aura of superiority. The Phantom Thieves quickly recognized the repulsive person, it was a ruthless man with a sick savior-complex and an even worse arrogance they defeated seven months ago…

 

**…Masayoshi Shido.**

**Shido:** _Is everything done?_

He asked with his recognizable tone of voice. Filled to the brim with arrogance and no concern for the lives of others. One of the men in suits assured him everything was ready. He hummed in approval before speaking again.

 

**Shido:** _The physical evidence of Isshiki’s research is finally destroyed. Can I assume you took care of the rest?_

**???:** _Indeed…_

In that moment, another man walked inside what was left of Wakaba’s office. It was none other than Hibiki Oshiro himself. This time wearing a black suit and dark glasses. (As well as a little gauze over his nose. It seemed he was still recovering for the broken nose…).

 

**Oshiro:** _That guy from the IT Company already took all the information for us before we came here. There’s nothing we should be worried about now, sir._

Oshiro spoke respectfully flashing a creepy smile. Shido continued speaking, clearly showing a lot of paranoia for the quest god “ _supposedly”_ gave to him in order to rule Japan.

 

**Shido:** _And… you have already a way to properly cover up this, right?_

**Oshiro:** _Oooh, that’s the best part sir._

Oshiro’s smile grew even creepier and even more malicious after his response.

 

**Oshiro:** _Right after we’re out of here, a couple of these men right here and I will send the note to Isshiki’s family. Stating that Futaba was the reason of Wakaba’s “Suicide”._

He let out a maniac-like snicker after that. After remaining silent for a few seconds, Shido flashed a sinister smile.

**Shido:** _The perfect way to protect my status AND getting your revenge against Wakaba and her family. Excellent. It’s only a matter of time for me to take my place as prime minister and fulfill the role that god himself gave to me._

**Oshiro:** _Turning Japan into a mighty country for the sake of its ignorant masses without any problems. And all thanks to you. The Chosen One, Masayoshi Shido._

Shido walked out of the office, but he stopped right at the doorframe before turning around and speak to Oshiro once again.

 

**Shido:** _Indeed it is. However, I must acknowledge a considerable part of this was possible thanks to that kid Akechi. As well as you, Oshiro. I will not forget I must prepare a special place for you two in my mighty country._

**Oshiro:** _I’m more than honored by the opportunity, sir._

**~~~ Ending Recording ~~~**

**Leo:** _So that bald man is Masayoshi Shido._

**Satanael:** _Indeed… a man with an unpleasant savior-complex only matched by his exaggerated arrogance. Simply disgusting…_

**Splinter:** _He though god chose him to rule Japan as he when he was nothing yet a simple puppet for Yaldabaoth._

**Akira:** _A really charming guy, right?_

**Mikey:** _Wait! You think this jerk face is actually charming!?_

**Karai:** _That was sarcasm, Mikey…_

**Akira:** _Ok, let’s check the other video before – Futaba? Futaba!_

The thief leader quickly turned back to his pseudo little sister … only to see the hacker frozen in front of her laptop with eyes wide open in absolute shock! 

Everyone quickly panicked at the sight.

 

**Akira:** _Futaba? Futaba, what’s wrong!?_

**Donnie:** _She must have seen something horrible in the video._

**Makoto:** _Futaba, answer! It was something related to this!?_

The hacker mumbled something. It was barely above a whisper so nobody could understand it.

**Raph:** _Say what now!?_

**April:** _Futaba, can you please say that again?_

**Futaba:** _it’s him… I-it was him…_

Slowly, she was recovering from the shock. Her hands were slowly balling into fists and the terror in her face was slowly being replaced by another expression.

 

Anger.

**Futaba: _IT’S THAT SHELL-HOLE!_**

****

That last part was shouted with nothing but absolute rage in her voice. The others flinched a bit at the sudden outburst.

 

**Makoto:** _Him…? What do you- wait… Do you finally remember him!?_

The advisor asked completely concerned for her. Futaba answered without losing any fury for the sudden discovery.

**Futaba:** _You’re damn right I do! That shell-hole bastard Oshiro… He’s the guy who read that fake note in front of my relatives! And the one who incited everyone there to yell at me back then!_

Fake note? In that moment, everyone (except Sojiro) shot their eyes open. They figured what Futaba is talking about.

 

**Mikey:** _Fake note…!? Wait! Do you mean…? The fake note that said your mom killed herself because of you!?_

 

The angry hacker nodded frantically, confirming the theory the other thieves were thinking.

 

**Yusuke:** _But if what you’re saying it’s true, it means…!_

 

**Bebop:** _That jerk-face Oshiro is who blamed Futaba for her mama’s death! And all because he felt like it!_

**Ryuji: _That son of a bitch…!_**

****

The rest of the improbable heroic team-up quickly shared Futaba’s rage. Ryuji slammed his fist to the table. Raph dug his Sais in the table. Casey bended one of his hockey sticks at the point of breaking them. Rocksteady got so mad to the point he walked to one of the walls in the living room and punched a hole right through it. Lavenza and Morgana were both surprised and upset for this. 

 

**Lavenza:** _To think a person would cause all this damage. And all for an unjustified grudge…!_

**Morgana:** _Some humans are indeed amazing… and it seems not only in the good way._

**Sae:** _Are you sure? Oshiro was the one who almost destroyed your life just to help Shido protect his own status?_

Futaba frantically nodded again.

**Shinigami:** _I still can’t believe Shido actually blamed Futaba for her mother’s death just to protect his own public image…_

**Ann:** _It’s Shido we’re talking about, Shini. That bastard would’ve slit his own mother’s throat if it gave him the title of prime minister._

**Haru:** _Before his change of heart, he would’ve done ANYTHING. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have sued Akira-Kun just as a petty revenge_

**Rocksteady: _I still feeling proud for breaking shadow spine!_**

 

This was getting crazy! Our heroes not only found Oshiro had a grudge against Wakaba Isshiki, but they found as well he WAS the guy who prepared the fake suicide not to blame Futaba for her death. The word “Shocking” doesn’t even cover this!

**Sojiro:** _I would like to say I’m surprised… but I’m not._

 

Everyone quickly turned to the café owner. Even Rocksteady, who was struggling to unstuck his fist out of the hole he punched through the wall. All eyes flashing curiosity while Futaba was still pissed for all of this.

 

**Raph:** _What are you talking about, boss?_

**Casey:** _Leave the suspense already! You knew that maniac was involved in that?_

Knowing he couldn’t keep this in secret anymore, Sojiro sighed in frustration and answered.

**Sojiro:** _Back when Wakaba died and those rotten jerks read that fake note and yelled at Futaba, I had a hunch Oshiro was in part responsible for all of this._

**Futaba: _THEN WHY THE SHELL DIDN’T YOU SAID SOMETHING BEFORE!?_**

****

Futaba shouted the question, managing to make her adopted father and the others to flinch a bit. He understood that, though. He regained a bit of composure and kept talking.

 

**Sojiro:** _First of all, it was a hunch and I had not even a lick of evidence. And second, you were worse than broken back then..._

A mixture of honest sadness and regret were appearing in his voice as he spoke.

**Sojiro:** _I didn’t want to add more salt to the wound and just leave you be… But now I know that was a mistake._

He was right, along with not helping Futaba when she needed him the most, taking Wakaba’s warning of her death as a joke was the biggest regret in his life. Sojiro was still sure if it weren’t for the Phantom Thieves (especially Akira and Rocksteady), he would’ve been still a loser who saw law-abiding as an excuse to run away from problems. And Futaba would’ve been still a shut-in.

 

Or maybe she would’ve chose to end it all….

 

**Splinter:** _Futaba, we understand your anger. But there is no point unleashing it against Sojiro._

 

The hacker took a few seconds breathing in and out slowly as per Splinter’s advice. That actually helped her to calm down. After she finally calmed, the mutant ghost proceeded.

 

**Splinter:** _Breathe. In and Out. In. And out. Feeling better now, Futaba?_

**Futaba:** _Yes… yes, I am. Thanks…_

 

The young hacker almost fully relaxed. Her rage slowly replaced by worry and a bit of regret as she rushed to hug Sojiro.

**Futaba:** _Sorry for yelling you like that, Sojiro. This… this isn’t your fault._

 

The middle-aged man was quick to return the hug while his daughter was burying her face on his body.

**Sojiro:** _It’s ok… I should’ve stand for you before…_

**Akira:** _Futaba. Do you need a minute to calm down?_

Right after the thief leader asked, Futaba broke the hug and shook her head stating she was ok. She apologize to all of her teammates as well for freaking out like that. Everyone nodded, saying it was understandable.

 

**Leo:** _Hope I’m not pressuring you but, would you please show us the third video?_

**Futaba:** _Yes…_

Walking back to her laptop, the young hacker started the last video she and Donnie found about Oshiro.

 

**~~~ Security Recording November 13, 2016 ~~~**

This video was more recent. However, Leo noticed the thieves showing some disgust once again. This time was because this day was when the Phantom Thieves took Goro Akechi into his first expedition into the horrifying labyrinth known as “Mementos”.

The video started at nighttime, showing Oshiro working in his office. He was taking care of some paperwork when he heard someone knocking his door.

 

**Oshiro:** _Come in._

The door opened and a certain teenager with shaggy, chin-length brown hair and red eyes appeared in front of the maniac. Wearing a tan peacoat with brown buttons, a stripped black and white tie, black gloves, pants and shoes. It was none other than the second coming of the detective prince. **Goro Akechi.**

 

**Akechi:** _Good evening, Oshiro-San._

He greeted the maniac with his calm and polite fashion. That managed to upset both Ryuji and Rocksteady. Especially the Rhino.

**Oshiro:** _Good evening, Akechi-Kun. May I ask how your time is with the Phantom Thieves doing?_

The now deceased young detective chuckled a little before flashing a slight malicious smirk.

 

**Akechi:** _Is going without any complications. Those foolish students are feeling like cornered rats right now. It is just a matter of time before we properly get rid of their leader. Oh! That reminds me..._

The maliciousness on his face is suddenly replaced by a slight surprised look as he quickly places his suitcase in the desk, opens it and takes a few documents that are handed to Oshiro.

 

**Akechi:** _I made the request you gave me. I wrote all the information I got about the Phantom Thieves’ elemental weaknesses during our trip into the metaverse just a moment ago. I must say it was… educational._

With a wicked wide grin, Oshiro took the papers from Akechi and took a look at them. His face was showing quite an amused look.

 

**Oshiro:** _Excellent. With this info, even though that brat Kurusu is going to be a problem, those other nasty brats will not stand a chance against our power._

**Akechi:** _Taking care of them once their foolish leader is dead will not be a problem at all. Especially those revolting mutants. Bebop and Rocksteady._

The malicious look returned to his face as a venomous tone appeared in his voice, making clear Akechi held a special grudge against Joker and the mutant morons. Still, it seemed there was something else in the young murder’s mind.

**Akechi:** _I apologize, Oshiro-San. But I must ask this._

**Oshiro:** _What is it?_

 

He raised a brow in honest curiosity. Akechi asked in a mock tone.

 

**Akechi:** _Why are you preparing all of this “Plan B”? Are you suggesting Shido-San will fail in his plan? ~_

**Oshiro:** _Oh! Heavens, no! I am certain that Shido will succeed in his mission._

The madman laughed a bit at Akechi’s joke. Once the laughter finished, he flashed a dark expression while still looking at the papers.

**Oshiro:** _But just like him, I am just being prepared for any contingences. In case there is the chance I must fight those brats myself. But I am sure it will be unlikely._

**Akechi:** _Indeed. With everything ready, my task of finally murdering Akira Kurusu will be simple, sir. Now if you excuse me, I must be going home now. I must say I am quite exhausted._

Akechi was preparing to leave the office. He wasn’t lying about the exhaustion, after all, a trip to the metaverse was indeed a task that required a LOT of stamina.

 

**Oshiro:** _Very well. Have a goodnight, Akechi-Kun._

**Akechi:** _Goodnight, sir._

**~~~ Ending Recording ~~~**

After the video finished, the Phantom Thieves and Sae were a tad disgusted by what they saw.

**Leo:** _I’ll take that he was Goro Akechi._

 

**Akira:** _Unfortunately, yes._

**Mikey:** _But, wait. Wasn’t Akechi supposed to be one of you guys?_

 

**Rocksteady: _NYET! Pankechi is not one of us! Never was!_**

 

Once again, everyone flinched a bit. This time due to Steranko punching another hole against the wall while shouting those words. His face showed clear distaste – no. hatred towards the now deceased young detective. Although there was a slight hint of regret if you look really close to him, but at his current mood, it wasn’t a very good idea.

 

**Morgana:** _You know you have to fix those holes, right Rock?_

The rhino looked at the wall he just punched, only to find not one but TWO holes he punched through it. Rock scratched his nape with a sheepish grin before going back to the meeting.

 

**Rocksteady:** _Uh, Da… sorry for that…_

**Ryuji:** _Still, I agree with Rock. That piece of shit Akechi was just a fink who was tagging along._

Those commentaries caused raised eyebrows in all of the street heroes. According to the video they just saw, Akechi was not an official member of the Phantom Thieves, but a conspirator who was working with Shido in order to destroy them from the inside. Thus, causing the thieves to show disgust by seeing him in the recording. That feeling was especially clear with Akira, Futaba, Haru and Rocksteady. But they needed more answers.

 

**Leo:** _Well… I assume you guys are not going to tell us about that Akechi guy._

**Yusuke:** _We are sorry, Leonardo. But this a matter we do not like to talk about._

 

**Akira:** _Maybe one day after we finish this mission. But let’s keep with the matter at hand, I… really don’t wanna talk about Akechi right now…_

**Haru:** _Same._

**Futaba:** _Same here._

**Rocksteady:** _Same!_

 

Deciding not to pry any further with the Akechi matter, everyone choose to move on. Ann was the first to talk.

 

**Ann:** _That aside, this explains how that bastard Oshiro found out about our Persona’s weaknesses._

**Morgana:** _I wouldn’t say all of them, Lady Ann…_

The avatar of mankind’s hope spoke with clear frustration. Remembering how King Bizarro tried to kill the non-cat using only brute force instead of electricity, Mona’s elemental weakness.

That caused Makoto to enter in her classic “Analytical Mode”. Placing a finger on her chin when going into the logical side of things (classic Niijima behavior). It was clear there was a few unusual things she saw in their fight against Oshiro.

 

**Makoto:** _Now that you mention it, it was quite weird he didn’t use electricity to attack Morgana. Don’t you think there was something else suspicious when we fought him back in the Wilton Buffett?_

To nobody’s surprise, Mikey was the first one to speak.

 

**Mikey:** _Heck, yeah there is! Don’t you guys think it’s weird we can understand Mona and Bizarro can’t?_

Everyone blinked in honest confusion in an awkward silence that lasted a few seconds. Makoto broke the silence, still flashing confusion.

 

**Makoto:** _Is not that, but… that’s actually a good question…_

**Donnie:** _Pretty weird Mikey says something with sense once._

**Mikey:** _That’s the problem. You guys always underestimate me._

**Leo:** _Apart from that, something interesting happened when he grabbed both Joker and Queen. You guys saw it too, right?_

**Lavenza:** _Indeed. I could see he was showing despair and fear when he was trying to dodge Casey Jones’ electric weapon._

**Casey:** _Maybe he finally found out Casey Jones is a force to be reckoned with!_

The Hockey Player scoffed with clear high confidence in himself.

 

**Raph:** _We’re pretty sure is not for that, Jones._

Casey frowned due to the turtle’s counter. The young attendant from the Velvet Room continued speaking.

**Lavenza:** _As I was saying, when I was about to unleash my Wild Thunder spell, he ran away._

That caused something to click in our heroes’ brainstorm…

**Yusuke:** _Hold a moment… Casey’s homemade Taser, the electric spell, the fact he didn’t use electricity with Morgana._

**Karai:** _Also we add the fact he tried to hit Ryuji first during his sneak attack knowing his Persona is electric-type._

Our heroic team-up were finally putting the pieces in the right place. There was a pretty rational answer for all of that appearing in their minds.

 

**Leo:** _If he didn’t use electric attacks and desperately tried to evade ours, could it mean…?_

**Akira:** _That his armor is weak against electricity…!_

Everyone turned to the thief leader at the moment he finished Leo’s theory. It seemed quite, well… unusual for a supervillain to have such an obvious weakness. But it was the most logical reason that explained after everything that happened in the Wilton Buffett. Everyone was impressed due to the conclusion. Except for Futaba, who only huffed completely bored.

 

  **Futaba:** _Electricity? Seriously? A weakness THAT obvious? Lame… Anyway, Donnie show them what you’ve found._

**Donnie:** _Ok. While Futaba was searching for the recordings, I was hacking the files of every worker in that facility. And I found something “interesting”. Sae-San, mind if you and Boss take a look?_

The defense lawyer and the café owner walked to where Donnie was and he showed them what he found. Both adults took a look at Donnie’s laptop for a few seconds. Sae’s eyes widen slightly at the discovery, while Sojiro showed a concerned yet a quite unimpressed look. Still, both expressions were attracting the curiosity from the rest of our heroes.

 

**Sae:** _Wait, is this…?_

 

**Makoto:** _What did you found, sis?_

**Sae:** _Interesting… Guys, it seems Donnie-Kun found a psych profile. And it belongs to Oshiro himself._

**Sojiro:** _To be honest, I can’t say I’m surprised. I always thought Oshiro was a nut-bar… but this…?_

 

Eyebrows were cocked at the statement. Apparently, Oshiro has to take a psych profile for unknown reasons. They found the profile is from a few months ago. But it could be useful.

 

**Casey:** _So, what? We already know King Bizarro is totally nuts, yo. Why bothering in checking that?_

**Splinter:** _It might not look like it, Casey. But perhaps this will allow us to learn more about our enemy._

 

**Akira:** _Splinter’s right. Mind to please tell us what it says?_

 

Sae and Sojiro nodded and read the profile before giving a resumed version for those who may not understand it at all ( **Mikey** , **Casey, and most of all, Ryuji** ).

 

Simply put, Hibiki Oshiro was far away from being a person with an average mental health. He was an arrogant; condescending; impatient individual. He has some anger issues that made even Raph and Makoto think he could use some anger management classes.

 

An Interesting point was that Oshiro felt great admiration and respect for Masayoshi Shido, the profile read that “Shido´s ideals resonated in Oshiro’s heart like a concert of drums, (that was more than enough to make all of our heroes groan in disgust). The madman was more than pleased to join Shido´s conspiracy to the point he considered Shido some kind of “hero”.

 

Although, that explained who was that “fallen hero” Oshiro was talking about when the ninjas met him for the first time.

 

Another point in the profile was that Oshiro was a complete spiteful person. His spiteful personality was so high to the point that if he had to compete against Goro Akechi and the Shredder himself in a “ _Holding a grudge Contest”,_ Oshiro would win by a landslide. Thus, explaining why he hated Wakaba as well as why he took such an extreme revenge as destroying Futaba’s life too.

 

But the worst part was, when the conspiracy was officially destroyed, Hibiki developed a greater hatred against the Phantom Thieves. Not to mention he just recently acquired an extreme, unhealthy, murderous fixation towards their leader.

 

The young man who by leading the Thieves, managed to put Shido behind bars for the rest of his life and put an end to his insane conspiracy…

 

**Akira Kurusu.**

To say the least, our heroic team-up was quite shocked by that statement…

 

**Raph:** _Wow… That Oshiro guy has some anger issues. And that means a lot coming from me!_

**Morgana:** _How did they let a maniac like him work for the government in first place!? Seriously!?_

 

**Rocksteady:** _People make the bad choices sometimes, comrade kitty…_

**Morgana:** _Can you please stop calling me a cat!?_

**Akira:** _Ok, I’ll say it. THIS is one of the reasons I don’t like being popular._

He shook his head a little. Then he turned back to the turtle genius.

**Akira:** _Donnie, you got anything else other than the profile?_

**Donnie:** _Yes. I managed to intercept a radio communication. And it’s about Oshiro and Stockman talking about a delivery for something called “Project Red Goliath”._

That caused everyone to flash concern. “Project Red Goliath”? It was probably related to the giant Belial the ninjas saw in their premonitions, but they still needed more evidence.

 

**Splinter:** _Donatello, can you please show us the radio signal?_

**Donnie:** _Already on it, father._

Quickly preparing his laptop, Donnie initiated the radio recording.

 

**~~~ Radio Transmission. 30 minutes ago. ~~~**

 

**Oshiro:** _Attention my fellow chosen ones, this is the Mighty Leader and the Master Scientist._

**Stockman:** _That’s not how you’re supposed to talk in radio!_

**Oshiro:** _Baxter, please. We’ve talked about this. It’s just a radio com. We don’t have to use “The CB Slang” like in the U.S.!_

**Stockman:** _Look, I asked them to bring the delivery from MY world, so I want to give them the proper response, Ok?_

**Oshiro: _*loud exasperated sigh*_** _Fine. But only because you’re a good friend AND a valuable asset for Project: Red Goliath!_

**Stockman:** _Thanks. ***Coughing and clearing throat*.** Attention “Fat Monkey”. This is ML and Big Brain. What’s your 20? Over. _

**Cultist:** _Uuuhhh… This is Fat Monkey… um… our 20 is… what the hell says here…? Ok, ok. I got it!  Our 20 is in Akihabara. One and a half hour before reaching the coordinates. Traffic seems clear and the shadow escort sure is going to help a lot. Over._

**Stockman:** _Excellent. Just remember. You’re a “Suicide Jockey”, so deliver those goods CAREFULLY!_

**Oshiro:** _And if you spot those goddamn Thieves and/or those pesky ninjas. You know what to do!_

**Stockman:** _No Games! No foolishness! Find them and kill them! And seriously, kill them for real! Not one of those dumb death traps that takes ten freaking hours!_

**Oshiro:** _And remember, if you find Akira Kurusu, capture him and bring him to me! **I will break all and every one of his fingers and toes and set his stupid frizzy hair on fire before I drown him in sewer water!** _

**Stockman:** _Hibiki, calm down. You’ll have your chance to give Kurusu a horrible painful death in time._

**Oshiro:** _You’re right… sorry… Anyway just deliver the goods already, ok? Over._

**Cultist: *Pretty terrified voice*** _A-a-a-as you wish, mighty leader. Over and Out._

**~~~ Radio Transmission. Over ~~~**

All of our heroes blinked in another awkward silence…

 

**Sae:** _Ok. Now THIS is getting ridiculous…_

 

**Mikey:** _Of course is ridiculous! They call **THAT** CB Slang!?_

 

**Bebop:** _That’s not what she meant, dummy! She means about the delivery they’re about to make._

**Makoto:** _Leaving that curious language, according to the transmission. They will leave in an hour from Akihabara. If we intercept them, we might find out about the Project: Red Goliath._

****

**April:** _But guys, seriously. If the project is related to the Belial we saw, what’s going to happen if those two maniacs achieves that goal? What about our homeworlds!?_

**Ann:** _The problem is much easier than that, April._

**Yusuke:** _Oshiro and Stockman are nothing yet another two selfish adults who want to impose their will against the public._

**Akira:** _Well, either is related to Belial or not, we’re putting a stop to their plans._

Both leaders nodded to the each other then the rest of their companions. They quickly stand up from the couches and prepared their weapons.

**Akira:** _Alright. Boss, we need you and Sae-San to take care of the lair while we’re out._

He hoped the adults would agree to the indication. But to our heroic thief’s surprise, they objected.

 

**Sojiro:** _Not going happen, kid. We’re going with you all too._

All eyes were turned to the two adults. Everyone looking in honest surprise. Were Sojiro and Sae really wishing to go with them in a dangerous mission where they would might fight cultists, more shadows and King Bizarro? Obviously, Makoto argued to this.

**Makoto:** _What? But sis, boss! You guys have no powers or weapons! We can’t let you --_

**Sae:** _I’m sorry if you didn’t understand Makoto. We. Are. Not. Asking. We have some unfinished business to deal with Oshiro after all._

Knowing that Sae and Sojiro were not the type who takes a “no” for an answer, the Phantom Thieves and both of Joker’s personas had no choice but to sigh in slight annoyance and agree.

**Splinter:** _Very well. But you two will stay with Morgana and Lavenza in case we have to fight more shadows, understood?_

 

**Sojiro:** _Deal._

**Sae:** _That’s acceptable._

Still, it was understandable. Both adults had a bone to pick with Oshiro after all. Sae because Oshiro kicked her out of Shido’s case and suggested her she should find a boyfriend instead while Sojiro as a way to make amends for when he didn’t stand up for Wakaba and Futaba.

 

**Satanael:** _I must apologize for this. But please, take care of them._

**Morgana:** _No need to fear._

**Lavenza:** _We will not allow those cultists to hurt them._

While the demon lord was nodding to Lavenza’s humble response and Morgana’s smug one, Leo was talking with Futaba.

**Leo:** _Futaba, we probably are going to fight King Bizarro again. So, you’re ready to kick the crud out of him for what he did to you?_

**Futaba:** _Revenge! **REVENGE!**_

The young hacker shouted with a mix of anger and determination. Ready to kick Oshiro’s ass for what he did to her.

**Leo:** _I’ll take that as a “yes”._

**Futaba:** _Then let’s waste no time! Alright everyone, time to **“Gear Up!”** Futaba transformation sequence: ACTIVATE! _

Adopting a classical pose of her hero “ _Feather Pink Argus”,_ Futaba quickly was enveloped in blue flames. Transforming in Oracle once again. The rest of the thieves followed her transforming as usual, letting their rebellious souls coming to surface as per the norm. Mikey clapped amazed by the hacker’s cool transformation.

**Mikey:** _Not bad, Futaba. Now it’s our turn to show you how we “gear up”!_

The youngest turtle turned to his brothers with an equally excited expression.

**Mikey:** _Do you know what that means, bros? Eh!?_

**Rpah:** _Please, don’t…_

Raph answered, deadpan. He knew what was going to happen next…

Before anything else could be said or done, Mikey rapidly threw a smokebomb to the ground, quickly covering the entire living room in dark-purple smoke. Thus, irritating everyone there. Leo, Donnie and Raph yelled at their younger brother while everyone else coughed and/or complained due to the expanding smokescreen.

 

**Akira:** _Mikey, what the hell!?_

 

**Ann:** _NO! MY HAIR!_

**Haru:** _I can’t breathe!_

**Morgana:** _MY FUR! IT’S ALL OVER MY BEAUTIFUL FUR!_

**Rocksteady:** _I hate when they do that!_

**Bebop:** _Me too! Nasty stuff’s all over my piggy-snout!_

An enraged Raph quickly grabbed Mikey by his mask and smacked his head once his vision was clear enough. Unaware that the Thieves shot their eyes wide-open by what they saw.

 

**Raph: _How many times did we told you!? DON’T use the smokebombs when we -_**

**Futaba:** _WOWZA!_

**Ryuji:** _Dude, your outfits!_

 

**Raph:** _What are you – the shell!?_

 

The other three turtle brothers shot their eyes open. Just at the moment the smoke disappeared, their causal clothes Ann and the girls got for them were suddenly replaced by some familiar attires. (Weapons and banners included!).

Oracle quickly took her phone and started to take photos like crazy, Fox rapidly took the opportunity to finger-frame the turtles, flashing an excited, wide grin, something very rare (and kind of creepy) to see in Yusuke.

He wanted to quickly paint the turtles, but due to the lack of time, he decided to burn this moment into memory.

**Donnie:** _Our vison quest suits!? How did you –_

His question got interrupted due to Noir grabbing his staff with axe in absolute delight and admiration.

**Haru:** _Wow! Donnie-Kun, that battle axe… It looks so vicious and powerful! I bet your enemies cry in agony when you slash them with it!_

**Donnie:** _Uh… thanks, Haru?_

Meanwhile, both blond thieves were beaming at Raph’s Vision Quest attire.

**Ryuji:** _Dude, you have effing claws AND a flamethrower!?_

**Raph:** _What? Jealous?_

**Ryuji:** _Actually, yes. I’m a bit jealous!_

**Ann:** _No fair! I wish I had have claws like those instead of this whip! But can’t complain though. I’m pretty good with it._

Also, Joker and Queen were looking at Leo with quite some curiosity while Karai was taking a better look at her turtle lover’s spirit costume. 

 

**Leo:** _Well, what do you guys think?_

**Akira:** _Looks good, I guess. But not as good as mine~_

He answered with his classic smirk, causing Queen threw a mock-punch at Joker’s arm for his cheeky response.

**Makoto:** _Don’t say that._ _We think it looks good on you, Leo._

**Karai:** _Of course it looks good on him. Don’t get me wrong, Joker looks good on his own. But I prefer Leo’s suit a bit more._

Both leaders and their respective lovers chuckled at the funny moment. But they quickly regained composure knowing they had business to take care of.

 

**Leo:** _Alright everyone. We have a delivery to intercept!_

**Ryuji:** _Hell yeah! Ready for release some Road Rage!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, ladies and gentlemen. Hope you all are enjoying the story. If you actually did, please leave Kudos and comment (if you wish). 
> 
> As a side note, I edited chapter 10 a bit since i didn't like how it ended at all.   
> Still, thanks for reading and stay tuned for more.
> 
> Booyah, Grandma! XD


	13. Road Rampage, Baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our improbable heroic team-up goes to Akihabara to intercept a delivery of The Elite. Hoping this would help them to learn more about Prohject: Red Goliath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took longer than expected - with work i barely have time to think about writing this - but here it is. Enjoy and thanks for reading. :)

**Leo:** _Alright, team. Here’s the plan._ _According to what Donnie and Futaba managed to find, we know a vehicle of The Elite is going out of Akihabara to an unknown destination._

Our improbable heroic team up was reunited in the garage of the Phantom Lair. They discovered that Oshiro and Stockman are gathering goods for something called “Project: Red Goliath”. Worried about said project could be related to the giant Belial Leo and the ninjas saw in those visions, they decided to find and intercept the courier in order to find out more about it and stop them.

 

Right now, both leaders were explaining to their teammates while showing some photos they gathered by hacking the transit cameras in around Akihabara. Courtesy of Donnie and Futaba. They’ve discovered those weird cultists were sending a moving van to deliver the goods with the help of an unknown shadow escort.

The disappointment was present in some of our heroes since they thought they were going to intercept a trailer truck like in some action movies. Oh well.

 

 **Akira:** _Also, Stockman said in the radio transmission a bunch of shadows were scouting a “Suicide Jockey”. Mikey, can you please tell us exactly what that means?_

The youngest turtle jumped cheerfully in his place while answering Joker’s question. Raising an arm like if was in a classroom.

 

 **Mikey:** _It’s CB Slang for a truck, or in this case, a moving van, with a dangerous cargo. Like explosives or that kind of crud._

**Yusuke:** _That being the case, we must take most caution when intercepting said van._

**April:** _Especially considering what kind of goods they’re actually carrying._

 

 **Leo:** _Ok, we know they’re going out of Akihabara, going out of another part of the abandoned stores we visited before. We must keep in mind they also mentioned something about a shadow escort, so we better be prepared._

Before both leaders assigned the road squads, Makoto raised a hand, asking for permission to speak. That instantly attracted Akira’s interest.

**Akira:** _Is something wrong?_

The thief advisor shook her head an answered with a hint of excitement in her voice.

**Makoto:** _Not at all. It’s just… there’s something I wanted to try for quite a long time ago…_

The thief leader remained confused for a few seconds before his eyes widened slightly at the realization. A small smile forming in his face as well in minor excitement.

 

 **Akira:** _Wait. She can actually do THAT!?_

 

 **Makoto:** _There’s only one way to find out._

While the smile never leaving his face, Akira nodded to his beau and she walked a few steps away from the crew. She had something interesting in mind.

 

 **Sae:** _Makoto, what are you planning?_

**Makoto:** _Just you watch sis… if my theory is correct. This is going to be quite fun…_

She took a deep breath before tearing her mask off. That could only mean one thing…

**Makoto:** _Come… Anat!_

 

Quickly, the known towering blue aura erupted out of Makoto. Signal of summoning her cybernetic Persona. After the summoning, Makoto turned around and nodded to Anat, her Persona returning the nod. The chromed-cyborg woman quickly transformed into something familiar Makoto loved quite a lot (along with studying, her family and Akira). A motorcycle!

To say the least, everyone in the team-up was totally shocked in a good way.

 

 **Ann:** _No. Way._

**Mikey:** _Sweet mother of Pizza!_

 

 **Ryuji:** _Holy Shit! You can ride Anat too!?_

**Makoto:** _It was just a theory. Since Anat usually appeared as a motorcycle before transforming and the fact she evolved from Johanna. But I’m glad to know it IS possible._

That last part was pronounced with an excited squeal. Queen patted the seat behind her, signaling her beau to seat behind her in the motorcycle Persona. Joker quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. A tight yet respectful grip. 

 

He knew by experience this was going to be a bumpy ride…

 

 **Sae:** _You’re just excited because you just got your motorcycle license, right?_

The older Niijima sister shook her head with a smirk. Her younger sister quickly responded with the same smirk.

**Makoto:** _Well… maybe…_

**Donnie:** _I don’t know if a license or the lack of it even applies for a motorcycle manifested from your heart anyway._

**Raph:** _Thankfully, nobody asked you Donnie._

After that amusing discovery – well, amusing for Makoto anyway – the squad assignations were made. Leo, Yusuke, Raph, Ann and Karai got assigned in the Shellraiser. Futaba, Mikey, Bebop, and Rocksteady in the Phantom Van. Mona transformed into his Bus form for Lavenza, Haru, Sojiro, Sae and Casey. The hockey player was more than eager to take the wheel, but the defense attorney took the front seat before he could even think about it. Also, because Mona didn’t like the idea of having someone like Casey driving him. And last, but not least, Ryuji, April, Donnie and Shinigami took the Party Wagon.

 

Ann was about to go to her assigned vehicle when Shinigami, appearing suddenly behind her, had a little wicked idea.

 

 **Shinigami:** _Wanna change places?_

 

 **Ann:** _Hey! What are you -?_

That is all Panther managed to say before the Foot Witch grabbed by the shoulders and pushed her away from the Shellraiser. Confusion never leaving Panther’s face when she was assigned at the Party Wagon.

 

And Ryuji.

 

 **Ann:** _Shini, what the shell!?_

**Shinigami:** _Oh, nothing. I just thought the Party Wagon Squad could use you skills better than my own~~~._

The psychic kunoichi and the turtle genius were quick to catch the idea and played along with Shini.

**April:** _Definitely. Good idea, Shini._

**Donnie:** _Indeed. You skills with the SMG and Ryuji’s shotgun will be perfect for our road squad._

**Ann:** _Not you guys, too!_

Seeing Ann was powerless by her little prank, Shinigami waved her goodbye flashing a mischievous smirk.

**Shinigami:** _You heard them, kitty. Have fun with your partners~~~_

**Ann:** _BITCH!_

**Ryuji:** _Ann… what are you guys talking about…?_

**Ann:** _SHUT UP!_

 

The blond lady yelled at his companion, her flush difficult to see due to her res Cat-mask. Ryuji might had an idea of what was going on with Ann, but knowing she would chew him out, he choose not to pry the matter any further. Quickly joining the Shellraiser squad, she was welcomed by a smirking Karai.

 

 **Karai:** _Seriously, Shini. You’re the worst._

**Shinigami:** _I know._

Both Foot ninjas shared a fist bump and chuckled along with their squad before getting in the Shellraiser. With that little detail taken care of, the five vehicles leaved the Phantom Lair, ready to intercept whatever those cult weirdos were about to transport.

 

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

 

Metropolitan Express Way No. 1 in Taito City. Right outside of Akihabara. That was our heroes’ destination. According To the possible routes, the masters of stealth saw it as a perfect place to find the van and intercept it. While going to their destination, our heroes noticed that there wasn’t any other vehicle on the road apart from theirs. It could be possible that Oshiro used his influences to clear the road for this delivery. Better for our heroes. That way, they won’t have to worry about any innocent civilians involved in the Chase.  

Mikey took the opportunity to initiate a proper conversation through radio. He and Futaba were determined to show them a bit of what TRUE CB Slang is.

 

 **Mikey:** _Breaker, Breaker. This is Pizza lover and the Oracle from the Phantom Van Squad. Over._

 

 **Futaba:** _We are 10-8 to the interception point. Wall the wall and treetop fall in a Flag in five-mile wind. Everyone got their ears on? Over._

Taking a bit of time to investigate the meaning of those terms, our heroes properly responded.

 

 **Haru:** _Shellraiser squad. Hearing loud and clear. Over._

**Makoto:** _Anat Bike squad, hearing loud and clear. Over._

**Ryuji:** _Party Wagon squad, hearing loud and clear. Also I’d like to thank you for the seat cover next to me~. Over._

**Ann:** _Go to hell, Skull!_

 

 **Sojiro:** _Copy that, Pizza Lover. Cat-bus –_

**Morgana: _AHEM!_**

****

**Sojiro:** _Sorry. **Mona** -Bus. Anyway. Loud and clear. Over._

**Futaba:** _Ok, everyone. Remember the plan. We’re about to find a Suicide Jockey sent by those Cult Cotton Choppers._

 

 **Raph:** _We know. We find the van, we intercept the van and take whatever the goods are. After beating the stuffin’ out of those jerks first._

**Casey:** _The last part sounds fine by me. Casey Jones is dying for some action._

 

 **Karai:** _But most important, we must find out more about this Red Goliath Project they’re working on._

**Ryuji:** _Who cares? I’m sure it’s just another half-ass plan created by some assholes who think they’re better than everyone else. Total supervillain-cliché shit!_

**Mikey:** _Attention everyone. I’d like to report Skull for being a Cotton Pickin’ Bucket mouth. Over._

Both youngsters laughed for the last message. A bit confused, Ryuji scrolled through his phone, looking for the meaning of both terms. After a few seconds, three yelled words came as the blondie’s response.

 

 **Ryuji:** _SCREW YOU, MIKEY!_

 

 **Morgana:** _You’re only proving him right, Skull!_

**Ryuji:** _Nobody asked you, stupid cat!_

**April:** _Will you two knock it off already!?_

**Akira:** _Guys, guys! As much as I don’t want to cut off your little bickering, we got our target in sight._

**Mikey:** _I see it. We’re – Holy Chalupa!_

As quickly as they reached their destination, our improbable team-up found the vehicle. And their shadow escort. The vehicle was a simple purple moving van with the symbol of The Elite printed in both sides.

 

However, the thing that worried our heroes the most was the shadow escort. There was much more shadows than they have expected.

The purple van was practically surrounded by a great amount of shadows. Small fairies, slightly larger fairies with blue hair, demon ladies in white clothes and large yellow bird-like creatures wearing strange robes and helmets. That was not an escort. It was a small army guarding the van!

 

 **Yusuke:** _I don’t wish to be pessimistic. But it seems our enemies were better prepared than we expected to be._

**Raph:** _Whatever. Lavenza, what freaks are those and how we deal with them?_

 

 **Lavenza:** _From the smallest to the largest: **Pixie** , **High Pixie** , **Lilim** and **Garuda**. This also applies from the weakest to the strongest ones._

**Morgana:** _They all have different resistances. But they share one weakness. **Gunfire.**_

****

**Futaba:** _Yeah! Lock and load, babies!_

A few meters away from them, two cultists were in charge of driving the van. Still a bit freaked out due to the last statement sent by Oshiro regarding his burning hatred towards Akira. Thus, they were trying to deliver whatever goods were in the van as quickly as possible so they wouldn’t earn Oshiro’s wrath.

The cultists were holding a little conversation. It was clear as day the cultist in the co-pilot seat was WAY smarter than the driver. Both cultists still unaware of the incoming danger.

 

 **Driver:** _So, Pencil-neck. Not that I don’t remember our mission, but… Can you remind me again why are we doing this?_

**Co-pilot:** _For the last time. For orders from the Mighty Leader and the Master Scientist, we are delivering an important cargo for the Project: Red Goliath. And you know how bad is to ignore a direct order from our Mighty Leader._

**Driver:** _I get it. Pissing off Oshiro is like death-wish or something. But what this Red Goliath Science Project is all about anyway?_

**Co-pilot:** _I can’t tell you any details yet. But I can tell you this project out leader has planned is going not only help us create a revolution of unmeasurable proportions in our world. But **TWO** different worlds._

**Driver:** _Whatever, pencil-neck. I’m just gonna – huh…?_

 

The driver’s attention was rapidly piqued by something he saw in the rear-view mirror. He managed to see a strange convoy approaching behind them.

**Co-pilot:** _What’s going on back there?_

**Driver:** _Uhh... Some strange cars and a bike are rolling right behind us, pal._

From his seat, the smart co-pilot saw the rear-view mirror from his side. His eyes widened in nervousness when discovering the scowling frizzy-haired young man sitting behind the angry brunette in the strange red and white bike.

**Co-pilot:** _Crap! That’s Kurusu! The Thieves and those pesky ninjas are coming for the delivery!_

**Driver:** _So what are we supposed to do?_

**Co-pilot:** _The answer is simple, you moron! Shadows! Kill those jerks and bring Kurusu to us!_

Without any hesitation, all the shadows turned around and flew directly at our rolling heroes.

 

 **Leo:** _Everyone. Shadows incoming!_

The Garudas quickly went for the Shellraiser. Clawing the big vehicle and trying to knock it down with Wind spells. The Pixies, Lilims and High Pixies divided in groups to attack the other vehicles. Many Ice, Electric and Wind spells fiercely fired directly at the vehicles. The Shellraiser and the Phantom Van tanking most hits thanks to their strong armor while the Party Wagon and the Anat Bike were nimbly dodging the attacks. Morgana had only to worry about the Ice and Elec (especially Elec) thanks to his innate Wind immunity. 

 

 **Futaba:** _Great! Now we’re under enemy fire_

**Haru:** _I don’t wish to be a complaining passenger. But it would be nice if we could fight back._

**Leo:** _Don’t worry, Noir. We actually CAN fight back. Raph, take your position!_

Without thinking twice, the red-bandanna turtle rapidly activated one of the Shellraiser’s weapons: The **Trash Cannon.**

**Raph:** _EAT TRASH YOU FREAKS!_

Raph shot trash-balls as fast as possible. Shadows getting actually hit by the projectiles. Taking advantage of their size, the projectile knocked down more than one enemy. 

 

 **Ann:** _Donnie, April! Please tell us you’ve got some weapons too!_

**April:** _We do. To the Soda Cannons!_

 

Skull and April rapidly placed themselves one of the side-doors, preparing the cannons.

 

 **April:** _Soda Cannons, ready!_

**Ryuji:** _Breath-mints, ready!_

With the cannons ready, the blond boy and the red-headed kunoichi readied themselves for some shooting action.

 

**Ryuji: _Have a drink, you pieces of shit!_  **

**Donnie: _FIRE!_**

Blasts of concentrated mixture of soda with mints were shot from the Party Wagon. Those shadows who got hit in their faces got temporary blinded due to the stinging sensation. The confusion and the burning eyes managed to knock them down of the sky, being mercilessly rolled over by the Shellraiser.

However, that wasn’t enough as many shadows managed to dodge the incoming assault and kept attacking the vehicles. Strangely, Fox’s phone began to buzz. He picked it up and answered.

 

 **Yusuke:** _Hello? Are you sure it’s the time…? Very well. Leonardo, I acknowledge this is not the right moment but, it’s for you._

Confused, Leo took the phone from Fox and answered… Only to be yelled at by an upset Sojiro.

 

 **Sojiro:** _Seriously!? **THAT** is what you fight with!? Soda with breath-mints and balls of trash!? _

**Donnie:** _Balls of **compressed** trash, thank you! _

**Bebop:** _No need to worry, Sojiro! We got some real weapons to back it up! Ready for a shooting game, Oracle?_

**Futaba:** _Mwehehe… you damn right I am. Deploying Phantom Van weapons. Power-Plasma Shotguns, activate!_

With a mischievous grin, Futaba pressed a button, causing two shotguns to emerge from next to the front lights, ready to help obliterate some of the shadows. Ryuji was not exactly pleased by the idea.

**Ryuji:** _Hey! Hold on, Oracle! The Plasma Shotguns are my thing!_

**Futaba:** _Well, now your thing is “shut up and suck it up”!_

**Donnie:** _Hey! That’s MY thing!_

By pressing a couple of buttons, Oracle shot a barrage of plasma energy blasts, hitting as many shadows as she could. The laughter never leaving the young hacker as she shot like crazy.

 

 **Futaba:** _BOOM! 100 Points! Double Kill! BAM, Headshot! Triple Points! Reaching Max Score, baby!_

**Bebop:** _Dang, Oracle! Ya sure you love this thing!_

 

The co-pilot in the van was alarmed by seeing how their shadow escort was being overpowered by our heroes. Desperate he stuck out his own amulet and summoned more High Pixies and Lilims to compensate the destroyed soldiers.

 

 **Sae:** _Everyone. More shadows incoming!_

**Casey:** _We’ve got this, Sae-san! Yo, Lavenza, give me a hand here!_

 

 **Lavenza:** _Understood. Mona, we need some space._

**Morgana:** _Roger that._

The Mona Bus opened two holes in his roof for the small assistant and the hockey player to come out. Casey readied some Proton pocks while Lavenza prepared her Persona **Bugs.**

Both heroes nodded to each other and launched the best they got. Casey launched the proton pocks knocking as many shadows as possible while Lavenza used Triple down and One-Shot kill as much as she could.

The other vehicles weren’t far behind on support. Noir came out of the roof of the Shellraiser to aid with her **Yagrush** Grenade-Launcher, Panther doing the same in the Party Wagon with her **Wild Hunt** SMG. Even Joker tried to help with his **Nataraja** Gun. Although, it was pretty hard for him to shoot when he has wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist for dear life.

 

 **Leo:** _Joker, Queen. We got the shadows. What’s your status?_

**Makoto:** _We’re clear. We will try to go ahead of the van for interception._

**Mikey:** _Roger that, Anat Bike. 3s and 8s._

The Anat Bike rapidly increased its speed in order to catch up with the Elite Van. The smart cultist in the auto-pilot seat started to get even more nervous for the situation.

 

 **Co-Pilot:** _Dammit, they’re coming! Can’t this thing go any faster!?_

**Driver:** _You’re supposed to be the smart one here! You should know a moving van is not made to run!_

**Co-pilot:** _Fine! I’ll deal with these brats myself!_

With his amulet, the smart cultist summoned another Garuda. The bird-like Persona prepared to launch another powerful wind spell at Joker and Queen. The beast wildly flaps its wings, launching a Magarudyne right at the thief leaders. Seeing no chance to dodge, Queen has an idea.

 

 **Makoto:** _Hang on, Joker!_

**Akira:** _Do I look like I have a choice!?_

Just before the wind spell landed at our heroes, Anat’s wheels were enveloped in a familiar blue-green aura. Suddenly, the wheels create two small nuclear explosions, powerful enough to send the bike flying. Everyone watched with mouths agape and eyes wide open at how the bike flipped, quickly transforming back into a robotic woman in mid-air, catching both Joker and Queen, and landing on top of the van.

The shadow at the side of the van was too impressed to defend itself against **The Judge of the Dead** ; Makoto’s trustworthy revolver. One clean headshot was enough to knock it down. After blowing at the tip of the cannon, Queen turned to Joker to see if he was alright. He was fine, but he was staring at her with a shocked expression. This caused the thief advisor to flash some concern.

 

 **Makoto:** _Joker, are you – eep!?_

 

Without even answering, Akira pulled Makoto into a full rough yet passionate kiss. Not the best moment to kiss, seriously. But it was obvious he loved when Makoto showed her Queen-side like hat. (Well, he loved EVERYTHING about her, but still). They both broke the kiss, breathing a bit harshly.

 

 **Akira:** _Sorry… I just… I want to kiss the life out of you right now…!_

He apologized as calmly as possible after breaking the kiss. Queen giggled a bit at his statement, knowing that managing to freak out Joker in a such a good manner was quite a victory for her.

 

 **Makoto:** _Well, next time we have some time to relax, I’ll let you do more than just kissing~._

There it was. The assertive and seductive tone in Queen’s voice that made even the dauntless Joker weak in his knees (even though it might not look like it). But she came back to business.

 

 **Makoto:** _But first, we have to finish our mission, Joker._

**Akira:** _Right. Work first. Fun second._

 

She was right, after that little stunt, they sure wanted to make out right now (or going beyond making out which was highly likely), but doing it at the top of a moving van during Phantom Thief hours was not the best of ideas. Without any hesitation, Anat grabbed both leaders, leaped off of the van and transformed back into a bike before landing. Now Joker and Queen were ahead of the Elite vehicle, with the Phantom Van approaching for behind.

 

 **Makoto:** _Phantom Van Squad, Anat Bike here. Ready for interception._

 

 **Bebop:** _Understood Boss-Queen. Ready to intercept, hee-heeeee~._

**Futaba:** _Activating the **Slicing Sickles of Doom!** **Mwahahahahaha!**_

With a considerably mischievous laugh, Oracle pressed another button, causing two golden Russian-flag-like sickles to emerge from below the Phantom Van. Going to the right conclusion, the smart cultist in the co-pilot seat went into panic.

 

 **Co-pilot:** _Oh no! Move out of their way, quick!_

**Driver:** _Chill out, jackass! This isn’t a “Sunday Driving” Situation!_

 

The Elite moving Van tried to stay away from our heroes’ grasp, but that simple vehicle was no match for Bebop and Rocksteady’s Phantom Van.

 

 **Rocksteady:** _Did no one tell weird cultists they need to choose better vehicles? Hahahahahaha._

 

The sickles grabbed one of the rear wheels of the moving van. Countless sparks coming out of the affected wheel due to the friction. It didn’t take long for the weapons to tear the wheel off the Elite vehicle. Both cultists shouted in fear when their moving van skidded uncontrollably to the point of tilting and rolling down the road.

Suddenly, Anat transformed back into robot-mode with Joker and Queen on the Persona’s shoulders and caught the rolling van in mid-air, sliding a few meters due to the momentum of the chase. Once she stopped and the other vehicles parked close to her, Anat carefully placed the van down, showing both cultists shaking in fear while stuck in their seats.

 

God bless the guy who invented seat-belts…

 

Slowly, the cultists got out of the van. Noticing they were now surrounded by all of our heroes. Without thinking twice, the driver raised his hands as high as possible. A clear signal he surrenders. The co-pilot on the other hand…

 

 **Co-pilot:** _If you all think I’ll give up as easily as the driver, you´re mistaken!_

With a slightly manic snicker, the smart cultist unleashed all the power of his amulet. A whole lot of the shadows who appeared in front of the heroic team-up, ready to shred them to ribbons. The cultist was expecting our heroes to be freaked out at this.

 

…Only to see they were just a bit annoyed at him.

 

 **Leo:** _You’re only making things harder for you, you know._

**Bebop:** _I say we deal with this quick. Want me to “bring the noise”, Boss-man?_

The mutant warthog chuckled after questioning. With his signature smirk, Joker rubbed his chin a bit with his fingers for a moment before responding with a serious face.

**Akira:** _Tempting, Pumpkin. But is too dangerous. I’ll deal with them myself._

 

He responded with a smirk. Not just his Joker smirk. It was a special one he has when he was going to show off his power a bit. A whole lot of _oooohhh_ sounds came from the other thieves before grinning a bit. They knew what THAT meant.

 

 **Akira:** _Leo, you guys better pay attention._

He turned to the ninjas, the smirk never leaving his face. Giant blue flames started to appear behind him, forming a figure familiar enough for our heroes. The many shadows the cultist summoned suddenly felt enveloped by a great chill running down their spines. The Pixies and High Pixies practically froze in fear. The Lilims were shaking in terror while the Garudas were swallowing hard, sharing their companions´ feelings of fright. And the cultist could do nothing except stare, paralyzed in terror.

 

For the emissary of freedom, Satanael had appeared in front of them…

 

 **Satanael:** _Foolish shadows… allow me to show you a bit of the power that easily defeated the false god of control._

The demon lord raised his gun, pointing directly at one of the Garudas in the front. Joker only needed to whisper two words.

 

**Akira: _Riot Gun…_**

****

Satanael rapidly pointed his gun upwards and shot a shiny golden projectile to the sky…

 

The ninjas, the cultist and the shadows blinked a few times in honest confusion. Apparently, they were expecting something violent to happen or something.

 

 **Raph:** _What was that all about…?_

**Morgana:** _Wait for it…_

****

A few seconds passed with everyone in silence. Upset, the cultist thought of ordering his small shadow army to attack our heroes. But before doing that, all of the enemy shadows were suddenly hit by a tremendous rain of golden lightning strikes!

While the Pixies and High Pixies didn’t even have enough time to realize what happened, the Lilims and Garudas took the worst part of the attack. All pixies were instantly reduced to black dust right at the moment they got hit. The other shadows, on the other hand, were in great pain for quite a long moment due to both their gun weakness and Satanael’s power. 

In an instant, the whole small shadow army the cultist summoned was easily reduced into nothing. Terrorized, the driver ran away, scared of what the demon lord would do to him. The co-pilot tried to run away too but at the moment he turned around, he got quickly subdued by Mikey and Noir. The cultist laid on the ground stomach down while both teenager s grabbed him by the arms. The cultist was kicking his legs trying to break free with no avail while the Lawyer walked next to him.

 

 **Sae:** _Ok. Let’s see who we are dealing with this time._

 

Sae grabbed the cultist by the front of his tunic before she took the hood of his head. She along with Futaba and the mutant morons gasped in surprise when finding out who the cultist was.

 

 **Sae:** _Wait… You…!?_

**Bebop:** _Man, this has to be a joke!_

**Futaba:** _That third-rate fool!?_

 

The surprise was clear, for the cultists working as co-pilot in the delivery van was a man, apparently the same age as the older Niijima sister, maybe a bit older. With short black hair and glasses. None other than… **The IT Company President.**

**IT President:** _Ugh… I knew I should’ve stay in bed today…_

The adult complained while the four most shocked of our heroes complained about the situation as well.

 

 **Rocksteady:** _Nyet. You is not supposed to be here! We made sure you got captured by police!_

**Futaba:** _I can confirm that! I was there!_

**Bebop:** _Of course you were there, silly! We captured this mothersucker when we came for the summer!_

It was true. When the Phantom Thieves reunited for summer break, they started to hear rumors about The Elite. During their first confrontation with the cult, the IT President was the first one who fought the retired thieves of hearts. They defeated the cultist and made sure he got arrested.

 

It was clear it did not last long.

**Sae:** _I’ll get to the point. How did you escape custody?_

 

The IT President laughed after the question. Although, it was more a tired laugh than a mocking one.

 

 **IT President:** _Simple. You all imbeciles underestimated The Elite. Me and the other ones you dealt with were captured. But we got released thanks to our Mighty Leader Oshiro. We have more control of the city than all of you think. Soon, we all shall take the torch for our fallen hero, Masayoshi Shido. And finally turn our world into the mighty place he wished to create._

**April:** _And for that you were delivering something for Project: Red Goliath, right?_

The cultist nodded to April while Pumpkin and Shinigami opened the back of the van. Both ninjas gasped in shock when finding what the delivery was all about.

 

 **Bebop:** _Oh-ho-ho, Snap! What do we have here…!_

**Shinigami:** _You’re not going to believe what is in this van!_

The others – except Mikey and Noir, who were still holding the IT President – checked the delivery. Their mouths opened agape with eyes wide open. The delivery were many contenders with a familiar blue-green glowing ooze…

 

 **Karai:** _Leo…! Are those what I think they are!?_

**Leo:** _Mutagen contenders…!_

 

Panther was the first to speak at the sudden realization.

 

 **Ann:** _Wait, mutagen? THAT mutagen!? You mean like, the thing that turned you guys, Splinter-sensei, Pumpkin and Diamond into mutants!?_

 

The ninjas nodded with Panther. This was starting to get alarming. If the Elite was planning to use mutagen for Project: Red Goliath, things sure were going to get messy to say the least. Not only for the thieves’ world but for the turtles’ as well.

Without asking, Skull carefully took one of the contenders.

 

 **Ryuji:** _So this is what turn you into what you are…? Dude…!_

**Morgana:** _Be careful with that thing, Skull!_

The thief feline jumped quickly on Ryuji’s shoulder. Startled by the sudden action, his grip on the contender loosen a bit.

 

 **Ryuji:** _AGH! Don’t jump on me like that!_

**April:** _Guys! Be careful with –_

It was too late to warn them. As soon as April shouted, Skull accidentally dropped the contender. It cracked, leaking mutagen drop by drop on the floor.

 

 **Donnie:** _It’s leaking. It’s leaking!_

**Rocksteady:** _The nasty Mutagen on loose!_

The ninjas and the mutant morons were quick to act, they moved everyone else from the leaking mutagenic ooze away from everyone else. It was just a few drops leaking out of a small crack, but it wasn’t safe. Upset, Raph smacked Skull on the back of his head.

 

 **Raph:** _The shell were you thinking, man!? Is there really a brain behind that skull mask!?_

 

 **Ryuji:** _AW! It wasn’t my fault! It was Mona’s!_

The blond boy complained while glaring at the non-cat who was still on his shoulder.

 

 **Casey:** _Seriously, dude! You’re lucky you didn’t get splashed with that!_

**Makoto:** _Now that you mention it…_

Everyone turned to the thief advisor. She was placing a knuckle on her chin. Signal she was deep in thought about something.

 

 **Makoto:** _It may not be a good moment to ask. But, how does exactly this “mutagen” works?_

**Yusuke:** _Indeed. How this strange liquid caused you to acquire the curios mutations you possess now? Was it under special conditions or perhaps just sheer coincidence?_

**Donnie:** _Well… Mutagen is quite unstable by its own. But those who got I contact with it, usually are mutated depending with the DNA applied to the mutagen and/or the last thing you touched before the mutation._

**Ryuji:** _Wait, the last thing you touched…?_

Skull slowly turned his head to the talking feline still sitting on his shoulder. Both Ryuji and Morgana locked eyes with each other for a few seconds… before their eyes opened wide and both thieves screamed in absolute horror! The realization was big enough for both to fall on their butts while still yelling in terror.  

 

 **Ryuji:** _NONONONONO, HELL EFFING NO! I don’t wanna be a mutant cat! Especially NOT something like Mona!_

**Morgana:** _WHAT!? How do you think I feel!? I want to become a human, but NOT like this! Especially NOT something like YOU!_

**Ryuji:** _What’s so bad about being something like me!?_

**Morgana:** _And you still ask, you carnal blond monkey!?_

**Ryuji:** _What!? You little…!_

Skull was almost jumping on the cat before both were stopped by Joker who grabbed both of them by the scruff of their necks.

 

 **Akira:** _Children, Children! We’re not here to fight each other, remember? We’re here to find out why they were delivering mutagen._

Both Mona and Skull sighed in frustration, apologizing to each other – in the same frustrated fashion – before the turtle leader spoke next.

 

 **Leo:** _It was clear this mutagen was stolen from TCRI. But, why these weirdos want it for?_

**Lavenza:** _It is quite an obvious answer, Leonardo. But we must ask the cultist to find out._

 

Everyone turned to the IT President, still trying to break free from Mikey and Noir with no avail. He tried to stand up, but the youngest turtle kicked him behind his legs, causing to fall on his knees. Both Niijima sisters walked to him, the older one grabbed him again by the collar of his tunic while the younger was cracking her knuckles. His eyes were locked with an emerging _Double Niijima Death Glare._

 

 **Sae:** _Alright, sir. I believe you own us some answers. And judging by your current situation, you’re in no position to negotiate._

**Makoto:** _What do you know about Project: Red Goliath? How is this mutagen related to that?_

The cultist was trying his best not to look at the angry Niijima sisters – otherwise, he would have frozen in terror just by looking at their eyes – He chuckled in a tired fashion. Everyone watched him with cocked eyebrows.

 

 **IT President:** _You really think I owe you answers? All I’ll tell you is that our Mighty Leader Oshiro and the Master Scientist Stockman will recreate both worlds to the image of prestigious people like us. And I will not sacrifice my right to enter such paradise because of your desire to “reform society”, miserable, information – illiterate fools. Oh, by the way. Kurusu!_

The thief leader quickly locked eyes in disdain with the cultist as he called him out.

 

 **IT President:** _You be better giving up already. If Oshiro – no – ONCE our mighty leader gets his hands on you… you’ll beg with every fiber of your being you had never crossed paths with Masayoshi Shido last year’s April…_

The cultist chuckled, mocking the efforts our heroes were putting into their mission to stop them. Seeing this was going nowhere, Raph took a quick look to the van. He patted Leo in the back to pick his attention and gave him knowing look. The turtle leader flashed a smirk as he quickly realized what Raph was planning.

**Leo:** _Mutation Roulette…?_

**Raph:** _Mutation Roulette…!_

The red-bandanna turtle walked to the van and came back to the small interrogation, carrying a mutagen contender. He respectfully stopped the Niijima Sisters.

 

 **Makoto:** _Raph, what are you planning?_

**Raph:** _Don’t worry. I’ll make this little punk squeal in no time._

He turned his attention back to the President and with a mischievous smirk, opened the mutagen contender.

**Raph:** _Weird cultist… Call this a hunch, but pretty sure King Bizarro and Master Nerd told you a bit about us._

Trying to ignore the mutagen in the turtle’s hand, the cultist answered with a clear hint of nervousness in his voice.

 

 **IT President:** _Y-y-yes. Eight ninjas from New York in another earth. Six of you are mutants, just like the Pig and Rhino with the Phantom Thieves. Why you say that?_

**Raph:** _Ah! That’s because you don’t know all about us yet, buddy…_

He grabbed the cultist by the front of the tunic and locked eyes with him.

 

 **Raph:** _You see; me, my brothers, Karai, Pumpkin and Diamond over there, we all used to be regular humans like you. Until we got splashed with this._

He leans the contender a little. The mutagen starting to get closer to the edge of the vessel. The President was getting more nervous for he was theorizing what were the turtle’s intentions.

 

 **IT President:** _W-w-what do you think you’re doing with that thing!?_

**Raph:** _Oh, nothing. Just playing a little game I like to call “Mutation Roulette”. Now, you could end up handsome and irresistible like me. Or, you could end up disgusting and deform, like my brother Mikey here._

**Mikey:** _Again with that!?_

Ignoring his upset little brother, Raph leaned the contender a bit more. The mutagen was way closer to fall on the nervous IT President. That devious smirk never leaving his face.

 

 **Raph:** _So… you feel lucky…?_

The mutagen started to pour out from the edge of the contender. Blue-green glowing ooze falling slowly, aimed at the cultist face. His eyes quickly turned to Noir who giggled at his terror. Her signature sweet but cold smile flashing in her face while whispering loud enough for him to hear.

 

 **Haru:** _Oh, my! I can´t wait to see how you look as a mutant…!_

 

The other heroes chuckled at the sight. Oracle had no doubt in taking her phone and activating the camera app, ready to record the cultist’s mutation. As the mutagen was getting closer to his face, the IT Prez screamed in terror and violently shook his head.

**IT President:** _OK, OK! I’LL TALK! Look, all I know is that Project: Red Goliath is Oshiro’s master plan. He and Stockman were_ _working on that since the scientists appeared in our world. They set the project in motion a few days after Niijima managed to make a case against Shido! That’s all I know!!!_

Raph placed the mutagen away from the cultist, satisfied for the success of his little “interrogation method”. The defense Attorney walked next to him, showing the same level of satisfaction.

 

 **Sae:** _That worked out pretty well._

**Raph:** _Of course it did. Would you wanna look like Mikey?_

**Mikey:** _I’m still here, you know…_

**Bebop:** _Oh, chill, dawg. Ya know he didn’t mean it._

Pumpkin counseled the youngest sad turtle while Oracle was nuzzling her check against Mikey’s in order to comfort him a bit. The rest of our improbable team-up were back in the interrogation.

 

 **Karai:** _You may don’t know about Project: Red Goliath, but sure you know where are you taking the mutagen, right?_

**IT President:** _I’m not telling you that!_

Raph shook the contender in front of him. A clear signal he was going to mutate him if he didn’t cooperate with them.

 

 **IT President:** _Ok, ok, yeesh…! The delivery was meant to go to the Seaside Park in Odaiba. You happy now!?_

**Karai:** _April?_

 

 **April:** _He’s saying the truth._

With her psychic sensors, O’ Neil made sure he wasn’t lying to our heroes. Having no choice, the cultist gave them a sheet with the exact direction of the delivery point. Noir quickly recognized the place.

 

 **Haru:** **_Grand Nikko Tokyo Daiba._ ** _That’s one of the best hotels there is in Odaiba. 4.45 of 5._

**Sojiro:** _Makes sense. When I was working as a government official, we had to go attend a few business parties there. And of course, Oshiro bragged about having a membership there or something._

**Ann:** _Well, that’s our next destination, then. If we leave now, we can make it by sunset._

**Akira:** _Then it’s decided. We’re going to that hotel._

Just at the moment Joker stated that, Oracle stretched her arms and growled loudly.

**Futaba:** _Finally! I was getting tired of dealing with this loser anyway._

 

 **IT President:** _I have a name, you know. It’s -_

**Futaba: _Nobody Cares!_**

Oracle grabbed the IT President by the front of his tunic collar and raised her fist. Aiming to her enemy’s face.

 

**Futaba: _Super Knock Out – God’s Hand!_**

****

Those were the last words the cultist heard from the young hacker before receiving a simple but solid punch right to his face. Despite Oracle’s inferior physical condition, the enhanced strength she gained as a Phantom Thief was more than enough to knock him out…  And to break both his glasses and his nose.

 

Satisfied, Oracle dusted her hands off before turning around and seeing Leo and Donnie having a small but serious conversation. That piqued the others’ attention.

**Lavenza:** _Leonardo, Donatello. Is something the matter?_

Both turtles shared a knowing worried look. Then they responded

**Donnie:** _We still need to go the hotel to find out… But Leo and I think we have an idea of what Project: Red Goliath is all about._

**Akira:** _Really? What is it?_

Leo’s face showed an even more worried expression before giving a proper answer.

**Leo:** _Like Donnie said, it’s just a theory, but if Red Goliath is what we think it is… Whatever gods are in both of our worlds may help us if we don’t stop that from happening._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I investigated a bit about Japan in Google Mpas to give more reality to this story so I apologize if this is not acurrate at all. Once again, any Kudos, non-offensive comments and feedback are welcome. I'm happy and a little proud of my works, but that doesn't mean i'm not open to some fair criticism.
> 
> Thanks for your time and have a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if you find any trouble with this and future chapters. That if my grammar sucks, the story isn't that good, there's too much dialogue, it's too damn long, i don't know! I just hope you take your time to read this and at least enjoy it a little bit. Anyway, just stay tuned for Chapter 2.
> 
> (As an extra note, in this fic, Donnie is wearing some crazy hi-tech glasses like his counterpart in the 2014 movie. Because, i thought he'd look good in those).


End file.
